Outsider of Chaldea
by DragNexcore
Summary: He decides on applying for a job in the security organization as a magi order to make an earning from an "actual" job and sticks to his codename Nexus. The least he can do is to get some job done rather than laze around. However, something his coming for him and his life might turn something more "unnatural" than usual. OCxHarem
1. Chapter 1

_The only thing he could see are whiteness in his field of vision. There are no animals, no rocks, no plants, no land, and also...no people...He's not sure how long he was seeing this nor how he had end up in this field. All that he could see...is white...he tried blinking a few times to see if he was in a trance...drugged...hypnotic...or maybe he just drank too much...Well...if he is experiencing such things like this...he would've been born differently as a normal person...a person who was born normal eyes..._

 _But hey, he could care less about that, things like those didn't matter to him_ _. He never asked to live normal in the first place..he was simply be born as a thing you called, "one-of-a-kind"...the power to see through anything/everything. He was born by some far away galaxy that the author could think of any names other than the galaxy. He takes or perhaps "choose" to awaken as an appearance of a man with eccentric character and a sense of humor. Who traveled far and wide or was maybe working on his footwork jumping on asteroid belts wondering if he ever has a purpose in his life...or was it that he existed just on a whim...regardless, he never ponders too much into it. He's a guy who simply just "go with the flow"._

 _But you know how that ended. It's inevitable that you would get the looks about almost everyone, different people, different cultures, different species doesn't make any difference. He was a complete anomie, vastly different from anybody/everyone else would never accept him much less that they call this person a..."thing"...rather than "him"... Even if he had "friends", they couldn't be with him forever. He was never much of a social guy since he couldn't care less about talking to anybody. that he considers them to be 'important' to him. Even if he's branded as a killer, a tyrant, a criminal, an outcast, or a monster to the world or to the universe he would never stop on protecting those that are important to him in his own way. If there were such people that were different, he might consider as someone to protect and maybe being with someone special even on their deathbeds. It never bothered him to be looked at with such things nor request any cooperation saying "I'm fine...because I never asked..." as it is conventional to him for his everyday life._ _Besides, he never wanted to bring a baggage with him anyways._ _Living through a life as a wanderer to be much more than such trivial terms of "abnormal", "unnatural", and "inhuman"...The life fighting on constant battlefields for survival...fighting, killing, walking off, it's all the same to him...he wouldn't be surprised at all if every weapons were pointed against him as such a threat to their own survival._

 _He chuckled quietly thinking about those things. When those guns were pointed at his face, there wasn't any fear on his face at all, no, there was only dull eyes directed towards them. It's not that he was broken, it was pity. The natural reaction how every people would witness about his existence to what he's capable of. Fear. It was getting so old that he never bothered what their fear was coming from somewhere preeeetty obvious._

 _For him to ponder such thoughts in his mind, he hears footsteps resonating around his field. He sighs in disbelief to convince whether or not he has the effort to look up in curiosity or just lay there without a care in the world. He decides to look up since he doesn't have anything better to do other than looking at a white space with nothing on it. He witness a shadowy figure, although its distinctive doesn't appear to be solidifying as to expected, the figure appears to be static like a pencil that is scribbled of a figure shaking up and down, side-by-side. As the figure draws close to him, it starts to speak._

 _"Hey..." is the first word the figure says looking at him in a faceless head. He projects his in a hollow sound that ripples out like a water drop rippling in a pond. He never found this figure to be strange at all since he is accustomed to events that are "supernatural". However it is perplexing for a figure to appear in a middle of nowhere. 'Am I being hallucinated?' he thought._

 _"You don't belong anywhere, do you...?" this perks up his head looking at the figure in a stoic face._

 _"You were never born from a family nor that you lived with anyone that cares for you...but you managed to survive on your own without relying on anyone...so I'll be asking simple question for you..." the figure stated to him as he could probably know what he would be asking that drags him throughout his life._

 _"Just what purpose is there for you to exist when there is no one who accepts you?" this question always dig deep into his thoughts as he lowers his head in silence and everything fades into black...thus starting his story..._


	2. Chapter 2

[Base sequence: biological genome confirmed]

[Alignment: Chaotic-Neutral]

[Welcome to the data center for the future of mankind. The Security Organization of Human Perseverance, Chaldea. Fingerprint, voiceprint, DNA confirmed. Magical Circuit Assessment complete. Username matched. You are now recognized as the member of the primates. Nice to meet you. You are our final visitor here today. We hope you enjoy your time here.]

* * *

He thought that being in this world of darkness would be the end for him. Although, the man was never terrified from the dark from the man whose was stained and kept his secrets concealed for no one to know who he really is. It's not like he was afraid when someone finding his secrets. But it's more of a remorse to a person knowing his true side in terror, pale faced, frozen, driving them insane for the horrors he has been through and the people he kills staring at them either in cold merciless eyes or the look of a terrifying beast that is prone to kill on any scum that messes with him. Still, he would never consider on disappearing. If he did, then that would just show how weak-willed it is to keep on living his dreadful life in solitude as a vigilante. Instead, he proves himself to be sleeping since he can feel his eyes being shut and doesn't intend on opening them anytime soon.

"…." He thought he heard something over his ears curious to where it's coming from but doesn't bother opening his eyes guessing that it's some kind of commotion going on and wouldn't care what was happening at the time.

"…Fou?….Kyuu.." was the only thing that he could hear. Although it's strange that no other humans would usually say or greet with the words "Fou" or "Kyuu", unless it's a Pokémon. Wait, could it be the one that he's hearing is and actual, legitimate Pokémon? No, that's not possible, there's no Pokémons that would say "Fou" nor "Kyuu", not unless it's a rare Pokémon that happens to not have any distinctive sound of their names, or maybe it's considered to be a legendary or maybe it was a new Pokémon that hasn't been released in the media here and decided to test for the beta. This must be an opportunity for a chance to witness a unique Pokémon that is unrelated to any other Pokémon whatsoever. Is what everyone would say if the people were fan of Pokémons but not to him. He never hates Pokémon, he likes it but was never the ambitious type to discover a new Pokémon now and then as he enjoys sleeping not even bothering to open his eyes just a little.

"Fou…Fou!" there it is again. Except this time, he could feel something moist and wet coming in contact to his cheek.

"Ughhh…..stop it….I'm not into being licked upon…..go lick someone else that has a fetish for that…." He muttered under his breath as it continues on licking his face making him groan in frustration

"Hey, didn't you hear what I just said!?" he said grabbing the one who was licking at him. It was a small creature to which he was holding. He/she whatever he would call this creature has an appearance with white fur wearing some kind of small garment around his neck that is tied to a knot of fluffy mound, tail, and pointy ears. A fox? Or is it a squirrel? If it isn't either then it would probably be a Pokémon though. It's possible that a Pokémon could have a distinctive appearance of an animal with some other parts from another but what's also strange is that this creature was letting something intriguing from him. The person that woke up depicts of a young man in his mid-twenties with black, short, messy hair, fair skin, and black eyes.

He shifted his Universal Eye on what this creature is as he/she is emitting an unnatural aura around the creature. Although, it isn't concealed to the normal eye but he could shift his vision to whatever he wants to. In this vision, he is capable of perceiving around the invisible fields of energy on every living things or artificial objects. He can sense the emotions of an individual, how powerful they are, what their conditions are, and to sense whether they are considered good or evil. The aura of what he's seeing right now is a mixture of color around the creature emitting that is both calm and aggressive at the same time. Normally, he would see humans with an aura that is stable and conscious within their minds doing their everyday work.

As he ponders over this, he sense another person in his presence shifting his gaze to the mysterious girl with a grim expression on her face. She has an appearance that would depict of a normal high schooler with pale skin, pink hair, and purple eyes that looks like something is glowing on her pupil to which her bangs covered her right eye then over the glasses she's wearing. She wears a black shirt with a red tie and white jacket with gray sleeves over.

"…Umm, since it's neither morning nor night, please wake up, Senpai." The girl said to the black haired man as his gaze shifts back to the squirrel-like creature staring at each other for the moment.

"….You're not a Pokémon…." was the response from the man holding the creature tilting his/her head in wonder what that term means.

"Eh?" this also caught the attention to the girl of who was waking him up.

"No it's nothing…..and you are?" he asked to the girl as he gets up on his feet letting out a yawn causing her to make a gloomy expression on her face.

"That's….kind of a hard question to answer suddenly. Maybe I'm not important enough for you to know my name? Uh, no I do have a name. A proper name. But I never really had the chance to use it…..I'm afraid I don't leave such a good impression…." the girl said to him giving a deadpanned look on his face considering that she didn't technically answered his question.

'Hard question? Not important enough? Don't leave such a good impression? The hell is that supposed to mean? It's just a name. Don't you usually introduce yourself when you meet someone? Just how gloomy can she get?' thought the black haired from her answer letting out a sigh.

"I'm only going to say this once….are you perhaps...an emo?" he asked her.

"Eh? An e..mo…?" the girl asked in confusion from his strange question for her.

"No, forget it. I only said it once so it's best for you to forget it." He said dismissively waving out his hands. It seems that she doesn't know what the term "emo" is. Also for the fact that she doesn't leave a good impression on introducing herself. It's like that she was a newborn baby trying to learn something that everyone else does. Come to think of it, it did strike a chord in wonder now that he mentioned it. The girl wasn't accustomed on introducing nor that she is a student here considering that he's wearing the standard academy uniform and she isn't. Maybe she put her as a staff member for the facility and couldn't go to school on certain circumstances. If that's the case, then why would she call him "Senpai"? He just applied here as a new recruit for the facility and she calls him an honorific to someone who is new here. Normally, being a called as "Senpai" can only be known to someone who is actually experienced in a particular field and guiding their underclassmen. Also, they had different roles for each other so it doesn't make sense at all. Does this girl live her whole life in this facility without any social interactions? He decides on using his aura vision to see if there's anything abnormal about her.

'Normal, huh…' he thought looking at her aura not sensing anything abnormal around her. He then decides on shifting his sights to x-ray vision.

'All bones, all organs, all biological…nothing artificial in her, huh….' He thought seeing no abnormal parts in the girl to which they are all biological with no problems at all.

"Umm…can I ask a question, Senpai?" the gril asked to him as he shifts to his normal vision.

"Hm?"

"You were asleep, but I don't understand why you would sleep in the hall. Can you not sleep unless it's a hard bed?" the girl ask questionably to him.

"No, I'm just used to sleeping on hard floors, that's all. I guess I just grew on it." He answered to the pink haired. It feels like that he was comfortable when he was sleeping on the hard floor so it's no problem at all. He tried on any methods of sleeping and it seems to be no problem for him at all.

"Grew on it….what do you mean…?" the girl asked casting a grim expression again wondering how he was living with his life until the thought was interrupted by the creature's bark begging for attention.

"..I forgot, I still haven't introduced you yet, have I, Fou? This squirrel-like creature is Fou. He's a Privileged Life-Form allowed to freely walk around Chaldea. Fou led me here and that's how I ran right into you, Senpai." The staff introduced to the creature to which she is now referring to as "him". Also a Privileged Life-Form? What kind of statement is that? Does it only occur to other people that are allowed to walk around the facility freely without anyone suspiciously? Or is it the fact that statement is just given to Fou specifically? And the creature just led her to him here out of all the people. Fou starts barking as he takes his leave somewhere else.

"He ran off somewhere again. He does that sometimes, just walks around." She told to him watching him go.

"And no one even bothers watching him if he caused any trouble?" he asked to the girl.

"No, so far, Fou had never caused any trouble on Chaldea that were considered a collateral damage and privacy intrusion since he never comes near to anyone except from me. But he seems to like you, Senpai." She said with a smile.

"I see, what a strange creature he is to be….." he said in a thought. A creature that is afraid of anyone else besides a few people that seems to be trustworthy to them. It wasn't his first encounter when someone gets close to him with no fear at all offering a hand to him. But he doesn't need to focus on that for now.

"Congratulations. Now you can be the second caretaker of Fou in Chaldea."

"Wait a minute. I never agreed on babysitting him. So don't assign me doing such tedious things like that." He said dismissively to the girl assigning him to do such a thing without his consent.

"Ah, there you are Mash. That won't do, you know, wandering around without permission…." The voice comes in to which happens to be a male wearing a green suit and a green top hat. 'Wandering around without permission? What gives you the right to say that?' The man happens to shift his gaze to the newcomer.

"Oh, someone's already with you? You're…I see…the newcomer who just assigned here. I'm Lev Lainur, I'm one of the technicians employed here. And your name is?" The man introduced to himself as Lev giving off a smile which gives the recruit in disgust. He could tell that he would never trust the man since its written all over him of shadiness even without his optical ability. That so called "smile" of his gives off a disgusted feeling that would make the black haired man puke that would barely consider him as a "human being". Also, saying that he is a technician employed? Maybe he could come up with a better lie if he wasn't wearing anything formal that is suitable for a technician to do.

"…..Nexus…." the black haired known as Nexus reluctantly answers his question to introduce himself as he suppresses on clicking his tongue in disgust at the man's appearance.

"Hm, Nexus. So you're the last of the 48 candidates. Welcome to Chaldea, I'm glad you're here." Lev said to the newcomer.

'I bet you say that to everyone who comes here to which you don't bother remembering the people you met nor care about.' Nexus thought into his mind tending not to blurt it out. He wouldn't want to cause a commotion too soon now that he just got here so he just need to tolerate it once this is over with. Right, he's in Chaldea now. He decided to sign up since he noticed a flyer while he was walking the station browsing the board for him to get a decent job that he could earn a living for.

"I heard that you were selected out of many public applicants. How long was your training? A year? 6 months? 3 months?" the man pestering with questions to the candidate. 'He's reaallly pushing it, isn't he?' as he decides on answering the question with a sigh.

"I don't have any training that's worth mentioning." was his response to the so called "technician". It's true that he does have experience in "certain" issues but decides to keep it hidden not to cause any attention. It'd be a pain to be walking along with people pestering with questions and praises to which he would never want in his life.

"Oh, so you're a complete amateur? Come to think of it, we did send an applicant just to fill in the numbers. So you're one them? Do forgive me, I was inconsiderate." Lev states his regard to the black haired man. Nexus slightly narrowed his black eyes on the staff. 'If you really were inconsiderate, then don't even bother insulting in the first place, bastard.' he thought irritated from this guy.

"But don't be discouraged because you're a public applicant. We need all of you for this mission. 38 elite mages and 10 public applicants…Somehow we were able to gather all the possible candidates. This year in 2017, all candidates capable of Spiritron Dives were brought to Chaldea. If there's something you don't understand, feel free to ask Mash or myself at anytime. Hmm? Come to think of it, what were you two talking about Mash? That's not like you. Do you two know each other?" Lev asked to Mash.

When she explained the situation, he realized that Nexus went to a simulation. He informs that Spiritron Dives could take fatigue and would lose consciousness for the first time but not to him. It's true that he went through a simulated battle that was given with an Archer, Saber, and Lancer servants in order for the configuration of the entrance before he could enter in Chaldea. It didn't took much toll to him once the gate is opened and decides to doze in because he's lazy not to do any more work than before.

"You seem to be fine, but I'd like to take you to the infirmary just in case." He offered to Nexus making him back away for a moment.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'll be fine on walking to the infirmary on my own." As the black haired Magi rejects the offer from him. He never intends on accepting anything he offers nor suggestions due to his shadiness. Also, he's in a peak condition so he doesn't need any escort for him.

"I see. Well that's fine since the Director's orientation is about to start. Then there's no need for you to hurry over."

"Orientation?" Nexus said lifting his eyebrow in curiosity. He was never notified to be in the orientation once he applied here beforehand.

"Yes, it's to greet Master candidates assigned here like you, Nexus. In other words, it's for the boss to welcome the careless newbies. Since the Director is not the type to forgive and let you go, if you are late, then she'll be on her radar on you for the entire year." The staff explained to the young candidate making his eyebrow twitch a bit.

'There he goes again calling me "careless". Ugh couldn't he say something that wouldn't be so inconsiderate? Well, he isn't wrong about me being careless, though...' thinks the being as he tells them that the orientation begins in five minutes and that the Command Room is down the hall. Mash asks if she could also come to the orientation to escort Nexus if he ends up sleeping again making the young one sigh. He feels like he's being watched over like a child now. Lev suggest he should come along since the Director might yell at him.

"If there's nothing else, then let's head to the Command Room. Is there anything else you would like to know?" He asked Nexus.

"Yeah, just one. Why would she call me "Senpai"?" this question edges him just a little. Since it's unusual for him to be called as her upperclassmen which puts at an awkward silence to Mash.

"Oh, don't worry about it. To her, every human your age is her senpai. But it's unusual though to hear her call someone that. I'm curious though, why do you call him Senpai?" Lev answered along with asking to the pink-haired girl that was something unusual for her to do.

"Why? He happens to be the most human-like person I've ever met." answered Mash.

"Hmm. Which means?"

"I don't feel threatened at all. So there's no reason for me to be hostile." answered the girl with a smile making the Magi shadowed his eyes over his bangs in grief from her absurd comment.

"Hahahaha, geez Mash. You can't just spout out something ridiculous like that on our first meeting." said Nexus laughing it off to be concerned for the well-being of this girl not to trust the black-haired so soon never knowing who and what he is. The green-suited person agreed and thinks that they would get along just fine. Although, Nexus wouldn't push their luck since it's just a mere coincidence, nothing else.

"Although the Director will probably hate him. If you would like, why don't we hide in the restroom to boycott the orientation, then?" the suggested the pink-haired.

'Eh? What? Restroom? Just which restroom are we hiding exactly?' he thought suspiciously from the girl's weird suggestion.

"That won't do, Mash. That will only make the Director more upset. Let's just leave it to fate." the green suit said to Mash.

'Well better than hiding in a bathroom together with the opposite sex. I wouldn't think what I would be accused of if that's the case.' Nexus sighed in relief. He could put with being hated on. It wouldn't mean anything if someone ever remembers him.

"Shall we enter the lions' den then? But hey, once you get to know her, she can be a pretty sweet person." He assured to the recruit.

"Heh, I wish that was the case." the young Magi said in doubt as they walked their way down the hall to the Command Room. Upon entering the Command Room there are rows of seats where all the 48 candidates were sitting. All of them chattering with each other while the before the Director makes an orientation. The overall of the Command Room are mostly blue for the walls to be unaligned making some of the features to be cubical. In the middle is displayed on a giant gyroscope to which it seems to be floating with a globe on its axis and digital panels circling outside of the mounting frame.

"This is the Central Command Room. Your number is….Single digit, you're in the front row…..Take an empty seat in the front row." Mash instructed to Nexus for him going to the front in a troubled feeling along with having a brief migraine putting his hand on the side of his head.

"…Senpai? Are you alright? You look like you're troubled." she said worryingly.

"No, it's fine. Just not used to sitting at the front seat of the show." Nexus reassured her. Since part of that was true after all. He never liked being sit on the front since it's the place that brings the most attention to the person in front of them.

"It really was the after effect, after all. I wish I could take you to the infirmary…."

"Like I said, I'm fine. There's no need for you to worry about it." Nexus said to the pink-haired girl as the orientation was about to begin.

The Director happens to be a woman with amber-colored eyes with white hair wearing an attire of a white dress over a black and orange coat with brass design adorned with an amber pendant with red blouse. She was making a stern expression on her face as she gets into her introduction. It's more like the face of being pissed off when someone was fooling around and couldn't even bear to look at him. She introduced herself as Olga Marie Animusphere. Which questions the Magi confusingly.

'Animusphere? What kind of family would name is that? Are they named after the greatest kinds of generation on researching every prospects that ends with "sphere"?" Are they trying to make themselves sound intelligent by putting their surnames ends with "sphere"? Or are they just the people that wasted their lives just to research on every different kinds of –spheres these days?' he thinks over this name on what purpose would that name be just as the Director begins to lecture he instantly snores and the next thing he felt was a slap on his face.

As he begins to open his eyes, he found himself in the hallway along with Mash looking at him with concern. "Are you alright, Senpai?" she questioned to the black-haired magi still looking drowsy and feeling sore on his right cheek. He could've guessed on what just happened before.

"Let me guess, I was asleep, got slapped, and suspended, right?" Nexus guessed blankly.

"Yes, you were asleep at an instant, which was surprising. The Director slapped at you and you were decided to be left out for the first mission." responded Mash.

"Thought so…well can't blame her since I slept out of boredom by the time she was beginning to start her lecture.." he mumbled to himself heaving a sigh.

"Well, I was going to take back to your room before-oh." before Mash could finish, the squirrel-like creature suddenly jumped onto her face.

"Huh, guess he usually jumps onto people's faces I see.." he said casually looking at Fou landing on her face.

"Yes, this happens to be normal. He likes to jump on my face, slide around my back, or sits on my shoulders." she answered to him like it was no problem at all. Well, it's not like the creature holds on any regards but to him and Mash so it's no problem for the guy. However, if he ever intends on going overboard (which would be never be) he would need to teach the creature some behaviors or tolerance whatever methods are necessary.

"I see…So, is that the reason why you called him "Fou"?"

"Ah yes! The word "Fou" was first thing that pops into my head." answered Mash. 'Isn't it because that he says "Fou" all the time?' he thought questionably.

"But I'm impressed that you knew that. I see that you're quite perceptive." she complimented to him.

"Really? I get that a lot of times…." he said. In his life he was called to be someone who is very perceptive in his life. He never thought of it to be a bad thing though, in fact, he uses this kind method he has to figure out how they were feeling, what their tone or mood is, or what could possibly identify if he/she cannot be trusted or just doesn't want to bother them. But if someone ever mentions or hears that he's perceptive then they would grow more cautious of him and starts being suspicious about him. He needs to choose his next words carefully if he doesn't want to end anyone being enemies to him.

"Hmm, apparently Fou has embraced you as one of his own, Senpai. But can a squirrel that views humans as rivals exist in this world?" asked Mash worriedly.

"Heh, how should I know? If he isn't meant to be in this world, then he wouldn't be born here in the first place. Besides, I don't see any people with the intent to ridicule him." he answered to the pink-haired girl. Although, honestly, he couldn't answer a question that involves with humans' perspective since he never knows what a human would think nor respond to that kind of question but he just gives off a simple answer.

She looked at him in silence surprised that his answer could be moral. He would never think on ridiculing anyone on a first basis no matter what they are.

"….Yes you're right, Senpai. Knowing Fou as I do. I'm sure he'll forget it by tomorrow. But we've reached our destination. This is your room, Senpai." she said walking at the front of the door which happens to be the room where Nexus will be staying at.

"Thanks for bringing me this far, Mash." thanked Nexus.

"It's fine. If you ask me, I wouldn't even mind if it's treating you for lunch." Mash said happily.

"Now, now, don't get ahead of yourself, Marshmallow. We've just met." he said waving his hand in dismissal.

"Geez, it's not Marshmallow, it's Mash." she pouted. He let out a slight chuckle petting on her head.

"Well that's just we barely know each other. Maybe I'll get it right if I consider you as a friend or not." he told her casually with Fou beginning to bark up. "Kyu…Kyu!"

"He says he'll look after you. That sets my mind at ease."

"Like I said, I don't need someone to watch over me, I'm fine. And also what makes you think that he says something like that?"

"It just sounds like it. But even so, I might get worried if you wound up sleeping on somewhere else."

"What makes you think I would just sleep anywhere on a whim. What am I, Tanaka-kun?" he commented as he let out a sigh. "Alright, fine I get it. I get it." he reluctantly agrees since he couldn't take being pestered like a child. When was the last time he remembered it? Well he doesn't intend on dwelling on it.

"I'm glad. Well then, I'm off. If we're lucky, I think we'll meet again." she waved her farewells as begins running off and returns to her work. As Nexus begins to open the door, he expects it to be an empty room, but instead, he founds someone else sitting on his "supposedly" bed. This someone happens to be a male with orange hair in a ponytail and green eyes. He could be one of the staff members for Chaldea considering that he's wearing a lab coat or maybe he's more of a researcher since he has an ID card necklace and wears white gloves.

"Okay I'm in here-wait?" the two stare at each other in silence for a moment thinking who's this man eating cake and what is he here for until the researcher calls out in surprise. "Ehhhh!? Who are you? This is an empty room! This is where I slack off! Who gave you permission to come in?" he said shocked to see someone who is unfamiliar of him.

"And who gave you the permission to own this "empty room" in what you're allowed to slack off? I don't think anyone gives you the right to own this room and slack off but yourself." retaliated Nexus blankly giving the man a gulp considering that he was on point since he was the one slacking on an "empty room" to which he think that the last person would never come until now. "Also, I was told that this is where I'm settling in but I suppose I could call security that someone is trespassing someone else's room." as he was about to leave to call for someone else.

"Wait, wait, wait! I got it! I got it! I won't come in without permission anymore!" the man pleaded making Nexus stop whatever he's doing. "So, you must last person now, huh?" the man muttered as he begins to recollect his thoughts and clears his throat. "Well, it's nice to see you, Nexus. Didn't think I would end up meeting you like this, but let me introduce myself again." said the man is if treating like this is normal for him.

"I'm the head of the medical department, Romani Archaman. But they just call me Dr. Roman for some reason. No idea why, but they say that it's easier to pronounce, so you can call me Roman." the man introduced that would now be called as Dr. Roman.

"In fact, it has a nice ring to it, no? It sounds cool and vaguely sweet." Dr. Roman said to himself like it's a good thing.

"So you're the lame and insipid type, huh? Good to know." he said in a blank face without showing any shame at all.

"H-Hey…..you can at least agree with me for once." he said sulking on what he said the opposite as he noticed the squirrel-like creature that is sitting on his shoulder staring at him in silence.

"Huh? Is that the mysterious creature on your shoulder that I've heard so much about? Whoa, it's a pleasure to meet you." Dr. Roman said excitedly seeing the appearance on the creature like he never seen him before. "Mash told me a lot about him, but I didn't expect him to really exist…Hey, do you think I can teach him some tricks?" asked the doctor with excitement.

"Okay, hand. If you do good, then I'll give you a treat." he said lending a hand to Fou as the creature just looks at him pitifully then walks away from him.

"Huh…..he just gave me a pity look and just ignored me…."

"Hmm, guess that creature is perceptive than I thought.." Nexus complimented.

"You're on his side now?..." the doctor sulk hearing that from the black-haired magi. He shifts his gaze back on Dr. Roman and noticed something peculiar. He sees his aura to be overflowing with unnatural wave emitting around him. Nexus lifted his eyebrow in wonder witnessing how abnormal his aura is emitting despite looking like human. Right, he's merely taking the appearance of a human. The possibility of emitting that kind of aura would considered to be an individual possessed with divine traits or gods themselves. It's no doubt about it, he's no stranger to gods after all.

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" the doctor asked questionably knowing if he's still going to pity him.

"No, it's nothing….pay no mind to it." Nexus brushes off waving off his hand dismissively the subject not to get his attention on leaning his back on the door side with his arms crossed.

"I see…..well anyway, I think I get what's going on now. You're the rookie who just arrived and got on the Director's bad side, right?"

"I suppose I'm not the only one who's gotten her angry, huh?" questioned Nexus opens in his one eye.

"Yeah, I got yelled at her too. The Rayshift experiment's is about to start so the entire staff's been sent to help out."

"The _entire_ staff? With nothing left to guard?" he asked questionably. Sure, it is called as a security organization, but is it really okay to let all the staffs focus on one objective rather than all of the others?

"No, we do have security measures that are more advanced than modern technology. There's a telescope called Shiva that is used as a surveillance systems for most parts around here and activities are managed along with doctors, like me, to manage the health for everyone but they're all gone so I had nothing to do." Dr. Roman explained.

"I see…."

"Besides, the machines are more accurate at reading vitals on the mages who are in Coffins. She said, "When you're here Romani, everyone slacks off!" and she threw me out. So I've been sulking here until you showed up. This is what is called a blessing in disguise, right? Since we both have nothing to do, why don't we spend time together and deepen our friendship?" he suggested like it's a fortunate thing that someone showed up for him now that he's not alone anymore and to enjoy together.

"More like the damnation in disguise since I met someone who carries a virus that causes other people to slack off when you're here. If that's true, then I don't want to get caught from a disease that makes people to go sloth, although I wouldn't have any problems though, but I'd rather not right now. But you're in my room anyway, so I guess I'll tolerate your presence for now." Nexus spouted blankly.

"I-It's true that I slack off, but you don't have to put it that way… A damnation? A virus? It makes me feel bad for you to treat a human being?" Dr. Roman replied sadly taking that insult like his words stabbed him through his entire conscience and in the brink of doubt if he could ever stop spouting such things.

"Eh!? You're a human!? I never knew that!" Nexus asked shocked about his existence as a human being nonetheless to be something else.

"WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU SEE ME AS!?" the doctor shrieked as the conversation continues between the two of them as time passes by.

He explained the structure of Chaldea that is built in an underground workshop that is built on the snowy mountains 6,000 meters above sea level and is located around Antarctica. The outward appearance of the architecture appears as a circle shaped building connected to other small buildings. As he finished explaining, a call comes in.

[Romani, we're going to start the Rayshift soon. Could you please come over in case there's an emergency?] which happens to be Lev's voice calling out Roman to assist the Rayshift. [The A Team are good to go, but the B Team happens to be less experienced and are having some slight problems.]

'Right, because the A Teams are the best and B Teams are the worst. They did that on purpose didn't they? All this A Team and B Team bullcrap.' Nexus thought in annoyance to his words.

[It's probably anxiety. The inside of the Coffin is like a cockpit.]

"Yeah, I do feel bad for them but why don't I give them some anesthesia?" Roman suggested to the speaker.

[Well then hurry up. If you're in the infirmary then you can get here in two right?] the speaker said as it now cuts its communication now.

"Yeah, you can pretty much get here in two minutes, right? Since this _is_ the "infirmary" after all." the young magi said to the doctor. It's quite obvious to know that this place isn't his workplace nor breakroom since he mentioned that his place is where he slacks off.

"Please don't mention that. It'll take me five minutes to go there." complained the doctor.

"Don't you have two legs? They're used for running, get on it." he states to Roman to put an effort to his work.

"Ehhhh, I'd rather not put my legs into running for now. It's tiring." he complained.

"Then what good are you? A body bag?" he remarked.

"Does your remarks about me holds no bounds?" Roman said in gloomy voice. "Well, I think they'll forgive for my lateness since Team A has no issues."

"Right, didn't know that you work with that person. All that crap calling himself an "engineer", can't he cover up a better lie." commented Nexus from the guy that was on the speaker.

"Oh you mean Lev Lainur? I don't know why they call himself an engineer though but he happens to be the mage that created the Near-Future Lens, Shiva to which I mentioned. And there's also the summoning/unsummoning system that was built by the previous director used for Rayshift. To prove that theory, we used the Psuedo-Spiritron Calculation Engine provided by the Atlas Academy. Various talents have been gathered here to carry out this mission." Dr. Roman said to the young mage. Atlas Academy happens to be an institute that mainly strives on alchemy and mostly focus through technological methods.

"It's pointless for a normal doctor like me to be there, but if I'm summoned, I must go."

"You're the _head_ doctor. Aren't you in charge of most medical works and doctors?" he pointed out.

"Well, it's just that my skills aren't advanced to be a capable doctor. I'm more of a psychiatrist and manage stuff." the doctor answered.

"So they just push all of the hard work to you just keep you from slacking off?…..great." chuckled the black haired magi making the doctor let out a strained laugh taking his remark in a hard way for him.

"But in any case, thanks for chatting with me, Nexus! If you're settled, come by the infirmary next time. I'll treat you some cake." the doctor said.

"Cake, huh…" Nexus muttered as he gave out a chuckle and it piqued his interest on the cake. "I guess I'll be looking forward to that then…." he remarked thinking what kind of cake Roman would be offering to him which is interrupted by a sudden blackout. He immediately shift his night vision to see if anything was alright. There were no damages nor any individuals attempting on invading this room. There was only him, Roman, and Fou.

"Is everything alright?" blurted Nexus, his voice remained calm to make sure that no one was panicking from the sudden event of the blackout.

"Yeah, there's no problem at all." Roman replied, "But it's strange for the lights to be out. Could it be that something-" before he could finish his sentence, a big explosion was throughout the facility. Alarms started to go off and the lights started flashing red.

 **[Emergency. Emergency. A fire has been broken out in Central Power Station and Command Room. Central Area's containment wall will activate in 90 seconds. All staffs must evacuate from Gate 2 at once.]** the announcement spoken out for evacuation and the doors will be closed shut finite amounts of seconds and repeats the message.

"Was that an explosion? Just what on earth is going on?" Roman gasped, trying to collect his thoughts for the sudden alarm to go off as he rushes to the monitor. "Computer, show us the Command Room! Is everything all right?" he requested as the monitor activated the screen showing a display of orange which reveals the whole Command Room to be burning in flames and debris scattered over.

"Could it be that everyone…." Nexus sputtered the thought but suppresses it. He can't let himself doubt to his own preconceptions. It's possible that there is someone that is in there and there is no doubt that they end up being there unscathed considering that it's burning. Also for the fact that Mash could be there but he needs to get there to make sure that she's alive. Roman was speechless in shock witnessing all of the damage as the lights switches back on but the red lights remains flashing.

"Nexus, get out right now. I'm going to the Command Room." he tells Nexus, "The containment wall is about to close, so get yourself out while there's still time." he rushes out from his room leaving Nexus and Fou to think what their next move would be. Any sensible human would go for the door and get out as fast as you can but not to Nexus. Besides, this wasn't his first time that he experienced an event that laboratory had gone wrong and sabotaged at the time.

"First, we need to check if there are any survivors over there." Nexus stated his decision as Fou agreed on this rushing out of the room running to the direction where the doctor is at.

"Wait, what are you doing here? Gate 2's over there!" he pointed shocked to see the young man following him, "Do you plan on coming with me? Well sure, the more helping hands the better, but…" he hesitated to think if the newcomer was okay for him to help despite not to have any training is what he thinks.

"Hey, look at you. You're now running. You see, you can do it once you put your mind to it." he complimented at his efforts that wasn't pointless at all.

"Is that really necessary at this time?" Dr. Roman retorted, "Ah, there's no time to argue! Just make sure you get back before it's too late!" he told him as they entered through the entrance to the Command Room as the fire are still burning emitting its heat intensely throughout the area while the alarms were still flashing. Nexus scans around the area to see if there are any survivors. Upon seeing bodies lying around the floor in a bloody heap or covered in debris. He couldn't find any distinctive life forms through his vision leaving off a sigh of despair.

"No survivors, huh…." was the only thing Nexus could mutter upon seeing the deaths of other candidates. This wasn't his first time seeing corpses nor was he terrified by deaths. It's quite depressing how their lives end with such misfortunes that was meaningless for them.

"But only Chaldeas remains…" the doctor said that Chaldeas is surprisingly intact despite the damage around the room. It looks intact but the globe in the middle seems to be black like its plug has been pulled out. "This is where the explosion come from. It wasn't an accident, it was a sabotage." he declared. It was no surprise to Nexus at all. He did believe that there's a possibility that someone did this intentionally but wasn't sure what gain would be achieved through it. Whatever it is, it could cause a disruption to the whole world considering that Chaldea is an influential organization to preserve humanity. So if someone intends on sabotaging it, then that would mean that they would want to end humanity's existence. The thought of that makes the young magi sigh of despair from a certain someone who wished the annihilation of every civilization across the universe. But that's another story to talk about so let's focus on the present here as the thought was ended in an announcement.

 **[Generator operation stopped. Critical power level. Backup generator switch, error. Must be switched manually. Containment walls will close in 40 seconds. Those that remains in Central Area, please evacuate immediately-]** the speaker cuts off ending its line.

"..I'll be heading down to the power station underground. We can't let Chaldea's lights go out. Just go back the way we came. You can still make it. Listen, don't stop on anywhere you go! Go outside and wait for help!" the doctor left those words rushing out from the Command Room to the power station to switch the backup generator.

 **[System switching to final phase of Rayshift. Coordinates, AD 2004, January, 30th, Fuyuki, Japan. Laplace's barrier shifting established. Singularity's additional factor slot secured. Unsummon Program set. Please start final adjustments.]** it seems setting up the singularity and is about to be Rayshifted. Although it's impossible for the Rayshift to start its process so suddenly. How is it possible to start up its preparation despite this place being burned upon?

'No this is not the time for that! I just need to look around one more time in case there's anyone alive.' he decided as he shifted his eyes once more to see any life forms. He could see it, but it's weak but he make it out that the person is alive covered in debris. He rushes over as he noticed someone familiar which happens to be Mash on the floor as she notice him coming. He lifted off the debris off of the girl and lifts her up carefully looking at her injuries. Through his vision, he could see the heart beating but faintly, fractured legs and arms, broken ribs, and her head was bleeding like she had gotten hit from a blunt object. He could tell from all of those injuries, she can't walk or probably doesn't have enough time for her.

"Yes…..Thank you for understanding…..Nexus…" she muttered as she is aware of his concern for her. "So please…..leave…" she couldn't hold out for much longer from the bleeding as Nexus decides to pardon her worries.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you can be pessimistic all you want until you get some help." countered Nexus picking the injured girl up on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get you out of here." It's undeniable that he had hurt people in his life and is accustomed to death, but he wouldn't leave anyone that is decent in the brink of a meaningless death. Before he could exit out of the Command Room, he looked up to see the globe in the gyroscope turns orange like a planet was being burned all over.

 **[Warning. All observation staff. Chaldeas' state has changed. Rewriting Shiva's near-future prediction data. Unable to detect existence of mankind 100 years in the near-future on Earth. Unable to confirm human survivors. Unable to guarantee mankind's future.]**

"Tch, it's starting already, huh?" Nexus clicked his tongue in irritation. He suspects that the Rayshift would be starting, but he didn't expect it to start so soon.

"Chaldeas…has turned bright red.." Mash uttered in confusion noticing the gyroscope's strange appearance. "No, never mind, that-" before she could finish, the gate to the exit has been sealed shut leaving them contained inside the Command Room with fire burning everywhere.

"Damn it, guess the containment wall has been sealed now" he cursed now that the time is up and doors are sealed preventing them on leaving the room.

 **[Central Area, sealed. 180 seconds till internal containment procedure.]**

"…they..shut off the area…We can't get out now…"

"Keh, well guess we'll have to do this the old fashioned way now huh…" Nexus stated leaving the girl with no response to answer as he is about to ram through the door. Although he does have Mash over his shoulder, but if she ever asked about it then he'll just make an excuse that she was hallucinating and that the staff happened to pry open the gate. 'Let's hope that would persuade her….' he thought in concern. Before he gets himself ready, the announcement began its procedure.

 **[Coffin Vitals: Masters. Baseline not reached. Rayshift requirement not met.]**

'Great! Now back to my starting line.'

 **[Searching for qualifying Master…found.]**

'….F*ck…'

 **[Candidate No. 48, Nexus reset as Master. Unsummon Program, start. Spiritron Conversion, start.]**

"Um…Senpai…" Mash said getting Nexus's attention as he noticed that she's starting to glow faintly in a wisp light. "Would you mind…holding my hand?" she offered holding up her hand for him. Nexus silently accepts her request taking her hand and holding it firmly prepared for what's to come.

 **[Rayshift starting in 3**

 **2**

 **1]**

All procedures clear. First Order, commence operation.] the speaker cuts off as Chaldeas begins to shine and opens up a portal shifting them towards the hole increasing its speed as the light shines bright and blinding everything except Nexus.

'Sigh…I thought I would just do some normal work for once and earn something for my life…..guess I should've known…..I always get myself dragged into somewhere that I couldn't escape even if I want to…..Geez, well I guess that's how my life is…..I should've cancelled my subscription fee when I left….' Nexus thought into his mind in a carefree manner as he closed his eyes and waits for what's to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Now he is back to seeing everything in black. After he got sucked up to the light, he thought he would've died. To which the fact that he can't but is still seeing blackness in him. The thought was interrupted when he hears a faint sound.

"Kyuu…kyuu…" it's quite obvious to know who's making that sound happens to be Fou and licking on his face.

"Ugh..didn't I tell you, Fou….I don't like being licked upon when I'm sleeping. Well, I guess I shouldn't be neglecting you. Don't do it often, okay?" groaned Nexus.

"Senpai. Please wake up, Senpai" another familiar voice comes up for him to wake up as he was giving her the silent treatment. "He won't wake up. I guess I should use the official title…" she mumbled to herself clearing her throat to rephrase her statement.

"Master, please wake up. If you don't, I will kill you."

"Yes, yes, if I don't wake up you'll kill me, alright, alright…" he mumbled baselessly hadn't realized on what she said until seconds ago, "Wait, EH!? Isn't that phrase a bit psychotic for a housewife!?" he spouted instantly jumping up popping out his eyes in shock until he looked at his surroundings at first glance. He could see buildings by buildings tumbled all over the area. Everything was destroyed no matter how far he looked he couldn't see any buildings that are intact. Everything with debris and fallen buildings laying all over the cityscape burning everywhere within the deserted flames spewing across the streets.

"Where the hell am I? Or am I already in _hell_?" he questioned to himself looking at the desolation he's in. 'Am I in a different time zone, now?' he thought to himself. If he recalled back then, he was carrying Mash out of the Command Room but the door was sealed so he plan to ram through the wall and he was sucked up into the Rayshift. He should've known now, he's in a Singularity.

"Thank goodness you're awake! I'm glad you're safe." she said in relief seeing her new appearance. She wasn't wearing the jacket anymore, instead she was wearing a black armor with lavender linings that exposes her belly, arm length gloves and high knee-socks with a garter on her right, and carries a cross-shaped oversized shield that seems too heavy for her size. He was kind of dazed to see her wearing such a strange outfit but he doesn't need to put on that subject instead on focusing something important.

"Just then did you just say, "I will kill you"?" he asked.

"Oh, that came out wrong. What I meant to say was, "you're going to be killed"." The girl clarified.

"That definitely sounds like you're going to kill me, I can hear that." Nexus protested.

"Yes, I was confused since everything happed so sudden. As much as I want to gather our thoughts please look around you." he noticed the presence of enemies surrounding them roaring at them with an intent to attack.

"Communication nonviable. Identifying as hostile life-form." Mash stated. "Master, your orders, please. We will overcome this together!" she declared. He could see the keenness of her eyes confident that she can take the hostiles on her own protecting the person that calls him her "master". He nodded in acknowledgement to set the outcome of this battle.

"Yeah, engage them."

"Yes." she acknowledged as she begins on dashing them with her shield knocking one down and the other about to slash her but retaliates on holding up her shield and slashes horizontally taking the enemies down at ease. Upon seeing this view, he could witness her skills to be a compatible fighter. He could hold her shield like it was no problem at all as she swinging at them with ease despite the size of her shield. She wasn't swinging too hard nor too light, it was like she is an experienced fighter that can hold a shield with little to no effort embedded to her entire soul. Once she finished taking down the enemies, she returns to her master.

"Phew, I had my worries, but we made it somehow." Mash sighed in relief. "Are you hurt Senpai? Does your stomach hurt, or does it feel heavy?"

He shook his in response to the lilac-haired girl. "No, I'm good. By the way, did you always have that kind of combat experience in you?" Nexus inquired to the girl.

Mash flinched a little, "No, I always had to stay put in combat training. I couldn't even do a single pull-up." she answered.

'Couldn't do a single pull-up? Then does that mean that there's something or someone possessing her to fight like that?' Nexus thought in wonder.

"The reason why I could fight like this is because-" before she could explain there was static coming over and made its connection.

"Finally, I got through. Hello? This is Chaldea's Command Room? Can anyone read me?" a voice called out to which happens to be Dr. Roman coming from the transmission.

"Yes, This is Mash Kyrielight, member of A Team, I've completed the shift to Singularity F." Mash answered to the transmission, "My companion is Nexus, both mind and body intact. Rayshift compatibility, Master compatibility both acceptable. Please register him as an official researcher."

"…So Nexus also got dragged into the Rayshift, huh?" the doctor sighed.

This made Nexus perk up in question. ""Also"? You mean there's someone here other than us?" he asked to Roman.

"Yeah, there seems to be someone that ended up getting Rayshifted, but I couldn't get a signal to contact them. So you're the only one I could get through so far." Roman answered his question.

'So we're not the only one getting Rayshifted, huh. I should've known, but how did they end up getting Rayshifted in the first place. Isn't Chaldeas the only device that could Rayshift to a Singularity? Or could they have witnessed this would be happening and decides to go in first? Well, it could be worse but whatever it is, it'll get more troublesome than I thought.' this puts the black-haired magi in deep thought over the events of what's happening right now.

"But it's good that you didn't "lose your existence." And that goes for Mash too. But…" Dr. Roman went an awkward silence on witnessing the girl's new appearance. It's true, the girl's attire seems to be….provocative to say the least. "What is with that outfit? It's shameless! I didn't raise you to dress like that!" he scolded.

"No, it's just that I transformed into this so I could protect Senpai." she flinch protesting to the doctor.

"Transformed?" Roman questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

"I think you'll understand once you checked my condition." she explained to the doctor.

"Your physical condition?" he mumbled confusingly as he checked on the vital signs and status from the girl getting shocked that her condition has been exceeded beyond normal levels. Physical strength has increased and so does Magical Circuits. "Rather than a human, you're more likely…"

"A servant." Mash finished his sentence, "Though, I don't know how it happened, but it seems that I was fused by one." This answered Nexus's question about her condition considering that he guessed it right.

"A servant was provided in order to investigate and resolve Singularity F. However, its Master was caught in an explosion with nowhere to go but offered me a contract." Mash continued. Nexus was slightly intrigued on her words.

'Hm, it's rare for a servant to ask a contract to a human. Much less fusing one.' he thought in wonder.

"He wanted me to eliminate the cause of this Singularity in return for his abilities and Noble Phantasm."

"A Heroic Spirit and a human fused…" Dr. Roman mumbled in wonder, "A Demi-Servant? That's Chaldea's sixth experiment."

The young magi made a troubled look on his face. ""sixth experiment", huh…." he mumbled letting out a sigh of melancholy. He could guess on what the other fives' fate were.

I see. So it finally succeeded? Does this Heroic Spirit have his consciousness?" the doctor asked to the lilac-haired girl.

"..No, he vanished once he gave me his abilities. In the end, he never revealed his True Name. So I don't know whose Heroic Spirit I am nor what kind of Noble Phantasm I have. There's just too much of what I don't know now." she answered somberly.

"But hey, look on the bright side. It's not like every Servant would cooperate when they're summoned." Roman conceded, "And with favor in our hands, you're now a Servant and you're completely trustworthy. It seems like that you're the only one who Rayshifted safely."

"Seems like it…" Nexus answered flatly.

"I'm also sorry for forcing you into this without any explanation." apologized the doctor.

"Well you can't blame it. All of this were not anticipated as we thought it'd be. For now, let's just deal with what's going on and think this through" Nexus assured.

"Thanks, Nexus. Now I'm sure that you're full of questions, but there's no need to worry about it since Mash is here as humanity's most powerful asset." he stated.

"Um, I don't know about "most powerful". I'm usually the one who gets blamed afterwards." Mash said glumly.

"Now, now, as long as Nexus understands what a Servant is, it'll be fine." Roman assured continuing on his analysis. "While Servants can be reliable allies, they do have their weaknesses. For instance, they'll disappear without their magical energy source from their Master. I'm still analyzing it, but it indicates that Mash is now your Servant. Meaning that you're her Master and the first Heroic Spirit you've made a contract with."

"First Heroic Spirit, huh…." Nexus mumbled absentmindedly looking at her in wonder.

"Oh right, I haven't explained what Masters and Servants are to you so I'll tell you in detail." Roman told him.

"No need." responded Nexus holding up his hand dismissively, "I think I got what the gist of it is."

"Oh great, then I don't need to explain it." the doctor said relieved. "Well, the current mission right now has two new goals.." before he could finish, the communication are starting to buffer.

"Doctor, you're breaking. 10 seconds until connection is lost." Mash stated to Roman.

"Huh, so Shiva's output is unstable due to the switch for the backup generators?" Dr. Roman noticed the comms are going static, "Oh well, I'll brief you later. But I'm getting a strong leyline reading about 2 km from where you guys are. Try to get there. That way, we can stabilize our connection." Dr. Roman said giving out the coordinates to where the strong area of connections are at.

"Alright." Nexus nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Listen, don't try anything reckless, alright?" the doctor cautioned to them, "I'll try to bring up the power as soon as-" and the connection got cut off in silence before he could finish.

"Hm, so it's cut off, huh? Well, we can't just always rely on the comms. So let's get going." declared Nexus as he turns to walk to the coordinates where the leyline is.

"Y-Yes, Master." Mash said following with her Master as Fou follows behind perched on her shoulder.

"Oh yes. I forgot that Fou has Rayshifted here with you." Mash mentioned.

"Apparently." he remarked.

"..Ah, I forgot to let the Doctor know…"

"Fou, kyaao!" Fou squeaked.

"There's no need to worry about him. Besides, I think the little fellow would be just fine on his own." assured Nexus making the lilac-haired girl feel relieved.

"You're right. I'll find the right time to let him know about Fou later." agreed Mash. "We should be able to set up a base camp once we get there." she concluded making their way towards their corresponding location.

They continued on walking through the blazing city. As they walked through the place filled with burning buildings and streets were in disarray. He couldn't see anything but flames. Not even an abstract area that are considered to be smoldering to sit in. "We'll soon reach the point the Doctor specified." Mash stated. Nexus nodded in acknowledgement continues to walk.

"There are only flames as far as the eye can see. It's nothing like the Fuyuki in our data. According to the data, it should be an average regional city. There's no record of such a disaster occurring in 2004…" Mash said looking at the desolations.

"It could be what happened after the Holy Grail War of this era." Nexus guessed.

"I suppose you're right." Mash conceded, "The density of the Mana is abnormal in the atmosphere making it more like ancient Earth." she continued.

"You've been to Earth before on the outside?" he questioned the lilac-haired girl.

"That's…" before she could answer, the young magi heard a woman screaming abruptly from the distance.

"Guess there are people other than us, after all." Nexus remarked unsurprisingly expecting that this would happen at some point.

"It was a woman's scream for sure! Let's hurry over, Senpai!" she declared running towards the source of the scream.

"Ju-Just who are these guys, anyway?" the woman shrieked in fright, "Why do these things keep happening to me? Help me, Lev! You were always there for me right?" she pleaded being surrounded by hordes of skeletons as the magi happens to see a familiar white-haired woman.

"Director Olga Marie." he said, "What brings you to this horrifying, desolate, catastrophic, burning city here, May I ask?" Nexus questioned to the terrifying Director.

"Like I know! Also why would you ask-" she turned and realized the two people that were familiar to her. "Wait, you two!? Just what's going on here?"

"Well we're on the same boat here, but there's no time to explain considering the situation you're in, Mash." he called out.

"Yes." Mash nodded in acknowledgement engaging the enemy jumping in front of the Director. She starts to swing her shield in a circular motion creating a wave of force blasting those skeletons away at ease. Considering that skeletons usually don't have any resistant structures, their bodies were blown away easily defeated.

"Enemies has been neutralized. Are you alright, Director?" Mash asked.

Olga was still shocked at seeing the events happened right now was abrupt to her trying to recuperate her mind still stammering. "…What is happening?"

"Um…allow me to explain, to tell you the truth. I'm actually.."

"A Demi-Servant, right?" she cut off, "What I want to know is that how it's successful all of a sudden! No never mind that, there's also you!" Olga pointed.

"Me?" Nexus pointed to himself with a deadpan.

"Yes, you! The student that showed up late to my speech! How is it that you became a Master? Only first-class Mages can make contracts with Servants!" she exclaimed to the black-haired man giving a stoic face not intended to put an effort on getting angry from her assumptions.

"It's not possible for you to be a Master! What did you do to her to do your bidding?" she demanded.

Nexus sighed out of exasperation on such a troublesome person. "Don't look at me, I wasn't the one that intended on having a Servant in the first place." he said shrugging his shoulders casually.

"There's been a misunderstanding, Director." Mash interjected, "I'm actually the one who forced the contract to him."

"What?"

"I think we can understand each other's situation once I explain it." Mash said.

* * *

She explained the situation on being dragged into the Rayshift unexpectedly and teleported to Fuyuki. There were no other master candidates that were shifted along nor was found across this Singularity but the Director. Mash hopes that there should be other candidates around now that Olga's here but she declined it since there aren't any candidates seen in Fuyuki.

"…I hate to admit it, but I think I know the reason we were shifted here." admitted Olga troubled with the current events that are happening. "We're more of a common denominator. Not any of us were "inside the Coffins." Although Rayshifting through flesh and blood is unlikely but not impossible. These coffins happen to have breakers. If the success rate is below 95%, the power cuts off. They never even Rayshifted so we're the only ones here."

"I can see that you're all calm and reliable now, huh?" remarked the black-haired man.

"What's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm not usually calm?" Olga retorted to the Master.

"You were screaming at the time we got to you." Nexus conceded.

The director flinched at his remarks suppressing her anger clearing her throat. "Hmph, well whatever. I understand the situation now. And since it's an emergency I'll approve of your contract with Kyrielight. From now on, you'll follow my commands." Nexus wave his hand in response. "First, let's set up base camp and to search for the Leyline Terminal. Where it magical energy converges. That way, we'll contact Chaldea." she explained planning to find the waypoint.

"So in this town's case.."

"Is where we are right now. Ley point at our feet. Quite a coincidence since we ended up saving a person and finding our objective" Nexus interjected spreading his arms around the area of their surroundings.

"What?" Olga questioned as she realized that they're standing on it which made her flinch, "O-Oh right, I knew that, of course I knew that!" she sputtered. The black-haired male made a slight chuckle for her not to notice trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Mash, place your shield on the ground. I'll set up a summoning circle with your Noble Phantasm as a catalyst." the Director instructed to Mash.

"…So she says. Are you all right with that, Senpai?" Mash queried to Nexus.

"I don't see any problem with it, go ahead." he said giving his approval from his Servant.

She nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Understood. Let us begin now." she begins on setting her shield down on the Ley Point emitting a golden light as it shines around them revealing the summoning catalyst chamber.

"This is…the same as the summoning experiment chamber at Chaldea." Mash gasped speechless at seeing the catalyst right in front of her eyes.

Static is coming up making its connection. "CQ, CQ. Hello, hello? Alright, connections are back on, now!" Roman said coming back up from the communication and testing. "Good job on securing the connection. Now we can communicate and send rations…"

"Huh!? Why are you the one running the show, Romani? What about Lev? Where's Lev? Put him on!" Olga blurted for the doctor to be in communications.

"D-Director!? You're alive? And you're unharmed? How did.." Roman sputtered surprised to see that she's here with them.

"What's that supposed to mean? Also, where's Lev!? Why is the head medic in charge here?" she shouted.

"Don't ask me why. I know that I'm not cut out for this job." the doctor interjected, "But there's nobody else to do this, Olga Marie. There's less than 20 people here, including me. Nobody that is ranked higher than me who survived so I was put in charge. And besides, Dr. Lev was supervising the Command Room so it wouldn't be possible for him to survive that blast."

Suddenly Olga went pale from hearing the news. "No way….Lev..No, forget that, wait…please wait. Less than 20 survivors? What about the candidates, the coffins?" she asked being paranoid.

"47," the doctor managed to say somberly, "all in critical condition and medical supplies are scarce. It's possible to save a few, but all of them could be…"

"Dead." Nexus finished making the doctor in a melancholic silent with no response.

Olga shook her head in denial. 'Don't be ridiculous! Put them in cryostasis immediately! Think about reviving them later. Your top priority is to keep them alive!" she ordered.

"Ah, right! I forgot they had those sort of functions!" Roman exclaimed in realization, "I'll get it on right away!" he dashed out to the coffins on the other end to put the candidates into cryostation.

"..That surprises me." shocked Mash. "Cryostasis without prior consent would be considered as a crime. Yet you made the decision right away. You put human lives rather than your reputation as director." she said in acknowledgement.

"Don't be stupid! If they're not dead, then I couldn't explain myself – why else?" she denied. "And also, 47 lives…There's no way I can carry that burden!"

"47 lives at stake, huh?" Nexus sighed in pity upon hearing that, "Hmph, guess you can't take that much can you?" he remarked.

"Senpai!" Mash exclaimed hearing Nexus's remark to her.

"How would you know? I can't take the deaths of 47 candidates! What makes you better than them! You're just a commoner!" she retorted angrily. "Ugh, if only Lev was here."

"You always rely on this Lev guy, huh?" Nexus said.

"Of course I do! He always save me when I'm in trouble."

"Always save you, huh…" the black-haired muttered giving a light scoff, "Well, whatever…"

"…And that concludes my report." Roman said explaining the situation to the director. Chaldea currently lost 80% of its functionality. The remaining staff couldn't do much due to the limited member they were having so they focus on repairing the Rayshift, maintain Chaldeas', and Shiva's states. They would expect to request supplies once communications are back up and start rebuilding Chaldea for the moment.

"That's fine. I would've done the same if I was there." she said hearing on Roman's concluded report as she's now calm on the situation and has recuperated. "Also, Romani Archaman. I don't like it, but I'll leave you in charge of Chaldea once I return. Make sure the Rayshift repairs are your top priority." Olga directed to the doctor. "We'll be investigating the town, Singularity F."

"Are you sure about that? We're going in ground zero here? A place full of possible hostiles coming at you. Since when did you become so gutsy now? At first, you were all frightened, scared hearing you screaming coming towards us." Nexus commented flatly.

"Seriously, you really have no restraints on when to shut up." she said with a tick mark. "Sure, I would want to go back now, but the Rayshift repairs is going to take a while. Considering the hostiles, they're all low-level monsters so Mash can take them on easily as a Demi-Servant." she explained making the young magi wonder in thought of what she said.

'Low-level monsters, huh…' he thought mindedly, 'probably not the best to mention it once there happens to be a super-dosed enemy come out unexpectedly. And also, how we came here was unexpected so who knows what would come out afterwards.' he put his thoughts aside for now as he lets Olga continue.

"Accident or not, we Animuspheres take pride on ourselves on the best of our abilities the situations are given. I'll be looking into the Singularity with Nexus and Mash Kyrielight as investigators. That said, since my field staff is inexperienced, the extent of this mission will be to discover the source of the abnormality. Analysis and eradication will wait until Chaldea's restoration and send backups. You alright with that?" she asked to the young man.

"I don't mind." Responded Nexus approving the objective as of now.

"Roger that. Best luck to you, Director. We can communicate in short bursts so feel free to contact me in case of emergency.

"Huh!? Even if we sent an SOS, nobody would come for us." Olga retorted getting the doctor confused by her meaning but cuts off. "Nevermind, I'm cutting off the connection. Just go do your job." she cuts off communication from the doctor returning to their situation now.

"You sure about this? You could just wait here for rescue?" Nexus questioned in concern for Mash to agree in acknowledgement.

"He's right. There is an option for you to wait here."

"I can't afford to do that…Once we return to Chaldea, it's unlikely that the next team will be selected." the director responded. "A month won't be enough to gather personnel nor funds. Do you have any idea how much the Association would say to me? They'll blame me for mismanagement along with losing Chaldea. I can't just go back empty-handed. I just need something that would bring their attention to."

'That statement just doesn't make it downright plausible. You expect to bring something priceless to them around here? You really are a coward, aren't you? Well, I shouldn't say it too soon, though so I'll just keep that to myself' the black-haired thought into his mind once he gets to know her, at least a little bit.

"Sorry, but you're both stuck with me now. Come on, let's explore this town. The cause of this twisted history must be around here somewhere." she declared as they proceed on the source of the outcome in this Singularity.

* * *

The three continue on their journey throughout Fuyuki in order to find out what's causing such an abnormal event. As they continued walking, Olga suddenly stops. "Wait, Before we start exploring, isn't there something you want to say to me, Nexus?" she asked suddenly making Nexus turn his head sideways to Olga's direction.

He could probably figure out why she's asking him about it, considering about the orientation and all so he responds. "Is this about the orientation? If so, then what about it?"

"Um, Senpai. Don't you remember back in the Command Room?" Mash implied getting his attention.

"Oh I know what happened. I'm just asking why out of all times?" he said.

"I just want you to know if you remembered what happened and what you caused." Olga said sternly.

Nexus sighed in exasperation for this. "Alright I'll try to get the gist of it as much as I can." as he reluctantly agrees on the situation back at the Command Room.

* * *

It was back then when Mash directed him to the Command Room and he was late. He was assigned to sit in front of the Director, to which it would be anyone's hell pit for anybody. She would have her eyes focused on those I the front seats the whole time since they would be close to her area. It's a pain in the neck for the young mage but he couldn't take no for an answer now. So he reluctantly decides to sit at the front being watched by her.

Upon the lecture, she starts off by the candidates having an aptitude for Spiritrons (magical circuits) capable of becoming Masters. He looked onto the back of his right hand showing his own command seal. His seal consist an ornate symbol that depicts the shape of a star. A small ten-pointed star at the middle surrounded three spear points in a triangular style pointing inwards and three sword points in the same style pointing outwards.

He applied this job for securities but didn't expect himself to be a Master candidate. Most likely for him to have the ability to command a future Servant to do their bidding unconditionally. However, he is limited to three spells so there wouldn't be any problems for the Servants to have obedience. Except killing them once they run out of spells or get them beforehand. But still, he has mixed feelings over this. It's just that he has no problems with utilizing it, but prefers to do this in his own capability to cooperate with them when necessary. For him, it'd rather be beating them into submission if someone intends to "kill" him.

"You are about to be reborn as cutting-edge mages, in an unprecedented fusion through magic and science. Although that all of you possess talents, none of you are special." Olga commented.

'Of course, because we're just beginners.' thought Nexus in his mind.

"Understand that you're all inexperienced rookies entering at the starting point. Particularly, the mages sent from the Association still seems to be acting like students. So deal with that immediately." she retorted sharply.

Then she says that Chaldea is her domain. Regardless of achievements and social status, that she should expect that her orders are absolute saying all of those grandiose remarks and saying that they're all tools to protect humanity. All of the candidates were murmuring and making arguments for this matter. Nexus may respect in acknowledgement for advices or suggestions, but he would never intend on being someone else's tool nor commit loyalty on to anyone. Why? Because he's chaotic-neutral, didn't you notice?

"What's with all of this commotion? Didn't I just say that I won't allow any arguments?" she clarified as her gaze was caught towards the black-haired mage sitting in front. "You, the one who came late. Do you have a problem with what I just said?" she asked pointing at him.

"…" he didn't say anything until the director notices something in him.

"Uh…Am I seeing this? Maybe I'm just hallucinating? But are you standing up sleeping with your eyes open…No way…Not in a million years…" she said not admitting what she was seeing right now. The young mage happens to be sitting up straight with his eyes open quietly snoring. All of the recruiters were shouting angrily complaining about her declaration. For Nexus, it's truly pathetic, really. Seeing all of them complaining of their ignorant selves not to comply or lineage matters to mages when they're just being ignorant to themselves not even knowing what this place is for since they're just newcomers. And there's the Director, saying she's on a completely different level to them saying all of that crap about achievements and social statuses are irrelevant to which the fact that she's putting herself over others. He couldn't even put an effort to listen to this so he decided to snore.

She told everyone to quiet down and told that they're just students. She tells that they're free to leave considering that they have no flights for them to take home and that they could trot down the snowy mountains 6,000 meters above sea level.

'Huh…does that mean I'm the only one who climbed up the mountains?' Nexus questioned to himself in wonder considering that he took no transportation but on foot.

"Good, nobody has left. Don't try to waste my time on such matters. I wish you'd realize how dire humanity's situation is." the director mumbled. "Look. He's a good example." she pointed to Nexus. "No argument, no opinion. Good and obedient." she remarked continuing on her lecture.

* * *

That ends on what he had heard back from the orientation bringing back the present.

"Do you remember now?" Mash questioned to him.

He scratched his head in dismissal. "Meh, more or less…." he muttered backtracking from that lecture of hers.

Olga was now infuriated from his carefree personality. "Remembered…You weren't listening at all, were you?" she spouted angrily.

"Sit yourself down? How could you come to a Singularity without knowing the situation?"

"No, it's not like I wanted to come here willingly. I was trying to get Mash out but we got sucked into that Rayshift. It was a mere coincidence." Nexus protested to Olga.

"No excuses! I'm going have to straighten you up again. Listen! We at Chaldea-" before she could finished explaining, Nexus and Mash were detecting incoming enemies.

"Oh look, enemies! Sorry Marie, but you're gonna hold that thought later, okay?" Nexus said signaling Mash are about to engage the hostiles.

"Hey, come back here! Listen to what I have to say!" she called out to him.

"Sorry can't hear you! All I can hear are shield bashing on those skeletons!" Nexus called back focusing on the enemies.

"Damn, I was hoping if it was longer, it could've make her forget about that lecture." muttered Nexus scratching the back of his head. What the director said, there were low-level monsters you could also call them mobs for sure as Mash at dealt with them easily. "How're you doing Mash? Still good?" he asked Mash with concern.

Mash nods, "Yes. There are no problems at all. I'm still good for combat."

"Is that so…" he said in acknowledgement as the two walk back to where Olga is.

"Good work, Mash Kyrielight. Now let's pick up where I left off." Olga returned to her lecture.

"Ehhhh, you're still going on with that?" Nexus complained to Olga.

"Of course I would!" she exclaimed. "I'm only halfway through! In fact, it's the other half that is important! You need to remember it. RE. MEM. BER. IT."

"I got it, I got it." the black-haired waved his hands in surrender letting out a sigh. "Geez, what a pain."

"Now, Now, don't be like that." Interjected from the comms coming from Roman. "Her ramblings can be useful to you, Nexus. She'll explain the reason you were Master candidates summoned to Chaldea."

He could think what happened back then. Chaldea's purpose was to surpass the "Pioneer of the Stars", the historical figures that made a turning point to the entire human race as it is now, that their purpose to protect humanity's history. Basically to preserve humanity and its future. They developed advanced technologies that were observed by humanity's progress hundred years ahead. This got the black-haired thinking that had such knowledge.

'Observe the future, huh?' he thought to himself thinking that Chaldeas, the gyroscope, is capable of using foresight other than him.

Chaldeas may be considered as the future of Earth. The current state as of it is now was at its brink of desolation making it difficult to observe the future. This cause the crowd murmur nervously on what would happen to them. It's a natural response to them as Nexus was sitting there unfazed to it. It was deemed to be classified and indicate that humanity lasts up to 2018. However, they don't know how it would happen till the next six months. They reviewed on records of the past something that was not considered to be put on historically which happens to be Fuyuki, Singularity F in 2004. It wasn't considered to exist in history up to 2017 and it's the cause for humanity's extinction. Then they made an agreement with the U.N. to Rayshift sending them back in time and change it. The only ones that could time travel are those with magical circuits or Masters.

Their task is to go back 14 years where the Singularity is originally at, find it, and destroy it. It seems simple enough for Nexus but the problem is _how_ to destroy it exactly. Also entering an unknown territory since the Singularity in Fuyuki wasn't made in history and that this is their first Rayshift experiment without testing which puts on many concerns for Nexus or the others.

They put Team A for the experienced ones to Rayshift and establish base camp while the others put on Team B for observation. After that was done there murmurings continued telling them to get to it and considers I anyone has more questions.

She decides to point to the one who was late, again. "Hey you, the one who was late! You seem confused so I'll just answer one question for you."

"Um, yeah. Just to clarify, is it really possible to time travel?" sure it seems to be justifiable and that he had occasions to time travel but the works of a human to work of the present time would be give such disbelief theoretically. Also the risk of altering it may cause a butterfly effect as one of the vital problems and distort time and space itself.

Olga narrowed her brows from this. "…Does the word "Singularity mean nothing to you?" she said looking at him in dissent.

"You allowed me to ask a question for you." Nexus protested.

The director clicked her tongue in irritation as she begrudgingly answered his question. Fine, what we found doesn't exist in any of our records. It's like a hole appeared from nowhere and was cut off from a fixed temporal axis. The 2004 Singularity exists apart from the past and future. It's more stable than a regular time travel and timeline can still repair itself. Singularity F is more of a tiny stain on a dress that's human history. It ruins it by its presence and it's your job to clean it. That'll turn humanity into its proper course of history now." she explained all of that for him.

"…What's the Association thinking sending someone with no knowledge of spacetime theory?" she complained. "The plan was Grand Order, the highest possible duty in the world of magecraft." the complaint didn't bother Nexus at all on hearing that. "Well, it doesn't matter. Tell me your team? Show me your ID." the black-haired student pulled out his ID and handed it over to her looking at it.

She couldn't believe what she was looking at furrowing her brows even more. "What? You're in the wrong spot! A civilian and no combat training experience?"

"Is that what it says?" he wondered taking back his ID card looking into it. He had a registered ID before he applied here but forgot to look into it. "Huh….I did say it I don't have anything worth mentioning but I didn't expect them to put in no combat experience. Well, whatever."

"What's with that carefree attitude of yours?" she exclaimed to the student, "Chaldea is too important to waste valuable slots on people like you!" he sighed on this outburst of hers over something so trivial.

'Well if it was too important, then don't even bring up the idea of flyers in the first place.' Nexus thought to that remark scratching his head in dismissal. "Lev! Lev Lainur!" she called to him coming over.

"Yes, I'm here, Director. Is there a problem?" the green-suit asked.

"There're problems everywhere! Get this amateur out of here!" she commanded.

"Oh..is that it? He's chosen as a Master candidate. It's true they lack experience but there's no need to be so rude to them." he protested.

"Having him here is a problem! What would happen to my Chaldeas? Just let Romani handle it! At least get some basic training in!" she exclaimed angrily walking off with a huff.

"…Hmm, I don't think she likes you." was the only thing he could say.

"You think?" conceded Nexus bluntly from that outburst of hers. So what, mistakes always happens there's no need to get so angry over one "amateur" that ended up being in the wrong spot.

"Well, orders are orders after all. Mash show him to his room." he directed to Mash.

"Understood." she acknowledged, "I just need to take him to his room, right?"

"Thanks. I'll be busy with the Rayshift so I can't come. But it'll be over in 2 hours so I'll drop by your room afterwards." Lev said to him.

Nexus shook his head waving dismissively. "No need. I'll be fine." he assured to him not liking the idea on coming over.

"Is that so...? Also, it's unusually kind of you, Dr. Lev." Mash commented in surprise, "Do you know each other from somewhere?"

"Not at all. I was thinking things like eternal rivals or fated encounters are very important." the green-suit said in a jovial manner.

"I'd rather not know him on anywhere at any time, thank you very much." Nexus denied dismissively getting up, "All this talk about "eternal rivals" and "fated encounters"…. Well, I'll be going now, thanks." he waved leaving the Command Room.

"Right, I'll show you to your room." the lilac-haired girl said guiding him.

"Yeah, I was planning on dozing, anyway." Nexus decides to follow the girl directing to his room and that's how far he remembered.

* * *

"And that's how you were removed from the Command Room. Remember?" Mash asked bringing him back to the present.

The young mage shrugged at his response. "Meh, I'm over it."

"You little…you sure look quiet, but you've got some nerve, don't you?" the Director retorted in anger.

"I guess."

"You guess? Do you have any idea how much of a mess you made?" she retorted to the youngster.

"Don't know. Wasn't there when you kicked me out." he responded flatly.

"Tch, that's some smart mouth you got there, don't you." Olga fumed from his remark. "You made me waste my time to set myself up all because of you."

"Um, I think that's going a little too far, Director Marie…" Roman decides to interject.

"Like hell it is! Thanks to him, I didn't have enough time to change on my own!" complained Olga.

"You were planning to dive? I'm not sure you needed your suit…" protested Mash.

"I did! I definitely did! I had a special Mystic Code for this mission and I didn't even get to wear it once." Olga growled in anger that wasted her opportunity. "Well, it doesn't matter now. You understand the responsibilities and duties as a Master candidate now, right?"

"Oh, I take my responsibilities and duties for whatever I can" answered Nexus.

"Very well then. I'm ordering you to be my bodyguard so work hard."

"Heh, a slave driver now, aren't you?" he mumbled.

"Did I hear something?" asked Olga shooting a glare at the student.

"Nope, your wish is at my command, dear milady." he bowed elegantly to her.

She chilled on seeing this manner of his, "W-What's with that weird act of yours? F-Flattery will get you nowhere!" she stammered.

"Good to see you two getting along. Let's move before more enemies show up." Mash said as they continued on exploring the city.

* * *

As they were exploring dealing with enemies along their way with Mash just bashing them with her shield, Olga was keeping with a stern look throughout the walk.

"I can feel the tension across the screen…" Roman said, "She's grumpy as usual."

"Wasn't she always grumpy?" Nexus inquired.

"Well, I do feel some sympathy for the Director's ill-temper. But there's just too much of what you don't know on Chaldea." Mash said.

He scratched the back of his head, "Well I wasn't informed once I got here. Geez, they could've have procedures about this."

Mash sighed, "I honestly don't know what to do with you. It's like you're a lost little kitty. Well not that I'm different."

"I see. Well, I would always go around come around for a living."

"Is that true….it's been about 2 years since I started here and I still don't understand. I kind of sneaked in, almost like an alligator." the Servant said glumly.

"Just what give you an idea of an alligator to sneak in?" Nexus asked confusingly.

"Uh, I've learned of what I can from the database so I'll share it with you." Mash offered explaining the basis about Chaldea. The Chaldea Security Organization otherwise known as the Security Organization for Preservation of Humanity, Fenis Chaldea, is a research observatory to preserve human history. They observe the world that both magic and science couldn't measure as they're the secret organization to prevent humanity's end. They receive financial support from across the globe. The main support are from the Mage's Association in London. Chaldea operates on military levels due to its importance where it results from strict instructors hence the reason of the Director's demeanor.

"The Director isn't a villain, but evil. She'll fire any staff member she doesn't like." Mash commented. "Although, I'm not sure if it's okay to call someone with a bad attitude to be evil…sorry, I wanted to give you some encouragement, but I'm not so good being optimistic."

"I see….well you don't need to force yourself to do it. Besides, I think there's something else you should deal with behind us, right?" Nexus inquired leading Fou to notice something.

"Kyu, kyu, kyu!" he barked seeing that the enemies were behind them.

"Eeeeehhh? They found us!? Do something, you two!" the Director gasped at the sudden appearance from them.

"You don't need to tell me that, Mash!" he called.

"Yes!"

Olga let out a sigh of relief now that it was over. "I can't believe for them to appear so suddenly. There's no telling what might happen in this Singularity. It's surprising that you know where they were, Nexus."

"Well it's a bodyguard's duty to protect." he said noticing the wounds the Demi-Servant received. "It seems that she's hurt from combat."

"I see." Olga acknowledged, "Come here, Kyrielight. I'll heal it for you."

"Oh…right. Thank you very much, Director Olga Marie." Mash agreed to come over to her side as Olga emitting a light of magical energy on healing her wounds.

When she was patching her up, Roman picks up from the comm. "Good grief. Director can be very dependable when she's calm.." he remarked, "Nexus, you should know that the director is in a complicated position as well."

"Yeah I can tell."

"Really? Well, Marie was like all of you, a Master candidate. Her father passed away three years ago and had to take over Chaldea as a student. She also had to take over as the head of the Animusphere family making it stressful since then. There was huge criticism from the Association and our sponsors for our inability to see the promised future of 100 years from now."

"Sure, everyone could get paranoid on an unlikable future to which it didn't happen now." commented Nexus.

"Well, she was informed to recover the situation as soon as possible. But she had no innate qualities on being a Master. The Animusphere are one of the Twelve Lords that dominates faculty of Astronomy at the Mage's Association."

'Twelve Lords, huh?' Nexus questioned on this noble family lineage that connects to the Mage's Association. 'I wonder what the other elevens are like?'

"Such a scandal would occur if the head of a family was unfit to be a Master. You can imagine the level of gossip behind the scenes, I'm sure Marie would hear them too."

"Well, that's bureaucrats for you." he commented flatly. He wouldn't think that every bureaucrats are like that but most people are. For him to hear that just lost hopes for every politicians or high standard figures to give bias words that you wouldn't find anyone decent enough for this. Well, not that he would say something about "bias" considering that he just stated it.

"She still worked her best as Director but for the last half-year, she's barely hanging on. I'd like to counsel her but it's quite difficult now that how things are…" Roman said somberly as he continued on, "In any case, she's emotionally stretched to the limit."

"And why are you telling me all of this?" inquired the black-haired to the doctor.

"I just don't want you to hate her. She just has a lot going on, but doesn't hate you, alright?"

"I'm aware of it. She's not entirely evil, anyways."

"I'm glad to hear that. She isn't cruel, nefarious, and dishonest she's just a rather serious person. You're the only three I can trust right now so I want you to continue investigating without fighting." Roman concluded ending his communication.

""The only three you can trust right now", huh?" Nexus noted giving a slight scoff under his breath. "You should probably choose your words carefully in the meantime, Roman." he commented moving on to their investigation.

* * *

They continued on slashing enemies on their way to the evidence. As the Director look at the Shielder impressed by the strength and her abilities of a Demi-Servant. It's undeniable that the part of its abilities of a Servant exceed beyond the peak human condition but part of it is still human. Even when supercharged, they still have their limits as a human like fatigue, limited stamina, or fatal wounds. She only could possess the partial abilities of that possessed Servant. Much less, she is unaware what Heroic Spirit or Noble Phantasm she has.

Putting that aside, Mash asks Olga a question, "What exactly happened in this city? The Fuyuki in our data and this one are just too different? What are your thoughts?"

"Well, history must've been slightly disrupted. That's what I could think of." she answered as she begins explaining.

According to her statement. Chaldeas is a device that sees the future while Laplace keeps records of the past and was kept in the shadows. Within these records there was a Holy Grail War at Fuyuki in 2004 which was unusual. For this reason, the previous director to create the Summoning System, Fate. The battle concluded and the town wasn't supposed to be destroyed and Servants weren't seen to the naked eye. The desolation must have caused due to the Singularity changing the outcome for Chaldeas unable to see 100 years ahead. So they put it to search for the source and go back.

"So there were Servants summoned at Chaldea?" Nexus questioned.

"There are, but there weren't many successes." she answered roughly, "According to the data three were summoned but I only know two of them. I have no idea who the first was since the previous director summoned it but I do met the second and third. The second fused with Mash and you met the third."

Nexus looked at her questionably, "…No, I don't, who is it?"

Olga sighed, "It's that weirdo that is living in Chaldea. Leonardo da Vinci."

Mash and Nexus dealt with a herd of enemies that made her to be exhausted from it. "..Phew, I'm relieved we pulled that through again.."

"You did good Mash, no worries." the black-haired mage thanked her giving a pat on her head making the lilac-haired girl flinch a little.

"…Yes. I'm happy that I can be useful." she said feeling a little bit happy about her master's praise.

"Mash. Is it possible that you can't use your Noble Phantasm?" Olga asked curiously. Nexus is aware of that already considering that she at first mentioned to him that she didn't know the Servant's True Name.

"Honestly, I don't know which Heroic Spirit fused with me so I can't use the power of its Special Arts, Noble Phantasm." Mash answered disappointedly, "I'm sorry that I couldn't explain this to you."

Nexus waved his hands in dismissal, "No need. I know what Noble Phantasms are. They're like signature techniques for every Servants derived from their legends and deeds, right."

Mash was a little shocked from his knowledge of basis, "Yes, I'm surprised that you know that, Senpai." she gets back to the subject now, "Although I can use it as a weapon but I don't seem to increase its output not even reveal its True Name."

"Hmm…." Nexus hummed in thought looking at her appearance. She wears something that more likely resembles an armor and carries a shield with a cross symbol that is highly prominent of its resemblance. He could guess on what Heroic Spirit she'd been fused but he can't be sure if that identity is justifiable enough.

"In any case, you could consider me as a failed Servant or a capable underclassmen that can get stronger." she said to herself, "I don't have any leads but with you as my Master I will figure out as I grow."

Nexus nods. She was fused recently so she would need to get accustomed to this whenever is due time. But he'd just get on with the flow and see what'll happen. For Masters, they have the ability to analyze Servants. They might find their records, skills, or identities to put their advantage to the battle.

He could get what Olga taught to him with Servants. Whenever he's contracted with a Servant, he would need to know their True Name and Noble Phantasm. The more they put their trust in him, the stronger they'll get. It's quite vexing for him that he needs to put their trust into him. It's been a long time when someone ever puts trust into him and couldn't remember how it felt like.

"Well, it's not like you had any in you since you couldn't use her well. So once we get back, we'll shift her to a new Master and then you're fired and you'll be over with. Amateurs can spend their time terrified in some corner," Nexus wasn't offended from her declaration. He expected it would've come to this.

"Weren't you the frightened one, Director?"

"I was not! Not in the least!" she exclaimed in denial, "You should be respectful to your elders!"

""Respectful to your elders", huh?" Nexus scoffs in amusement at that line, "I always wonder who's the actual elder around here."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the white-haired asked to him who decided to brush it off.

"Well, I am glad that you two understand each other now. Let's get moving before anybody shows up." Mash said continuing on their walk.

Nexus was pondering over his thoughts over the past events that they've encountered before, 'It sure looks like some coincidence but there's definitely someone in the shadows who planned for this. But I don't want to myself over my head yet. Something big is going to happen and I wouldn't like it.' he stopped for a brief moment looking around at the burning world reminding the same scene. He pressed between his eyes together in frustration reminding that scene. ".. _Sigh_ …..Why am I reminiscing this? I should get back to what I'm doing…" he muttered as he returned to what he is doing now.


	4. Chapter 4

As they are walking, the Director begins on muttering to herself. The black-haired could hear her muttering about the worst case on what would happen on Chaldea in a pessimistic feeling.

Roman decides to speak up from the communications, "Looks like the Director is talking to herself again. This could take a while." he said like saying it from someone who experienced this side of her.

"Does this happen often?" asked Nexus to Roman.

"Yeah, it always happens when she was working back to back." Roman answered, "Anyway, why don't you rest for a bit? It looks safe over there." he directed to where they were headed.

Mash nods in agreement, "I agree with you, Doctor. Senpai, would you like some rations?" she offered Nexus with packs of non-perishable meals.

"I appreciate that but how are you holding up?" he asked to her.

"Are you asking if I've been having any problems since I became a Servant?" she said questionably, "Well, for the most part. It's scary to fight, but I'm doing fine overall."

"I see…." he said knowingly wondering if she's feeling alright. He could see that she's doing fine as she said. But he wants to make sure so he asks her, "Are you sure that you're okay with me being your Master?"

"Of course. I think you might've been the best Master so far." she responded happily.

""Best Master", huh?" he mumbled to her response, "I don't think the "best" would never be a fitting title for me." he suddenly stops to himself as he could sense more enemies incoming. "Something's coming."

"You're right, I'm picking up something!" Dr. Roman said in shock, "Wait, this is-" before he could finish his sentence a silhouette comes up in front of them. It doesn't reveal on any specific details from the figure besides blackness. He could tell that this silhouette is no ordinary enemy at all. He could feel its power that exceeds than any normal mobs. The shadowy figure takes an appearance of a tall young woman with long hair and a slender physique wielding a sharp-pointed dagger attached to a long chain with a ring at the end. He could disengage it if nobody was there but not with the two people accompanying him and the doctor monitoring.

"What…is that?" Olga stammered terrified by looking at the shadow figure.

"A Servant is there!" Roman exclaimed. "Don't fight it, Nexus, Mash! It's too soon for you to fight a Servant!"

"Yeah, like the Doctor said. We should fall back!" Nexus said.

"Even so, we're cornered here. Mash, prepare for battle! It's a Servant, you can do something about it, right?" Olga said to Mash.

"Yes. I will do my best!" she acknowledged reluctantly as she prepares on engaging on the shadow figure as it dashes onto Mash. Mash guards herself on the figure on an impact. She could feel the impact pushing back at her as the figure comes behind her and Mash retaliates her attacks. The figure was quick and agile from her daggers forcing Mash to focus on guarding her consecutive, swift attacks. The lilac-haired girl's stamina is wearing off, she couldn't get herself to counter the spot for the figure's nimble movements.

"Mash, try to find a certain spot to counter." Nexus said to her.

"How am I supposed to know when, Senpai?" she asked keeping up her guard.

"There's an opening when you see it. You just need to get the right timing, okay?"

"Yes! Understood!" the lilac girl said decide to trust on his words as she tries to find some spot for an opening. The shadow then jumps above her aiming at her daggers downwards, she raises her shield up against it making a slight delay on the shadow's next move.

"There's an opening, Mash!" he called out.

"Yes!" Mash acknowledged giving her a chance to counter pushing her aside and dashes into her making a clear hit to the shadow as it disperses.

The Demi-Servant catches her breath seeing the battle to be concluded. "Okay…..Okay…..we won….I was sure I didn't stand a chance, but actually we did it."

"No time to celebrate, Mash. We'll have company soon." Nexus warned

Roman speaks up from the comms, "Nexus is right, a similar signal before is heading this way. I don't have to tell you what you need to do right?"

"What, same signal? No way…" Mash said that she couldn't take on another Servant since she was having a hard time fighting one.

"There's no time, we need to get out, now!" Nexus said running along with the other two getting some distance away from the Servant coming ahead.

As they ran far enough, they decided to stop near the bridge as the two women starts to catch their breath. "Okay…..just what is happening? Why are Servants here?" Olga said gasping for breath being paranoid witnessing of such an event.

"I see… A Holy Grail War? A Holy Grail War was going on in that town!" Dr. Roman exclaimed in realization.

"Could this have something to do with the Singularity?" Nexus appointed to the Doctor.

"It could be. Normally, it'd be a battle royale amongst the seven Servants summoned here. I'm not surprised there's a Servant without a Master since it's natural for them to target other Servants."

"Does that mean as long as I'm here, I'll be targeted by others?" Mash asked in a tensed expression.

"But she has nothing to do with this! That's just a wandering phantom gone mad!" Olga proclaimed as another shadow happened to come over their location.

"…I found it." the shadow muttered, "New prey. The Grail shall be mine!"

"Oh great, just happened to get caught up into another shadow." Nexus said sarcastically.

"It's an Assassin-class Servant! Be careful, everyone!" Roman warned as the Assassin shadow starts to dash into them.

Mash readies her shield up, "Senpai, please give me your orders! I can still fight!" Mash said resolutely.

The black-haired mage nods in acknowledgement, "Alright, just hold on for a little longer!"

"Yes. I'll bring you victory, Master!" she said dashing to the Assassin.

"You don't need to win it, just bear with it for a moment." Nexus commented at her as she clashed against the shadow with its dagger. She swings her shield and the Assassin forces itself to jumps back in throwing daggers. Mash deflected it and the Assassin circles around her maintaining a distance to it throwing daggers at certain points. It was fast that she couldn't even see it as she barely deflected it dashing to the shadow.

"Alright… How about that!" she makes a hit at the Assassin being guarding her strike with a dagger backing out.

"This was a waste of time. I could have handled this on my own." said the Assassin.

"On its own?" Nexus questioned in realization sensing another presence, "Mash, get back! He's not alone!" he called out to her as she returns to her Master's side.

"Too late! One more just caught up!" Roman exclaimed to them as another Shadow Servant joins in.

"No way… There's one more on the way?" Olga shuddered from this. Nexus narrowed his brows in this situation. Mash struggled on taking one but it's difficult to take on two.

"Let's finish this, Lancer. I don't know what kind of Heroic Spirit that is, but I will have her head." Shadow Assassin declared.

"Ha. Hahahahahahahaha!" Shadow Lancer laughed clearly to be enjoying it.

"Director, Mash, hang in there! You need to keep moving!" urged the Doctor making Fou to bark in agreement.

"Haha. Hahahahahaha!"

"Is that all you could ever say!? Guess they didn't teach you the basic knowledge to speak in linguistic terms." Nexus remarked at Shadow Lancer's way of speaking or considering that it's not its way of talking but to laugh.

"Ha! You sure got some nerve from someone who isn't a Servant!"

"Oh so you can talk, after all." Nexus said noticing that he could speak.

"Silence!"

The two of girls couldn't move shivering at the intimidation coming from them. "Dammit, they both let fear get to them… Nexus! Give your orders, you're the only one that is calm!" Dr. Roman said to the black-haired cutting themselves up to a corner.

"Geh, there's no way out of this but to fight!"

"Understood. We're out of options." Mash acknowledged.

The Shadow Assassin let out a laugh at their pointless efforts, "Futile! Fight, then die. Run, and still die. The demise of the futile, oh so miserable."

"Go ahead and struggle. Miserable people are ever so entertaining." the other mocked.

"F-Fight? Are you serious?" the Director stammered, "We don't stand a chance against something like that, right!?"

"Sure, chances are slim and all. But I'm not going to back down and die over a pointless death. I would rather stand and fight than running tail between my legs from hearing all of that mockery from them." Nexus proclaims himself.

Mash nods at his response, "Senpai's right. I will find a way for us to get out of this alive!"

"….You've just sealed your fate, girl! And also that young Master of yours!" the Assassin declared at them jumping in along with Lancer.

"Huh, I thought you were just some girl, but it looks like you've got some fight in you. Then there's no reason to leave you like this." a new male voice comes in. Nexus noticing the voice's presence as it fired a projectile at the two.

"Ugh, who are you?" the shadow demanded to the voice revealing himself.

"What are you talking about? Can't you tell? Don't tell me that there's mud stuck in your eyes?" the voice belongs to a man that is blue-haired with red-eyes wearing a silver stoned earrings, dark-gray undershirt with light-blue garments and a robe carrying a cane-shaped staff with a rune at the top of it.

The Shadow Lancer growled in frustration, "Curse you Caster! Why are you siding with the Wanderer?"

The mysterious voice known as Caster looks at them confusingly, "Huh? It's better than siding with you guys. And hey, I don't brats with some potential in them."

Caster turned to Mash, "Young lady, get ready for a fight. Don't worry, you're good. You can turn the tide if you can just pay attention."

Mash nods at his advice, "Y-Yes…I'll do my best!" she said with resolution.

"Hey, you're her Master, right? Wait…." he turned to Nexus as he looked at him with a slight shock seeing him. Caster gets a distinct feeling that he's familiar with this black-haired mage but couldn't get it out if he could remember or not. "….Uh…I could be wrong but have we met before?" he asked to Nexus in curiosity.

Nexus looks at Caster for a moment. Truthfully, he does know him before but was more different. He questions himself to the fact that why he would wear robes instead of that bodysuit he wears all the time. But it's no doubt that he's the same person he's familiar with and decides to scoff it off not wanting to reveal any secrets.

"Who knows…..I could be the person you met or maybe not…I'll just leave that to your imagination…." he shrugged dismissively.

Caster looked at him confusingly but shook his head off focusing on the situation, "Well, I'll be leaving the orders to you then. Right now I'm a Caster-class Servant so they don't really like me now. Not like the enemy of my enemy is my friend, but for now you can trust me."

'"For now."' thought Nexus. He is aware that he has no evil intentions but does get things that gets things out of hands in situations. But he'll take his words for now giving a knowing nod.

"In honor of this brave young lady there, I'll form a temporary contract with you and fight as your Servant!" Caster declared as the two Servants engage the enemy.

Lancer dashes in and Mash dashes in clashing on each other. The Assassin was about to throw the daggers at the Shielder until firebolts started coming at forcing itself to dodge it.

"Where are you looking at? Shouldn't you focus on somebody else!?" Caster provoked as he casts runes of fireballs at the Assassin giving it a hard time on retaliating on his consecutive casts of fireballs.

"Young lady, just focus on the Lancer. I'll take care the other one." Caster called out.

"Yes!" she said in acknowledgement focusing on the Lancer as Caster gets a clear shot on the Assassin pulling out another sets of daggers and he fires it making a clean hit on the shadow falling to the ground. As the lilac-haired Servant was also finished as she pushed the weapon out from Lancer leaving itself wide open as she takes her chance slashing at the shadow concluding the battle.

* * *

"Ugh…..Curse, with the Holy Grail, before my eyes…." it muttered as it began to disperse themselves.

"Um, excuse me…" Mash attempts to get Caster's attention, "Thank you very much for saving us." she thanked with a bow.

"Yo, good work." he complimented, "You don't owe me for this so don't worry about it. You should be more worried about your body. That damn Assassin kept targeting your butt like a pest!"

"Oh." Mash flinched from that remark as Nexus sigh in frustration putting his hand on his face shaking his head from his behavior.

"Hey, you do look fragile but a pretty nice body! Icing on the cake! Don't know what class you are but you're pretty sturdy…Saber maybe? No, you don't have a sword."

Nexus groans, "First you lend out a hand, then you just sexually harass on an innocent girl. Are you even a Servant or just a no-good womanizer, boy?"

"Hey, just who are you calling a boy?" Caster called out to him angrily even though it sounds awfully familiar to him.

"…Hey Nexus, what's your thought of him?" Olga asked Nexus.

"Definitely, an old pervert." he remarked deadpanned.

Dr. Roman decides to get to the point, "Well in any case, let's get some information. He seems to be a decent Heroic Spirit."

'"decent", huh?' thought Nexus doubtfully.

"Oh, someone who wants to cut to the chase." Caster noticed a new voice coming from space, "What is this? Some means of communication through magecraft?"

"Well met, Caster Servant." Roman greeted to the blue-hair, "I don't know which Heroic Spirit you are, but we have nothing but respect and awe for you."

"What are you doing, Roman? Are you trying to set up a gospel choir for worship? We don't need any of that." Nexus told to the doctor.

"Yeah, you can spare the remarks. I'm sick of hearing them." said the Caster, "State your business, weakling. Isn't that what you're good at?"

"Uh…I-I see. All right then…" the Doctor said taking that remark from a blow, "Weakling…I got called a weakling from someone I've met for the first time." he murmured hurtfully.

""First time"? I thought that every co-worker calls you that." Nexus commented.

"Please, just stop Nexus…." Roman said somberly almost sounding like he's about to cry.

After Roman's self-recovery, he explained to Caster on the situation from Chaldea. Nexus as the current Master conducting a field research and clarifies Caster as the only Servant from the Holy Grail War that broke out in the city.

"If you mean that I haven't lost. Our Holy Grail War was changed entirely along the way. No idea what happened. City in flames, humans vanished, but we're the only ones here." Caster explained, "Saber was the first to keep the Holy Grail War going. Began rampaging like a tiger released from a cage."

"Hmph, to think that Saber lost her mind and starts crashing on everything on her path. I guess that's what it means to be free when you have no sense of conduct in you." Nexus remarked at that.

"You're probably right there. Archer, Lancer, Rider, Berserker, and Assassin were all defeated by Saber." Caster agreed.

"The survival of the Seven Servants… That rule of the Holy Grail War was broken here." Olga mumbled shockingly.

"In the end you won, Caster…or rather, you were the only one who survived." Mash concluded.

Caster nods his head, "Yeah. Any Servant was defeated by Saber became like those two, corrupted by the black mud."

"Black mud?" questioned Nexus.

"Yeah, they and the others that sprung like maggots started looking for something. The troublesome part is that I'm the one. The Holy Grail War won't end unless I'm dead." the runic mage concluded.

"So you and Saber are the only Servants left…" Dr. Roman claimed, "Then if you defeat Saber…"

"It would probably end the Holy Grail War here but I'm not sure if it would actually return to normal." Caster finished.

"I see. You decided to help us for your own sake, right?" Olga stated, "You want to defeat Saber, but can't do it alone. That's the reason why you zeroed in on us…right?"

"That's right." Caster answered, "But it's not such a bad deal, right? At any rate looks like we've got company."

Nexus could sense more enemies incoming roaring at them. "God. There's really no end to this sh*t, huh?" he commented in frustration for enemies constantly coming at them.

"Yep. That's why there's nothing better than having allies!" Caster exclaimed.

"True, having numbers would make things quick and easy." Nexus admitted facing the enemies in battle.

* * *

Mash sighed out of exhaustion after the battle. "Sigh…things have settled down for now. It's true, we can't have decent conversations like this."

"My bad." Caster apologized, "If I'd been summoned as a Lancer. I could've finished Saber off with one strike. Man, Caster is just tough for me. I don't like being a Caster in a Holy Grail War like this."

"Guess you lack the ability to adapt, huh?" commented Nexus from the Caster's complaint.

He sighed in admittance to the black-haired man's words, "Yeah…you're right….I'm just not good with anything besides a spear."

"Guess some Servants changes classes to classes, I see…."

"Yes. It's been known that some Heroic Spirits have the attributes of multiple classes. He isn't just a spear-wielder, but a high-level Heroic Spirit with qualifications to be a mage." Mash explained.

"But couldn't be proficient at it." Nexus proclaimed.

"It seems like it. But he must be one of the top Servants that would be featured in the magazine Vivian."

'A magazine Vivian?' thought Nexus confusingly from that statement.

"Oh right, you said you were Masters of an organization called Chaldea, right?" Caster affirmed from the situation, "I guess that's all I need to know. Generally, Servants tend not to get involved in someone else's problems outside of their own time period. Your goal is to investigate the problem and mine is to put an end to the Holy Grail War."

"Yeah, for those who is committed to put an end to it." the black-haired mage conceded.

"You do have a point there. However, we do share mutual interest. So how about we join forces?" offered Caster to be their associates.

"That would be a rational proposition. But who will be your Master?" inquired the Director.

"Well him of course." he responded referring to Nexus. "He does have high quality magical circuits but he doesn't have any aptitude as a Master right? Is it a curse?"

The mage scratches the back of his head in a carefree manner, "Who knows? It depends on what curse you're referring to. Why would you care?"

Olga sighed over this, "Alright, he's in your hands now. Just use him wisely." she advised to the Master.

"Then it's settled. The contract is temporary, but I'll leave it to you. Now that only leads to the Greater Grail. It could probably be the one you're looking for."

"Greater Grail?" Roman questioned, "I'm not familiar of that name. What is it?"

"Supposedly this land's true "heart."" Caster responded, "If there really is a "Singularity," it gots to be that. But Saber is lingering around the Greater Grail along with the remaining Servants she contaminated."

"Only the Berserker and Archer are left, huh…? What are they like?" inquired Nexus with curiosity.

"Well, Archer can be dealt with if I'm with you but Berserker is the one you need to be cautious about. Even Saber had problems with that monster so won't attack unless you get close to him. So ignoring him is one option." he explained to them as Nexus begins to ponder in thought about what Caster said.

"We understand the situation now. We'll team up with Mr. Caster for the Greater Grail. Would you mind showing us the way?" Roman asked to the mage.

"You can drop the "Mr." there. I'll show you the way but this guy will decide when to make our move."

"Much obliged." Roman agreed, "We'll resume our search. I'm counting on you, Nexus."

"I'll be sure to make this quick." Nexus concluded making his way.

* * *

While they are walking, Mash was brooding over throughout the entire walk making the atmosphere look gloomy. Everyone was silent but couldn't shake off the gloominess that Mash is emitting.

Olga decides to whisper Nexus, "Hey, Nexus. It's pretty obvious that Kyrielight's looking depressed."

"Yeah I can tell." he muttered back. He could figure out what was brooding on her. She's disappointed in herself that she couldn't use her Noble Phantasm not knowing the Servant's True Name. She believes that she's no Servant at all without a Noble Phantasm.

"Well if you know that, then do something to cheer her up! You're her Master aren't you?" she urged to him.

"Didn't you say that I wasn't worthy to be her Master?" he interjected to her.

"Yeah but even so, her efforts will go down to waste if this keeps up. I don't want her to waste her efforts once the new one comes in. You're the only one that is here for her."

Nexus sighs at this as he reluctantly agrees to do it, "Fine, but don't expect me to be good at it." He looks back to talk to Mash, "Is something bothering you?" he asked to her.

"Yes. I'm ashamed to say this, but…" she flinched trying to get her words out, "Um, under your command Senpai, I have gained experience…"

"But?" he questioned knowing that there's more coming.

"But…I'm still unable to unleash my Noble Phantasm. I don't even know how to unleash it…it's like I'm a defective Servant." lamented Mash as Nexus would've expected with Fou yipping softly. It seems that Mash is responsible for her inability to manifest her secret technique and it keeps weighing down on her.

"So that's what was bothering you. You have such a strong sense of responsibility, Mash…" Roman responded to her, "But I don't think that'd be settled overnight. After all, it's a Noble Phantasm. If a Heroic Spirit's secret weapon can be mastered within a day or two, then Servants wouldn't be so special."

"I beg to differ doctor." Nexus interjected, "Do you ever see a Servant who got summoned and could use their Noble Phantasm with no problem whatsoever? That's very opinionated of you."

"Well…." Roman was at a loss of words from the black-haired man's statement.

"Yeah, we can master something like that easily. After all, Heroic Spirits and Noble Phantasms are the same thing." Caster pointed out, "If the young lady can fight as a Servant, then that means you could your Noble Phantasm. If you can't, then that just means your magical energy isn't circulating right."

Caster ponders into his thoughts figuring out ways on triggering her Noble Phantasm. "Let's, enthusiasm, maybe? No, perhaps too reserved? Anyways, I'm sure it's because you just don't yell out when you practice."

"Really? R-E-A-L-L-Y!?" she shouted loudly breaking her words down to work which made everyone cover their ears from her aggravating scream.

"Faaaaaaaaa?" Fou yelped in surprise.

"Okay, okay. Let's turn it down a notch, alright lady?" Nexus told the Demi-Servant.

"Jeez, you're going to burst my eardrums, now." Olga retorted.

"Sorry Director, Senpai." Mash apologized, "But Caster said we should shout…"

"It was a metaphor. He doesn't mean that you should do it literally." said Nexus.

"Well, it seems like she do have some enthusiasm in her." Caster remarked, "Nexus, you heard the lady. You mind if we take a quick detour?"

"What? You decide to help out, sexual harass, and now you decide to take a detour? You really are a damn lecher, deviant, pervert. Damn bastard." Nexus accused him flatly showing no restraints.

"You're wrong! It's not what it is!" Caster shouted defiantly, "I'm just taking her a special training."

Nexus looked at him with a cold stare of his words. "No it's nothing like that! Stop looking at me like that." Caster protested as the Master decides to overlook for now.

Caster lets out a sigh of relief as he begins his instructions, "Well I'm a Caster, so I'll do the healing. First let's start off small. I'll inscribe some misfortune- runes…" he begins on inscribing runes on Olga's coat. "Done."

"No no no, just what are you doing? Why would you inscribe runes on my coat?" she asked nervously.

"Hey if something attacks you, you can take care of yourself, right? Look." he pointed out to more monsters coming in.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Olga screamed.

"D-Director, get behind me! You too Senpai, prepare for battle!" Mash called them getting behind her.

"All right, that'll do. To put it simply, a Noble Phantasm is part of a Heroic Spirit's instinct but hard to use if you think too much. Therefore, you should go all out young lady! Man, I'm a genius!" Caster said confidently.

"Probably a genius in stupidity." Nexus remarked flatly.

Once it was over, the Shielder was so exhausted that she couldn't take another effort to fight again as she was gasping for her breath and her stamina is running out soon. "I can't, go on…..Any more back-to-back, battles….I'm sorry, Caster….rather than test my will, please teach me some solid theories…."

Caster looked at her in silent with disappointment, "You just don't get it, do you? Did I made a mistake?" he decides to shrug off as he decides on his next step, "Oh well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it. I'll be your next opponent. You don't need to hold back since we're allies. And I won't hold back when I kill Nexus."

'Even though I said I would kill him, I'm not sure if I _can_ kill him.' Caster thought anxiously, 'I wanted to motivate the young girl's spirit just to get her Noble Phantasm up. But if she couldn't then he'd be next. That's the problem there, he gives off an air of such that could kill me on an instant once he has his sight on. He kinda reminds me of mentor to be honest.' He stops his track of thought noticing something, 'Wait, why do I get a familiar feeling with him and mentor, though? Do I happen to know him?' he shook his head as he tends to focus on the subject now.

"Wh-" Mash shocked hearing that decision of his.

"Hoh?" Nexus muttered in curiosity not even afraid of his intention on killing him.

"Just what are you saying? Are you crazy? What does Nexus have to do with this?" Olga protested.

"A Servant's problems are the Master's problems. Didn't I mention you share the same fate?" he conceded, "You understand that right, Nexus? When the young lady can't stand anymore, it's your death."

The black-haired gives a slight nod at his response as Mash decides to stand front of him. "Master, please, stand back! I…..won't be a hindrance for Senpai… I won't!" she stated resolutely.

"That's what I like to hear. Let's have a real Servant battle now." Caster said starting to inscribe runes to fire.

With her limited stamina, Mash decides on dashing through avoiding every firebolts she can. She comes close hitting him with her shield and Caster defends it with his staff pushing back. Caster decides hit his cane on the ground creating a rune under Mash. She stops her tracks from the glowing ground and backs off as it explodes covering with her shield from the impact. She recovers as she sees Caster summoning a line of fire pillar coming at her. She dodges aside coming into Caster attempting on another hit as Caster blocks it and they both back away.

Mash was gasping for her breath as she couldn't hold out for much longer as she needs to finish this quick but Caster isn't letting out. "Ok, it's time to finish this. Burn to the ground with your Master!" he declared as he starts energizing his magical energy.

"My spell is the coffin of flames, giant of verdant thorn. Retribution, a shrine that will purify human misery." Caster chanted as he is about to unleash his Noble Phantasm.

"Befall the Wicker Man! As both good and evil bite the dust!" a torrent of flames were unleashed revealing a humanoid giant in straws called as the Wicker Man.

"Ah…..ah…." Mash steadies herself in order to stand straight. 'I must protect…I must unleash it, or everyone will….' she thought in her mind as she needs to release it, 'Even if it's fake, even if it's just for now…' the straw giant with its foot inflamed coming into them. She clenches on her shield strongly. '…I have to unleash it properly, or everyone will disappear!' she refuses to let that happen as she let out a scream bursting out of magical energy. The Wicker Man's fist were nullified by a giant barrier encrypted by a magic circle.

She was at a loss for words on what she did right now, "….Did I, manage to unleash my Noble…Phantasm…" she uttered as it started to fade out.

"It sure looks like it." Nexus stated in acknowledgement.

"Whew, I knew you'd survive that. But I never thought both you and your Master would go unscathed." Caster complimented. "Be happy, wait no… Praise her, Nexus. That young lady here is without a question, a first-rate Heroic Spirit."

"Senpai, I… just now!" she was about to tell Nexus bet interjects.

"Well, your effort has paid off, after all. Congratulations, Mash." he complimented her giving her a pat on the head with Fou yelling in excitement.

"That was a surprise. I didn't expect her to unleash her Noble Phantasm that soon. She was never someone with a strong will…" Roman said shockingly.

"That's where you're wrong. You may call the young lady here, a protector." Caster interjected, "There's no point in teaching a bird to swim if it can't fly high." he stopped for a moment knowingly. "Although…she didn't get to obtain its True Name."

"Right, even though I unleashed my Noble Phantasm. I still don't know its True Name…" Mash muttered in disappointment.

"Well, isn't it fine already?" Nexus said to the Servant girl, "Your very desire made it come out for you. You never asked for a True Name like any others. But I'm sure that you'll find out someday."

"Senpai…"

"Well anyway, I'm pleased that you're able to use your Noble Phantasm now. But it's inconvenient to use without a True Name so I'll think of a good spell." Olga decides pondering her thoughts for a good name for her Noble Phantasm, "Since it's pseudo-deployment…let's see…Yes, we'll call it "Lord Chaldeas."" Olga decided its name for her. "Chaldea has a meaning for you too. So it's a good spell to activate your Spirit Origin, right?"

"Y-Yes…Thank you, Director!" Mash said cheerfully satisfied a name the Director has given to her.

"Lord Chaldeas…Yes, I like it. It fits perfectly for you, Mash!" Roman agreed. "And the desire to try it out is only human nature. Caster, would you mind being her sparring partner."

"Sure, I was holding back before but her defense was impeccable. As someone with more experience, I'll hammer the basics of Noble Phantasms into your head. Nexus, young lady, are you ready?"

"Yes, please!" Mash responded.

"Well she does need to have experience from a veteran fighter, so go ahead." Nexus agreed.

* * *

Once their sparring was done, they decide to go into the cave where Caster says that the Greater Grail leads a little far back. It seems to look more like a natural cave. Nexus wonders if there ever was a cave in an urban city. Olga thinks that this cave was half natural and half artificial for an underground workshop for mages years ago.

She decides to ask a question, "I forgot to ask you something important. Do you know Saber's True Name? It sounded like you'd fought her several times."

"Yeah. Anyone who gets hit by Saber's Noble Phantasm will find out that bastard's name…all the others were defeated since it was that powerful."

"A powerful noble Phantasm, is it? What was it like?" Mash asked.

"The sister sword of the Sword in the Stone. The most famous sacred sword in your time period. Its name…"

"The Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur. The one wielded by King Arthur, the King of Knights, right?" Nexus finished as the others looked at him in surprise.

"You know it?" Mash asked.

"I had time learning the basic knowledge of its history. And also, how long do you intend to stand there, Archer?" Nexus asked to the shadow figure standing as all the others noticed his presence. It takes an appearance of a man with short hair and wears a black sleeveless shirt and black pants. His left eye completely blackened holding a bow.

"Hoh, for a Master, I never expected you to notice my presence. I suppose you're not ignorant as I thought you would be." said the Archer.

"Oh, speak of the devil. Or should I say, faithful follower. I see that you're the loyal knight, as always." remarked Caster.

"Hmph, I don't recall being a follower of anybody. I'm just here to chase away unwanted guests."

"In other words, you're the gatekeeper. I don't know why you're protecting Saber, but let's end this here." Caster declared, "It's like you're bored from a game that never ends. When push comes to shove, we need to move the pieces forward."

Archer acknowledges from his statements, "From what you're saying, I think you understand the circumstances. Yet you're still absorbed by your own desires…" looking at him in pity, "You still haven't changed despite being a mage. In that case, I'll put on some sense into you." he readies his arrow taking the shot.

"Hmph, big talk for a mere Archer. Hey, young lady!" he gets Mash's attention, "Cover for me alright. Without your shield, I won't have time to cast my spells."

Mash comes back to her senses now, "Y-Yes… sorry, I was just spaced out a bit. I'll do my best." As she blocks the incoming arrows.

Archer projects another weapon that looks more like a mid-length spear firing another shot at Caster making the Shielder to block it as he casts more runes firing the corrupted Servant. He dodges it while shooting on weapons he could project with. Archer was jumping cliffs to cliffs as Caster found a clear shot as to where his next landing would be. He casts a rune at it and fires at the cliff on Archer's landing exploding on impact. The smoke disperses as there was no evidence to where Archer is.

"Tch, gone. Where'd that damn Archer go?" Caster cursed looking around where he could be.

Nexus sense Archer's presence as he was behind him in mid-air charging his next arrow increasing its destructive damage at the Master firing. "Behind!" he called out. Mash rushes to her Master's side.

" **Lord Chaldeas!"** she anchors on her shield creating a barrier nullifying the damage. Caster then inscribes a rune at Archer since he's wide open and fires a shot at him exploding on impact.

Archer laid on the ground motionlessly indicating that the battle has ended. He smiled in acknowledgement, "Well done, Mage of Flowers! Who knew her Noble Phantasm can be used like that." he muttered.

"Yeah it's time for you to take a hike! The young lady and I will take down the Sacred Sword!" Caster exclaimed to the Archer dispersing himself.

"…I'm glad that you trust me, but do you think I could guard against it?" she asked anxiously. She couldn't stop shaking, "I've heard about the Sword of King Arthur. My fingers are trembling, it seems too much for me…" unsure if she's capable enough on enduring the king's sword.

"Well, you'll just have to have courage. But from the way I see it, you're perfect for the job." Caster assured, "That shield will never shatter, if you lose, it'd be the young lady's mistake. If you let go of that shield, your Master will disappear behind you." Mash shivered from the thought of that.

"Listen, don't think about beating the Sword. Just think about protecting your Master. You can do that, right?" Mash nodded at Caster's words determined on protecting her Master as he was watching their conversations in this.

""Protecting your Master", huh? Protecting me…" Nexus muttered at those words deeply. He could never imagine anyone with the full commitment of protecting him. Considering for him to have a solitude life.

"Well, anyway. Just leave Saber to me and just do what you need to do." Caster advised.

Mash nodded her head knowingly, "Right…I'll be sure to take that advice."

They were almost at the end of the cave that leads to the Greater Grail, according to Caster. As they are going to solve the source of this rippling time and what the entire purpose for this event to come.

"Time for the Greater Grail. This is it. Is there anything you've left undone?" Caster asked to the black-haired.

"Hmph, we came this far already. It'd be a waste to go back down now. I'll go."

"That's good to hear. I dislike Masters who can't make up their minds in the brink of it." Caster said with a smile, "Although you're a rookie, but you've got most important thing for any pioneer. The divine luck to grasp fate, and the ability to make decisions. Don't forget how to be reckless. People like that would get blessed by the stars."

Nexus scoffs casually on his words, "I don't know about "divine luck" or "fate", I'll consider my choices. But I'm not expecting to be blessed either. I'm just going to make my own choice and keep moving forward."

"I don't know whether of you two are talking about. Whether we forge ahead or go back, we need to rest first." Olga suggested, "Doctor, are you checking vitals on Nexus? He seems fine but I want to make sure."

Dr. Roman inspects Nexus's vitals to see if there are any problems, "Hmm…from what I can see, his vitals are normal and there's nothing wrong with it despite having another Servant contracted with him. His magic circuits are running at full capacity, but it doesn't seem to be putting stress onto your brain, Nexus. But let's just set up camp just in case with some tea for the others."

"Alright, let's settle here for now." Nexus agreed.

"Yes, I think now is a good time for tea." Mash said setting up base camp for tea and other rations. "Senpai, would you like some? I think maybe it's a good time for you to rest."

"I appreciate your offer but I'm fine." Nexus declined the offer.

She looks at him with concern, "Are you sure? You were walking non-stop for the whole travels. Are you not tired at all?"

"She's right, even though the doctor checked through you should take a break for once. A normal civilian couldn't possibly take a hike throughout the city." Olga joined in.

"Well, is it really that bad? He probably just got himself a head start. Anyways, I'll go for some wild boars to hunt." Caster said as he was about to go searching out.

"I wouldn't be so sure if there are any out there. Besides, forget about the boars, get some fruits instead." Olga suggested.

* * *

They finished on their break having tea and dried fruits that were Olga brought for preparations. Mash was grateful that the Director had prepared for something like this. Nexus noticed Olga was giving out a tensed look on her face like she wanted to spout out something but doesn't want to admit at the same time.

"Is tea not good enough for you, Director?" Nexus asked to the Director bringing out a conversation. He figured that Olga drinking tea didn't work out for her as she wasn't relaxed at all.

"No, I like coffee more than tea." Olga responded as she realized from answering such an odd question from him, "Wait, why would you ask me that? That's not what I want to talk about."

"Then, what _do_ you want to talk about?"

Olga stopped for a moment trying to come up with something, "Well, it's just….it was…oh forget it!" she throws it out and decides to speak honestly for him, "Th-The work you've done has been passable. As the Director of Chaldea, I'll give you credit."

"I see." Nexus responded from someone's praise scratching his head, "Well, whatever I guess that's fine."

"What's with that response? What I'm saying is that you keep it up and you might hear praise from me yet. A third-rater can at least do a first-rate work." she muttered. Roman was surprised on seeing the Director being lenient to him as she begins on denying it. Nexus watches over this scene of them teasing Olga for her unexpected kindness as he focuses on moving to the Greater Grail.

* * *

As they arrived to their final destination out from the cave that Caster directed them. Outside revealed to be a dark eerie looking sky with a black pillar to which it appears to be the Greater Grail rising above in the middle over the mountainside above them.

The white-haired director looked upon this in utter shock, "This is the Greater Grail…an ultra-superior Magical Reactor…" she muttered speechlessly, "What's it doing on this island nation in the Far East."

"According to our data, it was built by an eminent family of alchemists called the Einzberns." Dr. Roman inspected.

'Einzberns? Where'd I heard that from?' Nexus wonders in thought of this name which sounded very familiar.

"Apparently they didn't belong to the Mage's Association and were solely made of homunculi." Nexus stand silent upon hearing those words, "homunculi". An artificial lifeform created through alchemy used for Magic Circuits. Well it's not like he should he be involved in them but for them to be created like that bothers him but tends not to indulge it.

"Sorry, but chitchats are over. The lady has noticed us." Caster cuts off as Nexus could feel the intimidation.

He looked up seeing a figure of an armored female. She's cladded in jet black armor and black with red markings as if it was corrupted. She had pale skin with platinum blonde hair staring at them with her cold, pale-gold eyes that pierces a normal person to be shaken from the woman's gaze. She holds a black sword with red markings emitting in some sort of dark energy.

"…Unbelievable magical output…Is that really King Arthur?" Mash muttered feeling the pressure of her overwhelming magical energy she was emitting.

Nexus narrowed his eyebrows on her power. It's no doubt that she is the King of Knights. Although her appearance have changed and her personality considers to be heartless, cold, apathetic to anyone that is not worthy enough to battle her.

"No question. She seems to have changed somehow but she's the king of Britain, Arthur, wielder of the Sacred Sword." Roman stated to Mash, "Her gender's different, but she had her reasons for dressing as a man in Camelot. You can't assume to be king unless you're a man, right? It could've been for family reasons. It's mentioned in the legends, but Merlin really does have a terrible taste."

"Hmph, you think that a look like hers could convince me as a male. I honestly see her as a woman once I caught my sight of her. She still has her feminine appearance." Nexus protested.

"R-Really? I couldn't tell that person was a woman. I thought it was a man." Mash said shockingly from Nexus's perception.

"Don't be fooled by her appearance. She's a monster. Her power are not just her strength but a ridiculous amount of magical energy. Every single strike is massive. If you're not focused, half of your body would go flying." Caster warned.

"And then the other half can just stand there with their pants wet." the Master remarked sarcastically.

"Basically, just think of her like a human rocket." she clarified convinced by the comparison of her to a rocket, "Understood, I'll fight with everything I've got."

"That's good to hear. If you defeat her, then everything happening here will be over and that includes both me and her. After that, it's on you. Don't know what happens, but do whatever you can."

The corrupted king looked at them with amusement, "I see. You have an interesting Servant with you."

"What! You can talk? You were just maintaining your silence all this time?" Caster gasped surprised of her linguistic capabilities since he believed that she was always the silent type.

"Yes, and you were being watched the whole time. I merely acted as a scarecrow." she stated her purpose as she caught someone interesting to her eyes. "But….it's interesting. I'm curious about that Noble Phantasm." Mash sterns herself catching sight of her interest readying her shield.

"Be ready, strange girl. This sword shall test the truth of your shield." she declares to Mash as she readies her sword and comes charging towards her.

"Here she comes, Master!" Mash prepares herself.

"You don't need to beat her. Just focus on defending!" Nexus called out.

"Yes! Mash Kyrielight, here I come!" as she begins to defend against Saber's blow.

As Caster said, her strike is too heavy for Mash forcing herself to move aside her sword. Saber dashes into clashing her with her shield. The Shielder gritted her teeth holding at her ground. The black sword grating over the massive shield with great intensity from the black knight's strength overpowering Mash. Saber noticed the incoming fire from Caster as she jumps back dodging it.

"Where are you looking at? Shouldn't you be aware that she's not the only one fighting?" Caster provoked at her firing more fire runes at her.

"Of course I'm aware of that." she said dodging every shots, "That's why…" as she came up close to the mage leaving him wide open. "I just come here to finish what I left off…." she channels her magical power into her sword with dark energy increasing its length, "…cleaning up the mess I left off." she swings her energized sword at the Caster forcing himself to defend with his staff. The impact made an overwhelming power that made Saber push Caster out in full force crashing through the ground.

"Caster!" Olga shouted to him as Caster barely recovered from that impact.

"Gh…..it seems that I'm not good enough as a Caster, after all…since I lack both strength and endurance…sorry…young lady, Nexus.." he muttered as he couldn't move from that impact before as he felt a hand rested on his shoulder from the black-haired mage.

"Don't beat yourself up, boy." Nexus reassured him, "You just lack the effort to adapt, that's all." Caster sighed at his remarks. Nexus then returns his gaze at the fight narrowing his eyes. Each strike of Saber's blow leaving a great force. Mash is losing stamina every time she guards Saber's strike overwhelming her. Nexus could expect Mash that she can't handle her on her own now that Caster is incapitated and not experienced enough for a Servant to fight in this situation. As Saber throws another strike at Mash creating a massive force making her fall to the ground.

He would have no choice but to act on this as he starts to make his move Olga stopped him.

"What are you doing?" he dared ask.

"I might ask the same thing to you."

"I'm just going for a little hike."

"Are you seriously making such an impeccable retort at a time like this?" Olga retorted.

"You saw her. She can't take another blow at Saber."

"And that's all the more reason for you to stay. She's your Servant and you're her Master. Now that Caster couldn't fight there's nothing else that you could help her." he didn't argue about this so he stayed silent as Mash struggles herself to get up lifting up her shield.

The King of Knights scoffs in amusement, "I must commend you for enduring this long, strange girl. Now…" she starts increasing her magical energy holding her sword upwards as it focus on all of its dark energy on her sword increasing the length drastically, "…let us see how much your resolve is behind that shield of yours."

 _Iron Hammer of the Hollow King._

 _Overturn the aurora._

 _Swallow the light!_

 _ **Excalibur Morgan!**_

She shouts at her Noble Phantasm as she swings her sword downwards that projects a giant wave of dark energy coming towards Mash as she begins to set her Noble Phantasm.

 _Activating Noble Phantasm._

 _ **Lord Chaldeas!**_

She throws her shield on the ground emitting the barrier as the wave makes contact with it creating a great force from the two Noble Phantasms. Mash holds her barrier with all of her strength resisting the force of the king's sword.

"Endure it! Mash!" Olga exclaimed. For Nexus to see this collision with Fou on his shoulder he couldn't hold himself for this outcome. He could see that Mash is holding out from that beam but she can't hold it for much longer. Any second she would pass out from her fatigue as he decides to act now.

He had enough on being as a benchwarmer any longer as he dashed through the director to the middle of the battle. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WAIT! NEXUS!" the black-haired man ignored Olga's words as he increases his speed on an instant to the dark wave.

Mash was about to lose her ground from the beam as Nexus suddenly kicks on the beam putting his strength into it. He gritted his teeth putting his velocity into his leg as he kicks the beam out from Mash aiming it away and explodes on impact. The King of Knights looked at this in shock seeing that someone was capable enough to move her Excalibur Morgan out of the way like using only his legs. She can't apprehend on what happened looking at the man who stopped a Servant's Noble Phantasm which no normal human could ever achieve.

The director was speechless along with Caster witnessing a Master that could take on a Noble Phantasm, a Servant's most powerful technique. Mash fell to her knees holstering her shield up weakly seeing her Master in front of her. "Sen….pai?" she muttered too exhausted on what happened just then.

Nexus sighs on what he just did. "Well, guess I can't let myself be a benchwarmer anymore."

Mash tries to get herself up staggering to her Master "Get….back…Senpai…I can…still….fight…." she stopped as Nexus put his hand on her head.

"Good work, Mash. You've done a good job making this far." he reassured the Shielder giving her a slight smile, "Get some rest, Mash. You can leave it to your Master. Don't worry." Mash nods her head falling to her floor relaxing all of her muscles that were put through. He carries her speeding through next to the director.

"Take care of her." advised Nexus to Olga lending Mash on her arms and putting Fou down.

"Uh-Uh…yes, I'll make sure she's alright…" she reluctantly agrees as she puts her mind back on track on what she saw, "Wait, this is too sudden to take! What was that!? How were you able to kick off a Servant's Noble Phantasm!? You have no combat training!"

"Firstly, I never said anything about having no combat training. I only said that it's not worth mentioning it." Nexus said flatly. "And secondly, is this really a good time to talk about it now since I need to handle this matter? There are other things to worry about than idle talk." he stands up looking at Saber with sharp eyes walking towards her.

Fou stops him looking at him with concern, "Fou..."

He pets the white creature's head with reassurance, "Don't worry about me. Just watch over Mash. I'll take care of this." Fou nod in acknowledgement as he returns to his position against the black armored knight.

Saber scoffs at the mage's presence, "This is surprising. For a mere human like you is able to force my sword out." she shook her head in disbelief, "No, no humans are capable on taking the force of a Noble Phantasm at all no matter how talented. What exactly are you?"

"Who knows? I'm just someone who just puts up myself to live "ordinary." But I guess It's to hide that facade." Nexus said readying his stance against the king. "After all, if you intend on threatening my allies, then I'll be sure to crush anybody who does."

"Hoh?" Saber responded his claim in amusement clenching on her sword, "You sure are a bold one to spout something like that. I can't tell whether you're courageous or a fool. I'll be sure to give you a quick painless death."

""Quick", huh?" Nexus muttered at this deadpanned, "Well then…" with a blur of speed coming above Saber's head instantly raising his right leg high as she widened her eyes in shock, "….let's see which of us is quicker to kill one or the other." he said flatly.

'Fast!' she forces herself to guard with her sword as he swings his leg downwards at creating a massive shock wave around them. She struggles from the Master's unexpected sheer strength that is forcing her ground making a crater.

Nexus pushes himself off performing a back-flip in mid-air recovering from the ground. Saber decides to dash into the black haired giving him no time to act as she slashes him horizontally but Nexus avoids her sword by quickly arching his back over. He performs a rising kick to her chin launching her in mid-air as he jumps up to match her length combining a roundhouse kick at her side crashing to the ground. Nexus lands on the ground as the dust from the crash.

"I see….it seems that you're not a fool after all." Saber said behind the dust as she blows it away from her sword energized with dark magic once more. "I take back whatever I said. You truly are a worthy opponent to be fought." she declared smiling at Nexus increasing her magical output bursting her speed faster than before coming to him fast. The young mage blocks at her strikes increasing more speed than before. Nexus could guess that this Saber is utilizing her sword skill as he decides to use a different method. His hands starts to engulf in flames constructing a sword to counter her consecutive strikes as darkness and fire clash together backing off from each other

The flames caught Saber off guard as she inspected Nexus holding a strand of flames with his bare hands. It takes a shape of a single-edged sword that closely resembles a katana. The Black Saber looked at Nexus with curiosity, "First you fought me in unarmed combat now you draw your sword? What is your reason for this?"

"At first I realized that I got myself out of hand so I decided to use a sword, for now. Gives me a good excuse to duel with you. If you don't mind that is." he offered to the king at his red, fiery, orange eyes staring at her pale golden orbs.

She chuckles thinking if this man was bold or a fool, "For a mage with no aptitude for magic, you're interesting than I thought. It's hard to think that you're no ordinary mage. Very well, I will accept your duel. I may be a fallen king to my people. But I have at least have of chivalry in me." she charges at a blinding speed at Nexus swinging her sword with great force that contact his sword shaking the ground.

The two blades grate on each other as Nexus switching gears turning his edge to the flat of her blade pushing it off. Saber turns back returning a strike as Nexus guarding the strike handling the intense force of pressure she's igniting.

'It seems like Cu said is true. Her strikes are a force to be reckoned with.' Nexus thought feeling the direct contact of how much power she was exerting through. It did have the strength of a rocket but that was only an exaggeration.

'That force of a rocket was an exaggeration after all. I don't have any problems taking it but it would only take so much energy to handle consecutive hits on it.' thinking that he needs to change his style as quick as possible from the black sword grating it hard making to flex his right arm to resist it.

'Then...' thinking quick, he angled his sword aside from the flat of her blade exerting the necessary force pushing it away leaving her wide open as he takes the chance to strike but she instinctively blocks it.

"I don't need to take on a heavy strike unless I could maneuver her strikes to keep the heavy force out.' he planned his strategy as he began swerving, dashing, weaving at the black king's swings. Her strikes and movements are straightforward as Nexus analyzed. It's not necessary to counter strike through brute force, instead he needs to focus on his strength to counter her strikes aside or dodge in order to do it deflecting the horizontal slashing skidding towards her swinging it down getting close and personal until she shoots a deadly uppercut and Nexus back flips away from it recovering continuing to attack. He should never underestimate on any opponent on the battlefield in terms of experience, her attacks may be reckless but she may quickly notice his plan and may shift gear. He phases out with his speeding past her shifting her eyes to where his location as she felt a quick pierce of the burning blade searing out from her abdomen through the armor from the man in a rear thrust position quickly taking it out that she wasn't dead yet as both makes quick, clean slash of two blades resonating each other kicking sparks creating distance. She slightly grunted from the pain from the mysterious warrior had given her. She didn't any sign of frustration at all, she was smiling. Smiling of a strong encounter with exceptional skills of sword fighting and was enjoying the moment to fight someone strong. Nexus turned back to the black armored knight stoically readied their swords up returning to their fight.

Caster was in awe watching the two clashing their swords at each other sparks of dark and fire flying out each other. Each of them countering and striking leaving them no chance to expose their opening. 'How can he handle the strength of that monster? He's striking every swing of her sword with precise aim. How is he doing that? First he was a laid-back and carefree guy when I met him now he's turned to a serious and fierce fighter. He kinda reminds me of my mentor.' he thought as he stopped for a moment. 'Wait, I think I'm getting a fuzzy feeling on this guy. He did seem familiar.' he thought hard for moment in his head as visions come flashing back at him.

* * *

 _He caught a glimpse of a certain figure that is familiar to him. He had the same black hair, the same figure as him sitting next to a woman with long maroon hair leaning on his shoulder with affection._

" _Hey, what are you spacing out for, boy?" the guy speak to the blue haired man, "Is it too boring for you to be here?"_

 _He scoffs at his question, "Like I care. With you around, I bet there's nothing boring here. You are the strongest one in The Land of Shadows after all."_

" _Refrain me from calling that title_ _…it's troublesome that I don't even want to put into any mobs fighting me….So you're fine being in this gloomy world of hers?"_

" _There's no need for me to be here. After all, she's with you, right? I don't think that she would be lonely anymore. After all you did stole her heart after all." he winked with a toothy grin on his face that makes the black-haired to wipe that into oblivion._

 _"You've been wanting to say that, didn't you?" he retorts sighing exasperatedly looking at the woman seeing a small smile leaning on him. "Well...I guess it's not so bad…." the man said with a slight smile on his face as the scene began to fade out._

* * *

Caster returns back his mind into the present as his eyes widened in realization on who he is. 'Master…could it be that you….' his thoughts were cut into the battle by the swords. Gold eyes are gazed into fiery eyes each other leaving no sign of exhaustion.

"It's time settle this." Saber declared extracting all of her magical energy into her black sword once more summoning her Noble Phantasm.

" _ **EXCALIBUR MORGAAANNN!"**_

She swings her sword emitting a giant wave of dark magic to the black haired. He remains himself in composure as he closes his eyes taking his stance holding the sword in a sheathe position. He channels his sword increasing its flames extending with great intensity. He compresses all of its flames focusing only on his sword concentrating from the dark wave coming to him. Then, just that moment, he immediately opens his eyes at the opportunity to retaliate.

"HA!" he throws his sword in a horizontal motion releasing a massive wave of flames as it speeds up and increasing its width of flames drastically from the winds colliding the giant dark beam exploding in a large impact of the diameter spreading all over with a massive shockwave. The others cover themselves from the explosion resisting the amount of force that is pushing into them with a bright light flashing over.

As the light died down and the rumbling stops shaking everyone decided to get up as they couldn't believe what they just saw. The dust starts to kick off revealing the Nexus holstering on his fire sword and Saber lowering her sword revealing her armor completely charred horizontally.

"I see…..it seems that I couldn't fight like this when I'm in such a weakened state, unknowingly." Saber said with a smile, "I stand at the very end defending the Holy Grail and lost due to my tenacity. No matter how my fate changes, I'll meet the same end."

"Hey! What do you mean by that? Just what do you know?" Caster demanded" Caster demanded witnessing from all of that battle with Nexus.

"You'll realize it soon, Ireland's Child of Light. Grand Order…..the battle for the Holy Grail is just the beginning."

Olga flinch in shock upon hearing that name as Saber emits in a golden light about to fade away.

"But…." the Black Saber looked at the man from his orange eyes, "It's quite a shame….to think that I wouldn't have contracted to an interesting man like you. Let me hear your name, warrior. I wish to know the name of someone who traded swords with me."

"Nexus." he introduced with no hesitation relaxing on his own stand as he disperses his sword and his eyes turn back to black, "That is my name."

"Well then, Nexus. I would ask, no….I demand that you summon me as your Servant. So that I can witness your battle and show how strong you are. That is my desire" Saber concluded her statement.

Nexus chuckles at her demands, "That's quite a demand you're putting on there, king. Are you really that interested in me?"

She nods her head in agreement, "Of course. I am very intrigued about you much less that I wouldn't mind being as your partner."

"Hey, hey isn't that a bit too far. Listen I can understand what you're saying but I don't think that there's a possibility for me to summon you." Nexus protested.

"No, you **will**. I will have you as my Master." she avowed unyielding, "I swear." she left off with a smile as she disappeared.

Nexus scratches his head with a troublesome look on his face, 'How am I going to deal with this?'

"Hey, wait! Just what are you-Whoa!" Caster was about to say something as he noticed his body about to disperse, "Crap, am I getting sent back too? Dammit! I don't like this, but whatever. Hey Nexus, sorry about what I said. I didn't mean anything to get you mad."

He waved his hand dismissively from his apology, "It's fine, it's fine. At least you realize it already."

"Yes, next time you can summon me as a Lancer. It'll be just like old times, brother (aniki)…" Caster said with a smile before dispersing himself. He sighs at his words leaving a smile on his face. "Yeah, just like old times….Cu Chulainn…." muttering his True Name to himself.

"Confirming both Saber and Caster vanished. Did we win?" Mash asked shockingly.

"It seems so, for now." Nexus said as Roman speaks up from the comm, "That's true, but….I'm really shocked about this….."

""Shocked"? About what?" Nexus asks dismissively not knowing the outcome of his battle.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT "ABOUT WHAT" THING! WHAT!? WHAT WAS THAT!? HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO TAKE ON A SERVANT LIKE THAT!? JUST HOW STRONG ARE YOU!?" the doctor was screaming over the comms shockingly from what he had seen how the black haired mage fought.

"You're so loud, Roman. Are you trying all of your effort to put up a mating call for your nonexistent girlfriend? No nevermind, I don't think you never had a girlfriend throughout your entire life." Nexus retorted dismissively.

"Is this really a good time for you to badmouth at me!? Although, it did hurt me both socially and mentally. But do you really have to!?"

"I was surprised too." Mash interjected, "I didn't know you had such combat prowess…"

"Well, I can be full of surprises. How's the Director doing is she okay?" Nexus looked over as he saw her making a troubled look on her face.

"Grand Order… How did that Servant know that name?" she ponders to herself as he walks over to her.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked although he could guess on what's wrong. Considering that Saber mentioned the name "Grand Order." This could get complicated either way but the one thing that bothered the mage is that she said the Holy Grail War was just the beginning. He expected worse but now that it's just the beginning. There's no doubt about it, he's going to have his problems loaded for plot convenience is what he is thinking.

"Huh? O-Oh right. Well done Nexus, Mash." she congratulated them while still being perplexed, "There are some things that are unclear, but it's confirmed that the mission is completed. First, let's retrieve that crystal. It's the reason Saber went out of control and why Fuyuki became a Singularity." she said pointing at the Grail, "And secondly….." she turned her gaze at the young mage.

"You….you have a lot to explain once we get back. We're going to have to discuss this matter to the Mage's Association! Whatever you are, it's clear you're dangerous! I want you out of this field and out of Chaldea!" she spouted with vehemence to the man making the others concerned of Nexus taking it with his bangs shadowed over his eyes stoically.

"Well gimme a break here, Madam. Is this how you treat your savior through language of vehemence?" Nexus laughed it off trying to get at her good side or at least to ease at her tension.

"Shut up! You have no idea what you've got yourself into! An ordinary much less a third-rate mage would ever hope to achieve on defeating a Servant. That's a monster!" he let's his sarcastic smile go off.

"Fou..." Fou said feeling sympathetic with the black haired magi.

"That's wrong, Director! Senpai sa-" before Mash could finish her sentence Nexus's hands shot out to her.

"Stop it." he said coldly to the pinkette leaving her quiet. "That's enough, Mash. You don't need to say it." he turns to her gaze. "I'm used to it."

She was shocked seeing her Master to stop, ""Used to it? What do you…"

"Well, I didn't expect you'd get this far. This was beyond my expectations and tolerances." the voice interrupted them as Nexus turned back with eyes concealed with hated vehemence, "Master Candidate #48. It was my mistake to overlook you as an improbable person. But it seems to me that you're more than that."

"Oh, I wonder where I smelled that stench of a tree." he sarcastically said before growling under his breath, "No, it was all over you that it wants me to cut it off and burn it from the existence, Lev." witnessing the familiar figure wearing the green suit holding the cup.

"Professor Lev!?" Mash exclaimed.

"Lev!" Roman shouted, "Professor Lev, you say? He's there?"

"Oh, is that Romani I hear? So you survived as well." the green suit said, "I told you to come to the command room now, but it seems that you have forgotten. Honestly…" as he pauses for a moment spreading a maniacal smile, "Trash who can't even follow orders, just makes me want to throw up from a mere sight of it. Why is it that humans always try to ignore their predetermined destinies?"

"I don't know, maybe because they don't like it how it is and decides to change something that is worth to them." Nexus retorted.

"Watch your mouth, trash. Before I cut that tongue off." he hissed off.

"Oh." Nexus said making a smirk of amusement, "Then shall this "trash" cut your throat off while you're at it. Let's see if you're capable enough." he mocked at the green suit making him infuriated.

"You…." he growled gritting his teeth.

Mash flinches as she dashes in front of Nexus, "Master, get back! Please, get back!" she said covering for him. "This person is dangerous…th…this isn't the Professor Lev we know!"

Nexus scoffs off at her warning, "You got it wrong Mash. That _is_ him. It's not that the Professor that _you_ know. You're only seeing the scum that showed his true colors."

"Eh?" Mash muttered perplexed at what he said. As she looked into his eyes and shows that he isn't lying at all.

"Lev….oh thank god you're alive! Without you, I don't know how I could protect Chaldea!" she felt relieved that someone she could rely on is here as she walks toward him.

"Director don't! That man is is…" Mash warned to Olga ignoring her as she began walking up to the cliff meeting the green suit in person.

"I can't tell whether she's a fool or an idiot. Probably both." Nexus commented flatly.

"Oh, you seem well enough, Olga. It seems that you had a hard time." he said with a smile.

"Yes, yes, that's right, Lev! The command room blew up, city in ruins, and I can't return to Chaldea! I'm losing my mind for all of this! You can fix this, right? As long as you're here we'll be fine, right?" she said keeping up her smile, "That's what it always been, right? You'll help me this time, won't you?"

"Of course. Honestly, all of these complications have irritated me. And it all comes down to you, Olga. I set the bomb right under your feet, yet you're still alive."

She suddenly turned pale from the assistant's remark as she couldn't believe what he was saying. "What? Wh-what's that supposed to mean, L-Lev?" she stuttered trying to keep her voice clear but was too frightened in a feeble manner.

"Technically, you're not alive. You were already dead a long time ago." he said unsympathically with no problems at all, "Trismegistus transferred you to here after you'd become a lingering thought. In fact, you had no aptitude to Rayshift at all. You can't teleport without a physical body, after all. You see, you gained the aptitude you so desired after you died. That's why you can't return to Chaldea. If you do, your consciousness will vanish."

She froze upon hearing all of the news as she couldn't even begin what she needed to say on the news of her death. "Wh-What? I'll vanish? I…I can't return to Chaldea?"

"Indeed, but that's too sad of a story for you. Instead, I'll show you the fate of Chaldea that you so devote your life into." as he holds up the golden cup showing the scene of the command room.

"Wh-What? Chaldeas is bright red?" she muttered looking at the disaster horrified, "It's a lie, right? It's just an illusion right, Lev?" she tries to deny it.

"It's real." he clarified, "I've connected the dimensions for you from the Holy Grail." He spreads his arms out for the revealment. "Now, behold, descendant of Animusphere. Your folly! Not one speck of blue human survivors. Nothing but burning, bright, red. That is the outcome of this mission. Isn't it wonderful, Marie? Once again, your incompetence has brought tragedy!"

"That….That's not true!" she exclaims in denial, "I'm not responsible! I didn't fail! I'm not dead! Who are you? What have you done to my Chaldeas!?"

"Who said it was "yours." What an annoying girl you are, honestly!" he spouted annoyed at her ignorance as Olga could feel a gravitational force pulling into her. "Wha….What? Something's pulling-my body across space-"

"Didn't I tell you? That place is now connected with Chaldea." he responded revealing a black hole that is pulling into the Director, "I could kill you, but it's not worth it so instead I'll just grant your final wish. Now embrace on your own treasure you can think of it as my farewell gift."

"Wait-what do you mean, Lev? My treasure…as in Chaldeas? No, stop! A high-density body of data? Territory of dimensional paradox?"

"Yes. No different from a black hole nor the sun. but either way it'd be a hellish pain on a molecular level on contact. So have a taste of infinite living death!" he laughed maniacally.

"No-No, no! Someone! Save me! Help! I…I don't want to die!" she desperately pleaded for someone for help in tears. "I've never been praised…never been praised by anyone! Why? Why does this always happen to me!? Nobody valued me! Everyone hated me! No…no, no, no, no, no….I haven't even accomplished yet! I was never accepted by anyone-!" as the wormhole was about to suck into her losing of her footing when suddenly her hand was caught. She opened her eyes looking at the familiar black haired mage.

"Ne…xus…?" she muttered looking into his black eyes with his calm demeanor holding his foot to the ground from his strength not effected by its pull.

"Senpai!" Mash called out as she noticed him dashing up to the cliff holding Olga.

"You!" the green one sneered as the mage shots a killing glare at him making the professor shiver in fright of his intimidation. The wormhole has finally died out bringing back Olga to her foot then falling to her knees.

"Why….did you….save me?"

"Because I don't want you to have a pointless death." Nexus responded to the white haired girl.

"Y-Yes, that's right…..You're here to save me right?...since I'm not gonna die here…..right?" she asked hopefully forcing a smile.

"I never said that I won't let you die. I merely said that I don't want you to die for a pointless death. Like he said, your body is fading and once you return you'll vanish from the existence. There's nothing I can do to save you at this point." her smile slowly faded away with her dead eyes lost of hope from his cold words. She hoped that she could live, saved, or be happy but it was no use. She had lost all of her hopes now.

"Then….then…" she muttered and bursts out of anger, "THEN WHY DID YOU SAVE ME EVEN IF YOU SAID IT WAS POINTLESS!? EVEN THOUGH I WORKED MY HARDEST! I WORKED MY HARDEST AS THE DIRECTOR FOR THE SAKE OF THOSE WHO WORKED FOR! FOR CHALDEA! WHAT WAS THE POINT OF YOU SAVING ME FOR EVEN THOUGH I'M GOING TO DIE!?" she sobbed pounding at his chest overflowing in tears from her fate. Nexus no remorse into this not even flinching from her cries remaining emotionless. "….I just….I just want to be….someone that values me….since no one ever praised me…." she muttered between her cries hiding her face into his chest as he puts his hand over her head.

"Geez, you're really are a pain aren't you? You're going to make my clothes wet." Nexus remarked to the Director sobbing at his shirt as he sighs before speaking.

"How could you say something like that?...~sob~…..Just what did you think about me this whole time?" she said crying.

""What did I think about you," huh? Well, if you're asking of it, then I'll just be blunt to you about it. Olga Marie, you're the most pitiful person I've meet." he said apathetically making her stay silent as he keeps on going. "You're uptight, selfish, arrogant, weak person that puts themselves superior than others with no self-esteem at all that just relies on others rather than standing up straight for themselves as the Director of Chaldea like you should. Like a hard covered armor concealed over an empty eggshell that would be shattered by a matter of seconds." Olga was about to go break down crying from hearing all of those hurtful remarks from someone who outranks her as she suddenly felt a gentle caress from her hair.

"But, you know….for you to get through this….having no talents at all for a Master…You still pulled through, regardless…." she stopped crying for a moment slowly looking up to Nexus staring into his eyes that are somewhat showing a slight gentleness from him. "And besides…it's not like you're the only one accepted by anyone. But yours is beyond different than mines. That's why….." she was confused by what he meant as he slowly embraced her as she begins emitting a gold light.

"You did a good work, Director Olga Marie Animusphere." she widened her eyes from hearing this, "You…really did your best for pulling this through…." he said petting her head hearing from that praise of his. She could feel the gentle of embrace reminding of her time as a child. "Also, it's not a fact that nobody ever valued you. Dr. Roman and Mash values what you are and cares for you. So don't admit that nobody accepts you because there are people who acknowledges you. So….you don't need to worry about anything. They'll finish what you've started, I'm sure of it…." upon hearing those words of assurance she starts breaking down crying over his shoulder as he takes all of this in silence.

She dries her tears off as her body starts to fade away, "I'm sorry….it seems that I got the wrong idea about you. You are an incompetent smart-mouthed….but it seems like you caring heart, after all."

Nexus scoffs off at this. "Don't call me that. I'm not so caring when I couldn't save you. And you're just pitiful spouting those words before your death. Hurry up and have a painless death. You don't need all of that burden carry into death's door. You can leave it to them."

"Heh, to think that someone I hate to give me a lecture and then encourage me to die. You really are a horrible person. At least you're not horrible as Lev..." Olga lifted up her head and stood up with resolute, "Number 48 Nexus, On behalf of the Director of Chaldea, I now make you as an official Master." he looks at her from her own side making him as the official Master of Chaldea despite disappearing. "Thank you for your support, Nexus. Now there's no need for me to worry about Chaldea anymore." she thanked him with a smile before she completely disappeared from the light.

He sighs at her farewell, "There's no reason for you to thank me. I'm just doing whatever I want to do. And besides…." he said standing up straight before finishing his words smiling, "I don't deserved to be thanked for…."

"Hahahaha, I have to say that is amusing. Although, it was disappointing that she couldn't die sooner or later." the green suit hollered bringing Nexus back into his mind as he glares at the man.

"What do you know? You gave yourself out on being human, after all." he remarked.

"Oh? So you can sense that I'm a fundamentally different life form. Impressive for a Master."

"Oh it's not that I could sense it. I could just smell it from you." Nexus retort coldly.

"I see….then shall I reintroduce myself? My name is Lev Lainor Flauros and I am responsible sent to dispose of you humans in 2018."

The black haired man raised his eyebrows questionably, ""Sent"? You mean that there's a mastermind you're working with? I'm surprised. Guess masterminds couldn't get enough on using hopeless scums being fodders."

"You really are an irritating one, aren't you?" he said angrily going back to his saying, "Are you listening, Dr. Roman? As a fellow magecraft, I'll give you a last advice. Chaldea is finished. You humans have reached the moment of your end."

"…Professor Lev. No, Lev Lynor." Dr. Roman started changing the name as he begins questioning, "What do you mean? Is it related being unable to see 2019?"

"It's not "related." It's the reality that is the end. You simply babbled that it'd "disappeared." That was wishful thinking. It didn't disappear, it was incinerated the moment Chaldeas was dyed crimson. Your end is certain. Your era no longer exists. Chaldeas' magnetic field may be protecting Chaldea but the outside will face the same fate as Fuyuki."

"…So that was it." Roman said quietly, "It wasn't the fact that we lost the outside world from interference, we simply lost it itself."

"Hmph, you really are perceptive. A shame I didn't kill you immediately. Especially, you 48."

"Not unless I kill you first, shaggy leprechaun. Not that I kill one, perhaps. By the way, if I happen to rip you out open with my hands would it spill out _Lucky Charms_? No, wait, forget it, you don't seem to have the luck nor the charms from all of that ugliness in you." Nexus insulted to the green suit making him infuriated.

"Be silent! Your resistance is futile from the very beginning! Once time passes 2018, Chaldea will be wiped out from the universe. No one can change the outcome now. This is the rejection of humanity by human history. You haven't perish through the inability to evolve nor to war. It was your foolishness! Your incompetence! You lost the grace of our King! Like a bunch of worthless papers burned away without a trace!" he bellowed manically as the ground starts shaking violently, "Ah, is this the limit of the Singularity?...Cursed Saber. If you'd just obeyed, you would been allowed to live. Even with the Holy Grail, she caused so much trouble by wanting to sustain this era." as he was suddenly side kicked brutally from the side of his face with a powerful force from the mage. The green suit barely gets up holding his cheek sorely from the intense pain Nexus had given him.

"I don't give a damn about what you say. But…" he looks at the green person glaring at him enraged, "….you even got the gals to put someone into this mess.."

"Geh…..curse you, monster!" he grunted feeling the pain from the kick as it felt the side of his skull cracked. "I'll be taking my leave now since I got more important things to do. Farewell, Romani, Mash, Candidate #48 but my enjoyment of your destruction ends here. Be swallowed by the dimensional warp. Although I'm not cruel, I'll allow you to say your final prayer for once."

"All right, I'll say my final prayers to _you_." Nexus looks at him at a cold glare, "This isn't over. The next time I see you, I'll be damn sure to kill you."

"Geh…it seems it was my mistake to lend out a final prayer to you. But I doubt it…" he sneered as he simply vanishes.

"Tch, don't count on it."

"The underground cavern's collapsing! No, the cavern wasn't stable in the first place!" Mash shouted from the collapsing ground. "Doctor! Perform an emergency Rayshift! At least we can save Senpai!"

"Understood! I'm already doing it! Sorry, but it may collapse faster than I can fix! If it does, then do what you can on your side! We can survive space for a few dozen seconds, right?"

"Is this really a good time for a question, Doctor!?" Nexus exclaimed to Roman. "For now just shut up and focus on Rayshifting us!"

"O-Okay, just hang on to your consciousness! If we don't lose that, I might salvage-" but cuts off as the ground starts on collapsing crashing to the surface losing balance for everyone. "We can't make it!"

He speeds back to Mash and Fou's side lending out his hand, "Grab on!" Mash holds her Masters hand tightly and then Nexus holds into Fou covering them as suddenly everything went bright.

* * *

Once he opens his eyes, he sees familiar white roof as he gets up to a familiar wall. He now realizes that he's in his room seeing a familiar white creature that is Fou and an unfamiliar person next to him….'Huh?'

"All right, all right, good boy. Want something to eat? Nuts? Fish maybe?" the unfamiliar person suggested as Nexus begins to stare at the person blankly playing with Fou. It seems to take an appearance of a woman with long brown hair with azure blue eyes that and has a face that resembles Mona Lisa wearing a dress of red, brown, and gold trims along with a blue undershirt decorated with gold stars wearing a blue garment over her shoulders dangling with a group of red strings at the ends of the tips. A metal bird that is perched on her right shoulder and holding a staff with a gyroscope at the top with a blue shard in the middle being held by an antique-looking gauntlet.

"Hm, not sure if you're a cat or a squirrel. But that's okay, since you're cute!" as Fou noticed Nexus has woken up letting out a squeak. "Fou…Kyu, kyu…"

"Hm? Ah, the hero has awakened. There, there, that's how a main character should be. Good morning Nexus. Are you conscious?" the unfamiliar person asked.

"Hmm….that depends….to the person who am I talking about." Nexus answered.

"Hm, it seems you're not thinking straight yet? This must be the first time we've spoken directly like this. What? Are you shocked that you woke up at the sight of such a beauty? I understand, but I'm used to it."

"No, I never said that you were a beauty nor that I was shocked. I was only asking the unfamiliar person of who you are." Nexus said in a deadpan face.

"Huh!? You're weren't charmed by my beauty? Al-Although I did say I'm used to it, but I never thought that a man would never be mesmerized by me…" she said falling to her knees in tears, "It can't be….to think that someone out of everyone else were shocked by my unparalleled beauty. You just broke this maiden's heart…~sob~.."

"No, I don't think that there's anything that defines you as a "maiden", to be honest." Nexus said deadpanned as the unfamiliar person took that remark a bit as the recovers herself/(or him?) and clears his/her throat.

"I'm Da Vinci, a Chaldea collaborator. Or perhaps the third Heroic Spirit but we'll discuss that later. There's somebody waiting for you to the command room." the person now named Da Vinci directed to him.

"Who, the doctor?"

"Roman? Roman's waiting too, but he's not that important."

"Oh, I see." Nexus stated flatly not even feeling any sympathy from the doctor. "Is it Mash, then?"

"Oh, so you _are_ aware of what the situation is?" Da Vinci impressed, "I guess you really are the main character after all."

"Of course I am. Why else would this author put me in for? Do you take of me over some dense protagonist troupe?" he said scratching his head.

Da Vinci waved her hand in dismissal, "No, no. it's nothing like that. You look like an ideal type of a protagonist."

"Fou, Fou!"

"Oh? It seems the little one wants to get moving. Come one, time to get up."

"Yes, mom." he said sarcastically as he gets out of bed and walks out to the command room.

"From here on, you'll be the center of this story. The choices you make will probably save us all. Just like the many brave souls who weren't remembered by history as they saved humanity." Da Vinci told Nexus.

"Specifically, "probably." You have the guts to compare me as these brave souls? I'm no hero." Nexus protested as he shook his head.

"True, you've been given a role to fight, not as a hero, but as the human walking a path preordained by the stars." she paused for a moment there, "Although I would say that if you are human, aren't you?"

He just sit there in silent and then gives off a chuckle about of her perception considering that she's a genius, "Alright, alright you got me. So what are you gonna do with it? Tell everybody that I'm not human?"

"No, no there's no way I would do that. Besides, I'm not the kind of girl to gossip someone else's that had such complicated feelings over it. Also, I'm sure that you would never be the person to hurt others that cares for you so that you could save others."

"Just where do you get that optimism from, Da Vinci?"

"Of course, my genius intellectual!" Da Vinci said proudly as he gave a sigh over her remark. "Although, it's a shame though. There's so many things I want to discuss about."

He looks troubled from that statement foreseeing what she would say but decides to ask, "W-What would that be, I ask?"

"You, of course! For someone who's capable enough to combat against a Servant and also has the power to construct a weapon out of fire. But I'm sure that there's more to that." her curiosity sparkling upon seeing this mysterious man giving off a troubled look on his face. 'Ah, I should've known that she's the type full of interest to grasp someone with abilities.'

"I'm interested in what you're capable of. Although I can't calculate anything from you with my observation which makes it even more intriguing about you. Do you have anything else other making fire? What other abilities you have? What abilities you don't have? What's your secret from your strengths? Also, can I get a physical examination from you? Hey, hey, tell me."

He gave off an exasperated sigh from hearing her nagging as he chooses to answer her last question, "Even if I told you what my secret is, it wouldn't even be a secret all. So I'm not answering.

"Ehhhhh? What are you saying? You're no fun." Da Vinci pouted not satisfied giving the black haired a slight of amusement into his face as he opens the door.

"Good morning, Senpai. I'm glad to see that you're okay." Mash greeted Nexus in her Servant attire along with Dr. Roman in the scene.

"Heh, I see that you're all well and good, Mash." Nexus chuckled at her cheerful spirit.

"Yes, thanks to you holding my hand. I now believe the saying, "what happens twice will happen thrice.""

'Was there ever a saying like that?' he thought to himself questionably.

"Ahem. I'm all for your reunion, but we bring ourselves to the subject please. First, congratulations on surviving and completing your mission Nexus. Well done. While the situation was uncalled for, you bravely faced challenges and overcame it…." Dr. Roman paused for a moment, "And to think that you had such skill in you to take on a Servant no human is capable of….you would probably be a Servant already with that kind of feat."

"Well, I'm no Servant. Even if I were, I wouldn't give loyalty onto anybody." Nexus remarked to that.

"Well, in any case, you did earned my respect and appreciation since Mash and Chaldea were saved now." as Romans face slowly turns sadly, "It's a shame for the Director, but we have no time to hold service." everybody went silent on mentioning her name from what happened.

"The least I can do is give her something that is meaningful. There's nothing I could do."

"Right, even though the Director died, you saved her from her suffering. At least she didn't die for over a pointless death for we need to defend humanity in her place. That's how we pay her tribute and what you've said, Nexus."

The Master gave off a quiet sigh of mixed feeling from hearing that, 'I didn't save her. I only gave a tribute to which she can't die over something pitiful, that's all.'

"In any case, I have the report of the crystal from Mash, and what Lev said. He wasn't lying from Chaldea's state so we can't contact from the outside world and the staffs haven't returned. I fear humanity has already been destroyed. Chaldea happens to be the only place outside of the normal timeline. Perhaps it's stabilizing right before the collapse."

"Like a colony floating in space. Outside world is dead unless we do something about it, right? Is it even possible to do it?" Nexus queried.

"Yes, I want you to see this." Dr. Roman comes over to show the scanner of Chaldeas, "We tried scanning over Earth with the working Sheba. It's in the past, not the future. And Fuyuki city was destroyed. But we hypothesize that future is unchanged from another cause. The result being-" before he could finish he shows Chaldeas from the burning Earth shifting to blue with a speck of light in the middle. "An undiscovered dimensional disturbance which Fuyuki differs. They say you could change the future by changing the past, but you can't overthrow future by altering past. History has the power to regenerate. You might save a person or two…"

"But?"

"But the end of that era will end up with the same result. But singularities are different, humanity's turning points." he goes on and on from what ifs to what ifs turning to an ultimate decision point for the state of humanity. "Destroying them is like causing the foundation of human history to crumble. That's what these seven singularities are."

"Seven? Why seven, specifically?" Nexus asked considering the fact that most of the stories always goes on those sevens. How many does he need to hear these things that involves the amount of seven. Seven Chaos Emeralds, seven Dragon Balls, the Seven Warlords, seven Sol Emeralds, anything that doesn't involve with the amount of "seven." Well, at least there's six Infinity Gems so that's alright.

"It's been decided from the future forming these seven singularities. As Lev said, humanity doesn't make it to 2019. But we're different. Chaldea has yet to reach it. Do you understand? Only we can fix it. Now we have a chance to return them to normal." Dr. Roman turns back to look at Nexus, "So here's the deal. Rayshift into these seven singularities and fix history. It's the only way to save humanity but we're still powerless. All the other candidates are frozen and Mash is the only Servant we have. I know that you're being forced into this but I'll say it."

He looks into his black eyes as he makes his statement under no hesitation, "Master Candidate #48, Nexus. If you wish to save humanity…if you wish to have a future beyond 2018…then you alone must go and face these singularities in human history. Are you prepared to do this? Can you shoulder the burden of Chaldea and humanity's future?" he requested to the black haired man for him thinking over.

He sighs scratching over his head, "What you said is true, Roman. This is quite an absurd request and any person with a common sense wouldn't able to handle it alone through naiveness and through sheer ignorance. It would be completely off of my hands on saving humanity." hearing those words made the others downed their faces with sadness and disappointment losing their hopes, "However…"

He lifts his head up high for them, "It's better than staying here rather than walk across the ends of humanity with no hope for the future at all. So I'll do whatever I can."

Roman was speechless from hearing his answer as he puts up a hopeful smile, "Thank you. with those words, our fate has been decided." as Mash was also smiling from his words now that there's hope with him. "We will now carry out the Preservation of Humanity on behalf of Olga Marie Animusphere, former director of Chaldea. Our objective is the protection and recovery of human history. It will be each era's relic and Grail. Our opponent is history itself. Many great Heroic Spirits and legends will stand against you so fighting them is a blasphemy against the past but for the sake of humanity we must defy it. But this is the only way to survive. No, the only way to take back the future. No matter what awaits us at the end."

Nexus scoffs in amusement upon hearing this, "Defy human history, huh? Heh, I'll do it either way if it stands in my way."

"Glad to hear it. To reflect our determination, we will abandon the name, First Order. This will be Chaldea's last mission. The Grand Order! In the name of magic world's highest order. We will take back the future!" Roman declared making the others cheer for his declaration.

He lets out a sigh of relief from all of this looking at them, "I don't know about highest order. But I'll be damn sure that I'll see through this however long…..hmph, guess my life will always be abnormal after all…" Nexus thought over from his words from what he'd been through during Fuyuki. "Well….I never hated my life anyways. So, I'll just see how this goes…"

 **Chapter done! Wooo, I did not expect for this chapter to be so damn long but I think I pulled it through. Well, now that this is done, I might start the next one. Now I'm not sure whether you're curious about my OC or not but you can be damn sure that he's powerful. If you are then I shall give it some info for the next chapter. This is DragNexcore, and I'll see you someday, occasionally, might as well to be barely active on making A/N but whatever you can find.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nexus opens his eyes looking around of his surroundings as he sees something unfamiliar that looks more like the a room inside of a castle. 'Hm….looks like my clairvoyance is now giving me a sight upon my dreams, huh?' he thought casually not the first time seeing the events on his dreams as he stops to look at the lone figure in the room. The person happens to be a female with pale skin, golden eyes, and short white-blonde hair wearing black armor with chains over her upper attire and a cross-shaped guard sword on her left side with a tattered black dress with burgundy over the end and black stockings. She holds a banner with black swallow-tailed flag adorned with a black symbol. 'Dragon, huh… ' Nexus guessed the symbol that resembles a dragon. 'Would she happen to love dragons, too? Also could this appearance be a different aspect to the original counterparts like Saber? They seem to have characteristics of being Alters.' he wondered questionably as the woman began chanting.

"Hear ye. My will creates, your body and your sword creates my destiny. Heed the Grail's call, and obey my will and reason, then answer me. I hereby swear, that I shall decimate all evil in the world. But let thine eyes be clouded with fog of turmoil and chaos. Thou art trapped in a cage of madness, and I the summoner who holds thy chains-" the mysterious woman chants from the summoning circle tracing beginning to glow. "Seventh Heaven clad in the great words of power! Come forth from the circle of binding, Guardian of the Scales!" she finishes her chant as the circle begins to glow in a pillar of light revealing several figures coming out from the pillars.

'So, that's how summoning works, huh?' he wondered in thought as he witnessed the several Servants coming out. One is a male with a complexion that looks more like a corpse with slicked back black-hair and huge rolling eyes looking outwards like a frog wearing a dark blue robe with scarlet patterns adorned around his neck more like a jester holding a book on his right and cracks on his left.

'What the hell?' he thought looking at the robed person weirdly that is gives off such eerie as he decides not to look at him and looking at another Servant. The person had blonde hair with a fair complexion and aqua-blue eyes. This one wears a blue hat with a pink fluff curving inwards and pink garment over a light blue suit with frills, white pants, and white gloves holding a sword with a curved guard.

'Swiss saber?' Nexus thought in wonder looking at the sword from the person. Although he couldn't tell whether it's a boy or a girl so he'll just stick to a "him" since he's not into traps and would just stick with them being dudes.

'God there's so many. Okay, I'll just narrow it down to one description not to waste anymore time for the readers to get bored. Okay, frog-eyes, trap, old vampire, catgirl, saint, and dominatrix vampire. Yep I'm sure that's everyone.' Nexus summarized seeing the woman greeting the Servants as her master to slaughter and destroying everything that is happy and peaceful.

"No matter how evil or cruel, God will forgive on every acts. Should he ever give punishment, then that's fine in its own way. This is a mean of proving God's existence and His love." she declared with a grin on her face.

'Hmm, so they decide to destroy every prosperity from the people for the sake of God, huh…? I wonder how much hatred that woman is holding.' he thought in wonder adjusting his eyes to get a closer look at her emotions. The person's aura was emitting in a furious matter. He could see the mixture of black, red, and dark purple flames filled with hatred, resentment, vengeance, and scorn. 'That much, huh?' as the woman called out to frog-eye who called him Gilles bringing someone over. He nodded in acknowledgement bringing over someone.

"…Wh-What's going on? Where am I? Who are you people?" the man stuttered to which happens to be an old priest.

"Oh, Pierre! Bishop Pierre Cauchon! How I have missed you!" the woman said delightfully to the priest name **…..(A/N: You know what let's just skip into that name since he's going to die anyways)** although Nexus could sense that wasn't the case. He could see that the old man is looking at the woman in horror not believing what he was seeing the woman to be Jeanne d'Arc.

'The Saint of Orleans, Jeanne d' Arc? Hmm…' Nexus thought as he heard him spout out killing her three days ago, 'Ah, I think I remembered…she was burned at a stake accused of heresy as a witch….I guess this is her side of a grudge from her death that was manifested….people can be so stupid in the old days. Just accusing innocent bystanders as a witch with no justified evidence and then executes them….' he sighed at this in a silent thought to himself. 'Well, at least they didn't have worse experience than mine…'

"Spare me. Please spare me." the priest pleaded on his knees wailing, "I'll do anything. I beg of you, spare me!"

'Uwaaahhh….I've seen ugly crying faces before. But this is just way beyond my comprehension…' Nexus commented to himself witnessing Jeanne d' Arc to be witnessing by his pathetic pleading laughing hysterically.

'Well, I guess I can't blame her for that after all. I wouldn't bother on saving that spineless hypocrite after all.' he looked at the scene coldly as she begins her execution by summoning her flames scorching on the priest until there's nothing not even leaving the ashes. Jeanne Alter returns to her Servants giving them one order, to wipe everything off from France starting with Orleans.

"Age, gender, and religious beliefs are trivial. You are to kill all of them equally. That is the only order I give you as your Master." Jeanne Alter stated.

'Huh…well at least she plays fair.' Nexus complimented as he heard her that she gave all of her Servants with Berserker attributes. He narrowed his eyes on hearing this. From his gathering, every (or should he thought most) Berserker possesses a common trait, Madness Enhancement. She calls each of her Servants of their respective classes Berserk Saber, Rider, Lancer, Archer, Caster, Assassin, and Ruler as herself.

"In the name of dragons, the symbol of catastrophe, we will burn this world to the ground. Oh and one more thing. Laugh. Laugh as if you are enjoying yourselves from "the bottom of your heart." she added laughing hysterically out of enjoyment.

'So she orders them to be killers then turn them into hysterically killers. This is going to be a problem…' he thought seeing this as Jeanne Alter stops for a moment looking like she notices something. His eyes popped out in realization as the fallen saint looks into space that makes it look like that she was staring at him.

'Crap!' he immediately shuts his clairvoyance off not to be noticed as the presence disappeared for Jeanne Alter ending his dream.

"Is there something the matter, Jeanne?" Gilles asked in wonder for her to notice something as she returned back to her senses.

The Dragon Witch shook her head over this, "No, it's nothing." She hides her smile in amusement, "I do have a feeling that someone interesting would be coming for us." she whispered menacingly.

"Fou? Kyu, fou?" Fou perked bringing Nexus's attention waking up seeing Fou perched on top of him.

He groans from his awake groggily scratching his head, "Morning, Fou. Just what do you think you're doing here in my room, you little rascal?" he greeted him lifting him up and petting him as Fou purred when the door started to open.

"Good morning, Senpai. It's finally time for brief-Eek!" Mash was about to greet him as Fou jumped off to Mash's face climbing over to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get out of the way. Still, I'm glad to see you so full of energy in the morning." she apologizes caressing on Fou, "You too, Senpai. Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah, no problem at all." he said to her not to worry about his sleeping habits. That vision however gives him concern from that woman in the flag along with her Berserker Servants that plans to decimate France. It's not like he had any sleeping problems at all, it's just that he never gotten a chance to sleep that often. Well, aside from that dream, having to sleep once in a while isn't so bad for Nexus.

"I'm glad to hear it. They say it takes talent to get a good night's sleep." she said with a smile.

"No, I don't think talent gots anything to do with sleeping." Nexus said in a sweatdrop.

"Is that so…?" the pinkette wondered in thought, "Well, we should go to the briefing room now."

"Yeah, yeah." Nexus gets up walking alongside Mash to the command room with Dr. Roman waiting for them.

"Good morning, Nexus." the doctor greeted to him, "Did you sleep well?"

"No worries, Roman."

"Alright let's get started then." Roman starts straight to the briefing, "Before I begin, the investigation and fixing the singularities is humanity's turning point of era. The pivotal "event" in human history. You must travel to there, investigate, discover, then correct it. Otherwise, there'd be no 2019. That's your first objective. Second, is the "Holy Grail" which could possibly relate to the singularities. You must either secure or destroy it. Those are the objectives, everything clear?"

"Go to history, fix it, get the Grail. Got it." Nexus summarizes breaking it down.

"Glad to hear it. There's one other thing I want you to do for the mission. It's nothing major, it's after you Rayshift. I would like you to find a leyline and make a summoning circle like you did in Fuyuki." Roman suggested, "Telepathy is good but it won't work without supply transport. So once Mash sets it up, it'll trigger the summoning circle then you can summon Servants that will probably be tied to that time and place. Understood?" Nexus nodded in acknowledgement.

"Understood. Before everything else, we'll try to establish base camp. We'll need a place to relax, a structure with a roof, a home to come back to. Right, Master?"

"Is that so….? Well, I guess it's not bad to have a home. I suppose I'll be looking forward to that, wouldn't I?"

"H-Hearing you say that, means a lot to me." Mash stuttered caught in surprise from his expectation, "I know I'm an inexperienced Servant, but I'll be giving it my all to fight by your side!" making Fou have a squeak of agreement.

"Heh, good to know."

"Hmhm, to see Mash as a serious, quiet and kind of mysterious would grow up to be a fine lady…" Roman said happily from her cheerfulness.

"Hey, get over yourself. How long are you gonna keep me waiting?" Da Vinci perched up getting annoyed feeling left out.

"Oh, right. I forgot you were there. I'll introduce you. Nexus, he…no…she? Uh, who?" Roman getting confused on what gender to identify on Da Vinci as he continues. "Um…is Chaldea's pride and joy, Leonardo. The head of our Engineering Department."

Mash looked at Da Vinci in surprise, "A Servant…this is incredible, Senpai. This person is a Servant!"

"Yeah, yeah. I can see that."

"Bet you are~ Chaldea's honorary tech advisor. But I'm more of a proud inventor of Renaissance! The one-and-only Leonardo da Vinci in the flesh!" the Servant introduced herself in a proud, confident, and peerless manner. "But you can just call me Da Vinci since you don't see many pretty ladies around like me."

"No, this is wrong! Leonardo da Vinci is supposed to be a man!" she said in denial.

"That's what you're going on about? I've seen a lot of characters that were male both historically and mythological but turns out to look female for some. Does it really matter if they should be a boy but not a girl? Or should they be a girl but not a boy?" Nexus interjected.

"Th-That's…well…" Mash was trying to look for an argument but couldn't seem to make words out of it.

"Well, it's like the male says. Besides, who was the first to call me a man or a woman? Sheesh." she muttered sighing in exasperation, "I pursue beauty through both inventions and arts of my own, personified all ideals, and all beauty. The ideal beauty is Mona Lisa. Isn't this simply an unavoidable result?" this made the others wonders in such unimaginable means coming from this Servant. As to Nexus which he honestly didn't care.

"Well I'll be referring to you as a "her" so is that okay with you?" Nexus suggested.

"Yes, I don't mind at all. So you've finally see me as a woman now, right?" she grins at this.

"I guess so. I decide to convince myself that you're a woman so might as well look at you one."

The Servant stood there in silence turns back blushing from the response of the man's response. "Th-That's quite a forward response coming from you. That startled me…" she said hiding her embarrassment.

"What? What am I seeing right now? Is he getting embarrassed from it? It feels kinda gross…" Dr. Roman remarked witnessing an unbelievable scene from Da Vinci.

"Well at least you'd be here managing around Chaldea so it'll be nice working with you, Da Vinci." Nexus greeted her holding out a hand.

"Y-Yeah, it'll be my pleasure." Da Vinci responded shaking his hand bringing back to her own self, "Although I can't jump into era with you since I'm summoned here. So I'll be supporting you with supplies, researching, and keep you updated through contracts instead."

"I don't mind. The more help, the better. It's more than nothing."

"What's with that response? It makes me feel like that you're not interested in me at all. If you had a contract with me, I could help you in that matter." Da Vinci responded from the man's statement as she put it aside and walks away, "Well, I'll be looking forward to it by then, Master." she waved before leaving from the command center.

"And there he goes…" the doctor muttered before clearing his throat continuing on with what he's going to say next, "Now then, before we begin prepping for the Rayshift let's get you to the summoning." The doctor guides Nexus to where the summoning is.

"Well, here we are, the Guardian Heroic Spirit Summoning System. But you can call it FATE for short." Roman said showing the circle that is engraved of a cross-shaped symbol. "Before we start I should give you these." he hands out a seven-pointed prismatic stone that in three pieces to Nexus putting them on his hand.

"Is this used for the summoning?" the black haired magi questioned curiously looking at the stones.

"Yes, these are Saint Quartz. They're used for summoning Servants to assist you. Focus your Mana in this circle right there and begin your incantation."

"I-Incantation…umm….alright…" he reluctantly agreed walking to the circle as he drops the quartz and sparks of light floats up activating a magic circle for the summoning.

"Let, the light be my….ergh…ally to guide… ummm….eternal devotion…"

"You know what I'll just skip to the chanting now and be done with. So come on out of there!" Nexus declared for his call of summoning.

"That's your incantation? I'm aware how bad an incantation be from an amateur but I didn't expect for it to be this horrible." he muttered from Nexus's performance as the circle glowed brightly and abrupt a pillar of light.

"IT WORKED!?" the doctor exclaimed in shock not believing that it worked as the pillar died down revealing a figure stepping out from the circle.

"I have answered by your summons." the voice said of a female to which Nexus could tell all the more familiar from back then. He remembers that same skin, same hair, same eyes, and all of her black attire. "Are you what they call, "Master?"" she asked as it was none other than the Saber he fought back in Fuyuki. He could reminisce that scene as if it was yesterday. The corrupted King of Knights protecting the Grail from destruction, holding the black sword that carries all of those conflictions within her overflowing of immense power as she stands before him.

Upon seeing this odd man, she presents him with smirk across her face, "Hmph, it seems that my wish wasn't wasted after all, Nexus."

"Huh, so you _do_ remember me, after all. Well, I guess you're going to be stuck with me from now on as an ally. So I'm sorry if I don't meet up your expectations."

"What are you talking about? You've already exceeded my expectations since Fuyuki. There's no reason for me to be disappointed by you. Also, if we're going to deepen our relationship, it would be better if you would call me by my True Name."

Nexus lifts his eyebrows questionably, "Isn't that a bit too soon for you to reveal your name like that? I mean, we barely just met."

The black knight nodded knowingly at this, "True, our first encounter were to be fated as enemies but now that I am contracted by you, there's no reason for me to hide it anymore. As you know by my sword, I am known to be as Artoria Pendragon, King of the Knights. However, I am completely different from the original one since I am most likely the opposite of the counterpart me."

"An Alter, right?" he guessed.

"Right, I was manifested as an Alter by the curse of the Grail. You can say that I am more of a tyrannical king rather than a charismatic king." she answered firmly, "Also, it would be in my favor if you wouldn't just call me "Artoria." I despise being compared to _her_ after all."

He took into this with seriousness since he wouldn't compare someone to anyone. Just because that they _look_ the same, doesn't mean that they _are_ the same. Every person has their own form of aspects no matter how much they're alike. He considers the people's traits to be an individual rather than a group even named by the same person. "Understood. Then anything other than "Artoria" be fine for you?"

"I don't mind. As long as it isn't my lone name."

"Alright then, it'll be a pleasure working with you from now on, Artoria Alter." he said extending his hands to her as she shakes on it, "Yes, I'll be looking forward to what you'll become, Master."

"Wait! Wait a minute!" someone trivial decides to chime in the conversation interrupting the atmosphere as Saber clicked her tongue in irritation.

"I see that you brought an insignificant being to our meeting. You, why are you here?"

"I'd like to ask the same thing! Why are you here? Weren't you trying to kill us back then? How is it possible that you summoned her!?" Roman exclaimed as the door opened revealing Mash and Fou to come in.

"The Rayshift is ready now so feel free to-" as Mash was about to finish her sentence seeing Saber, she backs out and hides behind the entrance peering with cautious, "S-Senpai…isn't she the one that we fought in Fuyuki."

"Hoh, it seems that you remember me, mysterious Servant. No need to be so tense, I have no interest becoming your enemy since I am now contracted to Nexus." Artoria Alter assured the pink haired girl as she was unsure if the fact that she is their ally, "Are you alright with this, Senpai?"

"What's there to worry about her tone? You don't need to be so tense around her. Even if she intends to or gets things out of hand, I'll put a stop to her on my own."

""On your own?" Wouldn't you use a Command Seal for that?" she asked questionably.

The black haired shook his head at this, "I don't intend on relying Command Seals. I'd rather handle things on my own self rather than use some magic tattoo for Servants to obey any of my whims. I'd never force on anyone for using a spell without their consent, after all."

"Hoh?" the Black Saber remarked with a smirk of amusement hearing that conclusion of his.

Mash looked at the man with surprise seeing this side of his letting out small laugh, "At first I've thought of you to be a person who is apathetic to everyone. But now that I realized that I was in the wrong. Even though you're a stern person, you really are a kind person, after all."

Nexus scoffs at this with disagreement, "Don't get ahead yourself for calling me "kind," damn it." he remarked walking with Alter following behind on his way to the Rayshift, "Because I don't deserve being called like that…" he said under his voice that weighs a heavy burden under it.

"Senpai…" Mash looked behind him worryingly as they made to the coffins where Roman was waiting for them.

"Is the coffin ready?" he turns to the doctor.

"Ah yes, it should be ready for you once you Rayshift. It should be safe and quick. We only picked the time period that has the least fluctuations. Once you get there, we'll be sure to communicate ourselves." Roman explained to him.

"I see…" he nods knowingly as he enters it as the speaker starts its preparation for the Rayshift as the portal opens up the same as when he was sucked into it before spiraling through diving into the blinding light commencing on their first Singularity of Grand Order.

Nexus opened his eyes as he looks around where he ended up. Looking at the scenery, he sees a grassy plains with valleys and a few trees around him. It was completely different to what he saw back in Fuyuki where everything was burning but now he could see natural that are calm soothing to him.

"It has a nice feeling being out here, for once." Nexus muttered out of his mind taking the scene.

"Is this what you yearn for, Master?" Artoria Alter queried her Master beside him.

He shook his head dismissively. "There's nothing I would yearn for, Artoria Alter. I choose not to think too much about it. Since it wouldn't last forever, after all. Sooner or later, the next thing you know this would end up nothing but a desolate smuk around here. Besides, I would never fight for something so foolish like this. The only thing I'll be fighting for are protecting those that I care for."

She looked at him with silence hearing that comment of his. Nexus put those words to truth after all. After all, he's aware that peace wouldn't do much is one person couldn't agree. Those that were released would be freed and probably change unless they admit to their crimes and not repeat it. If they intend to redeem, they would surrender themselves along with their ignorance. However, if they tend not to and repeats the same mistake again, then they'll have to be dealt with permanently. However, it wasn't his problem unless it gets in his way. If there were anybody that would hurt anyone he cares about, he will kill them regardless. That's the kind the kind of person he is. And he never intends to change that just because he felt like it nor it was for anyone's request. It was his decision and he chooses it on his own accord, nothing else.

"It seems like we made it to the Singularity just fine, Senpai." Mash reports the status of Rayshifting arriving on the field.

"Fou! Fou!" Fou barked in excitement as Mash was unnoticed that Fou came along.

"I see that you're all bundling with excitement there, huh little furball?" Nexus chuckled seeing him going with them the second time.

"Fou!" he barked angrily at Nexus calling him a "furball."

"Eh? Fou-san came with us again? I didn't noticed. He must have sneaked either mine or Senpai's coffin." Mash said surprisingly, "Well, luckily he isn't harmed. Since he's attached to one of us, when we come back he'll come back as well."

"How does that even work?"

"It's probably because we share the same fate, after all."

He put his hands over his face sighing looking up, 'Share the same fate, huh….? I wonder how old that kid has the guts to say something like that.' he pondered in thought.

"Master, I've confirmed that we're at the year 1431." Mash responds after analyzing the coordinates. "We're at the Hundred Years' War. But we should be during the war's respite period."

"Hm, so it's like they're having a half-time off from the big game, huh. Well it isn't much of an exaggeration since it's not even a 100 years in literal terms." he said scratching the back of his head looking up at the sky as his thoughts were stopped when he saw something abnormal above the clouds. The clouds were all separated into a circular motion that separates the sky around the ring more like a boundary that couldn't be entered through natural elements spreading throughout the continent.

"Right, relatively they're carefree since captured knights were paid almost…Senpai?" she stopped her track of thoughts looking at Nexus like he saw something abnormal.

"I think I've seen peculiar shapes of skies before, but I've never thought it'd turn into something like a black hole before." Nexus remarked at the sky making the girl perplexed to what he was saying.

"What are you…huh?" her confusion disappeared as she also looked at the same abnormal sky as Dr. Roman starts up his communications.

"Alright, we're connected! Not the best, but I've also got the video feed." he said as he looked at the two strangely on what's going on, "Huh? What's wrong? Why are you both staring at the sky so weirdly?"

"You said you got the video feed right? Come see for yourself." Nexus told him still looking at the sky as Mash sends visual through the monitor letting him witness the abnormality of the sky.

"A ring of light… No, is it some kind of magecraft cast over the orbit? Other than that, it's huge." Dr. Roman said speechless, "Hmm, there weren't any records showing such a thing in 1431."

"It could be a Singularity. No surprise at all considering that this timeline is causing irregularities to the future." Nexus guessed.

"It could be. We'll analyze it on our end, you guys just focus on your missions by looking for leylines."

The black haired nodded knowingly. "You don't need to tell me twice. Explore, make contact with the locals (if possible), and set up a leyline. We're just gonna have to take this slow. First let's find if there's any urban place. Let's go, Mash, Artoria Alter."

"Right." the two Servants respond in acknowledgements following their Master to their destination.

* * *

They continue walking at the fields as Nexus decides to stop his tracks. "Looks like we found a local." Nexus said seeing the sight of a man wearing a light armor armed with a sword at the distance.

"It seems to be a French scout brigade. What should we do? Attempt to make contact?" Mash asked.

"I wouldn't be sure about that, Mash. If you try talking to him, you might startle him and he would cause himself to retaliate."

"Even so, they look like humans. I'm sure we could make a peaceful resolution." she said walking towards the figure.

'Just where did she get all of that confidence from, geez?' he thought as the two walks along with the lilac haired girl in case there's anything wrong is about to happen.

"Excuse me, we happen to be travelers-" she gets the soldier's attention as he looks at them and flinches drawing his weapon in surprise.

"Eek! Enemy! Enemy attack!" the soldier shouted in alarm as the other soldiers started gathering around drawing their weapons surrounding the three.

Dr. Roman decides to bring up the visual to see what their status are, "Whew, I'm free for now so let's see how you're…Wait, why are you being surrounded by an armed group?" as he interrupts himself looking at the situation.

"It seems our little missy here happened to give them a scare." Nexus remarked.

"I apologize. I should've greeted them in French, instead." Mash apologized.

"No, either way they would've taken us as an enemy regardless of you speaking French." he retorts flatly with a sweatdrop, "Well it's not like we could consult them anyways. We're just gonna have to do it the easy way now."

"Agreed. We shall swat every last one of these insects." Saber Alter agreed as she readies her sword.

"Wait, did you meant the "easy way" for fighting? Also, against the French elites? Let's calm down for now. A time paradox won't happen so engaging them won't be a problem, but…" Dr. Roman pondered in thought about the outcome from this Singularity.

"Doctor, do you know any French jokes at times like this?" Mash asked Roman for some advice.

"Hell should I know? I'm a loner! Wait I think I could think of a witty joke right?"

"Why would we have any French jokes at a time like this? Even if we did, it would take ridiculous amounts of years to learn such a deranged language like that. It's like you're comparing a potato to a mud apple in linguistic terms." Nexus retorted.

"I think I heard a silly voice somewhere…Ready your weapons! They're suspicious!" their cautiousness rises up upon hearing Roman's voice out in space believing that it's a specter.

"Great job Doctor! You just been promoted to have these men even more suspicious about us. Now they all think like we're some necromancers that has a ghost around us." the black haired stated sarcastically.

"Eh!? It's my fault!?"

"Ehhh!? You realized your mistake yet you didn't intend to condone it? I don't believe it?"

"Do you really have to make such a retort like that!?" Roman shouted angrily from the hologram as the others focus on their current situation they have to deal with.

"In any case. It would be bad if we harm the locals so we should attack them holding them back." Mash suggested.

"Whatever you said was the complete opposite of what your intentions were!" the black haired magus shouted.

"Eh? Did I say something wrong?" she asked with a perplexed look on her face not aware to what she just said.

'~Sigh~…..this kid is gonna get the best of me, huh…' he thought putting his hand over his face.

"Just hit them with back of your blade! It'll limit the bloodshed so use the back of the blade!" Roman shouted.

Nexus puts his thoughts aside as he readies his stance on focusing the enemies, "Well you heard the doctor, Alter. Although you your sword is double edged so use the flat of the blade, alright? I don't know about Mash but I'm sure you'll figure out something, right?"

"Yes, I'll be sure not to harm on any of the locals here."

"Hmph, it's a pity. If it's the Master's orders then I shall obliged to avoid killing them, if possible." Artoria Alter reluctantly agreed heeding her Master's words.

"Now, now just put up with it for a while. Sooner or later, you'll be fighting with no holds barred, I promise you that." Nexus assured making the Black Saber feel a little of ease upon hearing that word as she puts up a smug on her face.

"Hoh? You promise, huh? Then you will promise me to have a serious fight once I'm to up to my full strength. I'll be looking forward to see how strong you are." she asked Nexus a favor causing the black hair to sigh exasperatedly at his hearing that.

'I should've known she would make such a troublesome request…Well, not that I blame her I guess.' he said into his mind knowingly, "I get it. I get it. I'll let you have your way with me."

"Hooohh….that's quite a bold statement you made there, Master. Very well, I shall witness your skills once we've found a mattress to indulge in."

"No that's not the kind of "have your way with me" I meant, Artoria Alter. Just focus on the enemy." he flatly said to her as she made a sound of disappointment begrudgingly engaging the enemies from her Master's order hitting them with the flat of her blade and Mash using her shield that would consider her to be the "back of the blade" as she starts bashing into them.

As for Nexus, a couple of soldiers goes after him for one swinging his sword as he easily dodges sideways delivering a blow on the lower body. The other lunges his spear as the black hair turned using his elbow at his face dropping his spear and Nexus takes it swinging to the back of his knee falling down then swings the other way to his head using the butt of the spear as he uses this on other soldiers going after him.

"Geh! All units retreat!" the captain commanded leading the others to retreat away from them groggily.

"Hey!" the black haired called out to the soldiers when a few decides to look back at them. Nexus throws the spear at the soldier that he took as he catches it.

"I don't take weapons from soldiers unless they're dead. Keep it, you might need it for the upcoming battles, unless you have spares for your own. And don't even think about saying thanks to me. I only did it because it is necessary for you to need it, that's all."

The soldier looks at the mysterious man confusingly for a moment as he gives a knowing nod and returns on retreating with the others.

"I guess we didn't hit them hard enough. They've retreated." Mash reported.

"Is that so? I thought I was convinced when I heard their bones cracking. It was more than enough for me to use the flat of my blade." Saber Alter convinced herself in terms of condition after the battle against them.

"Well it was more than enough that you didn't kill them. You did good for holding back, Artoria Alter." Nexus complimented the Alter patting her hair in a carefree manner as the black knight flinched from his straightforward actions.

"Hey, you! Just what do you think you're doing!? I never permit you to use such actions!" Saber Alter exclaimed angrily from his patting with a tint of redness on her face.

"You hate it? Then forgive me your Majesty. I just caught myself on a whim so I shall never permit myself in patting your head whatever the case it may be."

"I-I never would never let you go that far. I never said that I hate it. I-it just startled me….So…I shall permit it since you are my Master, after all.." she said hiding her embarrassment narrowing her eyebrows.

"I see…" he said hearing this in a slight chuckle caressing her head as someone watches the scene with an angry look on her face pouting.

"Senpai! I-I've also done a good job holding back! What about me!?" the pink hair pouts begging for his attention to be praised as the black haired sighed at this scene and pats her head.

"Alright, alright, you did a good job, Mash." he praised to her satisfied as the white creature also pouts on seeing this as he wants to be petted on too.

"Fou!"

"You too?" he said trying to get over with this pet thing as he tolerates himself once more petting Fou purring with satisfaction. 'Let's just hope that this won't be more troublesome than this….on second thought maybe I shouldn't think of that since I might get wound up for some plot convenience for a herd of people begging for headpats.'

"If you're done with your headpats, they're going back to their forts. Go after them before we lose them." Dr. Roman interrupted bringing back to their thoughts.

"Right, let's go." He said knowingly as they followed behind the soldiers.

When they arrived to where the French soldiers were to their fort, or what it remains that is. It was more of a desolate area with the outer wall to be moderately intact but there wasn't any structures that are considered to be colossal for a place where soldiers would settle in that would barely call it as a fort.

"Well, so much for calling it a "fort", I guess. Nothing but wounded soldiers here." Nexus side commented at this.

"Right, in 1431, Charles VII of France committed a peace treaty with Philip III, an ally of England." Mash explained as Nexus' Servant slightly surprised upon hearing that news as Nexus noticed this.

"What is it, Alter? Something reminiscent to you?" Nexus asked the Black Saber in curiosity as he can tell that there's something familiar in her along with the words Mash had said.

"…." she stood in silent for a moment knowing that her Master knows something related to her. Even if she didn't say anything, it would be pointless to cast off from his perception. Since he'll eventually find out sooner or later. So as her Master, she would at least reveal it to him to not tamper her efforts if this keeps up since she already revealed her True Name to him. "You are aware that I was the King of Britain from England, right? We happened to be involved with France before, supposedly for the "other one". But for this place to be in ruins, it could be something that causes a disturbance."

"The "other one," huh…" he said as he could guess that the "other one" would be her counterpart, the original Artoria Pendragon. As he was thinking of this he noticed that the soldier guarding in front of the wall noticed them as he braces himself.

"Guh! It's them again!" the guard stuttered arming his weapons.

"Calm down, now. We're not here to fight you so you can be at ease." Nexus assured with his hand up to calm down.

"You're…not the enemy?" the soldier asked putting his weapon down easing himself in front of them.

"Huh, at first I thought you weren't going to comply with it and fight. But it seems that wasn't the case considering you don't have any stamina left in you to fight." Nexus said knowingly looking at his conditions. He could see most cuts and bruises around him and he's breathing heavily having no stamina in him at all with his vision. "Well anyway, if you're convinced that we're not enemies, then it doesn't hurt that I would ask something of you now, wouldn't I? Why is this war still going? Didn't King Charles VII signed the treaty?" he asked to the scout.

"So you didn't know about King Charles, huh?"

Nexus lifted his eyebrow in wonder on hearing this, "What happened? Was he killed?"

"Yes, he was burned by the witch's flames." the guard answered.

"A "witch?"" Nexus wondered narrowing at his eyebrows, 'Is it "her?"' he thought reminiscing the white haired woman he saw before.

"It's "Jeanne d'Arc." She has risen again as the "Dragon Witch.""

'Thought so….I guess we're in Orleans, now.' Nexus thought knowingly.

"England has retreated but there's nothing left for us to go. It's our home but there's nothing we can do." the soldier said doubtfully.

"Jeanne d'Arc, huh…."

"Yes, Jeanne d'Arc happened to be a renowned saint who saved France since the Hundred Years' War." Mash explained from the basis about the saint, "However, she was captured by the English and was burned at the stake after the inquisition, endured gruesome torture and humiliation daily. They believed that she was only a heretic and never as a saint. Even when she was burned she held onto her prayers till the end and was branded as a saint for 400 years."

"Endured gruesome torture and humiliation daily, huh…." Nexus muttered those words deeply knowing the reason why that the white-haired Ruler's intention were. Well, not that she had worse than his as he starts to reminisce glimpse of a familiar man full of cuts, bruises, punctures, blood and dirt all over him looking down on his knees with a pillory hanging on him with blood trickling all over his abdomen that were carved into him resembling a message that defines his integrity to the others….

He shakes himself off not to let any of his mind that lasted a long time ago letting out an exasperated sigh putting his hand over his face as he shook his head in dismissal. 'Why am I thinking of such trivial matters, damn it.' he curses to himself as it is pointless to dread over such pasts.

"Nexus, what's the matter?" Saber Alter asked to the black haired for herself to see her Master in such a state like that.

"No, it's nothing." sighed Nexus shaking his memory off focusing on the present, "Just thinking what I should I whip up something, that's all." he concludes his statement changing the subject.

She slightly caught her interest mentioning about him cooking a meal. He doesn't seem to be the type who enjoys cooking nor that he's capable of being one which was surprising to the Alter. ""Whip up something?" Hm, despite your appearance, I never took you for someone who is capable of cooking. Honestly, I'm surprised."

"Is it that surprising? Well, I do make decent meals but I'm not really sure if I would make a meal that is good and all. I just cook most of it for my own." he answered to her as she was curious about his obscure versatility.

Suddenly, Nexus sensed something that is coming from the distance as the soldier shouted to the others for the incoming enemies scoffing in amusement. "Guess those bones weren't the only thing that could move, after all." he commented to the oncoming skeletons that has a sense of directions to where the survivors were at.

"They're familiars! This time it's different. You can be wild as you want." Dr. Roman said.

"Well you heard him. No need to hold back since they're dead already." Nexus remarked forming his stance against them.

"Yes. Let's pulverize them, Master!" Mash replied.

"Then I shall hold nothing back." Artoria Alter stated gripping her sword tightly as the three begins to charge towards the horde of skeletons. Saber wiping out the skeletons decimating them in her way with the swing of her sword, Mash crashing at them with the swing of her shield, and Nexus breaking them with combinations of punches and kicks at blinding speeds as the battle was concluded with ease making the soldiers look at these mysterious travelers in shock from their skills on taking those skeletons.

"A-Amazing….I never thought that you could take on those things…"

"Yeah, well we're accustomed to this for a while. So you were saying that Jeanne D'Arc has returned, right?" Nexus asked to the soldier.

"Ah, yes. I took part in the siege of Orleans and the ceremony, so I remember it clearly. She has different hair and skin color, but there's no doubt that it's her. Hearing the news that she was burned by the English, we were furious. But now she's back with the devil's pact!"

""Devil?" Something worse than these lots?" he wondered directing to the pile of bones.

"Well yeah, we can handle those it's just that-" before the soldier could finish his sentence there was roar coming to their directions.

"Dammit, they're here! Stand up! They're here! Dragons are here! If you don't fight, they'll eat you!"

"Dragons?" this caught his attention at an instant hearing the word "dragons" as looked to the distance with sheer curiosity only to be returned with a slight disappointment on his face seeing the herd of them, "Oh, they're just wyverns."

"That's what you're disappointed by!?" Roman screamed shockingly from his blatant reaction from Nexus not even surprised that the wyverns were coming to them.

"Well, it's more of a subspecies to a dragon, though." Mash excused.

"They have features of a dragon but that doesn't mean that they _are_ one. Usually a generic dragon has four legs, the one we're seeing now only has two with the other two using as their wings with a barbed tail while the others are long and muscular. But I guess you could call it a dragon in a sense." Nexus explained.

"You seem to be have quite the knowledge of dragons, Senpai."

"Of course I do. That's because I love dragons. How can I not know about them? Well it's nice to see that I get to see some dragons. Kinda disappointed not seeing an actual one for some time, but it's not my place to complain. Every dragon has their own qualities and aspects to themselves that makes them unique. So I learned to appreciate all dragons no matter how they look like." Nexus concluded firmly as Alter looked at him with utter surprise from his clear statement looking away with a hint of redness on her face.

"It's coming!" Roman shouted as the wyverns are nearing them.

"Master, they're different from those old bones so respond with full force!" Mash suggested.

"Ehhh….full force? I don't know about full force considering that they don't have the durability to withstand my strikes…." he muttered hesitantly if he should use his full force to his strength or not. The only significant thing he _does_ remember in his time was that his full blow is powerful enough to decimate an entire planet. "…..What should I do...should I hold back for it to look like a full force? Well that can be convincing for them…." he was thinking over to himself as he noticed that someone else is coming. It wasn't the wyverns that he sensed, it was more abundant with magical power, it's weak but it's enough for someone to materialize a spirit and also….dignifying of some sort.

"Soldiers! Douse yourself in water! You can defend yourself against their flames momentarily!" the woman shouted to the soldiers as they were caught by surprised on such an abrupt shout from someone who just came out from nowhere, to them that is. That woman had similar features to the one he saw in his dreams but her skin is fairer with blue eyes and long braided blonde hair tied to a black bow at the end. She wears the same as the Ruler's but hers are purple with silver armor holding the flag pole adorned with a gold ornate symbol almost resembling a saint.

'So there are more than one people with striking similarities, after all.' the black haired thought to himself.

"Together with me! Follow me!" she said leading the soldiers against the wyverns.

"Is that…" Mash uttered surprisingly seeing the woman as she couldn't believe what she was seeing before she could finish her line.

"Jeanne D,Arc, huh…no doubt the original one, I presume." Nexus finished as he joins the others defeating the herd of reptilian creatures aiding the holy saint.

 **Chapter Done**

 **Whew, took a while for this to be finished since I'm kinda preoccupied with school work. I heard of some messages for the last chapter, then I'll say some regards, if that helps. The last chapter does seem to be stupid to some but it's the only thing I could muster up with and the best I could. So if you're going to spout some snarky comments, then I honestly wouldn't care. It's a fanfic, it's not necessary for the story to be authentic enough. If you think that way, then that's just your opinion. If you want me to continue this or not, it wouldn't matter. I'm just writing this because I simply want to put this into my imaginative mind.**

 **If that's all then I'll just continue my own business so bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Before we get into this story, it would be rude for us not to introduce the basic information about our MC or my OC, Nexus. So let's clear this one before we get into it.**

 **Name: Nexus (has a real name but intends on hiding it due to personal history)**

 **Height: 5' 9 in (175.3 cm)**

 **Weight: 197 lbs (89.4 kg)**

 **Race: Unknown**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Eye Color: Black (variable via Universal Eye)**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Age: Unknown (physically in his mid-twenties)**

 **Powers and abilities:**

 **Superhuman Strength/Speed: Nexus has exceeding strength and speed to the supernatural level that could grow through extensive use of precision and adaptability.**

 **Martial Arts Mastery: Nexus possess intuition and mastery of martial arts developing every arts throughout his life (Taekwondo, Karate, Kung Fu, Capoeira, Jujitsu, Judo, etc.). Through observation, he can be proficient in any form of weaponry to his martial skills whether they're fast, strong, soft, quick, disarm, deadly, fatal, etc.**

 **Regenerative Healing: Nexus has an extreme level of endurance along with his regeneration of healing at the cellular level. This could regrow his limbs at an exceedingly fast rate and recovering minor wounds at an instant giving himself to keep on fighting with his physical prime state. Limitations occurs on the superpower page of healing factor that he could still feel pain but suppresses it to show no weakness.**

 **Universal Eye: One of his ability that is unique to him only. Grants him ultimate vision to see through anything he desires with any optical abilities. This vision grants him great perception to his eyes on visualizing skills and utilize it to the masterful level. However, if he uses this ability to see everything simultaneously over an extensive usage, this would put an excessive strain to the user's eye to potentially deteriorate itself that depends on the usage and how long it will recover. This also gains the ability to see through elements and stores an array of elemental abilities for his usage and merging them.**

 **Elemental Manipulation: Nexus not only specializes in combat but also with the elements using it to merge elements through physical combat. He is capable of manipulating the elements of nature choosing whatever elements he chooses and creating combinations only to a limited number. It is adaptable from versatility and creativity in battle.**

 **So this is the basis of Nexus and what he is capable of. He has a compelling history on his life and never intends to talk about it. I won't go into any more details but that's more like the structure from him so I'll be working on for his development for the story.**

Once the wyverns were all down, they were all relieved that they're gone. As for Nexus, he optimizes his vision to see if there are any threats coming seeing that there's no one around them. However, the black-haired remains vigilant going back to the others.

"All right, great job everyone! I was watching with sweaty palms and sweets in my hand!" Roman said relieving as Mash furrowed her brows upon hearing that.

"Doctor! Those sweets are for Senpai once we come back! Who fought fought bravely on the frontlines."

"Oh, really? They were in the command room next to the tea…you really become such a thoughtful person Mash…They're really tasty so I'm sure Nexus will enjoy it, too." Dr. Roman mumbled still eating the sweets.

"Well it seems that I can't since that's the only thing you're eating right now." Nexus retort blankly.

"Master. When we return to Chaldea, I would like to reserve enough combat force on one attack. I registered one more enemy to hit with the "back of my blade."" Mash suggested with cold eyes with an intent to kill.

"You know I honestly don't care what happens to him. So do your worse, Mash. Also put more effort to it so that it wouldn't be considered as a "back of the blade."" Nexus suggested to Mash with apathetic eyes curious what the doctor's fate would be as he looks into the future and spreads a sadistic grin across his face witnessing the results.

"Impossible, you're- Run! It's the witch! The witch is here!" the soldier shrieked as they run away from the blonde woman as she stood still in silence somberly.

'Even with different features, they're still convinced that she's the witch.' Nexus thought to himself clicking his tongue as Jeanne turned to the three and walks over to them.

"Um, thank you very much for your assistance." Jeanne thanked the three bowing as Mash put her hands up in denial.

"No, that was nothing. By the way your name is-"

""Ruler." My Servant class is Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc." she introduced herself.

"Jeanne…d'Arc?" Mash said perplexed hearing her name.

"The original one. She's no witch, but there's no doubt that it's her." Nexus said convincingly to Mash.

"We'll talk about it later. We shouldn't speak in front of them. Please, come over here." she offered kindly gesturing her hands.

"…We've been invited." Mash said hesitantly as she looks at Nexus, "What should we do, Senpai." she asked along with Artoria Alter arming her sword.

It's natural for Mash to hesitate on such an abrupt offer from someone that is new. In another case, the one who claims to be a witch but not to him. He admits that he doesn't know about Jeanne personality-wise but he is sure that she's never a person to make such abrupt hostilities. Even if she did, she wouldn't have enough mana to maintain for an extensive fight and he sees no maliciousness in her. Also, this would also bring some clues to the reason why that two Rulers are summoned. Well, he could guess that it's from the Singularity no doubt.

"It's alright, Mash. She's not the type to use such underhanded tactics. She's trustworthy. And also she doesn't look like that she's up to fighting considering that she has limited magical energy in her." Nexus assured them acknowledging their Master's words as they put their weapons down.

"I agree, she looks weakened, but she's a Servant, too. So she must be aware of this situation. Let's ask her for the details." Roman agreed as they followed her.

The night was set as the moon glimmered from the night sky as they decide to settle into a safe spot around the woods. Nexus gathered fire woods along their travel of the forest. He snaps his fingers lighting the fire for the woods and watches around his surroundings to find any potential threats as he sits down along with the others.

"Now that we're settled down, I would like to hear your names, please." Jeanne asked as they decide to introduce themselves.

"Understood, I'm Mash Kyrielight."

"Artoria Alter."

"Nexus, Master of both of them."

"Master? So there are Masters even in this Holy Grail War." the blonde saint wondered for a Master to show in the war so soon to which she suspects that there weren't any Masters with Servants so far.

"No, I don't think it has anything to do with the Holy Grail War. I'm only a Demi-Servant.?

"A Demi-Servant?"

"Not a true Heroic Spirit? Have you heard of us?"

"Ah, yes…we should probably clear that. I do happen to be the Servant Ruler but most of the info about the Holy Grail War are missing to which it should be provided. Not just that, my stats have been ranked down as well. I couldn't reveal the True Names of the Servants nor have the Command Spells." Jeanne explained from her situation for Nexus to ponder this in thought. The information he gathered back at the library from Chaldea, Rulers are one of the Extra classes that are indifferent to standard classes. Usually, they were brought as overseers to maintain the Holy Grail Wars taking neither sides but the Grail. For that reason, they were given Command Spells to suppress other Servants that could potentially tip the scale.

"Fortunately, I was summoned to where I was born and raised so if nothing else I still speak the language…" Jeanne murmured nervously for her lack of linguistic foreign speaking limited only to her native speaking.

"No need to feel so guilty about it, Jeanne." Nexus assured to the blonde as she starts to ease her nervousness, "There's also something I want to ask. Do you happen to see this "other Jeanne?"" he may asked.

"…I just materialized a few hours ago so I'm not aware of the situation nor saw her. A Jeanne who murdered King Charles VII and commits the slaughter of Orleans…" she answered to the black haired man.

"So does that mean that two of the same Servants are summoned in the same era?" Mash said questionably.

"It's unusual but it's possible. Two of the Servants having the same name would be summoned from similarities to each other but different features and motives. Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if they were summoned like that considering that we're in a Singularity that defies ancient history after all." Nexus answered relaxing on a slab of rock against his back with both hands on the back of his head.

"What Nexus said was true. As far as what we heard of now, King Charles is dead and Orleans is occupied which symbolizes the collapse of France. France was the first nation that declared human liberty and equality as other countries followed. This would cease civilization if it were to delay by 100 years." Roman speaks up from the comm suddenly.

"I just heard a voice…magecraft? Just what are you people." she retaliates herself with caution upon hearing an abrupt voice that came out of nowhere.

"Wow, Roman. Way to speak up in front of a girl abruptly to be cautious of us just like you did back from those soldiers. Are you sure you're a doctor? Because I'm not convinced that you couldn't handle a psychological treatment like this. More than less putting up an introduction." Nexus spouted sarcastically to Roman to which he couldn't handle the situation efficiently.

"Ehhhh!? It's my fault!?" Dr. Roman sputtered as he starts on reflecting on his actions, "Ugh…that's true….I haven't introduced myself ever since our walk so I might as well do it…" He cleared his throat and starts his introduction to the blonde woman, "It's nice to meet you, Jeanne d'Arc. My name is Romani Archaman but everyone calls me Roman. I do support tasks."

"I see. So you tend to be a dreamer, Roman!" Jeanne said convinced that he's not a real person but only a fabricated image of illusion.

"….What's this sense of defeat? She complimented me, but I'm not happy at all…" he lamented upon hearing that remark.

"Well now that we're over with that, you're curious about why we're here right?" asked Nexus making the blonde nod at his statement, "Alright then…"

As he finished his explanation, Jeanne gathered all of her thoughts hearing their story, "…I see, I understand. To think that the world has been incinerated. Even though I'm an incomplete Servant, I can't even trust "myself.""

"You're referring to "her," aren't you?" Nexus questioned.

Jeanne nodded slowly, "The Jeanne d'Arc that took Orleans, but those flying dragons…"

"Wyverns, huh…supposedly, they weren't known in the 16th century in English. But for them to exist in the 15th century of France by a person who takes on the name "Dragon Witch.""

"Yes, it's hard to be believe, but the one controlling them must be "myself." I never thought on controlling such things so I have no idea how she's doing it. Since summoning dragons is the highest form of magecraft." Jeanne said in a troubled manner to which it could be difficult for them to face off against a herd of wyverns with an amount like that.

"It's an impossible feat for modern mages nonetheless for this era's magecraft for it to bend rules like this…" Roman implemented on what the cause for it as Nexus finishes it.

"The Holy Grail." he concluded firmly, "Although it could be a speculation, but it's possible. Since that cup has an abundant of magical energy that could be capable of using such high magic. However, he would never admit that this "cup" could truly be "omnipotent" of such measure. Sure, it does grant wishes of such but never to a scale that are exaggerated. A cup like that would never even be considered to be such an almighty tool. If he was ever to be put into such an idiotic war for such a cup that is merely speculated to grant _any_ wishes without witnessing on such proofs, then he would just intend on destroying the cup regardless of such rules no matter how complicated it is and would put an end to such a stupid death match, for all he cares. He wouldn't care to wish for anything whether he witnessed it or not. He simply thinks that it is straight up bullsh*t to him as he puts all of those thoughts aside from him focusing on the situation as of now.

"Although there are many things we're unsure of, but I seem to have an idea. Mademoiselle Jeanne. What are you going to do now?" Mash asked to her in deep thought.

"The objective is clear. Go to Orleans, liberate the city. In order to do that, I must confront the Jeanne d'Arc that stands in my way. The Lord didn't show the path for me, but I cannot turn my back on this." she answered resolutely of her judgement.

"She's just like history says, Master. She would still fight even on her own." Mash acknowledged of her resolution.

"I guess so…" Nexus remarked casually as he could understand a person that would be willing to fight on their own regardless of their lack of skills and those that are superior to them. For him to think like that, he scoffs quietly at this with a small smile reminding that of himself since he's always like that.

"Is there something amusing for you, Master?" Artoria Alter asked to him as she noticed his smirk across his face.

"No, nothing." Nexus shook off as he gets his feet up, "Well, whatever the case is. Our objectives are intertwined anyway. So it wouldn't hurt if we happen to give her helping hand."

"Master, does that mean…" Mash uttered.

"You would help me?" Jeanne asked surprisingly.

"Sure, why the hell not? It's better than getting together that is on the same objective rather than separating. So might as well have a coalition. Or could it be that you're against it?"

"No, the pleasure is mine. I cannot possibly thank you enough, Mash, Nexus, Artoria Alter. I thought I would be fighting all alone." she said happily from Nexus' assistance.

"You could thank me once we're done with this Singularity."

"Yes, I shall. Even if I'm up against myself I have nothing to be afraid of now the three of you are with me. Although, it still saddens me that they'd mistake me for the other one."

"Geez, it's their fault mistaken about you. People these days just can't tell the difference, damn it." the black haired cursed at this for the people's lack of sense to differentiate on people.

"No, it's okay. I appreciate your concern for me, but I'm fine. If the resurrected me caused a massacre in Orleans, I can't blame them for scaring me, after all."

He sighs at this in surrender as he lets the blonde woman handle on her own problems. Once she's decides on something, there's no stopping her. "Well I don't like it. But if you're fine with it, then do whatever you want. But don't blame me if things gets out of hand."

"Yes, thank you, Nexus. We should seek out the Jeanne as a witch and defeat her. But first, we should scout first. It's simple, but difficult to reach." she informed the initiative plan before engaging on the Dragon Witch.

"As expected of Jeanne d'Arc to be so well-versed in the art of war. What she said before, an assault on Orleans is ill-advised." Dr. Roman remarked in acknowledgement.

"Right, we got no intel on the enemy's forces, tactics, and what their next plans would be. We can't just bash our way in with guns blaring. Although tempting as it is, we can't be rash. Even if we tried, we wouldn't so sure on what terrain places are effective for the charge or where we would attack at since we just got here. Much less, setting up a base camp." Nexus informed devising on the situation, "So like Jeanne said, we need to gather info first. We need to find out what forces they are and where they are stationed at. And as for the "other" one, I prefer to call her Jeanne Alter that is leading the charge who is also called Ruler." he concluded his plan as he three looked at him in surprised from his devise of plan.

He looks at them blankly from their dazed faces, "What's the surprise?"

"Ah no, it's just that….you happen to be pretty knowledgeable about this, Senpai. Honestly, I'm surprised…"

"Fou…"

"Hm, for you to have such vast knowledge of battle tactics wouldn't strike as an average mage. You're no doubt impressive, Nexus." Alter nods her head knowingly of admiration from her Master.

"Yes, in truth. I thought you were someone who is inexperienced that is in need of guidance, but it seems that I have misunderstood." Jeanne said with admiration to his trait.

"No, it's not worth mentioning for. I just happened to learn these through my life, that's all." he protested meekly for hearing such things.

"But you mentioned that the other Jeanne is also a Ruler, how did you know that?" Dr. Roman inquired.

"I happened to see her in my dreams before we got here." he answered blankly.

"Wait, you saw her when you were dreaming? Why haven't you told us that before?"

"Why, huh..." Nexus was thinking the reason why he hadn't told them before this Singularity as he gives out his answer, "It'll be a pain if I told you and you would have some discussion to which it would drag this story out and starts to get boring. To which the fact that you wouldn't think that there's nothing to worry and just a mere dream. Also that it is something to worry about nonetheless thinking of some countermeasure and lament to yourself why you hadn't realized it to be so important considering that we waltz right into this Singularity that could _possibly_ involve the things that I saw in my dream. And to which the fact I would be wasting time for making the reader to read this boring long ass text to which that I would be dragging this story out so I'm going to end it. Is that I could think the reason of, I guess." he answers blankly in a monotone voice.

"That's your reason, why!?" Roman said, "It's so long to the fact that I couldn't understand what you were talking about at the end! "Reader?" "Story?" I don't get it at all!" Dr. Roman exclaimed comically.

"Tch, this is why you wouldn't understand nothing if I told you. Well, no that it matters since a disappointment and should stay as a disappointment." Nexus cursed at this of his lack of understanding over the whole concept.

"….You just referred to me as a "disappointment", weren't you…" the doctor muttered solemnly from his brutal side comment that spats him.

"Hoohhh….rather than focusing on important things, you dreamt over a woman. You have some nerve fooling around when you have me." Alter Artoria remarked to Nexus as he could feel the cold stare piercing into him.

"No, I think you're misunderstanding things, Alter. I wasn't thinking about that. Also, "I have you?" When was this established?"

"Just when we made a pact."

"At least notice me so I could give an accord to it."

"…." Mash sit there looking at Nexus sternly furrowing her brows of irritation to which he could feel that already with a sweatdrop, "Senpai…is that the kind of woman you're into. The kind of woman that makes trouble for everyone?"

"You're wrong, Mash. Sure I would admit that she's attractive and all but that doesn't mean I would let her do whatever she wants just by flaming the entire continent." Nexus protested to Mash preventing on letting things get out of hand just from a simple answer that takes a strum of the string and now creates an escalation of the sound for everyone taking the wrong tune to it.

"You-you said that the other "me" is attractive? If you said that _she's_ attractive, then what about me? It's like you're saying that I have no charm at all!" Jeanne said angrily feeling jealous of her "other" self, despite not knowing her.

"No, like I said, you're wrong! It's a misunderstanding! Also, why are you so angry over the "other" Jeanne? You're not even the same!"

"…It's true that I'm not the same as her and we never met….But….It's still vexing to me! It just bothers me that you mention that she's attractive. Are you implying that _I'm_ not attractive?"

"No I never said that, Jeanne. You're attractive in your own way. You have beautiful porcelain skin, blue eyes, natural blonde, and a nice figure. There's nothing that is unattractive to you at all." Nexus plainly said all of his honest thoughts.

"I-I see…y-you didn't need to put into such details to it…it's quite embarrassing for me now that I asked about it…" Jeanne said sheepishly from her blush hearing the black haired man's compliments of her as he could feel the sullen, ominous gaze from them.

'Is this really the time for that? Geez.' Nexus sighed exasperatedly pinching the bridge of his nose in a perturb manner, "Anyway, Jeanne. I heard that Rulers could reveal any Servants' True Names. Do you happen to have that?"

The saint stops and turns back answering his question knowingly, "I'm sorry, as I am now, I'm incapable of revealing their True Names, much less detecting them."

"Hm, this could be bad. If you can't detect on Servants. Then I suppose that the other one would have that kind of trait."

"-!" Jeanne shot up in realization from hearing that, "Of course, I was careless! The Witch Jeanne…ugh, alright I will also refer to as Jeanne Alter! If what you said is true then she would detect our location. We must be prepare for our battles. And if possible, I would like to minimize our encounters with any towns and villages."

"True, we don't want any people cause a ruckus to misunderstand you as the "witch." But it's the only possible source of evidence in order to find out what's going on. Might as well look at what the conditions are at the city and the atmosphere around it. But for now, we'll start early tomorrow morning." Nexus advised.

"Yes, with the plan settled. You should probably get some sleep, Nexus." Jeanne suggested to the Master.

"Well, good night." he rolled over sleeping, "You should probably sleep too, Mash. Even though you're a Servant, you still have the half side that is human of you and have limited stamina so be sure to get some rest, alright."

"Y-Yes, then pardon my intrusion…" she acknowledged sitting next to the black haired closing her eyes. "Also, Saber Alter, even though you still got plenty of Mana left in you. I think it's best for you to sleep to conserve your Mana for the future. You wouldn't know if there'd be a battle when you need to get serious." Nexus suggests to the black knight as she thinks over this. "Well, if you wanna stay up until morning wasting all of the magical energy in the process on mobs rather than someone who is strong, then I won't stop you. I'll leave the decision up to you."

The King of Knights shook her head convinced from his words, "No, I shall gladly take up on your offer, Master. As long if it's your request, I shall conserve my Mana as you wish." Artoria Alter said taking the other side of Nexus sleeping.

As night was showing and all of them were sleeping. Jeanne sits on the edge of the cliff looking at the moon with a solemn expression. Although having helping had assured her and she wouldn't worry about anything. But what's troubling her is the fact that she could really have fought on her own despite the current condition that she's in. If she had ever fought her own "self" that are superior to her in any other ability, she would have no chance of winning much less taking on an entire army of dragons or unknown Servants that she couldn't detect so far. If she had lose, then everything from France will be burnt to flames that all lead to the Dragon Witch of Jeanne d'Arc and her loss would be pointless if that were to happen.

"Are you enjoying the sight of the moon or is it that you got nothing to do other than just looking at the moon?" the voice said in a witty retort as she turned arming herself from an ambush.

"Calm down, I come in peace in the name of God." the voice raised his hands up for the moon to reveal the shadowy figure which happens to be Nexus as she eased herself.

"Nexus…weren't you supposed to be sleeping. Also what about the others?" Jeanne asked to him.

"Meh, I couldn't. Just having some troubles for my sleeping habits. The others are sleeping soundly so I'm keeping a close eye on them, don't worry about it." Nexus assured to the Ruler sighing.

"Also, there's something I want to talk to you about." he said walking next to Jeanne.

"Me?"

The young man nodded, "You…happened to be summoned prematurely, didn't you?" the saint stiffened hearing that knowing of her situation as she stood there silently averting her eyes anxiously. It wasn't a surprise to the black haired, after all. He could see the magical energy flowing into her however it's not abundant like the other Servants he saw. It's more likely that she's been summoned prior to the date of her death just recently from her hometown and the Throne of Heroes, a place that is outside of time and space where Heroic Spirits are gathered, wasn't manifested at the time. "Well if you don't want me to pry into it, then that's fine. But I hope it wouldn't be a hassle to your skills, if that becomes a problem."

She shook her head out of protest, "No, it's alright, I'll tell you." Jeanne said as she straightens herself and begins her answer, "As you said, my summoning was incomplete considering that I died just a few days. You could probably say that I'm a "brand new Servant."" she muttered hiding her embarrassment.

"A beginner, huh…"

"Yes. The Throne of Heroes have no future or past. So I don't have the power to access the records there to which is difficult to me to act as a Servant." she answered sadly.

"You're making sound like it's a bad thing."

"Eh?"

"You were summoned incompletely, your ranks have been dropped, and you got no skills you once had. So what about it, aren't you a saint? It's not like you would stop just for those reasons right?" she was shocked in awe hearing what the black haired man was saying to which he wasn't bothered from her incapability.

"But…..for you to call me a saint, I have no such power for that. I fear that I will be a burden to you."

"Excuses, excuses…" he muttered sarcastically, "So what? You're going to turn your back away from your home and leave it douse into flames to the other Jeanne?"

"I WILL NOT!" she strongly refused getting up with upmost seriousness of her eyes unyieldingly as she realized her outburst to the mage, "Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Nexus shook his head, "No, that was my intention to test whether you're serious or not. Guess I have nothing to worry about, sorry about that. If you intend on carrying that resolve to the end, then I'm sure that you'll succeed with those that are at your side. Your reason for being here is to fight your other self and saving your home, right? Despite of your limitations, you would still fight because you can't just simply let that slide and you believe that it's wrong for her to slaughter your people. That's the strength of what a hero would be. If you choose to believe in it, then I suppose it's not so bad living it to the fullest."

Jeanne didn't expect a man to give him such inspirational words despite not being the type of person that would get people hopes up. Also for the fact that she didn't know him considering that they just met. For her to think about it, she was a bit curious to what kind of person he is so she decides to ask about it. For him to talk about those deep lines, she probably thinks that he had those experiences. "If what you said is true, then what do you fight for?"

He turned to the saint in silence from that question and then he looked up to the nightly constellations twinkling, ""What do I fight for," huh…." Nexus muttered casually from hearing that question of hers as he lightly scoffs, "I've always wondered about what I was fighting for from the very beginning."

""Very beginning?"" Jeanne wondered hearing about that what his word meant to the blonde maiden.

"But, I just go along with it and I happen to find something that I intend to fight for. I never fought for something that I want to prove to anyone. I did it because I choose to until now."

"What would that be?" the blonde asked to the man.

"Protect, I guess."

"Protect?" she asked confusingly.

"The reason why I choose to fight would be to protect those that are important to me. I've always been the person that never looks for any friends nor any help from anyone. However, there were those that accepted me of what I am. So I decide to protect them, whatever situation calls for and whoever intends on harming anyone that are important to me, I will fight against anyone or anything that attempts to harm them." he clenched his fist adamant from his decision that he will never make that same mistake again, "I will never let that happen. No matter what it takes."

Jeanne could tell that there was something weighing down from him. She wanted to ask but wasn't sure if it's okay to ask about him. "Nexus…" as she was about to ask Nexus decides to cut off.

"Well, that's nothing to worry about." he changed with a carefree smile on his face assuring the woman. "You don't need to worry about anything once you made your choice. If you happened to fall down to the bottom, then you can just climb back up, right? We've always start ourselves at the bottom and climb ourselves into the top and then we fall back down just because it was an unfortunate event. So what, we can't just complain about it not being how we were before. You just take that knowledge you once had and then go further beyond to what you were."

She looked at him with brief silence and turns to him with a satisfied smile, "Yes, you are right, Nexus. I feel a little better, thanks to you. I am pretty knowledgeable with this era and country. So let's give it our best tomorrow!"

Nexus smiled nodding in agreement, "Yeah, let's give it our best, right?"

As the morning rises for the next day, they head to Orleans as what they planned. Go into town, look around, gather info, and see if there's anything hostile coming to them. They were almost to the nearest town.

"We're almost at La Charite." Jeanne announced as they're nearing the town of commune, La Charite. Just what they planned before, they are only here to gather information as they much as they can from its surroundings. It's uncertain if the town happen to be identified as enemy, ally, or neutral. As for Nexus, he turns to Jeanne reviewing their plan if she's alright but his guess was for her to be anxious. She's having a cold sweat, her heartbeat was growing steadily fast, and although she was hiding it, he notice that she's trembling even at the slightest bit. Even if she's a Servant, they are still beings that could feel like humans within their Spiritual Core. If this keeps up, she might dwindle her effort to fight and would lose her resolution so he decides to speak to her.

"Is there something wrong, Jeanne? It doesn't seem like you're calm at all." Jeanne stiffened up hearing his words of concern.

She nodded slowly, "Yes…to be honest. I'm panicking. No matter how you look at it, the other "me" couldn't be in her right mind. It's easy to imagine what she will do by controlling people. Overwhelming power and hatred can easily destroy a person, no matter how noble they are."

"You make it sound like it's an impossible thing to do." Nexus commented.

"Of course it is. No person could be ever be sane with such hatred in them. No matter how strong or resolute you are, you'll end up destroying something what's inside you that is human." she answered sternly which gives the black haired man some thoughts whether she experienced this of someone consumed by hatred or in general.

"I detected a Servant just ahead of your destination, La Charite." Dr. Roman announced from the hologram.

"Servant?" he wondered as he uses his eye to view from the distance as he zooms into his vision to get a closer look at the city. He widens his eyes in shock from what he's seeing. True, he could see the Servant, but that's not all. "It's not the Servant we should be worrying about. The whole town is in flames." this made everyone shocked by the news as they could see the smoke faraway and Nexus dashes to the burning town.

"Senpai!?" Mash gasped from his sudden speed.

"Fou!?"

"Hm." Artoria Alter smirked in amusement as she dashes towards her Master ahead with Mash following along.

"How did…" Jeanne was surprised to see the black haired to go with such speed as she begins to shake her head to worry about that later. "No, worry about that later for now let's hurry to the town!" she said to herself going over to the burning town.

Nexus arrives into the town seeing flames that were burning everywhere. He could use his water element to extinguish all of the flames but he might flood all over the town if he put too much into it and would probably cause a scene for a town flooding in a specified area all of a sudden. So instead, he shifts his eye into orange and raises his hand and the flames starts shifting into one direction instead of burning wildly in misdirection absorbing into his hand. He closes his hand absorbing all of the fires with nothing but smoke and desolate buildings. He looks to see if there are any survivors in his sight of vision but couldn't see anything that is alive. He sighed depressingly seeing that there were no survivors as the others catch up to him.

"Senpai!" Mash called out as the three witnessed the aftermath of the town.

"It can't be!" Jeanne said from the aftermath.

"Doctor, detect life form-"

"Already checked it Mash." Nexus interrupted in a flat tone, "I've wiped out the flames just as I got here. Nobody's here."

"It can't be…" the Shielder muttered as she couldn't believe that there are any survivors left in this burning town much less any of the people that are injured.

"No doubt it's "her." Didn't expect that we'd end up getting close to her this soon." he said to himself.

"Yes, it was most likely "me" who was behind this. I'm sure of it. But there's this just one thing I don't understand. How much do you have to hate others to wreak such havoc? I can't understand it." Jeanne asked to herself that which she never intends to indulge such things to which she can't bring herself to understand it.

"You can't simply fathom hate when you don't even know how it feels." the three Servants turned their attention to the black haired man from hearing that.

"It's much more of an honest feeling that is filled with intensity from those that are driven from the people's actions to them. It drives them with such intensity rendering their act to think but the act to direct them intuitively. Let's say, well I'm not gonna go into details so I'll try to alleviate it." Nexus mused as he thinks for something that can be appropriate for them to hear.

"Let's say that there's something that you enjoy and believe there's nothing that is going to change that. Suddenly, and also abruptly, someone or somebody took it or destroy for the one thing that is valuable from you just for their self-interest throwing you off like you never existed." he said in a sarcastic manner quietly under his breath and sighs as he looks up to the holed sky blankly, "It can be a forceful feeling. But that doesn't mean it could be truly evil for such extent to destroy among themselves. Well, unless if they're weak-willed that is." although it isn't showing, they could feel the tension under his voice into his words that sounds like he has experienced it himself despite with such obscurity into it until he gave out a calm and tender from his last sentence. "Well I wouldn't know about everyone but that's just how I think." he honestly said scratching the back of his head. The thought that he puts such expression into those words made the others concerned to an extent.

Jeanne d'Arc's opinion from the black haired man's understanding of hate is contradictory to her. It's true that she couldn't understand hate to such an extent and that his words were inhumane. It's not right that you would just kill people out from hatred. However, she could feel that behind such intimidation from his words there's also a sense of resilience into him. It's like he had felt such experience of hatred that brings his method to be justified. She would want to ask why the young man would bear such hatred to the people but it'd be pointless for her to ask considering that he wouldn't tell willingly. It felt like the man carries a great burden behind his back and made countless of sins from his admittance of hatred. This carries a great concern for the saint that if, and probably hope, that if there's anything she could do to save him from his suffering someday. It would be pointless but she's willing to try nonetheless.

For Mash, she feels what her Master was like when he was at Chaldea. The words that he said to her bothered the lilac-haired girl when she said that he was kind but strongly denies it, _"Because I don't deserve being called like that…"_ She worries about those words from her Senpai that there's something heavy behind his character and the reason why he doesn't being called to be a pacifist. What kind of life did he live in was the only thought that runs into her mind but can't understand to someone who never experienced the outside world.

Artoria Alter looks at Nexus with curiosity. For someone that knows what hatred is but doesn't use it to which the point that would drive them mad. It's the reason why the Black Saber acknowledges him not only as her Master but a person who is strong in oneself. Her interest in her Master grows more amusing as to what his life was like for him to become that kind of person considers hate to be an honest feeling rather than a feeling that is meant to be suppressed from other views.

As the three thought deeply into themselves, Nexus sense a presence coming fast as he goes into battle stance and a sudden beep from Dr. Roman comes up, "Hang on! The Servants seems to be coming back here! Not good. They must've realized you're here!"

"Huh, never thought that they'd pay attention on what they left and then double check it. Well, how many are we talking?" Nexus said to the doctor.

"There's five of them and they're closing in fast. We don't stand a chance! We must run!

"But-" Mash protested.

"Are you ordering me to retreat rather than face them? You have some nerve underestimating me like that, maybe I should cut your tongue once we're done." Saber Alter mused for him to give such order.

"It's merely a suggestion! Don't say such scary things like that! It's possible if we had one more but they're several times stronger. We should retreat as any sane person would! It says so in the 36 Strategies of War!"

"Several times stronger, huh…" Nexus mused from his words standing on his place.

"Master! The Servants are closing in-" Mash called out.

"I don't want to miss this chance on facing Servants that are _apparently_ several times stronger than us. If it is, then might as well be worth my time to fight them on my own." Nexus said with mild interest on facing individuals that are capable to be competent. 'How long has it been since I had a one-man army fight?' he thought to himself flexing his fist and doing his stretches. 'Well at least I should know who they are. I'm guessing the ones that I saw in my dreams, though.'

"Who said that you intend on fighting them alone?" Saber Alter inquired stepping forward aside to Nexus looking at him, "I don't intend on running away no matter the circumstance. Whoever they are or strong they are, I don't intend on letting you have all the fun, Master."

He scoffs at her declaration with no objection, "Let's hope you don't slow me down, Artoria Alter." he smirked.

"I have no obligations to slow down for you. You might as well worry about yourself, Master." the Black Saber smirked in amusement to his humor gripping her black sword for combat.

"…I also won't run. I must find out what their true intentions are!" Jeanne declared to herself by the two standing on what lies ahead of them.

Once they arrived, the five consists of Assassin, Lancer, Saber, Rider, and the other Jeanne herself. The Dragon Witch gave a questioning look to the blonde who is identical to her and thought to herself in wonder as she didn't expect for someone to be the same as her. "Hm, who knew…who knew such a thing could happen?" she wondered looking at the so called "saint" or is she one? "Someone please pour water on me. This is bad. It's awful, I think I'm going to lose it." she sarcastically amusing to herself,

"It's so funny I might die from laughing! Hey, Gilles look at how pathetic she is. A country that could only cling to "me" like a rat. Don't you think so Gilles-" she turned as she realized that Gilles isn't around at this time, "Oh right, we didn't brought Gilles?"

"You…who are you?" Jeanne d'Arc asks to the other Jeanne.

"I could ask the same to you." she replied as she thinks over for a moment, "Right, I'll answer to you as the leader. I am Jeanne d'Arc. The saint who is devoted to France that I am."

"What? That's ridiculous. You're no saint as much as I am. Anyway, I just want to know is that why did you attack this town?" the blonde asked to her.

"Why, you ask?" she replied confusingly, "If you are the same as me, surely you would understand. Or maybe because of your alignment that makes you act so stupid over such a foolish question, isn't it?" Jeanne Alter remarked, "It's the sole purpose for me to destroy France. I am a Servant after all. Politicians, economics, they're all such bore. Wouldn't it be more amusing to just crush everything physically?"

Nexus decides not to interject as her talk were more likely categorized as downright reasonable or downright accurate from dealing of such hassle. 'Wait, doesn't that mean those two are the same?' he wondered into his head as he wasn't even against it, 'Hm, well I guess that makes me a tyrant, huh?...Oh wait, I forgot. I happened to be one, ironic.' he thought flatly thinking over that.

"Such foolishness!" Jeanne outburst in denial.

""Such foolishness?" We are the ones that are foolish Jeanne. Why save this country? Why bring salvation to these people? Even though they're the ones that spat and betrayed us!"

"That is-" Jeanne held her tongue on hearing from her counterpart's words as the other two didn't respond.

"…"

"Hmph."

"I can't hear the Lord's voice anymore. The fact that I cannot hear His voice, then there's no Lord that blesses this country. I'll destroy it for his grief. As long as humans exists, then so will my hatred. I will change this country into the land of the dead. That's how I will save this country. By the hands of the new Jeanne d'Arc, reborn through death." the Altered Servant declared. "I suppose you could never understand who always plays the saint. It's ridiculous for such a pretty little holy virgin who pretends not seeing hatred and joy who couldn't grow up!"

"I…" she stuttered from embarrassment from that remark, "Well for you to say such things doesn't that also make yourself pretty? Besides, this Master here admits to himself that you are attractive to him!" she said that directs to Nexus.

"Hey!" he yelled angrily to the blonde putting himself in a pinch.

"Master?" Dragon Witch said in wonder as she looked at the black haired man with black eyes feeling an odd sense of familiarity to him from his gaze. She recognizes that feeling for a moment spreading a smile across her face of interest in him. "Well, well. To think that I've wasted my time on something useless yet I didn't realize that there's someone else who is more interesting to be so soon."

Nexus shuddered himself in agitation from Jeanne Alter's look she was giving to him. Worst case scenario, he needs to confront it regardless of throwing it aside. He decides to face the worse.

"It's nice seeing you here considering that this is our first meeting. So, how was it? Is peering into me your kind of thing?" she mused.

'Geh, so she knew after all…' he said into his thoughts anxiously as the other three begins to stare at him suspiciously. "Don't look at me like that. I'm not into that at all."

Nexus cleared his throat before his answer, "I would like you to know Jeanne Alter is that I am not into peeping onto people like that. It just happened in my dreams. I'd rather meet you face-to-face instead of putting such an act." he clarified raising his hands up.

"Is that so? Well, I guess that's fine. But if we're meeting here now, I want to know your name? I would want to know the name who I will be burned by my hands."

"Nexus." he said with no caution. "Although I'm not sure about being burned by your hands literally or metaphorically, but you're welcome to try."

"It looks like that you're just digging up your own grave for that, Nexus." Dr. Roman remarked meekly at this.

"Well at least I'm not putting around airs more than you do." Nexus retorts back.

"Keh, sounds like there's a noisy fly around here. Should I kill it before it gets annoying?" Jeanne Alter suggested with a look causing the other end for loud noises.

"Wait, wha-, console's on fire! Can she burn her enemies with just a glare!?" Dr. Roman startled trying to put out the fire at the other end.

"Are you really "me?"" Jeanne asked doubtfully to Jeanne Alter.

"After what I just said, you still doubt it? Well, whatever you wouldn't even understand even if I told you already so this farce is pointless over a specter with such meaningless effort to recreate history." she stopped taking a glance at the black haired and chuckled, "Although, for once it wasn't bad to find someone interesting, though. Berserker Assassin, Lancer. Kill that country girl, but bring that man alive if possible. You're getting tired of mobs, right? Rest assured, they're strong. Besides, your thirst for blood is the strongest out of all the Servants." she commanded as the two pale-skinned Servants step forth for battle.

"Very well. Then I will have your blood." Berserk Lancer declared holding his spear.

"Pardon me "my King."" the Assassin interjected, "I would like to partake her flesh and blood, as well as her insides."

"Ugh, do they really need to be that detailed?" Nexus shuddered from that. As Nexus could see and what Jeanne Alter said he could figure that they're facing against vampires. 'Well I wouldn't be surprised for a vampire to be a dominatrix. For the old man on the other hand…' he thought looking at the long blonde-haired vampire and how elegantly he was dressed. "Yep, definitely the generic vampire I would see." he convinced to himself.

"How greedy. Then who's going to take her soul?" Lancer protests.

"What's there to gain for her soul? Honor or reputation does not concern to my beauty."

"Very well, then I shall have hers. It's quite ironic now that I understand her beauty after I've fallen as a blood-sucking devil." the old vampire lamented.

"Yes. I won't forgive those who are more beautiful than me, no. Their bloods can only elevate my beauty!"

"Are we going to fight? Or is monologuing the only thing you're good at?" Nexus queried as the two Berserkers stopped talking and glares at the man from.

"Hoh? For a commoner like you, you must have some nerve speaking to a noble. You surely possess a tongue that is untamed." the white-haired female retorts to the black-haired.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm one of a kind." he said spreading his arms taking the compliment even though it wasn't intentional.

The domestic vampire scoffed in amusement, "Very well, once I have you. I'll be looking forward to hear your scream and taking that tongue off of yours as the Noble of the Night."

"Hmph, you're welcome to try, madam." Nexus replied amusingly. As he shifts his eye on analyzing the Servants.

 **Class: Berserker Lancer**

 **Stats:**

-Strength: A

-Endurance: A

-Agility: C

-Mana: B

-Luck: E

-NP: A

 **Class: Berserker Assassin**

 **Stats:**

-Strength: D

-Endurance: D

-Agility: A

-Mana: C

-Luck: D

-NP: B

Although he's seeing what's more to it than those stats but doesn't wanna bother wasting all of those texts for this chapter so might as well just look at the stats and just go with it.

"Hey, what are you doing, Nexus!? You got the enemy worked up and now they're not going to change their minds to let us run!" Roman panicked.

"Calm down, Roman. At least you wouldn't a cannonfodder if you were here. Much less, the only thing you would've done is run and die like all the other mob characters."

"You just called me a "mob," didn't you? You took that moment just to say that, didn't you?" he muttered.

"Hey, you were the one that objected first. I never asked for your opinion in the first place." Nexus replied.

"I-I see…."

"…Master." Mash whispered to the black-haired.

"Yeah, I got it." he nodded as the other Servants ready themselves against the two vampires as Nexus crosses his arms.

"Mash, Jeanne. You get the old man while I'll handle the madam. She's really intent on targeting me no matter what." Nexus said as he would know the reason why, "Saber, you're coming with me. This is the best we could do, you ready?"

"Yes, Master."

"Hmph, of course."

"U-Understood!"

"I assume that you are prepared for the first. Then I shall take the first move." Berserker Lancer steps forth to the four.

"I see. I'll give you a head start there, Dracula. The only person who intends on taking the first move, would be the person who takes the initiative faster." Nexus improvised.

Berserker Lancer stiffened for a moment from what the black-haired man said to him "How did you-" before he could say anything, Nexus shifts his eye into light brown throwing his arms outwards as pebbles shoot out from the debris attacking them from both sides as they deflect from the consecutive shots.

"Now." Nexus said as he dashes into the two engaging combat as the other three Servants followed him heeding his command as Saber and Jeanne engages at Lancer while Nexus rushes towards the dominatrix as he delivers a round house kick as she blocks it from her scepter (if that's what it was) and spins it countering as Nexus dodges back flipping as he stomps his foot behind bringing up the stone from the ground above high level jumping and kicking it to the vampire. As she saw the stone coming towards her she swipes her arm cutting the stone into thin slabs of dust.

"You dare throw a stone at me?" she growled from that attempt to throw some dirt in front of a noble like that to which the white-haired woman will not tolerate at.

"Yes, I thought that your skin looks ashy so I figured I would put something that matches your color to it." Nexus jested as that was his intention to get the woman riled up.

"You-!" she fumed swiping the scepter bringing waves of blood into him as Artoria Alter swings her black-enhanced sword to dispelling the incoming blood.

"It'd be wise for you to avoid spilling your blood on my Master." the Alter remarked forming her stance, "If you do, then I will be sure to cut you down so that you won't see any blood other than yours." she said as two gold eyes stare into each other.

The Assassin clicked her tongue, "Tch, You two are the worst choice I've end up. Once I'm done with you, I'll have the Saint's blood for myself!"

Nexus scoffed at this, "Oh really? Then I should suggest that you should pace it up a little if you want to be "done with us."" he provoked motioning his two fingers, "If you can that is." The Assassin was now irritated from the man's provocation as she charged towards the two.

As for the other side. The Shielder and Ruler are having a hard time dealing with Berserker Lancer. He seems to be holding on his own just fine. Defeating them in a simple matter wouldn't be the case for him. But he can't risk on using his abilities that may grab attention of the two nor use his Noble Phantasm on an instant. If he did, then it would expose them that would give those clues or names from his True Name. Also, what the black haired Master said back then was troubling for him as he watches his fellow vampire fighting the black knight trading slashes on each other and dodging swiftly while the Master is using earth strikes forcing her to defend. He could tell that the two Servants in front of him are lacking in skills but they're no doubt formidable giving the blonde vampire a hard time to deal with.

The two sides of the vampires forces themselves to retreat as both forces backs off to their sides. Nexus looks at his sides as he asks, "How is everyone holding up?"

"I still got some mana left in me, Master. The problem is that woman can be quite nimble capable of dodging my strikes." Artoria Alter responded knowingly.

"I'm fine, Senpai. Lancer can be overwhelming from in terms of his strength that I had to keep my guard up with his spear. But I can still fight." Mash replied as Nexus could tell that she does have some stamina in her but she seems to be breathing heavily.

"Same as I, Nexus. It is quite difficult to handle Berserker Lancer at this moment. With the lack of skills within me, we couldn't barely manage to get the upper hand." Jeanne said exhaustedly.

"I see." he mused from their responses as he looks back at the two Berserker Servants. He could see that their stats are enhanced than normal but are slightly aggressive. He could guess that the Madness Enhancements are kicking into them since they have the capability to raise stats but strips off their sanity depending on its rank.

"Hmph, I can't believe for you not to finish two young girls. I wonder if you felt sympathy for them." Berserker Assassin remarked to the male vampire, "It's not very monster-like for you to have such kindness, Dracul."

"Hm, so it was Dracula after all." said the Master.

"Dracula…" Mash muttered in shock from hearing that name.

"Romania's greatest hero, Vlad III. Also known as Lord Impaler." Dr. Roman informed.

Nexus snorted at that, "What kind of moron names him Lord Impaler? A guy who gets up so hard to surpass his limits to thrust through any means even through a brick wall and now passes down to an old man to inherit the arts of getting up and thrust?"

"Get up?" Mash asked confusingly not knowing what that term means.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-Why would you use such language in this situation? It's shameless!" Jeanne blushingly.

"Hooh? An innocent kouhai right here doesn't know it but a Holy Virgin Maiden does?" Nexus cooed making the blonde shudder, "How ironic, I never thought that a saint who keeps her purity but gets what I just said. I never thought that you would have such knowledge of that."

"Y-You're wrong, Nexus! I just know it in order to keep acts away from it! Please don't get the wrong idea!" she protested waving her arms in denial.

"I'm just joking, Jeanne. No need to take it seriously." Nexus said dismissively waving at his hand.

"I see that you are done with your bickering, perhaps?" the vampire spearmen now named as Vlad inquired getting their attention to him, "To put into thought that my True Name was revealed in front of others. I am extremely displeased by this. But what's more would be you, human." he said pointing at his spear to Nexus. The black-haired lifted his eyebrow confusingly from his statement to him. 'Hm, seems like he thinks that I'm human…' he wondered in thought as he decides not to protest to it and goes with the flow.

"You, why do you know my name?"

Nexus could guess that he was talking about the time when he called him "Dracula" before the fight. "Oh that? That was just a guess." he shrugged.

Vlad narrowed his eye questionably, "A guess?"

"Yeah, clearly the way you dress elegantly would be considered of how a generic vampire would be. So I thought of how the name seems to be quite fitting for a vampire like you." Nexus answered as he looks to the vampiress, "And also the one who bathes on the blood of virgins to keep herself youthful, Blood Countess. Or should I say, Carmilla?"

"Hoh, you know not one but both of our True Names, young one." the countess replied.

"Carmilla? The one who has massacred virgin girls...Elisabeth Báthory!" Mash exclaimed.

"Hmph, to think that you happen to be knowledgeable but also the strength to take on a Servant. It seems that you should never be underestimated, Master of Saber and Demi-Servant." Vlad said knowingly as Nexus narrowed his eyes while Mash shuddered in shock of the vampire king knowing her identity.

"A peculiar one with a cross between human and Servant, it seems." Jeanne Alter said as she scoffs defectively, "That was a mistake. You two are crueler than the others, but that's why you're so playful. No matter, let the remaining three deal with this girl." she said as she summoned more wyverns to increase their numbers.

"Wait, Carmilla and I can still fight. The saint's blood is ours." Vlad pardoned to the white-haired Ruler, "I would not allow mere executioners who knows no such radiance of blood to take…"

"Silence, Vlad III." Jeanne Alter retort sharply to him, "You may have authority in your life, but you're all Servants. You wanted her blood so bad yet you hesitated unconsciously. Those are the kind of people I hate. So stay out of it, alright?" she asked as she commanded her wyverns to attack coming for them.

"Mash, run! I'll hold her off!" Jeanne declared to the Demi-Servant as she grips her banner in front of the wyverns.

"Oh no, she sending those three at us now? What do we do? Any ideas? Any Ideas?" Dr. Roman panicked in horror.

"Tch, seems like to be a pain already." Nexus cursed in frustration, "We could try to improvise by putting a suitable decoy like Roman. But he couldn't be here as of now so that's a shame."

"Your first plan is to use me as a diversion from those monsters!? Just how much do you hate me!?" Dr. Roman yelled in a comical manner, "Ahhh! This is bad! This is really bad! Augh, where's my email? I need the internet! Hey, Magi Mari "We're being attacked by a bunch of wyverns. What should we do?" Okay, sent."

"Out of all the net you use the net idol!?" Nexus shouted, "Well you could search a web for it, but it might be helpful if it's more suitable for this rather than asking a net idol. It'd be a last thing a dead man would want for an advice!"

""I guess you'll have to just die and be reborn! " Wow, internet idols are HARSH! She doesn't know how I feel!"

"You see, even the net idol agrees that it's useless for you to be alive that all you do is panic when we're at the edge! Look at it she's even using " " sign for being honest with you. It's proof that she's encouraging you with pizzazz (sparkle)." Nexus retorted.

"You mean that she's encouraging me to cease my existence, isn't it!?" Roman exclaimed as they're coming into them hot.

"Everyone, please go!" the blonde pleaded as she couldn't let anyone be endangered to her other self.

"And leave all of those vampires to suck you dry? Tch, like hell I'll let that happen." Nexus refused standing his ground, "Just leave those guys to me. I'll handle them on my own. You girls can go."

"Nexus!"

"No, Senpai! That's too dangerous for you to go against two Servants without any of yours!"

"Are you insane, Nexus!? You're just asking for a death wish if you fight them! That's too risky!" Dr. Roman exclaimed.

"Then do you have a better idea other than a net idol's advice? If situation calls for this, we could have a momentary, unexpectedly, ex machina save that would come out of nowhere and coincidently have backups for plot convenience arriving as of-" before Nexus could say anymore a swish of object comes to the ground separating the two forces bewildered to what they saw was coincidently unexpected as the black-haired stated. "now…." he finished as to what he sees was a glass rose which dictates as a form of elegancy. 'Are we going to have another noble to this fight?' he thought as he looked toward the direction where it was thrown where he sees a figure.

"-It's not elegant." the voice stated in contradictory as Nexus could see the owner of the voice to be female. "Neither this city, this combat style. I don't like your philosophy or principles either. You're beautiful, yet you shroud yourself in blood and hatred. For either good or evil, shouldn't humans be more free?" she said questionably as she reveals herself as a young petite girl with twin-tailed silver hair, porcelain skin, and cerulean blue eyes that looks more an ocean reflecting the light. She wears a red dress with black frills at the bottom that matches her oversized beret hat adorned with a light pink ribbon with red gloves, tanned plates, and white stockings. Nexus could expect that she is no doubt royalty.

"A Servant?" was the only thing Jeanne Alter said to the newcomer.

"Yes. As of this moment, I am happy. This is what it feels to announce oneself as a hero of justice!" the girl said happily with a smile so dazzling that it made everyone speechless. Well, mostly with the exception of Nexus and Jeanne Alter along with some of her Servants.

"I am aware who you are and how terrifying you are. I must confess, I've never trembled in fear more before anyone else." she stated admittedly but stands firm. "Yet still-If you intend to invade this nation, then I shall face you even if my dress are torn to shreds."

The musketeer hat Saber looked at the girl for a long time feeling like they had encountered each other before despite possessing Madness Enhancement in him. "You are…"

"Oh my. You know my True Name, right? Could it be we have met before, splendid female knight?"

'So the girl decides to call that knight a "female," huh?' thought Nexus.

"Saber. Who is she?" Jeanne Alter asked to the Saber as she could figure that he is aware of who the girl is

"…" Berserker Saber responding in silent. "Answer me." she asked once again with a sharp tone.

"I can tell who she is, even with this murderous rage in me. Her beauty is unmistakable." the knight answered. "She is known as the Flower of Versailles, Marie Antoinette."

"The Queen of France, Marie Antoinette." Nexus mused from the knight's words.

"That's right! Thank you for saying my name! As long as it exists, I will play my role, no matter how foolish it may be. You! The Dragon Witch who's torching my country. It might be pointless, but I will ask anyway." the silver haired stated as she demands to the white-haired Ruler, "Are you evil enough to perform your wicked deeds in my very presence? You declare yourself as a greater fool than I, the queen who failed to stop the revolution?"

"Silence! You lack the meaning to participate in this battle." Jeanne Alter retorted back. "You will never understand our hatred just because you live in a life of luxury and then died being ignorant to the whole world!"

"Hmm…I suppose not. But that just makes me wish to know more, Dragon Witch. What I don't know, I learn. That's my policy."

"What?" the Dragon Witch said confusingly which also made Nexus lift his eyebrow questionably at her policy but doesn't intend on judging.

"That's why I can't bear to look at you like this, beloved saint. All I know is that you're taking your out on the innocent. And I don't have the slightest idea why but I do know one thing. Along with the Jeanne d'Arc over there. I am going to make your heart and body mine!"

That statement of hers made a shock out of everyone especially the blonde that caused her to blush. Nexus sighs hearing that declaration of hers. "Listen, your majesty. For you to say it like that people would misunderstand your intention like that. I mean it's fine and all but both of them? Aren't you too greedy to spout something like that?"

"Ah, oh my, no, you've misunderstood young gentleman. I only meant as Queen is that I'll be bringing them to their knees." Marie tried to correct herself.

"No, it's clear what you just said. It doesn't relate to anything for you to bring their knees." Nexus retorted bluntly.

"…It's falling apart…My image of Marie Antoinette is falling apart…" Dr. Roman muttered lamently of his ideal image being shattered into pieces of glass.

"See, even the doctor over there is lamenting of the ideal you are being shattered more fatal than his net idol telling him to die." Nexus said from the sad muttering coming from the hologram, "However, that doesn't that I'm going to let you have them to yourself. I have preferences of my own so I'm not going to let you take that chance."

Hearing that proclamation of his made the blonde Servant flush in embarrassment, "Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you saying, Nexus!?"

"Enough." Jeanne Alter interrupts them in annoyance. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you get. Servants, handle that annoying princess first! Then the others!" she ordered all of her Servants in the field to engage them along with the wyverns.

"Tch, no time. Let's just get this over with." Nexus said making his stance and turns to the young queen. "Don't push yourself too hard, your majesty. We wouldn't wanna worry the queen to put herself in danger without any bodyguards."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine. Even without a bodyguard, I would have a gentlemen like you to take care of it."

Nexus scoffed. "Sorry, but I'm not into the royalty protecting type. That's more of a knight's job. And I'm no knight. I can't be your knight in shining armor, lady."

"No. I don't need a preference to whoever is my bodyguard. Because I love everyone! Although I happen to have one but he seems to be a little late of now and not the type who would be brave enough. "

"Hmph, don't blame me if something bad happens to you. Let's just hope that this acquaintance of yours can come sooner or later." Nexus said hopefully as everyone braces themselves on the battle.

 **Aaaaaannnndd done!**

 **Seriously though, I must've sucked on writing fight scenes or maybe I haven't done it so much but I'm trying to put it into it as much as possible. It's just that I'm looking what fight scenes would be ahead of this story rather than now. Also, there is a suggestion that I would try to put Gudako into this story. At first, I'm not sure but reading the other stories featured with her along with the MC. I suppose I'll consider it. It would be my first time creating a poll like this so I'm not sure if I would do this right. But in any case, if you want to prefer to have Gudako featured in this story after this arc or not then I don't mind.**

 **I'll be putting up the poll for this and so for that matter I'll continue on later.**


	7. Chapter 7

The wyverns come in first as they comes towards them as Nexus lifts up two boulders from the motion of his arms and shoots at the wyverns that easily dodging it. The wyverns throw their wings sharply projecting a gust of air to the black-haired man as Mash and Artoria Alter gets in front of him blocking their attacks and advances to the two wyverns killing them with no problems at all as the Magus waves his hand constructing a stalagmite spear and hurls at the third one impaling through its chest like it was no problem at all.

Once they dealt the wyverns the Berserker Servants comes in next while the others handle them and Nexus engages Berserker Lancer. He took the stalagmite out from the dead wyvern as the Magus somersaults attempting to swing down at Dracula.

He scoffed from his attack to be expected, "For an opponent to display such an obvious attack. I suppose you don't have such tactics that are less predictable."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, old man." Nexus smirked. "Because the next thing you know where your opponent's next move is…" as he was about to swing down his spear to the vampire as he counters him but vanishes instantaneously. Vlad III widened his eyes as he didn't notice that Nexus was behind him. "Is something that they _want_ you to think." the vampire caught himself off guard as Nexus thrust his spear to Vlad III barely deflecting his attack.

Both spearmen clash their weapons into each other, not letting each of their guard down maneuvering and deflecting each strikes of their spear. Nexus keeps the vampire occupied not to gain some distance away from him as he hastens his pace forcing the Romanian hero on a defensive position from the warrior's strikes making it difficult for him to block as the strikes are coming fast making it overwhelming for the vampire to counter. Every strikes the vampire blocks, another strike hits the other, and another, and another as cuts begins to open from the king's robe, arms, legs, and torso forcing himself to back off.

'Hmm, guess attack speeds wouldn't corner him now that he has covered some distance.' thought Nexus as he didn't foresee this before as the vampire waves his hand and summons the stakes coming after him. 'He summons stakes from the ground!?' he thought acting quickly as Nexus is still in his Earth Mode, he stomps the ground softening in front of him as the stakes starts to lose their stiffness collapsing into each other.

"Hoh, to think that you were able to slow my stakes by softening the ground. For an elementalist, you are quite proficient manipulating the ground." Berserker Lancer remarked impressed by his skills. He is knowledgeable on mages that specializes in elements and his usage of the earth is commendable for the king to acknowledge his skills. "However…" he raises his hand to the man as Nexus senses an unnerved feeling from the ground he's standing at. "No matter how much you shift the earth, it's pointless for you to avoid them since I can summon them anywhere within my range where you are now, commoner."

The stakes starts to sprout from the ground where Nexus is as the Servants handling the Berserkers witnessing where their Master is at.

"Senpai!"

"Master!"

"Nexus!"

"True. I can't seem to avoid those stakes since they spout from the ground at any point to where I'm standing now." Nexus muttered admitted to that conclusion. "However…" as the stakes was about pierce close into his body, they suddenly seized as it starts to turn into stone. "It'd be a thousandfold years for a bunch of sticks to get to me." he stated giving Vlad III a glare to the point where it isn't excessive but gives a calm look of obscurity that makes it disappointing to see such things. He swings his spear breaking the petrified stakes in front of him as he motions his hand stopping the broken chunks sharpening themselves into spiked shards shooting at the vampire.

'He created shards from my stakes?' he thought in surprise as the vampire spins his lance trying to deflect all of the shards but one of them got into his cheeks that got him distracted just like Nexus attempted to jumping airborne. 'Hmph, that again." as he stops for a moment when the black-haired warrior caught something unfamiliar around his spear. Despite being concealed, but there are gusts of wind gathering around the stalagmite compressing itself increasing its pressure. It twists around the spear like a cyclone as Nexus speeds to the vampire as turquoise meets cyan eyes shifted from Nexus propelling his spear. 'He can also use wind!?'

" **GALE THRUST!"**

Nexus thrusts his spear to the vampire as he defends himself causing the stalagmite to explode in bursts of air propelling the king to the damaged wall shattering through. He groggily gets up from the debris of such an unexpected attack. "Damn, so irritating! To think that you wield not only one but two elements. You're becoming more pestering than I thought."

"Is that so. Well, I was never the type to annoy on people initiatively." Nexus responded twirling his spear resting on his shoulder and wrist. "Also I'm going to put this into consideration. Did you honestly think that I could _only_ wield two elements?"

The Romanian king widened his eyes hearing that remark of what he meant. "It can't be. Are you saying…"

"Well you can take it as a bluff. I honestly wouldn't care about your opinion." Nexus said apathetically as the queen decides to call out for a moment.

"Yes, that's enough talk. As the enemy of this world, we must appease the souls of all those you murdered. Amadeus if you may."

"Of course! Noble Phantasm, **Requiem for Death:** _A Funeral March for the Death God_." the male voice said. He had dirty blonde with aquamarine eyes that more likely resembles of a compose wearing elegantly of black gown, purple ribbon hanging down and a fancy hat waving his baton bringing out a gold light with iridescent lines of sheet music around the enemy Servants along with several white, headless, angel-winged orchestras playing a demonic tune that mesmerizing them.

"Oh, what a glorious, evil sound!" Assassin muttered feeling as her mana has been drained from hearing such remorseful songs worse than this.

"Ugh, such pressure!"

"Damn." Jeanne Alter cursed in annoyance seeing that they are all incapitated by the music.

"Alright everyone now's our chance. Everyone fall back!" Nexus called out giving his Servants a nod of acknowledgement.

"Of course. Now then, good day everyone. Au revoir!" Marie said giving her farewells as everyone turned and makes a run for it.

"Hmph. Rider!" Ruler called out.

"What is it?"

"Go after them. Surely you can catch them on your "horse," right?" she interpreted aware of what her "horse" is. "There's no need to fight them. I need you to tell me where they're headed so I could crush them."

The purple haired Servant hesitates briefly but acknowledges her Master's orders unconditionally. "Understood. I assure you I'll catch them." as Rider fled to them summoning her mount.

"Yes."

"Ahh, that awful noise is gone… What a shame." Carmilla said disappointedly barely recovering from that horrible sound. "I wonder if I can make that Servant my pet. I'd stick his head on the phonograph and leave him scream all night." she suggested from that composer.

Vlad III walks up to the white-haired. "…Ruler. Do you think Rider alone is enough to handle them?" he asked to her. "With two other Servants aiming at them, not to mention the Master. It would be difficult if she could fight them on her own." with the numbers have slightly increased it was difficult to kill them much less the Master.

Even though that would be every Servants' weaknesses for their Masters to be exposed encountering an enemy Servant but this one could handle on his own despite having no backup with him. It isn't uncommon for Masters to go to the frontline with their Servants but he was on a completely different level for some typical mage. For a magus like him, he excels at manipulating the elements and is skilled with the spear. But what concerns the Romanian king the most is that what else that Master could do. He doubts that controlling the earth and his spearmanship are the only thing he could do. It's possible that he has more to that witnessing for the enemy Master using wind element against him and no third-rate magic like that would push the king away with such power. Also for the fact hearing those words from the Master, _"Did you honestly think that I could_ only _wield two elements?"_ Could he be bluffing? Probably, but not to him. The way he says it makes it convincing that he isn't bluffing from using earth and then wind. The only that is troubling for him are his other skills so who knows what else he could do.

"It will be fine. Rider's Noble Phantasm is more than enough to destroy them." Jeanne Alter assured. "But you're not wrong, I should be careful. I'll return and prepare to summon additional Servants." as she needs to take reconsideration for the increased number of Servants. Especially for the Master, for him to have exceptional fighting power against Servants she needs for some countermeasure against such a formidable enemy. "Go and do whatever you want. If you happen to find them, slay them. Capturing the Master won't do any good so we're going to need someone strong enough to bring him down. But surely you wouldn't be beaten by some shut-in queen would you?"

"How harsh. I too happened to stay in the castle. No matter Saber, Lancer. If we happen to fight them again, will you let me handle the enemy Rider along with their Master?" Carmilla suggests the two Servants.

"May I ask why?" the Lancer asked for her interpretation to the noble.

"She's the one I wish to slaughter the most. It will be that Marie who will kneel before me." she answered. "I can't let that commoner magus for insulting me. I'll be sure to make him grovel and take his tongue so that he would never provoke me again." this made the two Servants go silent from her reasoning.

"Hm, is there something you would like to object?"

"No, there's no point in me worrying about your inferiority towards her." Saber answered taking it as a remark that is self-centered.

"What did you just say?" the countess furrowed her eyebrows glowing through her mask.

"I too would like to object. Surely, you wouldn't think of taking that magus all on your own, would you? From the looks of it, you were barely holding out on your own being thrown by that stone of his. I intend to combat him once more since I last longer than yours." remarked Vlad III.

"Hoh, I'm surprised coming from the one who got blown away crashing into pieces of rubble full of gashes. It would be an embarrassment for the people who respected you to witness such an insightful manner from a king."

"What?" he sneered narrowing his eyebrows deeply as the two vampires were about to get into each other's throats.

"Stop. I don't care who beats who, the results doesn't change. I leave this in your hands so don't get overboard. Even Anti-Heroes have their dignity so don't end up as mindless murderers." Jeanne Alter advised them summoning her dragon and flew off.

'It's quite unexpected to see that I would see that other "me" so soon. Well, that doesn't matter. She's weak as of now so there's no need to worry about that.' she mused to herself. 'But that Master…" she thought thinking about the black haired magus who witnessed his formidable skills. 'He's strong enough to take down a Servant but I didn't expect that he could much more than that. I'm going to need more Servants enough to handle him. Well it seems like our meeting wasn't disappointing than I thought it would be. I'll be looking forward the next time I see him.' Jeanne Alter amused from the Master as it starts to get even more interested of him for their next encounter. If he could survive, that is.

* * *

Once they covered some distance away from them as they're now on the grassy plains they begin to stop.

"Phew. All right, are we safe now?" Marie asked everyone as Mash asks the Doctor for confirmation.

"Doctor?"

"Yes. I'm not detecting them anymore. Although I am picking up leyline readings from the forest over there."

"For now." Nexus interjected cautiously. "I don't see anybody coming over sooner or later. But it doesn't hurt to double-check it." he said using his Telescopic Vision checking to see any hostiles coming towards them as he dissolves his spear returning to his group. "Hmm, guess there's no one at this moment. Well, like Roman mentioned, we should mark the leyline."

"Understood, Senpai. Jeanne? And…Marie?" Mash said trying to get their attention.

"Marie, you say?" the young cheerful queen suddenly turned serious when she heard her name.

Mash startled. "F-Forgive me. That was…"

"That made me so happy! Yes, the way you addressed me was so adorable!" Marie quickly went back to joyfulness for someone to address her without any honorifics. "Please, splendid foreigner! Call me that from now on."

"Uh, yes… Miss Marie or Mademoiselle Marie, perhaps?"

"No, no, that won't do. Just Marie! Like the sheep!"

"Uh, technically that would be "Mary" that ends with a –y, not the –ie, Marie." Nexus interjected.

"Yes, yes, yes! I'm Marie. I love understanding gentlemen. Let me guess, you're very popular with the opposite sex, right?" she inquired.

He chuckles from her question. "Well, you're not wrong about that, majesty." he muttered knowingly not giving any more beyond that as he turns towards his Servant. "Are you holding up alright?" he asked to the Black Saber.

"No problem. My Mana is still intact so I can still keep going, Master." Saber Alter responded calmly.

"Really? Then I suppose that wound of yours are no problem at all?" Nexus mentions the cut on the side of her chest armor even though it was hidden through the dark colors of her armor he could still see the blood even without his eyes.

"It is merely a flesh wound. There's no need for your concerns." she responded coldly not hiding the wound not to let her pride tamper over some wound.

"I see…then.." Nexus didn't want to back down as he grabs her waist bringing closer to him startling the king.

"Fou!?"

"Senpai!?"

"Wha-!?"

"Oh my…"

"Ohoh?" everyone was surprised witnessing a man embracing a woman close to him taking as a romantic moment where there is a mixture of interest and jealousy from the audience.

"Wh-What do you think you're doing, you!?" Saber Alter said angrily blushing catching her off guard from his sudden movement.

"Calm down. You're a king right? I'm sure you're used to being in front of your people."

"This kind of method has never happened to my time. Also, I'm an Alter from the cursed Grail. Such an experience like this has never happened to me."

"Then I guess I should be gentle then." this made everyone's eyes goes wide open in shock of what he said and the composer Servant was getting overly excited interpreting of what the black haired male said.

"What are you saying, you bastard!?"

"Just hold still." he told to Artoria Alter as he put his hand on her wound as it starts to glow in golden light. The hand embracing on her wound felt a warm, gentle aura from the light as the pain ceases her irritation and let go of his hands from her side is completely healed.

"I didn't know that you had healing skills." Black Saber said as she didn't expect her Master for him not only with exceptional fighting skills but also healing skills expecting that it wouldn't do much but leaving a minor cut looking at her wound where it used to be.

"Well that's just one of the adeptness from my skills." Nexus responds to her as she turns to him with two pairs of golden eyes stare into each other for moment until his eyes fades back to black. He releases her once the healing was done.

"That's forward of you to take such a bold move. I presume that you have experience in this considering that you show no discomfort of your actions." she remarked.

He shrugged from this. "Who knows? I probably had relationships that lasted, others longer, and one for the longest. I usually don't put any shame into my actions. Even if I did, then I wouldn't have done that back then by now, wouldn't I?" she scoffs in amusement hearing that response.

"You do realize what comes next, don't you? You won't be getting out of this unscathed. Remember that." she said vowing her words as the King would not be tolerated from such an act and would need to repay the favor.

He sighed dejectively as he admits upon his actions and it'd be pointless to make any excuses now that he had committed a scene that would be unconvincing. "Well, I got no hold on you. Just try not to get too overboard from that, would ya?"

"Hmm, I wouldn't be so sure…" she mused with a smile on her face as Nexus shook his head leaving her the wildest dreams she might think of. He turns back to the group as they expressed a knowing look from his actions. Jeanne witnessed such a sinful action trying to comprehend what happened, Marie had the face of delight seeing the bond between a man and a woman, Mash was pouting out of jealousy as Nexus didn't put any arguments there, and the composer was amused from the scene looking forward to more events that would come.

"H-H-How could you commit such sinful acts, Nexus!? It's shameless! You should confess your sins and be amended!" Jeanne spouted.

"Well I hate to break to you. I'm not much of a religious person and I don't intend on changing it. So I'm going have to decline that." Nexus wave his hands dismissively.

"My, my, for you two had such relationship with each other. My guess was right, you are popular with women." Marie said happily.

"I think that's more of an overstatement there." Nexus protested.

"Senpai! Just what do you think you were doing!? That was too direct!"

"So when should the next act commence?" the black robed composer ushered receiving a smack from the queen to not go into any further subject to that.

"Aaaannnnywayyyy, I heard Roman mentioned a leyline over the forest so let's go check that out." Nexus changes the subject quickly dashing into the forest as the others called out to him following along.

Once Mash established the leyline from her shield and cleared out any monsters brewing around. They marked the safe zone as the newcomers turns to the others. "Now that things have settled down, I'd like to introduce myself again." the young queen insisted as she introduces to herself properly. "My True Name is Marie Antoinette, Class Rider. Unfortunately, I have no idea the reason for me to be summoned since I don't have a Master."

"Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, Class Caster. I also happened to be the same situation as her. Although I don't I should be summoned since I was never a hero at all." the composer who's dubbed as Amadeus saying his honest thoughts. "I mean I am great, but just one of the many artists. I did apply magecraft in my music, but that's because I was drawn by the demons' sounds."

"I'm Mash Kyrielight, a Demi-Servant." the lilac haired girl introduced herself. "This is my Master, Nexus and my fellow Servant, Artoria Alter." Alter gave a silent nod of greeting and Nexus gave a casual two finger salute.

"And this is-" Mash directed towards Jeanne.

"Jeanne d' Arc, yes?" Marie finished. "The saint who saved. Those who I wished to meet her in my life."

"…I'm, not a saint." Jeanne muttered.

"Yes, everyone knows that's how you see yourself as. But your leading of life was true, and we all know the results. That's why everyone will never forget the name Jeanne d' Arc, and the miracle of Orleans." Marie differed from her statement as Jeanne couldn't think of anything contradictable.

"Well give this girl a Medal of Honor for her preaching." Nexus mumbled sarcastically. "That may be true and all but that doesn't change the fact that Jeanne's life end up branded as a witch and burned at the stake. I guess the queen is optimistic to only view the good parts of yourself."

"Indeed, hers is out of tune." Amadeus chimed in. "She herself is the one who gets hurt when people call her the perfect saint."

"Well it's tough to be someone relied on being bragged about it."

The composer nodded in agreement continuing on. "Of course. Therefore, Maria. You always say something what you want others to hear. Sometimes you need to scold or deny others." he lectured to Marie.

"I-I don't to hear that from you, Amadeus! You already tell me that every day! T-This is what you want, right? You piano-brain! Piece of human garbage!" she shouted like a little child hearing the same thing over and over but never learns. But to learn such languages like that would be really bad for the queen to say that as Nexus takes this in not surprised from her uncanny vocabulary of hers. "You're just a pervert who gets up for musical scales! If you like it so much, then you should be a piano yourself!"

"Hm, I don't know if I should say this, but for you to insult me like that gives me an indescribable feeling." he mused hearing that with a smile.

'You know I'm just not going to comment on that.' Nexus said into his mind hearing that weird statement for a pervert having music fetish to which he may be possibly have a masochistic side. Was he trying to give the girl a lecture to bring out her true colors or is it that he simply enjoys teasing her? Either way, he wouldn't care to think of it anymore throwing his mind out as he shook his head.

"See? You can do it if you try! Give the same treatment to Jeanne."

"What, like give her verbal abuse?" Nexus suggested flatly giving the others a look of shock from what he just said but he didn't retract it.

"Yes! Faster. Stronger. More violent! She should tell all of her flaws as she sees them!"

"Non, that's impossible Amadeus." the queen refused. "Human garbage like you has nothing but flaws. But Jeanne herself has none."

"Guess she puts Jeanne more than you do, Wolfgang. A person who she barely met rather than someone who was with you. A tragic story, indeed." Nexus remarked acting solemnly giving Amadeus looking glum bothered by it. "But for you to say that Jeanne had no flaws then she wouldn't have died from that stake in the first place." they all looked at the black haired man hearing from his rebuttal.

"If you can't give her the same treatment from that human garbage then I'll take your place." Nexus declared.

'I'm also called a human garbage from someone else now!?' Amadeus thought in shock as Nexus walks up to Jeanne facing her. "Jeanne d' Arc, You're a fool." he stated flatly. "You cling to that banner for the words of God believing you could protect everyone without knowing the concept. You may have led your people into with hope but that doesn't change the fact how it ends to battle. War doesn't end in tranquility. Only death. It always has. A saint gives faith to others, they don't go into war and shed blood from those "pure" hands. What kind of saint would bring people to war knowing that they would eventually die? You can bless those that have fallen but those that are attached can't be redeemed whom they lost. You may have saved France but you hadn't saved everyone else. That's what led to your death. You only cling to a dream of a child." after Nexus stated his declaration made the blonde Servant and everyone else stayed silent not giving any arguments to contradict to what was justified.

"…Yes…you're right….I have no excuses for myself." Jeanne responds. "I only held the flag for what I believed in, but I end up staining my hands with blood. I don't regret that. The Inquisition, my own death, I don't regret it at all. It's like you said, I believed in the dreams of a little country girl so I never imagined how high the price of that dream was. I can't simply give them any consolation for their loved ones gone. I never regretted, never did I feel fear. That is my greatest sin. So I don't think being called as a saint would fit a country girl like me."

"Good, cause calling you "Jeanne" makes it easier now."

"Eh?" this made Jeanne confused from hearing Nexus's response.

"If you don't like being called a "saint" then just say so. I'll just call you by your name. Besides, I don't call on people's titles on my conversations. Makes it look like that I was meeting a complete stranger anyway." Nexus said throwing his wrist dismissively. "Or is it just a bother to you?"

"…N-No, it's fine. It feels like it would bring back old memories." Jeanne answered.

"Then it's settled." he looked to the others. "Any objections?"

"No, I think that's wonderful. If I call her Jeanne then she should call me Marie then. If she's Jeanne, and not a saint, then I shall be Marie, and not a queen. Would you call me by my name, Jeanne?"

"Y-Yes. It'll be my pleasure, Marie." Jeanne said happily.

"Yes! I'm happy for that. And I'm also sorry that I push my own views on you. It's like Nexus said, you've lost your own answers about yourself. Just like I have died not knowing what was going on. I honestly want to treat you as a saint, but I'll stop myself!" Marie said willing to give her support to Jeanne as both an ally and a friend. "Isn't that what female friends do, Amadeus?"

"Yeah sure, I suppose. You girls can go eat sweets or something." he answered nonchalantly never knowing what female friends would do considering he's a male.

"We believe in you too. Right, Master, Alter?" Mash asked to the two.

"I don't mind. As long as you walk your path without faltering." Nexus responded leading a knowing nod from Artoria Alter.

"Heh, heh, thank you. That makes me feel better." Jeanne said gratefully.

"That's fine. Now if you'll excuse me. I'm going have to do some cleanup." Nexus declared as he walks towards the moving bush and stomps on the ground shooting the slab of stone off from the ground and shoots at the monster was standing catching it off guard crushing it in the process as the others start to come out now that their plan of ambushed was ruined revealing some skeletons and another creature that seems to be a beast-like humanoid.

"Werewolves, huh? How are they here if there isn't any full moon?" Nexus muttered questionably. 'Well, whatever. It's not like all werewolves would come out in full moon anyway." he commented getting into his combat stance. "Are you prepared?" he asked mentioning everyone else.

"Hmph, what an eyesore. To think that such pathetic creatures would dare to ambush on my Master." Artoria Alter remarked setting her sword into a battle stance. "Let's swat these flies quickly."

"Yes, I am prepared to prevent anyone who dares to harm Senpai."

"Hmm, it seems like we have invited some unwanted guests."

"If they're were unwanted guests then we shouldn't have invited them." Nexus retorts. "Well once we're finished, we'll continue our talk on why we're here." everyone prepares themselves against the enemies.

The first three werewolves engages on Nexus each carrying their own weapons of a club, spear, and a battle axe. The one with the club swings at Nexus as he avoids it coming forward striking the beast's wrist following three punches aiming at its torso causing it to fall down and fade away into a purple mist. 'I wonder if every mob characters did like this.' he thought in wonder as the other two comes behind him which he expects that avoiding the downward slash from the axe sideways and leans back away from the spear thrusting. They deliver another swing at the man trying to overwhelm but he blocks their attacks alternatively having no problems on handling two beasts. He backflips over to the axe werewolf landing behind him pushing him to the other one. Nexus takes that chance dashing with the proper strength and speed from his sidekick launching the two werewolves crashing into the trees dispersing themselves.

While he was fighting them. The others happened to suppress the enemies as Alter and Jeanne were handling the offense, Mash handling the defense, Marie the support, and Amadeus just in the back covering fire from his baton that concludes the mob clearing.

After the clean-up, Mash explained their situations to the two Servants making the young queen a downward cast hearing the bad news. "Now I understand. The whole world, not much France, is in danger. Although it's different, this is the Holy Grail War?"

"I knew something was strange when there aren't any Masters out there. I didn't expect it to be this." Amadeus mused. "Now that there are five Servants against us. There are nine of us including Mash, isn't that a bit too much?"

"Well it's a Singularity. It's discerns all the other rules. What do you expect? Have a dozen maids having a welcoming party with pies?" Nexus said.

"Hmm, that would be an interesting theory…" Amadeus mused in interest.

"Well putting that over, it's not surprising if there are more than seven Servants. Record says at one time there were 15 Servants fought in the war." Mash mentioned.

"Oh you mean the Great Holy Grail War? The one where there are two factions of seven Servants summoned from the Greater Grail along with another one as an overseer, right?" the magus guessed from what she mentioned. "Well that's how it was supposed to be…"

"Y-You know that!?" Jeanne asked shockingly.

"Well there was a record like that. The war was held in Romania but that's just another story to talk about."

"Oh, I get it. We were summoned so that we could defeat them like heroes!' Marie proclaimed excitedly being one of the heroes to fight for the greater good like it's dull fabled delusion that comes from a little child.

"Or maybe you were summoned to destroy the world, vice versa."

"Non, non, non! That's not right, Nexus. I love everybody just like I always have. They wouldn't have summoned me if I never have these feelings to destroy." Marie object.

"Consider yourself lucky then…" Nexus muttered to himself not to go into any arguments from her. She says that she loves everyone but that doesn't mean she could understand everyone. He doesn't want to involve on pure, innocent, naïve people any further as he goes back to his normal voice. "Confidence is good and all. But we're dealing with people that are part-beast, part-gorilla, and part shark enhanced with cybernetics with doses of steroids."

"Ummm….just where did you get that idea, Senpai?" Mash sweat dropped from hearing that erratic remark from Nexus.

"Was that too much?"

"Like he said. We aren't much the fighting type like you are and the numbers matter less than the fact that they're far stronger." Amadeus said bluntly pointing out the reality for them to be someone that can't be fought with singlehandedly. Well, besides Nexus, that is.

"So it's quality over quantity, huh…" Nexus mused in his thoughts. "Vlad III branded as a hero and Carmilla as the murderess…"

"It seems the Servant that resembles Saber knows Marie…" Mash added.

"Yeah it seems that way…Do you happen to know someone who happens to be a knight, Marie?" Nexus asked.

"Hmm, if she knows me then it's probably Chevalier d'Eon. Although, I don't have any proof though." Marie guessed but she couldn't sure if that's the same person or someone that resembles her.

'So you decide to call "her," huh?' he thought from her statement calling "her" from that gender to be anonymous. Well, for Da Vinci, she's an exceptional. She claims herself to be universal and has feminine qualities that are distinguishable so he decides call the artist as a "her." He shook his head. From what Dr. Roman explained hearing that name, Chevalier d'Eon happens to be a spy with Louis XV's intelligence along being as a Dragoon and a diplomat.

"It could be a she, no, a he, maybe?" as Roman was confused about the gender from the French Dragoon.

"Her gender means little, mage from a distant world. She was summoned from a different time, but that splendid face of hers is undeniable."

"I see…it would be wonderful if she would join us…" the doctor muttered glumly.

"Well beggars can't be choosers, dear doctor. You can't always wish for a miracle to happen. We just have to adapt to what we are now." Nexus interjected. "Besides, it's useless to talk to them anyway since they have Madness Enhancements."

"It's probably the Grail's power. Even without an episode of madness, it can give them Berserker traits…"

"We do know that the seven Servants were summoned from the Grail were granted Berserker traits." Nexus reviewed from what they gathered so far. But that leaves to another question. How are these two summoned here but not contracted to any Masters?"

"I could only come up with this. Someone already has the Grail before the Holy Grail War even begun. It's the reversal of causality and perhaps the Grail is resisting. The stronger the opponent, the more powerful the Grail's reaction." Jeanne said that could be a possible theory for that.

"So it has a function to summon enhanced Servants causing it to backfire of an equal force." Nexus said as he could tell the meaning behind that.

"Does that mean…"

"Yeah, it seems that Marie and Amadeus here aren't the only ones summoned by Jeanne Alter." he finished since now that the Grail was used to summon Berserk Servants, that would mean that there are others out there without Masters. Although, they would disappear without their Mana but it could probably be the Grail supplying them for every Servants.

"Then that means I can meet even more people, right?" Marie said excited to see more people like her.

"Well it's not like that they're all friendly there, milady." Nexus interjects. Even that they're summoned, they're independent. They would decide to join us or not from their own accord or they don't want to be involved in this. So we're going have to deal with them eventually."

"More enemies to deal with, huh…" Amadeus muttered stressfully. "But whichever it is, we should start searching for them as soon as we can. Before the other Jeanne finds them."

"That's a start. It's a race against time."

"Yes, I have lost my ability to detect Servants but we must adapt to our current conditions as Nexus said."

"It's not like that you're only one that can be relied on scanning Servants. Although Roman does have a widespread scanner, I also have peripheral vision that can see from the distance."

"Really? How far?"

Nexus put his hand under his chin thinking from the Ruler's question. "So far, I happen to view the outside world more than a thousand kilometers or so. I'm not sure if it's way beyond that."

"Th-thousand kilometers!?" Jeanne stuttered shockingly causing everyone to be surprised from his range of vision. "That's even a hundred times than my radius of detection!" she exclaimed. She couldn't believe from the man's abilities. However, she did witness that he fought against a Servant singlehandedly so that much she knows. It was shocking for her to see a Master to possess such clout against a Servant. At first, she decided to offer him a hand but seeing what she witnessed was unbelievable from his combat prowess. She heard that there were few non-Servants who could fight against a Servant but this was the first time she'd ever witness a magus to handle a Servant.

"I didn't know you had the ability to see through the distance. You're amazing, Senpai."

"It's not something worth praising for." he spoke in a candid manner scratching his head. 'Although I did say that I could see over a thousand meters. But I don't want to freak them out any further than that. For them to be surprised about that…..guess I overdid it now, huh…' he thought to himself as he should keep his powers to conventional means for his clandestine identity.

"Okay you could settle your shocks later but we should settle camp. It's getting late so it's better if we could take some rest for the day." Nexus suggested. "We could all stand guard and watch or we could share trade places if that's better for you."

"Are you sure? You don't feel tired at all?" Mash asked.

"I'm fine. I stayed up on overnights before so there's no need for me to rest." he assured to Mash. Although, he could tell that he has regenerative healing factor that keeps his prime physique and inexhaustible stamina going but he wouldn't cause any disturbance upon hearing that term. Nexus admits that it isn't necessary to tell them but it wouldn't be long before he ends up in a situation where any living beings could die and never come back. He'll just go with it until the situation calls for it.

* * *

As night comes in, Mash decides to patrol any possible hostiles around while the others stand guard. Artoria Alter asked Nexus if she could patrol with her. He responded it's alright and he told her that she didn't need permission from her Master. Hearing that response, Artoria Alter suggests if she could sleep with him. But Nexus promptly denies it…..at least not for now…

As both of his Servants leave to patrol, Nexus stands guard next to Jeanne as he notices that she's still putting up a dejected look on her face. "You still feeling bad about what happened?" he asked as if he was inferring to the burning town they had encountered.

"Yes…it is hard to see such a town that brings such memories to suddenly be in flames." Jeanne responded.

"Yes, this era is exactly like it was when you were alive." Marie speaks coming over to them. "It's different than what I feel inside…memories that are still going on."

"Well it's not like all of our memories can relate to our views of it…" he remarked.

"Oh, well in that case why don't we take this time to talk then? That way we can get to know more about each other." Marie broached the topic to the two.

Nexus shook his head. "I'm not into the topic talking about myself. But you can have Jeanne to talk to. If that's okay with you."

"I would love to. We can have a girls' night out, Jeanne!"

"…Excuse me?" uttered Jeanne as she couldn't understand the slang term from what she said.

"It's just a group of females having a conversation with each other. There's no need for you to overthink that." Nexus explained to make her understand from what Marie had just said.

"Oh, is that strange? Both you and I were summoned of our youth so you never get the chance to experience this. I'm in the middle of puberty so I love talking about love and romance!"

"Ahaha…I appreciate the offer, but that's hard for me. All I know is compassion, but not romance." Jeanne said apologetically as she was not into the feeling of romance.

"But you're missing out on life! It's not too late to start so fall in love with someone, Jeanne!" Marie said making it sound like that she's obtruding on her way of life but Jeanne didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Of course, if I get the chance. Have you fallen in love, Marie?"

"Heheh, of course. I was proposed to a boy from the age of 7, he was my first love. At 14, I fell in love and married a king."

"14!? That's kind of amazing….I was only working and playing around the fields with children in that age." Jeanne said surprisingly.

"Is that even legal? She sure looks the type to be 14…" Nexus commented.

"Now it's your turn!" Marie said mentioning towards Nexus.

He raised his eyebrows dubiously. "I thought you said that it'd be a girls' night out for the both of you."

"Well it wouldn't be much fun if you're just listening to our conversation. So I think it's better for you to join us. Besides, the more, the merrier."

"Oh really? If you're including me then what about Amadeus there?"

"Oh he can stay there, there's nothing for him to talk about other than music. So he can just stay in the woods along drowning in his music sheets." Marie said in a brusque manner abhorrently behind that smile.

"That's quite cruel of you, milady." the composer muttered hearing that comment of his feeling ignominious but doesn't show it bringing out a smile.

"I see."

"So, what was your life like?" Marie asked to the young magus.

"What was my life like, huh…" he muttered solemnly thinking what his life was like. "Well, I could say that I have traveled frequently. No "frequently" wouldn't be the word. Maybe, always."

"Always?" Jeanne asked.

"Yeah, I've traveled place to place, time to time, year by year. It's like my whole life is conventional to travelling."

"Really? It must be so much fun to go wherever you want!" Marie said excitedly from hearing his life of travelling.

"I suppose you could say that…depends on how you live with it…" he said not going to argue from her opinions on that.

"Wait. If you say that you traveled through your whole life. Do you ever think about a home to return to?" the Ruler asked to Nexus.

He down casted his gaze with bangs shadowing his gaze recondite not to show anything that would be simple. "That's…" and suddenly Nexus's jerks his head up detecting presences in his vision and Mash sprouts out from the woods.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you. It appears to be an enemy attack!" Mash warned to the others as they prepped themselves up.

"And Saber Alter?" he asked to Mash.

"She said that she could take care of them on her own and said that I should go on ahead." Mash explained. "I'm worried if she could handle them on her own…"

"I don't think you should brood about her at all. Besides, she wouldn't like it when anybody puts concerns for her." he assured Mash giving an aplomb from that.

"What do you-"

"I have returned, Nexus." Artoria Alter said arriving suddenly cutting off from Mash's questioning.

"Huh?" she said surprised from Saber Alter's abrupt appearance.

"I see that you already took care of them." Nexus said to the Alter Servant.

"Hmph, no problem. Such weaklings were no challenge to me. It's a shame really, I thought I could face someone as substitution for my Master."

"You really are intent on fighting me, aren't you?" he sweatdropped as he sensed more enemies from the distance and one that is more drastic than the others. "There's more coming! And there's one that is way different than them. Possibly a Servant."

"Ehhh!? You just stole what I was about to say!" Roman exclaimed coming through the hologram. **(A/N: Yeah, I'm just gonna stick with hologram since it's a lot shorter than communicator in some situations.)**

"What a drag. I've also detected it. It's not always a good thing to have good hearing." Amadeus complained. "I hate this sound so much it makes me want to scream."

"So you believe that screaming is better than hearing footsteps that are coming after us?" Nexus asked the obvious question to him.

"Yes."

"Just to give their attention?"

"Yes."

"Even though they're coming towards us?"

"Yes."

"Wow, Amadeus. That is an excellent suggestion." he said sarcastically.

"Yes. And besides, they're far worse than a high-pitched trumpet."

"If it's far worse than a high-trumpet. It's hard to believe that you didn't go deaf from your sensitive ears." Nexus remarked knowingly from Amadeus's sonar detection.

"Well I simply detect any sound waves in the air but I wouldn't go deaf from that, it's more of a pain to me. I became a Servant just for that purpose." Amadeus explained to him. "For example, like the sound when Mash and Marie were sleeping. I enjoyed listening to them both. But not just the sound of you sleeping. I've recorded all the tiny sounds your body in my Wolfgang Recorder!"

Nexus instantly backs off away from hearing that. "Gee Wolfgang, turn your sound fetish down a knot, would you?"

"It is the way that I perceive with the expression of effulgence of every delight! So yes! It is my fetish!" Amadeus said proudly making it look or sound like to be magnanimous but that just creeped out even more to the female Servants.

"A-A sexually harassing Servant!" Mash shrieked.

"I'm sorry, Mash. As his keeper, I apologize." Marie said contrite to her follower's fetish. "But bear with him a little. Without his ears, he's nothing more than a pervert!"

"Disgusting." Artoria Alter spat vehemently.

"What are you people saying? Human beings create filth just by living! Life is filth, and music cleanses it. It's the only thing you could realize by creating true music."

"That's some philosophy you've got there." The magus commented moving back to the situation. "They're coming. You ready?" their weapons (or their stances, whatever you call it) has given their response once the Servant has arrived revealing to be Berserker Rider along with other enemies.

"Hello, everybody. It's a lonely night, isn't it?" she greeted.

"What, like being alone in this night or in general?" Nexus inquired.

"Hah, it's not my fault that I was lonely in the night. The children just ran away from me all because of that racket they were causing and complaining not eating their carrots. If they didn't want to eat carrots then they could just eat from the dirt! If they're going to complain then they should just pick up the spoons and stick it up to their-" before she said anything else she stopped herself preventing anything else that might scar her reputation. "Ahem, oh my, that was a close one. I never thought that this Madness Enhancement would get the best of me. Ohohoho." this made everyone sweatdropped.

"Well, that explains everything…" Nexus confirmed hearing that mood swing of hers.

"…Who are you?" Jeanne asked as she ignores what just happened going back to the subject.

"Who, I wonder…" the Rider said trying to find the right words that could be concedable for this. "I devote myself as a saint, but I ended up being a slave to a broken one. And now, I'm just doing everything I can to get a hold of myself. What a mess this is." she said to herself. "Although, my task was to observe you, but my waning reason whispers that I should test you. You face the Dragon Witch riding the "ultimate dragon." If you cannot surpass me, then there's no way you would reach her."

""Ultimate dragon," huh…" he wondered if there are any dragons that could be superior to anyone else.

"Now then, let us begin." Rider states directing the enemies attacking as Nexus and the others engages them with wyverns and skeletons. Rider then jumps into battle swinging her cross scepter (or staff, or whatever you call it) at the young magus as he x-blocks it above him.

"Out of all the people, you had put down your cross at me. Did I committed a sin for you to retaliate?" Nexus asked holding up the scepter pressing down above him.

"Perhaps, someone who was strong to take on a Servant with a Berserker trait on it. It would be no doubt that you're an imminent threat." Berserker Rider answered.

"Threat enough to take me to your leader?" he smirked.

"Well if you asked to surrender, it would be disappointing but beneficial to bring you to the Dragon Witch as her prisoner."

"Sorry, I don't I got the time being as a slave dog to her. And I don't think _she_ would agree, anyway." to who Nexus is referring to a woman raising her black sword behind the purple-haired Servant swinging down. She jumps off from Saber Alter's strike and Nexus backs off from the impact. She now shoots several shots of magical projectiles at them. Both scattered dodging the projectiles fighting enemies on their way. Nexus is in front of the wyvern as he jumps and kicks the wyvern's torso using it as a springboard to go over the trunks of trees. He jumps over in erratic directions from ledges to ledges as he speeds to the Rider that is still airborne and delivers a side kick. She blocks it with her scepter causing it to push her out on impact skidding towards the ground.

"Not bad, mister magus," Berserk Rider remarked getting up. "But if you still have what it takes to take on her then you have to deal with my dragon! As my True Name is Martha. Now come to me, Iron Dragon Tarasque!"

"Martha… as in Saint Martha!? Be careful, everyone! She once defeated a dragon with nothing but prayers! If what she said is true, then she's-" before Dr. Roman could finish, Berserk Rider or known as Martha summons a giant turtle, spike-shelled beast with a giant head with four horns, six legs, and a long spiked tail resembling a scorpion.

"A dragon rider!"

"Thanks for the heads up, Roman!" Nexus remarked as he could see that. "Although it is hard to call it a dragon. It looks more of a giant beast-like turtle than a dragon. Well, who am I to judge? Not every dragon needs wings and they have their own unique aspects of a dragon. Also, defeated a dragon with prayers. Come on, I doubt most creatures would be "defeated" through preaching. I think I'll be more convinced if she beat that dragon from her fist. I'm sure that'd be her way of "praying" sanctuary." he said talking to himself.

"Now let's see if you're capable of slaying me!" Martha jumps behind the giant beast. "Go!" she swing her scepter like a bat hitting the dragon shooting out to the group.

"THAT'S HOW SHE USES HER DRAGON!? SO SHE DID BEAT IT LIKE THAT!" Nexus exclaimed shockingly from seeing such a beast who could handle that abuse. "If that guy could handle that abuse that must mean it could be tou-" before he could finish he could see the spinning coming close to him as the everyone else gets away from it like any sane person would do. As he got a closer look, he catches the dragon's face in slow motion showing enervation from its domestic abuse. "…or not…" he said feeling sympathy for Tarasque as he holds the spinning dragon as of now that is pushing him. He steadies his ground grabbing hold of the dragon's shell grinding on his hands. Nexus finally caught the spikes stopping it momentarily.

"Sorry to do this to you big guy." he whispered sending his regards as he begins to swing the giant shell around increasing velocity.

"Here comes the rebound!" he yelled getting the amount of force from the spin throwing back at the saint bulldozing every enemies in their path and crashing to the trees piling up. Once the dust dies down, Nexus and the Servants gathered around the fallen Rider as the beast disappeared into magical mist **(A/N: What, why don't you come up with a better dispersing effect? Leave some suggestion, if that's what you want.)** laying on the ditch motionlessly and coughs knowing that she's alive, for now.

"I see that strength of yours are not to be underestimated….I failed…" Martha said tiredly unable to move with Jeanne concerned of a fellow saint.

"Martha, did you-"

"Hold back? Of course not."

"…Sorry…I…should've used the fastball instead of the curve…" Nexus said flatly disdaining the entire situation of what happened just now.

"Senpai!"

"It's fine, it's fine. I wasn't the ideal type of hit and run method. Also, that I would refrain a massacre." Martha said going along with the young magus's sense of humor.

"I think you could be a good pitcher. The ones that does the throwing, that is."

She chuckles at this. "You're such a rowdy one aren't you? Anyway, I'll tell you one last thing. The dragon is unbeatable controlled by the Dragon Witch. There's a "Dragon Slayer" at the town of Lyon that was once known."

""Once?"" Nexus wondered hearing that in past terms. That would mean that it's been deserted but there's still someone else residing in that town? What reason is for this "Dragon Slayer" to be there? Could he be summoned there? Possibly, but even so, how did Martha know about it? Nexus shook his thoughts on this as it'll come eventually.

"Tarasque, I'm sorry…next time, I hope I'll be summoned properly." Martha says her final regards before dispersing to golden mist.

"…Even Saint Martha can't resist her." Jeanne said solemnly from Martha.

"She'd undergone Madness Enhancement being summoned. It can't be helped." Mash said. "Normally it wouldn't be impossible to talk to her."

"Guess she had that strong faith of hers to keep her sane." Nexus said and scoffs. "I could imagine being a tough woman she is."

"Senpai! You shouldn't say such things like that! Even if she disappeared, she might take offense on that!"

"It was only a compliment, Mash." he protested not showing any guilt at all making the young queen giggle.

"Yes. She's peaceful yet fierce at the same time. I could tell. She is the Iron Saint. A woman like adamantite. A Nexus says, she would solve her fists in the end."

"Yes, a formidable Servant with an iron heart. I would like to witness how she had dealt the dragon in full detail." Artoria Alter mused.

"Well, at least she told us where our next place would be." Nexus said walking away. "Let's get to Lyon." as Saber Alter follows behind.

"Alright, let's get going then." Amadeus agreed walking making the pink-haired Shielder stared at him in shock.

"I'm surprised. I never thought that Amadeus would be the traveling type."

"Oh no, he just loves traveling. He went to many places since he was a child." Marie said.

"Well, it's just I'm used to traveling." Amadeus answered behind.

"You and me both." Nexus said looking forward to the next town, Lyon with the other Servants following behind as to what awaits them.


	8. Chapter 8

As they arrived into a nearby town, everyone decided to stay out from the border for Jeanne and Marie insisted on going into the town to see if there's anybody residing there for info. Once she came back, she said that there are locals in the town but they were refugees as Lyon was destroyed just as Nexus has expected.

"If the town was destroyed a while ago, then there would be some beasts that crawls on ruins." Nexus guessed.

"Yes. The town is filled with monsters from the depths of Hell."

"If there are, then why are the refugees here? Shouldn't they look for someplace else that is much safer?"

"That would be the case. But they said that they had a protector for them." Marie answered.

"Protector?" Mash asked.

Marie nods her head. "A knight wielding a large sword that defeated wyverns and skeletons."

"Probably sounds like our guy. But I doubt that he would survive from those Servants." Nexus guessed at this since causing a commotion like that wouldn't be overlooked so easily.

"Yes, a little while ago they said that some scary people came. Servants, probably as they overwhelmed him by numbers and now he's missing along with Lyon being destroyed." Marie explained.

"I hope he's alive…no, let's believe he's alive in the words of St. Martha." Mash said hopefully.

"Well if he's alive, then he would be in critical condition. So it's a matter whether we could find him or not. Is there anything else you know, Marie?" the black-haired asked to the young queen.

"Well they said that Charles VII visit the village before and General Gilles de Rais marshalled the soldiers. He attempts to liberate Lyon."

"Gilles!" Jeanne blurted in shock hearing that name. Nexus could guess that "Gilles" there is the other one than the Alter that she mentioned. It's no surprise that she'd be shocked considering that they had a close relationship to one another. It would be rather complicated if they meet each other, so that's understandable.

"It could create a tremor if they end up meeting each other." Nexus said.

"Why is that? Gilles de Rais is an admirer of Jeanne, right?"

"Yeah, and there's him hearing the person who admires the most that decimates villages to villages of France and slaughter everyone in it." Nexus said.

"But if he she asks for help, he's sure to lend a hand."

"That's the idea, lady. Gilles is aware of the fact that Jeanne is a Dragon Witch. Even if he lends a helping hand to the original Jeanne then what of his forces? Surely, they wouldn't just offer a helping hand out of consent just because that there's another Jeanne here. They wouldn't trust her so easily. It's not that simple." Nexus explained in a logical manner. "And besides, we need to find this "Dragon Slayer" anyway. And normal soldiers like them aren't trained to match against supernatural monsters."

"You're right. We should defeat them on our own." Jeanne agreed although she still anxious about Gilles.

"Don't worry about it, Jeanne. You just need to focus on the present for now." he assured the blonde Ruler. "If it's too uncomfortable for you then I'll handle it. Can you handle that?"

She stares at him and slowly nods her head "Nexus…yes…I can handle it, thank you for your concern." he nods approvingly from her answer getting her focus to the objective and nothing to worry about.

"Yes, that's what it means to be a boy!" Marie said cheerfully. "Here's your reward!" as she intends to get close to the black-haired man.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Just what do think you're doing, young lady?" he asked taken aback as he reflexively stops her attempt holding his fingers on her forehead.

"What? I'm giving you a reward kiss." Marie answered having no shame at all as Mash reacted to this in shock from hearing that attempt and Artoria Alter furrowing her brows with suspicion.

Nexus looked at her flatly from that attempt and snorted giving her a light forehead flick for the queen's playful act.

"Ow!" Marie backed off holding her head from his flick.

"There's no need for you to give me a kiss as a reward whether it was a greeting or not. Although, I would give you points for boldness but it'd be a 100 years early for a young girl like you to give me a kiss. The only ones I accept are the women I respect and love. Find someone else that you love." Nexus said making the queen pout from this.

"Wow, I never expected someone to counter at Maria's attempt." Amadeus said surprised to see that. "She has the tendency to kiss everything that it caused chaos in the palace. There would be groups of people she'd kissed and people she hadn't. No playwright would touch a story about a court that almost destroyed before the revolution. But it's rare to see someone not excited over a kiss." after that he heard footsteps incoming. "Those soldiers don't seem like they're back from the front since they look ready to kill."

"…Seems like they've become bandits. This tragedy is enough to shatter anyone's mind." Jeanne stated sadly.

"How can you blame them? The Dragon Witch destroyed their villages and now they have to scrounge themselves by taking others." Nexus said as he walks over to them. "Well, let's round them up. Handling on heretic killers is enough for our trouble but I don't want any bandits to give me more of a pain in the ass."

"Yes, we cannot let any more of the townspeople suffer." Jeanne agree prep her banner up. "Let us capture them."

"Got it. Back of the blade it is!" Mash declared.

"No, like I said. There isn't any blade from a shield. We'll just tie them up after this paragraph." Nexus retorts as they handle the bandits.

"Alright. Now that they're tied up, let's just leave it to the town's people. That way, the soldiers will come and take them into custody." Nexus said as he didn't want any attention from the locals. "Okay we're good to go."

They were walking across the field on their way to Lyon. Once they arrived, the town was in ruins as expected.

"…There's no one here." Jeanne lamented seeing nobody in plain sight.

"Doctor, are there any signs of-" before Mash could ask all she could get was static from the reception unable to get a signal. "I'm sorry. Reception's not good around here." she apologized.

Nexus sighed as he shifts his vision to detect any signs of life forms within the ruins. For the most, he could some movements around the derelict environment but doesn't appear to have any life forms at all. He could guess zombies. However, he could only see one, although it is faint, he could see magical energy within it. "I see it."

"Huh?"

"I can see the magical reading. It's coming up from that castle up ahead." Nexus said pointing to the castle entering through the ruins. Despite being damaged, it's still keeping up its structure stabilized. "But in order to get to him, we're gonna have to take care of the things that are moving."

"Things that are moving?" Jeanne asked as they hear groaning noises revealing them to be zombies dragging slowly with cold and dulled skin having no natural flesh of skin at all.

"What you're seeing are those that are walking but have no souls at all. Probably the townspeople or what's left in them, that is."

"Turning these people into monsters…This is beyond heresy!"

"It's pointless to save them anymore. Might as well put them out of their misery. You ready, Mash, Artoria Alter?" he asked the two.

"Yes, ready for battle, Master!"

"Understood."

"Good." Nexus responds looking at the zombies as they move to disable them. "Marie, you and Amadeus go take care of the other side to see if there are any enemies to get rid of. Jeanne, Mash, Alter and I will handle this group."

"Alright, just be careful." Marie said as she and the composer moved towards the other side to cover ground.

The black-haired magus shifts his eye into cyan constructing a wind blade cutting them one by one. He wouldn't want to kill them in a brutal way so he would just give them quick cuts along with every Servants as the number of them starts to increase.

"There's quite a lot of zombies coming over here." the magus respond casually cutting one's head off as Marie and Amadeus returned moments ago.

"I just hurried back because they're also swarming over there! You may not need any, but I can't just sit around because I'm going to help you, Nexus!" Marie declared.

"No time for complaints, then. Let's just get this over with before we end up creating a slaughterfest."

"Don't say such horrible things, Nexus!" Jeanne screamed.

"Well if you don't me to say such a thing then we're just gonna have to make this quick and clean, won't we?"

After that, they dealt all of the living dead along with the wyverns incoming. Most of it was troublesome but managed to defeat them no problem at all. "Phew, enemies eliminated. May they rest in peace." Jeanne said giving her prayers to them.

"Peace…is that what they desire? Such a foolish thing to say." they all turned to the mysterious voice.

"A Servant, huh…" Nexus noticed the voice which belongs to a pale-faced man with red eye covered with a half smiley mask lined with blood and bloody red claws wearing a black suit with white blouse. "You got a name, smiley?"

"I wouldn't call myself smiley, to say. People call me The Phantom of the Opera." the male Servant said known as Phantom. "By order of the "Dragon Witch," this town is under my control."

"So she summoned more of them, huh." Nexus assumed that Jeanne Alter put her plan into motion by summoning more Servants. He could tell for his purpose of being here is to distract them to give them time. But she knew that they wouldn't just leave him there and mark his domain here and do whatever he wants. Either way, he needs to be dealt with.

"Now, now, now. This is the middle of Hell, where the dead live. What will you do now?" he dared ask getting the magus a scoff at his bravado.

"Middle of Hell, you say…?" he muttered under his breath. "I don't think you fully grasp the concept of what "Hell" you're referring to where the dead live then you're damn wrong," everyone could feel the intimidation radiating from Nexus. "The dead belongs in the cemetery where they could rest easy. If you're still going on with this "Hell" you're calling then I'll play with you," he looks at Phantom with murderous look in his eyes as the masked man did not expect for this kind of reaction to happen as his allies are worried and wouldn't try to get in his way. "I'll crush you and your little child's play what you would call "Hell" and show you what Hell truly is."

Saber Alter smirked. "I like those fierce eyes of yours, Master. I was right to choose you as my Master."

"Don't let it get you excited, Alter. This is merely a lesson to someone that takes the term "Hell" lightly and shove it to their faces."

"Hoh, then I shall be looking forward to what you have in store, Nexus."

"R-Right, let's crush our enemies, Master!" Mash said although is confused but decides to follow through advancing.

It ended up being a one-sided battle as Nexus brutally beats Phantom since he pissed him off that ends up with unsettlingly defeat. While the other Servants dealt with the increased number of zombies and wyverns. Although he did killed a few enemies in his way but not very pleasant than the others.

"…U…ghhhh…how….savage of you…." the suited Servant groaned from the serious beating Nexus did as he went back to his stoic look on his face.

"If you can't fathom this then calling this "Hell" of yours isn't worth noting. I don't think that you have any idea what "Hell" truly is." he told Phantom staring down into his eyes from the person who gone through the occurrence of what it felt like in every aspects of every entity. "But…my mission…is…accomplished. Though I shall never be rewarded…you must be truly….evil…"

"Is that so…" is the only response Nexus could give with no denial nor acceptance to the defeated Servant.

Phantom slowly turns his head to Ruler. "Rejoice, Holy Maiden…your evil has grown even more than you." Nexus slanted his eyes hearing that he's provoking her even in a critical state.

"Be silent. It must be hard for you to talk now."

"These are not words. This is merely a song. To lament your future and to mourn it. Forget the Dragon Slayer…run to the ends of the earth. If lady luck is on your side, you might have a chance to esc-" his words were cut off as Nexus stabs him from his wind blade mercilessly coughing up blood.

"You talk too much, smiley." he told the Phantom coldly. "I guess that's the reason why you're so overdramatic making it as your "happy end" with your love."

"The Dragon is here…" he gasped. "…an evil dragon you never have seen before…" as he finally laid motionlessly disappearing.

"I have seen many kinds of dragons, thank you very much. And an evil dragon wouldn't be close to one." he remarked sensing a large energy not surprised that it would be coming towards them.

The reception comes back up with Dr. Roman panicking. "Finally, I got through you! Everyone, I suggest that we evacuate!" he warned frantically. "This reading is way beyond a Servant! It's an ultra-sized life-form approaching in incredible speed!"

"Beyond s Servant! Can such a lifeform exist in this world!?" exclaimed the Shielder.

"World is a big place that you never know it's there." Nexus said sensing more distinctive energies. "Looks like we need to worry about other things than the dragon. There are three Servants ahead and I'm guessing they're the ones we've fought."

"Mmm, this could be quite troubling." Marie muttered hearing that.

"The orchestra is done. I know we wasted our effort, but that's life. We should get out of here." Amadeus said glumly.

"Wait, if that reading is beyond of a Servant, then we need the "Dragon Slayer" more than ever." Mash protest refraining to run away.

"There's no time!"

"If there not here right now, then we do have time. I'm going to the castle. Run if you want." Nexus made his declaration dashing to the castle giving them no time to debate as they followed him.

The castle was dark so Nexus casts a light orb to illuminate finding the man lying on the ground with a grievous wound.

"Ugh, that is not what you'd end up coming back from labor work." Nexus remarked looking at the man which he could assume to be the Dragon Slayer as the others caught up.

"Is that him?" Mash asked.

"What a terrible wound!" Jeanne gasped witnessing the man's wound. Despite being on the floor, Nexus could tell that he is a tall man with long, messy, silver-grey hair with silver armor plating holding a giant sword engraved with a golden cross at the middle as the locals said and a glowing green crest that exposes his chest and a large gash. As the man tries to hold up his consciousness, he grips his sword up swinging at Nexus as he stops it with his fingers.

"What?" this caught the knight off guard as Nexus moves the sword aside nonchalantly.

"Calm down. We're not here to fight you. Much less that I don't think you could hold up for long, but pretty gutsy. I could assume that you're the one that people call you, "Dragon Slayer?"" the man slowly nodded in response to Nexus's question putting his sword down as he trusts his judgement.

"Alright well first things first. We need to get you out of here. Since that dragon is coming." Nexus advised.

"Yes, and there are several Servants as well so we are at an overwhelming disadvantage." Mash added.

"A dragon…I see." the man murmured knowingly. "That's the reason why I was summoned and attacked."

Nexus decides hoists his arm around him for support. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

"Sorry, I owe you one." he thanks the black-haired as he jumps out from the damaged hole. The others were taken aback for the Master to choose a peculiar exit but he said that it's more faster this way so they followed.

Once they landed on the ground, they met a colossal beast in front of them. "Dammit, they're already here!" Nexus cursed in annoyance. It had huge wings and a large tail with horns and stand on all fours. "A legitimate dragon, I see." he smiled with satisfaction as the rider behind it reveals to be Jeanne Alter.

"I was wondering what you were finding but turns out it's just another dying Servant." she said bluntly. "Very well, you can all die together. Incinerate them, Fafnir." she commanded as the dragon to breath huge amounts of fire at them. Nexus starts to act fast as he set the injured Servant aside from the nearest debris with a sturdy wall he found and rushes to the flames shifting to Fire holding out his arms stopping the flames.

Nexus absorbs the flames to level it down but it just keeps on going. 'Guh, this big guy isn't backing down sooner or later. It really is pushing it.' Nexus thought.

'I don't think I could take this whole thing in my current state. Damn, I guess this is my mistake for slacking off. Heh, what an embarrassment.' he smirked as he can't assimilate the amount of fire as it is overwhelming but refuses to back down as he's straining himself holding the flames and gritting his teeth.

"What an immense amount of energy! You all right!? Can you hear me? Say something!" Dr. Roman yelled getting response witnessing the attack.

"Just shut up for a damn moment, Doctor! I'm concentrating here!" Nexus yelled at him not wanting to have any distractions.

"Senpai! Let me help!" Mash offered.

"As do I, let's do this together, Nexus!" Jeanne said decided to aid the black-haired on holding the dragon's breath.

"Heh, to think that I would get help from somebody else. How shameful of me." Nexus said despondently taking help from someone else as he doesn't want them to be a burden to him.

"Don't say that, Senpai! I'm going to protect you! That is my duty as a Servant!" Mash immediately denies as she never believes her Master to be like that.

"She's right, we Servants are here to assist our Master. Nobody needs to handle by themselves. Therefore, let us help you. Don't always handle things on your own." Jeanne agreed as she intends to help her ally wholeheartedly.

He scoffed not going to argue about this focusing on his negation. "Don't blame me if you end up being burned."

"Right!" they both respond gathering their magical energies setting up their Noble Phantasms.

" **Luminosité-"**

"Deploying Noble Phantasm!"

" **Eternelle!"**

" **Lord Chaldeas!"** both Servants sets protective barriers beside Nexus giving him support to keep the intensity of the flames from the dragon. Fafnir isn't giving in as it increases more flames against the barriers.

"Damn! Guess this dragon doesn't want to give up anytime soon! He's really planning to char us down!" Nexus grunted straining from the evil dragon's increased power.

"Ugh! This is…" Jeanne grunted as their struggling to keep the continuous flame at bay even with reinforced protection still being pushed back.

"I can't hold it much longer!"

Nexus decides to use his eyes to see what this outcome would turn out as he peers into the future just for moment. He smirks at what he saw. "I think we could hold it just a little bit from the back audience just for this moment. Right, Dragon Slayer?" he asked knowing that the knight recovered temporarily.

"Right, thanks to you, my power's restored just a little." the man gets up using the sword as leverage narrowing his eyes at the dragon. "It's been a while Evil Dragon Fafnir. It seems I'll have to send you back to your slumber…"

The dragon stopped breathing as it shivers in fright seeing the man. "Fafnir is trembling…" Jeanne Alter noticed the dragon's fear coming from the swordsman. "Could it be that Servant-?"

He stands up straight facing the dragon lifting his sword upright. "Hear me, One Who Rules the Blue Sky! As I am Siegfried! He who once defeated thee! Noble Phantasm, Release!" he twists the hilt of his sword as the jewel glows blue between it as a great blue beam of light shots up from his sword.

"Gee, do you really have to put such a grandiose line _before_ you use it? I guess I'll put up being a setup for the spotlight, just this once." Nexus commented feeling the ground rumbling and the magical energy that he is putting in despite being wounded.

"Get back!" Nexus calls the other to back away in front of Siegfried in clear for his Noble Phantasm.

" **BAL-"** he raises his sword above his head.

" **-MUNG!"** then swings it down releasing the beam of light shooting towards Fafnir.

"Dammit! Fafnir, climb up now!" Jeanne Alter commands as it throws its wings barely avoiding the beam turning to retreat. This was more than enough for the swordsman as he dropped to his knee in exhaustion.

"…Sorry, this is the best I can do." he apologized panting as his magical energy was depleted from a large scale of an attack. "Get out of here, before they come back…"

"We came here to find you, we're not going to abandon you now." Nexus said although a bit tired from the fire, he doesn't show it as his concern is focused on the wounded Servant. "Mash, help him. We found who we're looking for, so let's retreat." as Mash hold Siegfried's arm around her and they make their escape.

"I'm not detecting that ultra-size lifeform anymore. But the enemies are at our tails, hurry!" Dr. Roman yelled as they're running through the valley.

"Senpai, I want a horse!"

"Don't ask me! Ask the one who's riding the horse!" Nexus respond mentioning Marie as she is riding the glass horse.

"Sorry, this is only a one seater!" Marie apologized.

"I'm used to traveling, but this is a first for me! This is just us retreating, right?" Amadeus said running as he is out of breath from the adrenaline he's putting in away from the chasing enemies.

"Geh! No choice!" Nexus grunted as he asks Mash to hold onto Siegfried wondering what he would be doing as he turns to face the horde.

"Senpai!" Nexus raises his hand casting a fireball and throws it like a grenade bombing at the enemies on impact as bodies fly all over. He casts another fire bomb as Jeanne stops him.

"Wait, please. I see something up ahead." Jeanne said as the black-haired man sees another group of army as they happen to be the one of the French being attacked by a group of wyverns. "That's the…French army! They're under attack by wyverns! We need to go help them!"

"Dammit, one after another!" he cursed in annoyance. "This is going to be more of a pain in the ass than I thought it'd be." as he shifts his fire bomb into a spear throwing to the distance where the first wyvern is impaling one of its wing. One of the French soldier saw this in confusion along with the flamed spear to see who throw such a strange weapon.

"Saber!"

"Yes." as two blurred lines sped through the two oncoming wyverns for the black-haired male deliver a roundhouse kick to its neck and the black knight slashing through the other as the soldier hadn't seen it. In front of them Nexus senses two Servants, one was a black knight in black shroud with red visor, several metallic tendrils behind him, and long, blue, ponytail flowing like a walking phantom and the other is a pale-faced white-haired man with blueish-green eyes wearing a black coat with pairs of horse-shaped shoulder plating on each side and carries a black claymore with an axe-shaped edge on top.

"My, what a coincidence. I've never forgotten seeing your face, lazy artisan." Marie said to the man who happens to know him.

"That's good to hear." he responded. "I've never forgotten yours either along with your pale white neck. At the same time, feeling like this is fate that you and I share a connection. An executioner killing the same person twice. Yes, that kind of connection."

"Not just life, but you're also eager to execute Maria? Charles-Henri Sanson. Could it be that you're genuinely mad?" Amadeus conjectured.

The man named Charles looks at the composer with pity disgusted to see his oppressive presence. "As a human, it pains me to discuss our relationship with a low-life like you." he insulted rejecting his aspect to be human. "Amadeus, you claimed all lives and humans to be filthy. To me, humans are sacred, precious things. We executioners respect life. Unlike you."

"So I see that you respect life by taking their heads and preserve them as your own. Ain't that ironic?" Nexus comments sarcastically from the man's contradictive statement.

"They are meant to be kept sacred for us rather than a trash who couldn't love humans, those who couldn't understand her. He has no right to be next to her." Charles declared aiming his sword at Amadeus behind Nexus and Artoria Alter.

" **Arrrrrrrr!"** the black knight growled as it dashes holding a damaged pole crackling with red lines as Nexus would guess that he got from the village they pillaged through targeting at Alter. She retaliates dashing towards the armored knight as their weapons clash onto each other.

" **Arrrrrthuuurrr!"** Nexus could assume that the knight would be a Berserker due to limited vocabularies, Madness Enhancement, and his ferocity. Also hearing the name Arthur at Saber that is something that Artoria Alter or perhaps the original Artoria is familiar with at her time as king.

"I see." she took that response stoically knowing who he might be as she pushes the pole away from her. "Stand back, Master. I will handle this one on my own. I doubt he would fight anyone else other than me. If so, then I shall take it accountable. Even if he depicts me as "her."" she told her readying her sword against the Berserker.

Nexus nods knowingly from her decision knowing what she meant to take it for granted as he gives her one advice. "Don't hesitate." he said in an austere tone not wanting her to hesitate on fighting those from their timeline and to not waste their effort just because they can't. You need to confront your own past no matter how hateful, resentful, or regrettable it is. Nexus is no exception, he doesn't regret the things he had done even the times that were inevitable….

"I wouldn't dare." Artoria Alter responds resuming her fight against the armored Berserker.

"Look at the sky!" Marie shouted pointing at the sky. "Look how many wyverns are in flight!" everyone looked up seeing dozens of wyverns flying in the sky and Jeanne goes over to help them and the others to handle the enemy Servants.

"Aarrrrrgghhhh!" Jeanne struck her banner at one of the wyverns attempting to devour one of the soldiers. She was breathing heavily on fighting both sides for the French soldiers saw her as the Dragon Witch and the wyverns devouring them. She doesn't have enough stamina to handle both sides at once.

"Hey, isn't that the Dragon Witch?" one of the soldier asks confusingly. "Why is she fighting the dragons?"

"Doesn't matter, both of them can go down. They burned my homeland so let them both die!" the other said in hatred.

Jeanne didn't say anything hearing that in lament giving no arguments.

"It's a shame, the people you're protecting are saying all kinds of things about you, Saint." Carmilla said as she is the one commanding the wyverns. "The only reason that they're watching is that you're the one dealing with these wyverns."

"…Please leave me be." she pleaded not wanting to hear it anymore from the Countess's pity of hers.

"How stubborn. If you're concerned about manpower, why not ask the French army? Oh forgive me. You happen to be the "Dragon Witch," aren't you? A saint that is burned to death and comes back for revenge. A beautiful, ephemeral, and ultimately ridiculous tale. And you're still struggling. Because now they see you as an enemy! Tell me, Jeanne d' Arc, do you wish to die or do you wish to kill?"

"She doesn't need the manpower to handle your reptile scallions nor any of those wish from you." a voice called from the distance as arcs of lightning shoots across the sky to the wyverns chains of lightning fluctuating every wyverns falling down clumps of bodies all over. Both Servants were surprised at what happened as the one coming from the lightning happens to be Nexus floating in the air. He's using lightning element to levitate himself by manipulating his field of electromagnetic force and keeping his lightning attacks in contract on his specified target to prevent any volatile damage to his allies.

"At least she has somebody that wouldn't abandon her and could tell the difference."

"Nexus!"

"You!"

"What are you doing, Nexus!? There's no need for you to trouble yourself for helping me. This was my decision to make helping them!"

"I'm sorry, what was that? I thought I didn't hear it clearly. You were saying that nobody needs to handle it for themselves?" He said to Jeanne her into his electrical-blue eyes. "I'm merely just paying a favor. Just take it as compensation."

"Did he just killed all those wyverns at once!? That's insane."

"Forget them! He's a complete monster!" Nexus moves his gaze towards the soldiers in a neutral look as they flinched hearing that.

Nexus sighs looking away. "Pointless…" he muttered not even caring to make an argument over such meaningless thing.

"Hmph, to think that you would electrocute all of them at once is quite a feat for a magus, young man." Carmilla said.

"Hm?" Nexus looked at the vampire noticing her. "Oh right, I forgot that you're here. I couldn't notice from that pale face of yours since it blends within the environment out of everything else."

This caused a tick mark to the Blood Countess hearing that remark of his. "Tch, you really have no sense of dignity talking to noble like that. Very well, I'll be sure to rip out that tongue of yours! Wyverns!" she commanded as more wyverns keep on coming in front of Nexus.

"Says the one who wears like a dominatrix. Does every noble would have such dignity for that?" he muttered to himself with a deadpanned face looking behind the enemy reinforcements. "I guess that you lots want to go with them too, huh. Fine." he raises his hand charging electricity onto his hands in a cold glare. "Have it your way." before he fires it, someone's voice gave out the commands.

"Artillery, FIRE!" as cannons launched pass the floating man exploding at the wyverns behind him. Nexus deactivates it looking at the man that gave the firing order to the soldiers. He had pale face with greased black hair and wears an armor with a cross-shaped symbol on the torso.

"Gilles!" Jeanne shouted instinctively directing to the commanding knight as Nexus would assume that's the "other" Gilles. Probably before he was considered as the Demon Marshal.

"Prioritize all surrounding dragons! Fire all cannons!" he commanded as they fire another volleys of cannons at them. Jeanne takes this opportunity to strike at the Assassin letting her guard down as she defends herself.

"As expected from a Ruler. Even with your power stolen, your physical strength…" she could feel the strength from the blonde Servant holding a considerable amount of effort she's putting in as Carmilla calls for a retreat. "Retreat! Lancelot! Sanson!"

"Wait!"

" **A-uurrrrr!"** the black knight's visor glinted as he solely focuses on Artoria Alter.

"I figured that it was you, after all. Lancelot." she said facing that as assumed to be her accomplice from the Round Table as he performs another strike at her blocking it. Both sides grate their weapons as they attempt to overpower one another having equal strength.

"My, it seems that Saber over there has touched the strings of his heart." Charles said taking notice to that. "So what now, Carmilla? Will he listen to reason?"

"We have no obligation to stay with the mindless black knight." the white-haired female responded as they decide to make their retreat leaving the black knight to them. "Lancelot! Buy us as much time as you can. Until the moment of your life is extinguished!"

" **Arrrrrrr!"**

"Keh!" Black Saber clicked her tongue as she decides to loosen her grip motioning the poles control. Lancelot swings it horizontally as she somersaults sideways over it landing it instantly delivering another strike but Lancelot quickly reacts to it defending her strike attempting to deliver another swing. Nexus lowered himself to the ground deactivating his element as he walks to the others watching the fight.

"Shouldn't we go help Saber, Senpai?" Mash asked to Nexus as he shook his head.

"I'd rather not get her in the way. This is something that she needs to handle this on her own. If I tried to help, then that would mean that I doubt her to which I wouldn't dare trying."

"You mean that Lancelot happens to be the Knight of the Lake and was the strongest Knights of the Round Tables?" he nods from that inquiry.

"Yeah. Probably the reason why his punishment was ignored from having an affair from the king's wife that bombed the entire outcome of Camelot. Being as the ideal knight he is, he wanted to be punished accordingly being responsible by it. However, due to the neglectence of his consequences forgiving him, the guilt overweighed and now you see him swinging a pole like a madman flaming whatever he wants at "Arthur" or any other faces that looks like her." Nexus motioned his hand to the two knights clashing each strikes from their brute strengths resounding around the battlefield.

"You seem to be pretty knowledgeable of that." Mash said.

Nexus shrugged. "Meh, I had time reading books."

From Lancelot's wide swings were savage but were precise and accurate from his strikes aiming the vital points as Artoria Alter blocks them and counter strikes at his armor. He jumps up as he attempts to strike the Black Saber at the end of his pole. She dodges jumping sideway leaving a crater from the impact creating dust. As she lands away from the dust, her instincts tell her to dodge fast as speeding projectiles coming towards her. The red hazing visor shines through the dust as it clears revealing Lancelot holding an automatic rifle in his free hand that is also cracked in red lines.

"Where the hell did he get that from? There isn't any automatic rifles in this era. Did it just magically appear from it?" Nexus questions of that speculation. 'Don't tell me that he brought guns because the author felt like it.'

 **(Huh?)**

"….."

 **(Hey, don't ask me ask either MARVELOUS! or DW. They're the ones that made Lancelot's gameplay to summon guns out of nowhere.)**

Nexus sighs. "Nevermind. It doesn't matter anymore since this is merely a cheap fanfic for writers that may have big dreams ahead but wastes time on writing this non-profit fictional story. Probably should've draft this from a writing of an amateur to the community to entertain themselves. Or probably ignored. Should find some sources with good fighting scenarios for this."

"Um…what are you talking about, Senpai?" this made everyone else stare at the black-haired strangely from his talk.

"Oh I'm just rambling. Forget what I said." he said waving his hands dismissively at them with confused looks. Saber Alter starts to shift her movements deflecting the barrage of gunfire from the black knight. At the moment, she decides on pumping her mana to increase her mobility a bit to propel herself close to Lancelot as he aims his gun at point-blank range but was instantly cut from her sword and attempts at another strike setting her sword.

"You must have met your end filled with regrets, Lancelot." the Black Saber stated to the knight that served her wholeheartedly even as known to be the traitor to the Knights of the Round Table to accept the punishment for his crimes that was never given. The glints its ghouly gaze of redness at her shrouding her sword in black magic. "I'll be sure to end your misery as what your "king" couldn't accomplish." she delivers a powerful blow from the overflowing magic against Lancelot defending himself from the pole as it launches back to one of the tree trunk.

"Did she won?" Mash wondered.

"No, it's far from over." Nexus said knowingly.

" **Rrrrrr…."** The armored Berserker growled as he slowly recovers off from the broken trunk. His visor glints with sheer intensity of hatred as the pole starts to cover itself in black shroud.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"** the Berserker roared resounding throughout his surroundings making the others cover their ears from its sheer loudness except Nexus. The shroud around his weapon fades revealing a pole no more but a black longsword with jagged round edges at the top and engraved with fairy writings and chains that intersects the guards. It is the Knight of the Lake or was one's sword, Arondight.

"It seems that you're finally getting serious now, aren't you? Very well." Saber Alter said as she focuses the magical energy increasing the length of her sword. **(This wasn't intentional. I wanted to be more detailed…..not** _ **that**_ **kind.)** "I will no longer hold any restraints from you. If you wish to be slain by my blade, then so be it!" she shouts lunging towards as the knight does the same as his sword energizes emitting black with red outlines violently.

" **AAARRRRTHUUURRR!"**

"Let us settle this, Lancelot!" two dark blades collide into each other creating a shockwave mixed with red, black, and purple that resounds throughout the area making the others cover themselves from the impact. The two knights were now opposite sides past to each other as Artoria Alter stood up with a stroke of her sword the black knight's armor began to sunder from Saber's magical energy leaving a gash to the Mad Dog and falls to the ground face down motionlessly with his anger subsided as the match has come to a cease.

"It's done." Nexus concluded as seeing his magical energy has been depleted as he can no longer sustain his physical body disappearing sooner or later.

"A-Arthur…" Lancelot groaned with his visor being dimmed looking at Black Saber.

"Your punishment has been concluded, Mad Dog." she said looking behind him over her shoulder. "You may now rest in peace along with your sins."

"My…king…" the lights died out from the visor as Lancelot disperses into the golden light and she looks forward walking towards her Master.

"Alright, let's go." he said as everybody turned carrying the exhausted Dragon Slayer with them.

"Please wait!" the group stopped their tracks hearing Gilles voice from the distance. "You are indeed Jeanne d' Arc! Not the Dragon Witch, but the bona fide saint, is it not!?"

Jeanne stood there silently not wanting to turn around and the black-haired male looks back at him hearing that sheer honesty of his. "At least he could tell the difference. Well how about it Jeanne? Not gonna say anything? There's at least someone who believes who you are."

Jeanne shook her head. "If I answer, I will endanger Gilles's position. We can't depend on them, for now."

"I see, then let's go." he said not to delve too much into it and understandable not to cause any trouble with ordinary people in this era as they continue on to their leave. Once Artoria Alter was walking beside Nexus, he pats her head passively.

"Good work, Artoria Alter." he said to her. She didn't say anything looking away with an obscure hue of redness on her face and a small smile.

Luckily, Nexus founds an abandoned fort from his eyesight detecting no hostiles and everyone decides to mark their safeguard.

"Any luck?" Nexus asked to the young queen who is helping the wounded swordsman.

"No good, my Noble Phantasm can heal minor wounds but not this one." she answered sadly healing the minor wounds on Siegfried but not the large cut.

"I see…" as he could see the abnormality into that wound of his shrouding in black malevolence that has been reinforced multiple times. "Seems like a curse. A lot of them at that." Nexus said asking a question to Siegfried. "Do you remember something when you're in Lyon?"

"I do remember that I was summoned relatively early drifting without a Master. Then I saw the town being attacked so I decided to help them."

"Heh, I guess that's a hero for you."

"Yes…although it's not like that when I was alive. With Balmung, I was able to manage somehow. But fighting several Servants isn't something that you could pull it off easily. And one of them hid me in the castle. My wound wouldn't heal and I couldn't ask for help to give myself away. I had no choice but to wait."

"Did you happen to see a woman controlling a dragon?" Mash asked.

"Well it was more like a turtle….wait, could be a dragon? A dragon turtle? Come to think of it, is it possible for that kind of dragon to exist?"

"Well, dragons comes in many shapes and forms. I have seen many kinds of dragons that are colossal, wingless, mud, metal, turtle-shelled, and even an owl-headed dragon. So yeah, they have their unique qualities being a dragon."

"I see…an owl-headed dragon, huh…." Siegfried said in wonder.

"U-U-Uh, okay you don't need to delve too much into that owl-headed dragon. Forget about it." Nexus said to prevent him to think into it anymore not to get demonetized for this.

"Anyway, she does have an aura of a Ruler, similar to yours." he said motioning to Jeanne.

"That was St. Martha, I would say." she answered sadly.

"St. Martha, the one who drove off Tarasque. I would like to thank her." as everyone else made troubled faces hearing that a wish that cannot be attained.

"She was long gone, Siegfried. There was no way to condemn her actions being the Berserker she had to be." Nexus said in a neutral manner.

Siegfried lowered his head. "I see. I am sure she's prepared for the worst. It was vexing for her to save me when I was useless."

"Baptism Rites could probably remove this curse. But a Servant of considerably high rank must perform it." Jeanne said.

"I suppose that it isn't enough to remove it." Nexus said.

"Yes. It's a miracle that he was able to pull off with multiple curses on him. We would need another Saint to remove multiple curses at once."

"Remove multiple curses at once, huh…" Nexus wondered in thought. "Well, if there is a Saint out there somewhere then we should get a move on. With those curses, it won't be easy taking on Fafnir. The French has been reduced to less than a half. We should split to cover more grounds. Question is how we're going to do this."

Something pops into Marie's head getting excited. "I had a great idea! Let's draw lots right now! Things like this should be settled by drawing lots! Amadeus, please prepare some!"

Nexus pinched the bridge of his nose shaking his head. "You just wanted to do this, didn't you?" he sighs at this for her to come up with a game of chance that is completely inaccurate but decides to comply at this.

As everyone drew lots, the team has been split. Some are uncomfortable with while others approve. Team A concludes with Jeanne, Marie, and Artoria Alter and Team B to be Nexus, Mash, Amadeus, and Siegfried. However the black-haired magus didn't complain as this team is sufficient enough for both sides. Jeanne having defensive skills, Marie with the support, and his Saber at the offense along with her endurance.

"To be honest. I'm nervous about leaving Maria. Not that there's a time when I'm not nervous about you. I'm rather worried about our side." Amadeus said worryingly as Mash downcast herself.

"He means that we have Siegfried to carry out. We're lacking a vanguard." Nexus explained to her. "Don't worry, you're skills are more than enough."

"Yes, thank you, Senpai." Mash said bringing her spirits back up.

"It's quite troubling." Saber Alter said. "It is truly a bother to me to be separated from my Master."

The Master puts his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it, Alter. I want you to go with them. If anything goes wrong, then I'll handle it. I'll manage my side of the problem. Besides, you know how I handle my problems, right?" he assured to the king.

Saber Alter nods at this. "Of course, it was my mistake to think of that. You're strong enough to handle things on your own. Very well, if it's my Master's orders, then I shall oblige to it." Nexus nods in approval reassured that she would focus on her objective to her Master's order not to worry anything of Nexus.

"Right. Amadeus, make sure you get along with them. You tend to be misunderstood by friends." Marie lectured.

"Friends? I just that he never had any. Or he probably has friends that shares the same fetishes as him. Although I can't say that they would be considered as humans." Nexus comments from that.

"Hahaha, you must've been quite the horrible man to say such things to people."

"Well at least I'm not horrible as you are."

It took a hard blow from the composer of the magus's remark in a blunt manner. "Anyway, Maria. Just be careful along the way, don't try to find the pastry if you get hungry."

"Oh my! My heart beats thinking you might propose to me again!"

"Is this really the best time to bring that up?"

"Propose?" Mash said confusingly.

"Oh you didn't know, haven't you?" Roman said to Mash before explaining. "When Mr. Amadeus was 6 years old proposed to Marie a year older than him."

"Yes, I reached out to him as he fell, then I saw him staring me with his starry eyes." Marie said reminiscing the scene of his confession. ""Thank you, nice lady. I'm Amadeus. If a beautiful lady like you has no fiancé yet, could I be the first one?" is what he said to me! I'd never been flattered like that since I was born!"

"PFFFFFFF-HAHAHAHAHA! Oh, oh! I can't breathe! I can't breathe right now! HAHAHAHAHA!" Nexus sputtered and started to burst out with laughter hearing that dialogue. "That has to be one of the most cheesiest lines I've ever heard! HAHAHAHA! And the "starry eyes," HAHAHAHA!" Jeanne, Mash, and Artoria Alter were taken aback by his sudden abrupt of laughter. It was the first time seeing him showing laughter in him. Although a few admit that it's quite cheeky, but it's endearing to see him smile at such a rare occurrence.

"To think a story like that would get passed down…now I'm in a nightmare…" Amadeus groaned being humiliated by his laughter.

Marie giggled. "Of course, it made me so happy that I told everybody about it."

"So it was you, all along! You turned me down! You're such a femme fatale!"

This made the black-haired laughed even more clutching to his stomach. "HAHAHAHA! Even the girl of your dreams just told everybody else of your rejection! HAHAHAHA! Oh my god! Oh god!" he catches his breathe slowly recovering from that story as Amadeus groaned even deeper hearing that covering one hand into his face shaking his head.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't decide who'd be my fiancé. Besides, you know how my life was, don't you? I was satisfied by my decisions. It's for the best. You were loved by many people as a musician. And I died as a silly queen. It can't be helped as I'm always in love. Maybe I was in love the name France and the country itself, not the people…for that I was ended as an arrogant woman."

"That's where you're wrong, Maria. You say that you were in love with France. But that wasn't the case. France was in love with you."

"Yes, thank you, Mozart. Wait, does that mean that I was killed by the people who loved me?"

"Of course, that's how much they loved you. It can easily turn to hatred killing you because you were loved."

"…Hated because she was loved… They were in love, yet killed the one they loved…" Mash wondered in a glum state.

"Well that's some twisted love story that I don't want to be in." Nexus denies casually as he wouldn't want to end himself get involved in such a relationship like that. Even if that was the case, well….let's just say that it'd be impotent to waste such an effort, for now. "Okay, if we're done with that story then let's be on our way." he said as the two made their way.

"See you, Amadeus! Let me listen to your piano once I'm back!" Marie said waving her farewells to her unrequited love.

"Oh, Jeanne. Let's keep in contact with each other at regular intervals." Mash said handing the blonde saint over to the listening device. "It's standard-issue Chaldean communication device and allows to contact each other via magical energy."

"Very well. I'll hold onto it, then." she agreed taking the communication.

"If anything goes wrong, be sure to contact us. I'll be on my sight to find your location in a pinch so don't worry about anything if we can't find you." Nexus assures the group.

"Yes, thank you. Please take care as well, Nexus." he nods knowingly as they make their separate ways finding the fellow Saint to help Siegfried.

As they begin walking at Nexus's side, everyone makes their way to cover the side on searching for the Servant for any possibility for him to be here. They dealt with the enemies as the black-haired male handles it with no problems at all with their Dragon Slayer behind him to move but not in the condition to fight yet. Nexus turned back on Siegfried looking at him walking with the others.

"How are you holding up, Siegfried?"

"I've recovered enough to walk. Anything but combat should be fine. I'll be causing trouble for you a little longer. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to apologize there, dragon. You've just caught yourself in a bad start. Probably from bad luck." Nexus said causing the knight to shudder a little.

"…That's right…I never had any luck for the best of me…" Siegfried muttered downcasted of his sheer moments of bad luck considering that his is ranked E. They make their way across the valley as Nexus could see the town far away.

"Jeanne and the others will be arriving soon." Mash said receiving the calls from Jeanne's group. "We'll be arriving in Theirs."

"Theirs…if I recall, it's famous for its knives. So far it looks like it hasn't been destroyed." Amadeus mentions looking over at the town.

"Yeah, I don't see any smokes, yet." Nexus said using his farsight as he also detects two distinctive magical energies which caused the Master to think in wonder. "It seems that we got two Servants over there. Well let's hope they don't destroy-and there it is." he said unsurprisingly seeing the flames coming from the town.

"This noise… I hate it! This unprecedented noise, the premonition of an unprecedented demon!" the Servant composer spouts frustratingly. "Oh, Muses! Please show mercy! My body can't stop trembling from fear."

"We're on our way now, Jeanne. Stay sharp." Nexus called to Jeanne from the sudden flames into the town. "Come on."

"O-Okay!" Mash responds as everyone makes a dash to prevent any further damage to the town.

"You! You, you, you! You cheeky little runt from the East!" the voice retorts annoyingly that takes an appearance of a young girl with pink hair in mid-back length that is tied with purple ribbons and light-blue eyes wearing a gothic lolita dress wearing white and black high-heeled boots with spikes on the tip with pointy ears and horns that looks more like headphones and a large tail with split ends along with pink scales that holds a lance resembling a microphone which it seems like that she's yelling at someone.

"Hehehe! Who's the actual cheeky one?" she responds as another young girl with golden eyes and long mint hair with two white horns dangled in golden trinkets. She wears a green kimono with white gowns over it, white stockings, and a black obi tied around with yellow strings holding a gold-designed fan more like a shrine priestess. "Do you really think a failure like you can beat a true Dragon like myself, Elisabeth?"

The pink-haired girl known as Elisabeth grits her teeth in frustration to hear from a dragon like her. "Ughhhh! I'm pissed off! I'll deal with Carmilla later, you die first! Creepy stalker!"

"I'm not a stalker. I'm only a devoted bodyguard who acts like a spy."" the shrine maiden protested. "As I am Kiyohime, a woman who lives for love."

"Your love violates human rights!" Elisabeth spats.

"I don't to hear it from a pervert that has blood fetish for torture." Kiyohime retorted. "I imagine you'd be doing THAT, weren't you?"

"That? What are you talking about!?" Elisabeth said oblivious behind the meaning from those words considering that she's too young to have such knowledge like that.

This caught the mint-haired dragon in shock looking at her pitifully. "…What? Elisabeth, I didn't know that you were-" knowing that she's a virgin.

She cut off her sentence scratching her head furiously not to hear another word to the likes of her. "Ahhhhh! Shut up, shut up, shut up! I'm going to-kill you!" she readies her lance pointing to Kiyohime.

"You can't kill me once I'll kill you!" she declares opening her fan up readying to attack each other.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Enough! Stop right there! I can't let you go any further. What you're doing is sacrilege against all voices and sounds!" Amadeus shouted as everyone else arrived at the scenery where two young girls are going head-to-head on each other.

"Humanoid dragons, huh?" Nexus mused looking at the two getting magical energy readings at the both to be Servants that caused the fire. "I guess they're not the saints we're looking for."

"No way! Religions would tumble if they were." Amadeus answered.

"Anyway, we have to stop them! Hey, you two!" Mash shouted getting their attention as they both turned their heads to them.

"What?"

"I'm busy right now. Come back the day before yesterday."

"There _is_ no day before yesterday. We only have tomorrow. Can't you push your schedule for that?" Nexus asked to the dragon girls.

"Hmph. She won't be having any schedule soon. Until the next Holy Grail War!" Elisabeth said.

"Hmph. Frilled-necked lizard."

"Japanese Rat Snake!"

"Mexican-bearded lizard."

"Sharp-nosed viper!"

The two Servants continues to spout on each other as Mash couldn't take this farce anymore. "Okay, stop!" she shouts sternly at them and Amadeus covered his ears being near her.

"Ahhh…my ears will rot…you scum…oh, I'm forbidden to say that. I promised Maria." he said regrettably breaking her words.

"Grrrrrrrr…."

"Hmmmmmm…." the two dragons are still glaring at each other not even bothered by their surroundings and grasping the situation.

"We can't let those two fend for themselves, can we?" Mash asked.

"Well, if both of them never made an encounter then this would've never happened." Nexus commented.

"I'm done. I'm about to vomit. I'm leaving those people to you all…" Amadeus said not wanting to be involved in this fight of naming and screaming.

"Since I am useless and can't fight, I won't say a thing…Sorry." Siegfried apologized.

"Then don't even apologize for such an excuse." Nexus retorted looking back. "Besides, what good can you do to convince them not to fight. You kill dragons for a living."

"…Sorry" he sighed from Siegfried's apologetic look and turned towards the two dragons.

"Do you two realize where you are? If you wanna fight, then go somewhere else that is more rustic here."

"Huh?"

"Did you just say something?" the two looked at the black-haired magus at their annoyed looks for someone to interrupt them. Nexus looks at them with a deadpan look not intimidated by the two.

"Well, you shouldn't fi-" before Mash could say anything Elisabeth cuts off.

"Back off, Puppy!"

He lift his eyebrow from the pink-haired girl's title he was given to.

"Recklessness and bravery aren't the same. Are you stupid?" Kiyohime said.

"Well for you duking out and flaming in a local area, I can't tell whether I'm stupid or perhaps _you_ are stupid better than any other reptiles that has the intelligent to pick their own plains." Nexus answers sarcastically from that remark.

"M-Master? Aren't you a little upset?" Mash tried to calm Nexus down.

The two girls went silent for a moment not suppressing their anger any longer. "…Now I'm pissed."

"You said it. You'll regret your words from the bottom of Hell. Elisabeth, let's get started!" Kiyohime said.

Elisabeth begrudgingly agrees. "Fine! Just don't get cocky just because you're so tough! I'll show you the terror that a Dragonkin can inflict!"

"Did they just team up?" Mash asked surprisingly as they were against each other's throats just then.

"Seems so." Nexus walks up to them. "Ladies, I hate to break it to you, but I'm not the type to regret anything I said." he cracked his knuckles. "I'll be enjoying how much a Dragonkin is capable of." Nexus gives a sadistic smile on his face making everybody shiver.

"Shall we begin?"

 **Chapter End: Okay so I'm getting a couple of reviews of who's in Nexus's harem. If you're absolutely curious about it, then I'll post some in this chapter for the update. I have some Servants and more likely one Servant to be with Nexus but I'm going to leave it to you people.**


	9. Chapter 9

After the pair of dragon girls' defeat, they give into their surrender. They couldn't defeat the black haired-haired magus on his own as his strength and speed were overwhelming and was quite fierce of his fighting as they hadn't see anything like it.

"N-Not bad, you know… I'll let you call it a day now…" Elisabeth murmured.

Nexus clasped his hands finishing his work on handling the two beastly girls going back to his interrogation. "Now that's settled, I'm going have to ask you a question?"

Elisabeth hesitates for a moment of his sudden change from back there but she doesn't intend to go against him as she begrudgingly responds. "…What?"

"I'm a loser snake so you're kicking a defeated snake when it's down?" Kiyohime asked of their defeat.

"Well kicking takes its toll but I prefer to step on it. It's more easier that way." Nexus answered bluntly. "Now back to the question. Is there any Servants that you've seen besides yourselves?"

"Well, I've seen crazy Servants. Like this one." Elisabeth pointed to the shrine maiden.

"Aren't you two crazy in your own self?" he muttered but didn't speak aloud in front of them not wanting to cause anymore that is troublesome.

"Would you mind not lumping me with them? I have my reasoning intact as a Berserker."

"What's your problem?" Elisabeth retort annoyed by her.

"What is it?" the two begin to glare at each other once more.

"Oh, I remember." Amadeus said when a thought came up to his head. "When I was alive, it was a catfight. They were beyond loud. One moment, they'll eventually latch onto your head and go "gyagggegggo!""

"Just where the hell do you get that noise from?" asked Nexus from that weird sound as Elisabeth denies it sternly.

"I will not! That's called a shamisen right? Shamisen?" as she's referring to the three-stringed instrument.

"So you're saying that you haven't seen any Servants other than the "Dragon Witch" or Carmilla's group?"

"Master… it looks like we've just wasted our time." Mash said.

Nexus clicked his tongue in irritation. "What the hell? All this time we ended up fighting two fussy dragons getting no info on Saints? What a waste."

"Elisabeth aside, treating me like that is a bit rude, don't you think?" Kiyohime said irritated from that.

"We're here for a saint, not beasts."

"Oh. It takes guts for that comeback. But a saint? I only know of one if you're referring of his teachings deep within this nation."

"Really?" Mash shocked for her to meet the saint just before.

"Yes. I met him before coming across Elisabeth. I was about to fight him, but he realized I was a "genuine" Berserker and he sheathed his sword. His True Name is Georgios. He's quite the famous saint around here."

"Georgios! The saint referred to as St. George." Roman exclaimed getting an idea. "Yes, he would be perfect. Do you know where he went?"

"Sorry, he went to the opposite direction as me, the west."

"West? Isn't that where Jeanne and the others are?" Nexus used his magical energy through his communication. "Jeanne how's your side going? We end up finding two Servants but neither of them are saints. Any luck on your end?"

"We have a Servant here as well. Fortunately, he's with us. He happens to be Georgios." Jeanne responded from the other side as she begrudgingly says her next line. "However…"

"I'm sensing some bad news here, did someone get left behind?" Nexus asked in question.

"St. Georgios stayed here to protect the citizens away from these rampage so Marie decided take his place in order to bring him to us." she said sadly. "She said that she will come. But, I don't know if she would…"

Nexus heard this in composure to what her fate would come since that's the kind of person she is and would expect what happens next even if he wasn't looking into the future. "I see. I got it. I'll send you the location at our place so that you and that Georgios guy cure Siegfried." he cuts off communication.

"What was it?" Mash asked.

"Jeanne said that they found the saint so they're on their way." he said as he starts walking.

"Shouldn't we wait for them, Senpai?"

"Oh, you can wait for them, I'm just going to make sure that we're here. It can't hurt to talk to them to make sure of our location."

The lavender-haired Servant thought for moment from her upperclassman's advice as they would want to make sure that their location is present as she nods her head in acknowledgment. "Alright, be careful, Senpai."

"There's no need for you to worry about. I'll come back if anything goes wrong through my vision. And also…" he assured moving his gaze towards the two dragons. "If you two ever make trouble that might cause the risk on this property. I'll be sure that it'll be more painful than before that fight. Go somewhere else." he warned in a cold glare as they hesitantly nod their head in silent. He turns shifting into wind using the wind pressure into his feet to his feet propelling himself as he flew at an instant.

He sped past to the group going to the opposite where he was from to Jeanne as it felt like time stop going next to her. "Just for this once. It's only a compensation. Just focus on what you should do. Don't concern yourself about me. I'll handle it." he said to her again surprised from the figures response looking back as he speeds ahead to their known location.

"Nexus?" Jeanne said looking back as the group stopped witnessing the person that sped past them.

"Master?" Artoria Alter said sensing that it's no doubt her Master coming from that link.

"What speed…I never seen any Servant that goes fast like that." the long brunette haired male said in shock wearing bronze-orange armor with a white cape who happens to be St. Georgios surprised who it thought to be a Servant.

"That's because he's no Servant. He's a magus. Could it be that he's going where Marie is?" Jeanne said concerning on what his decision was going through she wants to help him.

"I don't think that Master would want you to rescind your post." Saber stopped Jeanne's tracks.

"I'm sure that he has a reason for that. He wants you to be concerned only for your task on doing. You should be focusing on purifying the Dragon Slayer's curse. Do not think that he's doing this for you to be concerned for not coming back. He's doing this out of his own accord so that he _will_ come back." Saber Alter told to the blonde saint not to worry about their ally going into that would threaten his life. "There's no need for you to worry. A Master of mine wouldn't be so spineless to run from someone that would risk a friend of hers."

Jeanne thought for a moment from her words. He told her that she should focus on what she needs to do right now. Both saints would need to perform the ritual on helping Siegfried to lift his curse. They need him at his full strength if they want to overcome the dragon before they could reach the Dragon Witch and their only hope. He told her not to be concerned for him and Saber isn't worried about her Master since she is sure that Nexus will return. She was unsure that Marie would return but if Nexus is there then she would be okay with him and keeps her belief on Nexus.

'Be careful, Nexus.' she spoke in her mind hoping that they would come back alive returning to the group where Mash and the others are.

The other area in the town was in total desolate. Compared to the damage the two dragons have caused back then, it was worse. Stranded flames burning on floors and toppled buildings scattered over the area. In the middle having two figures, where one is Jeanne Alter, the Dragon Witch, who has arrived sooner than later for her counterpart of Jeanne who was already on the move and the other standing is Marie Antoinette, the Queen of Versailles, who took Georgios place for the sake of the people she was loved by with burnt marks and bruises fighting against the Dragon Witch with the dragon beside her as the villagers were running to safety.

"It's surprising that you're still standing that you're now protecting. A person who was ridiculed and beheaded by your own citizens. You must be out of your mind from somebody who tried to get rid of you."

"It's true…" Marie said breathing heavily from exhaustion lacking the endurance to fight any longer. "I was executed and ridiculed by them. But it's no reason for me to murder them in return. I became because they asked me to. A queen cannot be with her people. It was inevitable, but I believe my execution led to my people's smile. No matter when, viva la France! Stars glimmer! That's all we need. Now I am certain I will say this. "Dragon Witch."" she stand up staring into the golden orbs of relentless not afraid for the young queen to waver at. "Who are you exactly?"

The white-haired Servant tightened the grip of her banner questioning of her own character in vexation as she shouts in defiance. "Shut up!" she motions her dragon firing to the silver-haired lady.

She closed her eyes smiling not afraid of her fate being sealed with the moments she enjoyed being with everyone else. "Goodbye Jeanne, it was lovely meeting you. If I can help the Saint who saved France…no, if I can help a friend. Then I will gladly shed the last of my radiance and fall. Like a star, flower, a fleeting dream." as she said her last moments she prepares her end of the coming flames. As for the moment, she didn't feel anything. She hadn't felt being burnt into cinders until she opened her eyes and sees a black-haired figure standing behind her.

"Like a fleeting dream, you said?" he scoffs in disbelief hearing that. "If you're going to have a fall like that, then you should do it in your sleep rather than throwing yourself away to take somebody else's place to whom you've just met."

"You." the Dragon Witch narrowed her eyes at the magus's entrance as he was stopping the flames from his hand as the dragon's flames starts to shrink itself flowing into the direction on Nexus's hand absorbing it and closes his hand. Golden eyes were now met with fiery-orange orcs at him showing a smirk.

Her eyes widen in shock to see a savior in front of him that she imagines to be his knight in shining armor.

"I can't be your knight in shining armor, your majesty." Nexus dejected looking over to his shoulder. "I'm just me. Nothing else."

This made the young queen giggle for him to say that.

"Is it something funny I mentioned?" he asked with a questioned look.

Marie shook her head. "No, it's just you have that modest side of yours when you take nothing in gratitude. And the fact that you discreet to be nothing else but you. I think that modest side of yours is charming."

He looked at her for a moment in silent for what she said. She wasn't about what she said about being modest and taking nothing for granted. He doesn't deny that to be true since he always lived like that. He lets off a small smile of amusement for someone that rarely compliments him.

"Heh, well if that's your way of flirting with me, it's not working for me. Haven't I told you, you're a 100 years early for you to fall for you."

"Hehe, I guess not." she giggled.

"Now then." Nexus turned to the white-haired Ruler. "I wasn't expecting that you'd arrive so soon. Even in this place."

"Hmph, I was only here to get rid of that filth of "Me." But it seems that she's escaped for now. It's a shame really. But if you're here, then I suppose that I haven't waste my time murdering that bureaucrat."

"You know, I really don't like when you put me as a replacement to what your main focus is. It feels like I'm a stand-in"

"What's the problem? Do you not like getting the attention from the Dragon Witch, herself? Or is it that you prefer that "saint" of yours over me?" she asked glaringly.

"My preferences has got nothing to do with this. Secondly, I don't prefer getting attention that happens to be the focal point to everyone." Nexus waved his hands in denial.

"Hoh…if that's the case then why bother saving that her?" she asked to Nexus mentioning the silver-haired girl beside her. "Don't tell that you're also going to protect those people just for the sake of her own good."

He scoffs off from that statement thinking that he really cared about the lives of the people. "Honestly, protecting them wouldn't be my first priority. I don't give a damn about them. Those that have been loved and respected from their own people and died from their own people. There's no reason for me to be concerned about some people that I have no concern of." Nexus made his statement as he doesn't need to look back at Marie who was saddened. It wasn't because of what he said was cruel it's that the tone of his voice was uncaring. She wasn't sure why but it felt like that he doesn't care people at all. What made him go through such things of not loving people she wondered. "I'm just merely compensating a helping hand."

The Dragon Witch stare in silence and laughed making the black-haired lift his eyebrow questionably as he didn't recall on anything that was funny. "Hahaha, how amusing! I never thought that you had such apathy on humans like that!" she breathes out hearing someone that was more amusing then she'd thought it'd be.

"Alright, I'll let this slide for now. I suppose I could leave these people for now and come back to them." she decided as she gets on the dragon. "You really caught my interest than I thought you'd be. I wasn't disappointed from the first time that I looked at you. I'll see you around, Nexus. I'll be looking forward to our next encounter so that I can kill you."

"You must be getting full of yourself, aren't you?" Nexus retorts with an amusing smirk. "You know, I'm starting to think of whether of us would survive or not."

"Whether of us survive, I wonder… Well, I don't care about the others but I'm sure _you_ would pull through eventually. Looking forward to it, Nexus." she said what she needed to say as her dragon flew away leaving the two of them. He isn't concerned about not to engage her since he has other matters to focus on. He walks away going back to the direction where Mash and the others were.

"Um, Nexus. There's something that really bothers me. About you not caring about the people's lives. Is that the truth?" Marie asked worryingly making the black-haired stop in his steps.

"It's true." he said flatly showing no hesitation and concerns. "I'm not involved with them and they're not involved with me so it has nothing to do with me to protecting them except you. Since you're the one that decided to protect the people you love. I got here owing Jeanne a favor for helping me."

"Do you hate people?"

He wasn't bothered hearing that nor that he cared about it as he wondered in thought of that. "I wouldn't say that I people. But that doesn't mean that I don't like them either. They all have their own ways of perspective when they look at someone. Those that are familiar and some that are new. But others would just refuse to what they are. They would either just look at them with dissent or pretend that they don't seem to witness their existence at all. That's just how society is. I wouldn't care how they would think of me, as long as they don't get in my way then there's no need for me to bother them." he said not looking at her as he continued his walk knowing that she's sympathizing him as she was about to say something.

"Before you say anything, I don't need your pity. You worry about your own problems while I worry about mine." Nexus said as he offered his hand to help her up. "Come on, everyone's waiting. Surely you wouldn't make such promises for friends, wouldn't they?" Marie looked at the magus for a moment at his gesture. She wonders whether he's doing this out of goodness or maybe that he never cared about it. However, he mentioned about her friends that are waiting for her. He didn't care about the people's problems but he cares for the well-being of others. For her to hear that makes the young queen smile.

"From the beginning, you've treated me like a person rather than someone out of royalty. At first, I thought you'd be nervous." she chuckled.

Nexus just shrugged nonchalantly "Meh, I was never the type to speak nobles in manners. I do pay my respects to them that I respect, but I don't tend to live amongst them. I could put up with them, but that doesn't mean I'm going to be loyal to them." he said ever since they met, he never treated her like royalty although he did referred to her as your majesty but it sounded lethargic and wasn't serious about it.

"Just hearing that makes me glad that I'm being treated as an equal. It's fun when you get to talk to someone not by their classes and standards. Thank you, Nexus. I'm happy that I get to spend more time with Jeanne and chance to hear Amadeus's music." she giggled.

Nexus scoffs from her optimism. "Well get used to it lady, cause it comes in a variety." he heals her wounds as it's restored and picks her up making the lady shriek in surprise. "Okay, let's go back and meet the company." he shifts into cyan-eyes and flies over into a burst of speed.

Back to the group, Mash and Saber Alter were on the lookout seeking their Master. It's been a while since Nexus left as the two Servants were silent for a moment. Mash had a glum look and Artoria Alter kept silent resting her hands on the pommel of her sword eyes closed. Mash fidgets anxiously concerning for her Master's return and Jeanne and Georgios had performed their baptism on curing Siegfried's curse and now they're waiting for him and Marie.

Amadeus was also concerned about Marie but didn't show it. He understand that she'd be the kind of person to act like that and would die with it. The musician expected for this to happen but for a person to go after her was surprising. At first, he didn't expect the black-haired magus would be the kind of person to save well considering that they're allies and stopping the Dragon Witch's rampage but Nexus wouldn't be the kind of person that would want to save someone in an ingenuous manner, not that he has any place to judge.

Jeanne looks over for any sign of the magus returning as it had been for 30 minutes since he left and she became more worried than usual. She clasped her hands together praying that the two would return. Suddenly, the tyrant king opened her eyes sensing something.

"He's coming." she said in a calm tone as everyone lift their heads up a little seeing the two figures flying towards them. As it gets closer, it reveals to be Nexus carrying the young queen. He lowers himself down on the ground as every Servants gathered around the two. Nexus puts Marie down.

"You're back, Senpai!" Mash said hugging him. Nexus didn't expect her to be so worried about him since he assured her that he came back.

She realized what she was doing instantly backed off. "I-I'm sorry! It was a bit of an impulse th-that I…" she tries to find an explanation as she was glad her senior has returned but embarrassed from her action.

He sighs and then pats her lilac hair stroking gently. "There's no need to worry. I did say that I'll come back, right? No need to worry about."

"But, I can't help it when you get yourself in that situation! What happens if you get yourself hurt? What if you end up in the worst case scenario? What if you starve, trip, or even get lonely!?"

"Okay, okay, calm down, just calm down there little eggplant." Nexus said nonchalantly continuing to pet her head assuring her that he's alright.

"Just how am I an eggplant!?" Mash retorted taking that as an offense.

Nexus chuckled as he look towards Marie talking to Amadeus smiling. Nexus could see their reunion as she doesn't need to worry about the chance to hear her childhood friend's piano and spending time with her new friend. He sighs in disbelief knowing what kind of opportunities she would take if she can't lift up to her promises. Nexus isn't lying about compensating since it was the truth that Jeanne attempted to support him back at Lyon. Also for the fact that Marie and Amadeus came in for support from their first encounter against the Berserker Servants.

The black-haired magus stops petting the young Shielder walking towards Saber Alter. "You came as expected, Nexus."

"I see that you're not worried about anything, huh?"

"Of course, there was no need for me to be concerned of. Because I am certain that my Master would come." she conceded into that judgement from her. Nexus wasn't surprised that she had faith in her Master since he has the strength to do so and couldn't even imagine for her to be worried about someone else.

"I'm glad that you made it back safe with Marie." Jeanne said to Nexus. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Well Marie did get into a pinch but I gotten to her in time from Jeanne Alter and healed her so there should be no problems at all." he assured to Jeanne.

"You met the Dragon Witch?"

"Well yeah, although she took off when I came to get Marie so she decides to leave this town for now not unless we get to her."

"I see…. I'm glad that Marie is here, but what about you?" concerned Jeanne.

Nexus didn't expect to hear that kind of question. Sure, he could understand Mash but that's a different for her to take care of her senor. He just never expect to hear someone else to be perturbed about him.

He scoffs in disbelief but doesn't neglect her question. "There's nothing to worry about, Jeanne. I'm fine. No worries." Nexus reassured her spreading his arms showing no injuries at all.

She disagrees by taking his hands and clasp them together on his own. "That's what everyone says. You could've gotten yourself hurt being there. It makes me think that I'm responsible since you're the one that's been helping me." she said downcasting her gaze for risking his life being responsible. He let's go of her hands giving her a flick to her forehead.

"Ow!"

"You being responsible for helping me? Quit your rambling. I just did that because I want to." this made the Ruler look up into him with a confused look holding her sore forehead. "Besides, just having one member of the group to lose something is an eyesore for me. They should rethink their promises of something that they're capable of thinking, instead."

"Nexus…" she was silent for a moment but dismisses herself as she takes his action in gratitude. "It's no doubt that Marie is alive because of you. She's the one who offered me to be her friend so I'm grateful to you."

Nexus waved his hands receiving it looking towards a new Servant who happens to be the other saint. "I assume that you're the saint we were looking for?"

The male saint nodded. "Yes, I am St. Georgios. I have agreed to help your friend and dispelled his curse with the help of Jeanne D' Arc. I will be looking forward to be of service, magus." Georgios offered his hand to Nexus.

"Likewise." he shakes on it with a seal of agreement now that there's one more Servant to join in.

"Um, just how long are you going to focus your attention on somebody else? I don't like it being ignored here!" Elisabeth said lacking the attention out of everyone.

"Yes, just how can you keep a lady waiting." Said Kiyohime from the other side.

"Oh, you're still here? I thought you'd be gone already? Is there a reason why you're here?" Nexus noticed that the dragon Servants are still here as he figured that they go off on their own business.

"It's fine, isn't it?"

"We're willing to assist you in combat. Although temporary, can you enter a contract with me, Master?" the mint-haired girl asked as Nexus didn't get what Master she's referring to. He looks to the right, nothing. He looks to the left, nothing. He looks around, above, under, anywhere where this "Master" whose she had called, nothing.

He slowly turns his head like a clockwork gear with his eyes being casted under the shades asking which Master she could be referring to. "Who?" he would regret asking that question in his life that would bite him back.

"Of course, you." she smiled giving the magus shivered from that. "Just holding up your pinky is more than enough." she holds her pinky smiling innocently but Nexus knows behind that smile showing a terrifying passion that is avaricious.

"Sorry, but I'm not going to make a contract through something that could be suspicious. Also that it isn't necessary for a contract to be through a pinky promise." Nexus said.

She lowered her head from that denial with bangs shadowing under her eyes. "I see… then if you won't do it. Then, if you won't do it then I shall have no choice but to chase you down to the ends of the Earth even in death." she lifted her head back up smiling innocently saying in a threatening tone but is covered in happiness.

"This is troubling. For Nexus to be attracted to a woman this dangerous. He must gotten himself in a pinch now." Amadeus remarked.

"It seems like it. That man must have delve into a deep hole of misfortune." Georgios said not knowing what the black-haired magus had lived for since he just met him.

"Would Senpai be alright?" Mash worried.

"I'm not deaf, you know." Nexus said hearing the group talking behind his back looking at the draconic girl's gleeful smile. Clearly, he knows that she's the type to stalk on someone of their interest or probably someone who has similarities of their loved ones. He sighs in disbelief on he'd ended up in this situation. 'I've had worst on my love life being chased. I can't believe that that's happening so soon. How am I gonna deal with this?' he thought stressfully pinching the bridge of his nose shaking.

He didn't want to live like this but he sure doesn't want some twisted love story to chase him to the ends of the earth even in death. Sadly, he begrudgingly holds the pinky to hers. "You win…" as he couldn't see any easier possibilities from his eyes sighing in defeat.

Kiyohime giggled happily satisfied of the contract. "This completes the contract! Just so you know…if you ever lie, I will make you swallow a thousand needles. So please take care of me from now on."

Nexus groaned as he turns to Siegfried standing upright feeling good. He examines Siegfried and confirms that there isn't any miasma in him at all completely cured. "I see that they've already done their job, haven't they?"

The white-haired Saber nodded. "Yes, as you can see I can move and ready to fight. I apologize for all of your efforts, Nexus. As of now, I shall entrust my sword to you as my Master. This body will my Master's sword and shield for my repayment of your efforts." he declares as he kneels in front of Nexus. "My True Name is Siegfried. I have no other skill than slaying dragons, but I'd be honored to be put to use."

Nexus looked at him in a neutral face for a moment. "Good, I don't think you would get that much for a job interview. But in this case, you're hired. Now that we're all here, let's be on our way." Nexus turns towards the distance. "Onto Orleans."

"Nexus, no, Master." Jeanne restates herself giving him a new designation. "Although I am merely powerless as a Servant. But I wish to protect this world. Please, fight with me." she offered her hand of approval to the black-haired man.

"Calling me "Master" even though we're not contracted." he takes the blonde Ruler's hand and shakes on it. "Alright, then. It's what we've been doing this whole time. You don't need to ask."

She smiles brightly as her Master agrees to alongside her and to liberate her birth country. "Yes. Thank you so much, Nexus. For Saving Marie and for helping me."

He went silent for a moment from that gratitude and left off with a slight chuckle. "Don't mention it. I wouldn't be so grateful from an unfinished business."

The next day passed by, they made their preparations and head towards Orleans. Nexus can expect that both sides are prepared for this final confrontation. If his side win, France is saved, get the Holy Grail, and the Singularity restored. They win, the world will be burned and no one would exist any further but the witch's bloody flames of hatred. But he wouldn't let that happen, not when her hatred to every human is running amok leaving nothing but heavy metal atmosphere around. He _so_ doesn't want that to happen.

As for right now they're planning on the confrontation on how to advance through Jeanne Alter's forces. "Alright, so we're going to have to get over to Jeanne Alter's forces. Her forces are abundant enough while ours could possibly bare the manageable numbers. However, we got the manpower capable to take down chunks of them." Nexus explains the battle strategy as everyone gathers around. "For this, we got two options. One is that we could perform a guerrilla warfare. Two, we could make a frontal assault. Although, given the fact that our location was given away so they know where we are, so that's a bust. Which leaves to only one option."

"A frontal assault." the two draconic Servants finished at the same time.

Nexus motions his hand at them. "Like they said. Siegfried and I will handle Fafnir. While you guys protect him from Servants and wyverns. Whether he could slay the beast or not, well, we'll just see to it."

"…Understood." Mash responds. "I'm inexperienced, but I'll fight with everything I have."

"Hey, Puppy, there's someone I must fight." Elisabeth said giving Nexus attention. At first when he heard her call him a "Puppy" he threatened her that he would bite her as she shuddered. He admit to be a joke and didn't mind calling him that. It did scare Elisabeth a little as that sadistic look he was giving was unnerving.

"It's Carmilla, isn't it?" he guessed seeing the young dragon nod as he shows no regards to it. "Knock yourself out."

"Oh? Thanks. If I can do that then I'll be satisfied. I'll lend you a hand if I have spare time." Elisabeth said of complacent to herself. He just shrugged not going to argue with it and let her have her moment of confidence.

"I, without a doubt, will be facing the "Dragon Witch" in battle." Jeanne declares herself.

"You sure you're up to that?" Nexus asked to her once more.

She was silent for a moment but she made her mind as she needs to confront her counterpart if she intends on protecting the people she loves. "Yes, I shall be victorious. Even if she turns out to be the real Jeanne d'Arc, I will still prevail in battle."

"We'll be sure to get the wyverns' attention, right Amadeus?" Marie volunteered and bringing the composer to join in.

"In that case… I shall be at our Master's side and breathe fire as needed." Kiyohime suggests. "Like they say, like moths to the flame, and scoundrels of dubious origin who stand in the way of romance."

"Okay… whatever you say…." Nexus sweatdropped at her simile to put it in such an odd way.

"I'll be in charge of scouting." Dr. Roman said. "I've got lots of energy drinks and buckets ready!"

"I don't think that you should use energy drinks and puke out in the bucket alternatively."

"What are you talking about? I'm going to pour all of these energy drinks into the bucket and dunk my face in it. Just leave everything to me!" Roman said like it's no problem at all.

"Yeah just leave everything to your stomachache." Nexus mumbled sarcastically turning to everyone. "So does anyone have anymore questions before we start? Do ask as you will regret it later on." nobody asked as they're already prepared for their upcoming battle.

"No, no problems here, Master. Please issue your orders." Siegfried said to Nexus giving a nod of affirmation.

He looks towards the castle. "Alright, it's time to end this. Onto Orleans" he advances towards the distance as others began to follow through leading towards their decisive battle that upholds the grail and fix the contorted time itself.

Upon their arrival in the middle of Orleans, they were met with swarm of wyverns in front of them. "Guess they would want to put the cavalry out front rather than the back, huh? Well, I'm not surprised for them to be here anyway."

"But we can't afford any delays." Roman said. "Everyone, take care of them as fast as you can."

"Well you heard the doctor." Nexus said to the Servants before speaking into a cold voice narrowing his eyes into his targets. "Waste them." he dashes at them.

"YES!" Everyone gave their response as everyone charges into the swarm of wyverns flying towards them.

Once they were in range, the black-haired magus's eyes lit in electrical blue. He forms his hand constructing a shape of an electrical battle axe crackling of violent voltage swinging down at the area on the ground. The swing brings an electrical shockwave from his axe at the chosen area shocking the other wyverns around him signaling the start of the battle.

Everybody advances towards the wyverns where most of them are on the front killing them and others at the back supporting. Amadeus was supporting behind bringing out musical magic notes giving the Servants a boost and Marie riding on her glass horse **Guillotine Breaker:** _Glory to the Crown of Lillies_ (Anti-Army)shooting lavender projectiles as covering fire.

Mash uses her shield bashing at the wyvern and swings the other way at her side. Artoria Alter thrusting and slashing the wyverns at Mash's side doing offense and defense alternatively. Siegfried has no problems at all slaying the wyverns now that his curse is gone and has the Dragon Slayer skill which he can easily kills them as they're derived from dragons. Jeanne d' Arc handling using her banner swinging her banner and thrusting into them. One wyvern use its claw at the Ruler as she blocks it and St. Georgios jumps using his sword pinning down at the beast as it dies.

"I'm grateful of your assistance Georgios." Jeanne thanked the brown long-haired Servant.

"No no, it's honorable to fight alongside a famous saint." Georgios said gratefully.

She laughed half-heartedly. "I don't know if I'm good enough to be a saint." as she dispatches another wyvern coming at her slaying them left and right along Georgios.

Kiyohime uses her fan waving at them blowing at them into a fiery gust burning them into cinders. Elisabeth uses her lance impaling at the enemies and hits several of them with the swing of her tail.

Everybody was holding their own ground handling the wyverns. Nexus sidekicks the winged-beast's head sending it flying along with the others. He sensed the other three coming behind as he inflames his other leg with a back-spinning kick projecting a curve-shaped flame cutting off their heads falling down leaving off of their singing necks dissipating.

"More of them just keeps on coming!" Wolfgang shouted as another wave of wyverns starts coming along with skeletons.

"Fine by me!" Nexus said as he makes a motion projecting a spike from the ground impaling the wyvern upward through to its head. "Makes more room for my demonstration." several more wyverns surround him throwing wind gusts at him. Nexus changes its course circling them around changing its form to his liking forming into arrows as he shoots it back to their chests of precision.

"I see a Servant. And they're coming straight for you!" Dr. Roman warned the others. Nexus could detect several Servants that are coming hot. The first one was a female with an appearance of a cat who happens to be Berserker Archer which is quite unconventional since Archer's would usually be in the back for firing range.

"…I'll kill you… I'll kill you all! Every last one of you, shatter before my bow!" the beastkin shouted as she launches a volley of arrows at the group as they deflected them.

"Archer… she's been forced under Mad Enhancement as well!" Jeanne said.

"She must be the Servant who'd never serve the Dragon Witch." Georgios said feeling remorse of the enemy Servant that was summoned and forced to follow the ways that she can't condone to killing.

"Can't be helped now." Nexus said. "She's an enemy. An enemy that needs to be dealt with. Come on!" he calls out to his Servants.

"Yes!" all of the Servants responded speeding to Nexus's side keeping up with his speed towards the Archer. She fires a couple of shots at them to narrow the odds. But the magus dodges it at ease knowing where her shots at whizzing through the plains and others deflecting destroying any enemies that were standing in their way. He shifts his vision analyzing at the enemy Archer to who they're up against.

 **True Name: Atalanta**

 **Class: Berserker Archer**

 **Stats:**

Strength: D

Endurance: E

Agility: A

Mana: B

Luck: C

NP: C

 **Noble Phantasm: Rank B** **Phoebus Catastrophe:** _Complaint Message on the Arrow_ (Anti-Army)

"Atalanta, the Hunter of Chastity, huh…" Nexus mused looking at the True Name, stats, and Noble Phantasm. "I'm guessing that I'm not surprised of her agility considering of her distinctive trait. And another Anti-Army Noble Phantasm." he said to himself and warns out to the others beside him. "Everyone! She has something that can level the entire army so watch yourself." he sensed a sudden magical energy spiking.

" _With my bow and arrows, I respectfully ask for the divine protection of the sun god Apollo and the moon goddess Artemis._ Now all of you will die for the offer of two gods! **Phoebus Catastrophe**!" she released two shots of arrow piercing into the sky. Thousands of lights glitters as it turns out to be thousands of arrows raining down at them.

Nexus makes a quick decision by calling Mash set up her shield creating a barrier around them to prevent the raining arrows coming towards them. All of the arrows were bombarded along with the enemies of friendly fires at their side with dusts covering the field.

Berserker Archer lowers her bow with a light sigh of lament. 'How long am I going to keep this up?' thought Atalanta.

"Aren't you a bit too soon to call for an end?" a voice called as she lifts her head in realization that the enemy is still alive but was instantly stopped when a spear hand was pierced through her heart which reveals to be Nexus. "You may want to check it out once the smoke clears out." he advised as blood coughs out from her mouth. Those that were behind Nexus were safe from Mash's barrier and Nexus creates the opportunity to strike with her guard down. He slowly pulls his arm out. Her tensions were now softening and her limbs becomes numb slowly dropping to her knees as Nexus follows carefully gently putting her down.

"…It's fine. This is fine. Really, what a troublesome and unrewarding job." she complained softly as her Madness Enhancement slowly dissipates now that she's dying losing all of those aggressions. "Go, kill that dragon. Yes, for the next time, for sure…" she said her words before closing her eyes and dissipates into a golden light. Nexus gets up with an emotionless face seeing the stained blood on his arm slowly clenching it.

"It's done." he said flatly looking ahead. "We're at the stepping stone to the finish line, let's go."

They reached to the rocky plains in Orleans where everybody finally meets Jeanne Alter and her Berserker Servants.

"Hello, little reject of mine." she greeted to the original Jeanne and turns to Nexus. "And also hello to you, Nexus. I'm sure that you're looking forward to be burnt."

Nexus scoffs. "Well lady, I'm not that easy to burn. At least not enough to burn down the whole country while you're at it."

"You have no shame in your words, haven't you?" she chuckled in amusement not even insulted by the magus's remark on her. "You really are the cold-blooded person."

"You're wrong, Dragon Witch." Jeanne retorted deciding to step in. "Nexus is not cold-blooded as you think you are. He doesn't kill anybody he sees through thoughtlessly. Most importantly, I'm not you Dragon Witch."

'So that's how you see me as, huh…' he thought to himself not saying anything to her. 'What the hell? We just met for a while and now you're making sound like that I'm not a killer.'

"What are you talking about? You're me, what's the difference?"

"The difference is that I can no longer reach you no matter what I say. Once this is over, I'm going to give you a lecture!"

"Persistent, aren't you?" Jeanne Alter growled annoyingly. "You wouldn't be giving me any not until you witness these horde of dragons!" she raised her hand as several dragons had shown up and the one leading to be Fafnir.

"We have turned this nation into a nest of dragons! It will devour everything instead, and nothing will ever live in France again!" Jeanne Alter declared as a group of dragons starts landing one by one. "Then this world will be complete. Although this country would be different than being burnt to the ground as you say. But I'm certain that this world will be destroyed. Dragons fight another for eternity. Endless war. Endless devouring. This will be a Hundred Years War of Evil Dragons!"

"Guess they're not interested having a diet plan, huh. And also, adding the "Evil Dragons" at the end? Can't you be a little more creative rather than adding something that sounds redundant? Why not call it the Hundred Years' of the Dragons or the Hungry-Hungry Dragons Century Marathon, or maybe the Century of Dragon Gluttony." Nexus remarked as cannons were shot behind them aiming at one of the dragons. He didn't need to look as he could clearly see a group of French soldiers advancing with their cannons and one man leading it to be Gilles.

"What?"

"Gilles!"

"Fire!" he commanded to the soldiers. "We fight for the survival of France! Do not fear! Do not falter! There is nothing to fear! Why? Because for we have ourselves the Saint on our side!" everyone roared in triumph believing that they truly have a Saint on their side.

"Gilles!" she said happily for someone that had faith in her.

Jeanne Alter clicked her tongue of irritation. "Such stubborn belief. Makes me sick. Fafnir!" she called to her dragon with a roar. "Incinerate that Saint, the army, this nation! Burn everything to the ground!" before Fafnir could do anything of that, a familiar figure walks in front of it.

"Hah. I never thought I'd get to see you the third time." Siegfried smirked in front to the dragon. "Perhaps, in another time or world, we could've been connected in some way." he grips his sword together.

"Siegfried!" Jeanne Alter exclaimed.

"I am here wicked dragon!" the Dragon Slayer called out to bring its attention. "I, Siegfried, am right here! Once again, you shall taste the twilight. I swear by my righteousness, and my beliefs!"

Siegfried turns to his Master. "Thank you, Nexus, Mash for bringing me to the front. Confronting like this, I must confess. I don't know how I won the first time." he meekly said.

"Hey! Don't say stuff like that now!" Mash said not wanting to hear his apologies again.

"But there's one thing inscribed in my memory. My victory wasn't a certain one. It was a single, tiny silver of chance, surrounded by millions of defeats. Plan carefully, move boldly, keep a broad perspective, and focus deeply upon a single point. Be like the sea, the sky, the darkness, the light. Contradict thyself. Unless you do that, there is no way you can defeat Fafnir." Siegfried tells them what to do.

"I see." Nexus responded getting the message clearly. "Then…" he walks towards the dragon. "…If you didn't know anything about your first victory then I guess you'll just have to do it again. I'll have to make it certain that this fight you're going to feel every fiber in your bones." he looks toward the remaining Berserker Servants moving forward and the French army handling the wyverns. There was Vlad III, Chevalier d'Eon, Carmilla, and the Shadow Servant that represents Charles-Henri Sanson. Nexus knew that he was defeated as he went to Marie sensing that his presence was no more. He still has some grudge against Amadeus. Probably that they hate each other or maybe it was a lover's quarrel.

"Alright, here's the plan. Marie will handle Chevalier, Amadeus for Charles for obvious reasons considering he has a grudge on you, Elisabeth can have Carmilla, while Mash, Jeanne, and Artoria Alter will handle Vlad. Once you've dealt with them, we'll regroup and then advance towards Jeanne Alter. Everybody clear?"

"Understood... but…Senpai….I want to ask….what exactly are you doing?" Mash asked Nexus as he was holding Siegfried like a sword like there's nothing wrong with it.

Nexus focused on the dragon not looking away. "Exactly what I'm doing. Going to make him feel every fiber of his bones to make sure he remembers this fight as clear as day."

"Yeah, I get that but….Why are you holding Siegfried like he's some sort of weapon." Jeanne asked to Nexus holding him like a weapon like it's no problem to him at all.

"What I just said."

"That's not how you treat some in a humane way!" Mash retorted like Nexus doesn't have any sense of common sense at all to what he's doing.

"What? He said he'll be my sword, so I'm going to use him as my sword."

"Wait, you don't mean…are you…?" Dr. Roman shuddered knowing what his answer would be.

"That's right, you said you'll be my sword, right? You said I could use you whatever I like, right? Now's your chance to be one." Nexus looks at Siegfried. He doesn't need to worry about him limping considering that he has a stiff physique.

Regardless, Siegfried didn't complain as he just follow whatever his Master's orders are. "Yes, you're right. I am your sword and shall aid your battle to victory. Let's go, Master!" he said with a voice with seriousness that it kills to the position that he was in right now.

"Alright!" Nexus speeds up to the dragon jumping up. Everyone from both sides were just shocked in awe at to what they are seeing how a magus would use a Servant of something that would be so absurd as a weapon, literally. "I'll make sure that you and Fafnir will feel this. And I'll make sure that it's ingrained to in your mind but also every ounces in your body!" the dragon didn't know what to expect at this absurd assault.

"UUUUUOOOOOHHHHHH!" he let out a battle cry swinging Siegfried with his strength as the silver-haired man's head meets in contact with the dragon's head projects a powerful force of impact. Nexus switches hand to the other side aiming for its torso launching to the other side. While the Master was in the air he dashes to it.

"FAFNIR! I'LL MAKE SURE THAT SIEGFRIED TO HIT YOU HARD AND GOOD ALL OVER SO THAT HE WILL NEVER FORGET THE DAY THAT HE FEELS TO SLAY THE DRAGON!" Nexus declares raising his "Saber" over his head and strikes down at the dragon causing a tremor crashing to the ground.

"ISN'T THAT QUOTE A BIT MISLEADING TO YOU!?" Jeanne exclaimed in a comical manner hearing such a language that might go against the prayers of god while fighting the vampire.

"ISN'T THAT A BIT OVERBOARD TO USE A SERVANT LIKE THAT!?" Dr. Roman shouted.

"All right you dark, big, violent, cool-looking dragon. Today is day where you will be slain by the man who slew you that you were slayed by but will get to feel every pain and sensation is when the time you will be finally be slayed for the second time!" Nexus declares to the dragon from using alliteration from the words of "slay." he raises his "sword" right to the dragon's head looking horrified at this man's intimidation that is probably more scarier than the Dragon Slayer.

"Sleep." he gives out a cold word of command swinging Siegfried down at his face. Another tremor of impact spreads out quaking throughout field as everyone struggles to regain their balance.

Everything went silent leaving Fafnir laying on the crater. Nexus gets out from the crater hanging his "sword" over his shoulder. "Dragon subjugation….complete." he let out those last words walking away as it slowly disperses into purple mist.

"Remember anything now, Siegfried?" Nexus asked behind him holding the Saber all bruised and bloody but was instantly healed.

"Yeah…..more than enough I can remember….Master….even though my wounds are healed, I could still feel the pain from your strength, Master. Sorry…." he apologized painfully.

"Well at least I didn't use your back side cause that would be a problem." Nexus said not worrying about the treatment he gave to Saber but wasn't regretting it.

Siegfried chuckled a bit knowing about his curse. "You may be right….it would've been much worse if you happened to use my back. But even if you did, I don't I would ever hate you for that."

Nexus looked back over his shoulder having the knight showing no contempt to him at all despite holding him as a weapon. "Shouldn't you be showing hatred towards me. I mean clearly I used you as an actual sword."

"That's true, but I have no protest to go against my Master's orders. I _did_ say that I'd be your sword as you said. I put my faith in you and my trust to you."

"My, aren't you a fool…" Nexus responded sarcastically. He sees the other Servants returned as the remaining Berserker Servants are all defeated.

"We've lost. Now my curse will be broken. My apologies, your majesty. It seems that I've been a failure to you of a knight." Berserk Saber muttered defeatingly.

Marie shook her head in refusal. "No, you're not a failure at all. You've always been at my side and protecting me. Even though you're in Madness Enhancement, you'll always be my beloved and a friend. If we get summoned for the same side, let's enjoy ourselves together alright Chevalier?" she said with a smile

He closed his eyes and smiled back. "Yes, as you wish, my queen." as he disappears into golden light.

"I see… it seems that my dreams, my ambitions will be erased once again." Vlad said grimly. "Hmph, to think that a Master like him would use such a method for the "Dragon Slayer" to defeat that beast." he laughed. "How diverting! How amusing! Tell your Master that I will accept him wholeheartedly and summon me. I shall be looking forward to what his dramatic act should come next." and the Romanian king disappears.

"So I'm going down to you?" Sanson said begrudingly defeated by his opponent that lacks no combat experience at all but managed to hold out on his own. "It seems justice is on your side." he then disappears.

"It seems that….justice….hadn't….given me….the time….to take me to cardio…" Amadeus said panting trying to catch his breath. "…Geez, you still believe in justice to the end, huh. This is why you need to get rid of a job where you do nothing but kill all day. Next time I see you, I'll play my Requiem until you're sick of it." Amadeus said his farewells to his begruding enemy knowing that he will see him soon.

"Future deosn't reject past but rather past rejects future, huh?" Carmilla remarked to be defeated by her younger self and huffs. "Such drivel of such things. It's annoying you're so dazzling. Whether I live or die. I'll always be alone…" she said her remorse and disperses.

"Farewell, my future. Farewell, myself I had to separate." Elisabeth said melancholically as she defied her own self of fate. "This will not erase my sins, nor the fear of others towards me. I will deny my future as many times and sing as many times I must." she declared walking away.

Everybody returns to the group and Nexus puts Siegfried down going back to the human treatment giving him a pat on the back. "You did good." everyone sweatdropped from the compliment Siegfried was given as they thought to themselves what kind of effort did he do good. Being a human sword?

"I don't believe it…" Roman uttered in shock confirming the dragon has now been defeated. "You defeated the evil dragon Fafnir….I don't believe it….it's a bit anti-climatic for a Dragon Slayer to slay a dragon but ends up _becoming_ one to slay the dragon."

All of the wyverns were now in disarray and they were easily taken down one by one from the French army. "Now that their leader is gone, they got no chain of commands to follow through." Nexus looks back to Jeanne Alter retreating to the castle. "Regrouping, huh…Well there's no time like the tommorrow. Or something that relates to that. Let's go." he said walking towards the castle.

"Let me come with you, Nexus. I need to settle the score with the "Dragon Witch."" Jeanne asked.

"Suit yourself."

"I shall accompany you as my contracted Master." the Black Saber intended going with him.

"Me too, Senpai. It's better if we leave this place to the Servants."

"You're right, let me handle this." Siegfried agreed.

"You sure? I have been hitting you a lot of times with that dragon." Nexus said.

"No need. I have barely gotten any action at all so I might as well just stay here for the moment. Take Kiyohime and Elisabeth with you."

Nexus remained silent for a moment from that offer. "…You just want them to get rid of them didn't you?" all of the male Servants dashed at Nexus.

"Shhh…don't say that in front of them." Amadeus whispered. "You have no idea what they could do to us. Don't you see that?"

"Her Noble Phantasm hurts my ears and Kiyohime breathes fire on anyone, friend or foe…" Siegfried muttured back from when he was being a sword as he could hear the sound of Elisabeth's wave and the impact of him getting hit by Fafnir simultaneously not to hear anything to what is happening.

"Both of their Noble Phantasms would either singe me or break my ears. It's most likely to say that they're both at the levels of collateral damage." Georgios added.

"Elisabeth's is the worst Noble Phantasm in the world, it's not even close to be a decent music of sort."

"Gee, so what you're giving me is to bitch on me and carry all of your troubles, huh…" Nexus said as they apologized from what they said to him. He sighs looking at the two with confused looks wondering what they're talking about as they don't have any sense of awareness for what they've done. Well, it's plausible that they would ever have self-awareness at all. "Fine. Come one, you two." Nexus motions them to follow him and returns to the guys.

"Next time, you complain something like this, I'll be giving you physical moderation if it hurts so bad for you." they shivered by Nexus's threatening tone as they don't need to ask what "physical moderation" would be and walks away.

Nexus begins to stand in front with Jeanne, Mash, and Artoria Alter next to him looking at the castle advancing to his next objective. "Alright, time to clean up the host of this mess."


	10. Chapter 10

**I made some changes to this chapter since I forgot to put on this scene so bad. So If you're just here then enjoy.**

They run towards through the interior of the castle slaying every skeletons and zombies on the way that were guarding.

"Let's hurry! If we're too slow, she'll summon another Servant!" Jeanne mentioned.

"Well guess we don't need to let that happen, huh?" Nexus said as he lifts every one of his Servants up behind him. They all let out a shriek of surprise from the magus's strength to carry several Servants at once. "Let's get going!" he said his words increasing his speed dashing to where Jeanne Alter would be. He shifts his eye locating Jeanne Alter's magical energy but there happens to be someone else in front of the door. He could figure out that Gilles is there and stops to where he is putting everyone down.

"It has been a long time, Holy Saint."

"Gilles!"

"Who knew that you'd show yourself here in Orleans. I am impressed." Gilles complimented. "However! However! Why is it that you stand in my way? You come here destroying everything, and now you intend to kill Jeanne d'Arc! She is the true Jeanne d'Arc! She is the true darkness that is reveled within her!"

"Then as the light, I must face her." Jeanne declares her answer to confront her counter self to prevent any further disaster from her hometown as he clenches her banner pointing towards to Caster as everyone goes into battle. The frog-eyed Servant opens the book with human-leathered cover as the purple mist starts to spread around them. Shapes then starts forming with an image of tentacle-like creatures around them.

"Looks like someone made preparations for this gathering." Nexus said as they charged in on them. As the first tentacle creature jumps on Nexus, he grabs one of its tentacles and throws at them behind him.

Artoria Alter swings her sword in a circular motion cutting them into two slicing and cutting them into bits whatever it gets her and then another jumps to her left but she disintegrates them projecting a dark beam from her left hand.

Mash swings her shield swatting the creature off and then smashing it down to end it. Three more comes behind her but was saved when torrents of flames were burnt from Kiyohime. Jeanne stabs at one down from their mouth-hole. She swings to the other and then stabs downward. More creatures start to increase on numbers.

"What's with all of these giant starfish? It's dripping all over my clothes!" Elisabeth complained killing the tentacle-like creatures.

"So filthy. Master, please protect me." Kiyohime said hiding behind Nexus.

"D-Do your job as a Servant, okay?" Mash retorts.

"Alright, stand back." Nexus said to them with his eye shifting black to pale-blue. He inhales his breath and blows an icy wind at the herd of the monsters freezing them. He then shifts back to Earth slamming the ground to his fist creating a shockwave around him shattering all of the frozen creatures into icicle fragments leaving no monsters for Caster to summon now that the mist was cleared.

"Curse you, curse you, curse you! Then I shall take you on!" Gilles was infuriated now that he couldn't summon any minions but to use his familiar. "Come Prelati, grant me your power!" the magical reading increases tenfold emitting intensity through his area.

"I guess that's a Caster for you." Nexus remarked.

"You go on ahead, Master! We'll hold this Servant off!" Kiyohime stepped forth to Gilles.

"Right, go settle the score with the last boss!" Elisabeth agreed joining in.

Nexus gives a nod. "Alright, meet you girls in the altar." he calls to the others to come but sensed Jeanne being hesitant of something. "Jeanne, you made your mind up so it's no time for you to hesitate."

"R-Right, I'm sorry. Let's go!"

* * *

"Knock, Knock." Nexus said his greetings kicking the door out revealing Jeanne Alter to be interrupted from the summoning.

"That was faster than I thought." Jeanne Alter thought loudly. "I didn't even have the time to modify the spell"

"Dragon Witch." the original Jeanne called to her alias in front to her counterpart.

"You finally arrived, huh? Gilles is -alive, but delayed. That's fine. Everything's ready anyway." she mentioned sensing Gilles behind the group and somebody else are handling him.

"Dragon Witch, there is something I want to ask of you." Jeanne starts the conversation before they engage to fight.

"It's too late for that." Jeanne Alter cuts her off not wanting to hear anything from her irritated self.

"Just a simple question. Do you remember your family?"

This made Jeanne Alter look at her not expecting to hear that type of question even the others were confused except Nexus. "What?"

"I asked you a simple question. No matter how vivid my battles are, I remember far more of my life as a simple country girl. Even my dark self should remember those peaceful days. No, it's precisely because she remembers them-that the hatred and betrayal brought her such pain."

""Remember those peaceful days," huh? Guess she's lucky enough to have one." he black-haired magus muttered to himself from Jeanne's point of view of remembering family. It's not because that it was neither good nor bad, it was because that it didn't concern him at all to reminisce a family. He wouldn't even consider to be born with one nor would he ever intend to look for one. Society rejects the facts into both what he is and who he is that nobody would ever offer a hospitality to him. Nexus could care less about remembering a family of someone that never accepts him.

"I…" Jeanne Alter tries to get the words out of her mouth but can't seem to remember it. He could assume that an Altered Servants would be counter opposites of the original one but doesn't possess identical memories to each other. Those that have different personalities, possesses different memories as to what they were as of now.

"You don't remember, do you?" Jeanne concluded concerned of her counter self not having the memories of a family within her at all.

"Shut up! What does it matter? Whether I remember or not, I'm still Jeanne d'Arc!"

"That's right. it doesn't matter if you remember. I shall not defeat you with anger, but sadness."

Jeanne Alter was pissed at her giving her a look of pity and couldn't take it as her summoning circle starts to glow. "My Servants!" she calls out to them glowing pillars of light and several silhouettes steps in that takes on the shape of Servants as more and more comes in.

"These are… The Servants we saw in Fuyuki! And so many of them!" Mash exclaimed.

"So these are the copies that portrays an image of us, I see. Let us cut them." Saber Alter said coldly readying her sword.

"I didn't have time to summon normal Servants, but I can summon as many of these as I like."

"Really?" Nexus wondered in thought if her words were truthful but could probably be bluffing to intimidate her enemies as the Shadow Servants surrounds them.

"Master, they're coming!" noticed Mash readying her shield up.

"Yeah, let's go." Nexus responded landing the first strike on the Shadow Servant in front of him crashing towards the wall. Another swings to his side dodging at every strike the Shadow Servant does to attack Nexus. He strikes the wrist of what it was holding elbows to his torso and then delivers an uppercut. Once Nexus jumps, he delivers a spinning axe kick down at it. While he was airborne, he sensed an arrow shooting at him dodging and weaving at every shot controlling the air around him. He shifts the arrows' directions and made a widespread shot at ever Shadow Servants to damage them.

Everyone cleared out not seeing any Shadow Servants to spawn. 'Guess she was bluffing after all.' Nexus remarked as they focus onto the white-haired Ruler.

"Ugh…so they broke through that swarm?" Jeanne Alter said as she clicked her tongue now that she doesn't have much magical energy to manifest more Shadow Servants.

"We're going to settle this now, Dragon Witch." Jeanne declares as she steps forth clenching the saint-flagged banner facing Jeanne Alter.

"Will despair win or hope win. Which of us can surpass the other?" Jeanne Alter clutches her dragon-flagged banner staring with golden murderous eyes into resilient blue. "Let's see if you can surpass me-Jeanne d'Arc!" both Jeannes dashed forth as each of their banner clashes to the other.

Jeanne Alter attempts the first strike at the lower leg but Jeanne blocks it countering it. Both the original and Alter clashes each of their strikes into their banner. They block each of their attacks and counters one another to get the upper hand but neither of them is going to let them. Both of them jumps off eyeing each other anticipating what their next move should be.

"It seems like we're in a stalemate. Honestly, I'm surprised." Jeanne Alter said commendably. "Despite having your powers limited, you still managed to hold your ground. Interestingly enough, I wonder how long you will manage to hold onto yourself."

"My endurance wasn't from my own self. It's the fact that someone had faith in me and that the people that are with me supported me. As long as there's someone who puts faith in me, I won't ever feel discouraged to myself and to not lose."

"I see. How unsightly." Jeanne Alter scoffed at her baseless assumptions as she couldn't believe that the people she was betrayed still puts faith into her. This made it irritating for her to believe in such ignorance as she starts to hold her cross sword. "If you really think if someone puts faith in you to triumph." Jeanne Alter pulls it out rising it up gathering up magical energy. "Then we'll just have to burn the main source now, wouldn't it?"

Jeanne widened her eyes horrified what her meaning was.

 _This is the howl of a soul filled with hatred-_

The white-haired Servant directs her sword to her target before calling her Noble Phantasm.

 **La Grondement de la Haine!** _: Roar, O' Rage of Mine_

Fire erupts from the floor running towards to the target. Nexus' eyes triggered instinctively seeing what the outcome is. The flames were coming fast as it nears to the group. But it wasn't the Saint she was targeting, its flames were targeting to someone else and it was Nexus. Torrents of flames surrounded Nexus as he was in a pinch and saw that this would happen but pretty darn late at that as everyone looked in horror that Nexus was being targeted.

"Senpai!"

"Master!"

"Nexus!"

He could hear them until it was deafened by violent flames sprouts into pillars around him covering himself. Nexus feels the floor he was standing began shifting unevenly as he could expect what's coming next.

"Oh son of a-" before he could say his last words the floors were instantly sprouted of the first dark spears impaling into him and then another, and another, and another until several of them dig deep through his torso sticking out behind his back. The flames died down and everyone sees the display of their Master being impaled from several spears horrifically. The spears then disappeared and Nexus flops down to the ground facing down like a dead corpse.

"Senpai!" Mash rushed to his side and Black Saber along kneeling down to help him. "Doctor, please check Senpai's condition, hurry!"

"A-Alright!" Dr. Roman checked the vitals on Nexus' condition and he went silent. "I-It's no good, the wounds it caused him are too fatal and it would be impossible to treat him in this condition he's in."

"No…" Mash uttered shakenly as she couldn't bear to see her master to die like this.

"Then do you have anything better to do, you bastard!" Saber Alter barks angrily at Roman and he yelps from her intimidation but gets an understanding of it as there's no possible way to save Nexus even with minor healing spell.

"Hahahaha! How's that, rotten Saint!" Jeanne Alter laughed witnessing the death that Jeanne was helped by getting himself killed in the process and couldn't be saved. She shadowed the eyes from her bangs gritting her teeth shaken for what she did. "Someone that had faith in you has now end up in a bloody pool of corpse! It's a pity he had to die but he won't move any longer and is better off dead! Are you still gonna keep going after all of this?" Jeanne Alter provoked to the blonde Ruler trying to suppress her shaking that was impulsive that her Master was killed and couldn't save him. Until a cough of blood was heard, her shaking stopped looking at him.

The two Servants were shocked to see him cough out blood and was slowly breathing. He slowly gets back up. Everybody including Jeanne Alter was surprised looking at the man being burned and impaled several times in the process and is still kicking. Mash offered him to help but he held his hand up knowing that he could get up on his own.

"Nexus…?" Jeanne muttered his name.

"I-Impossible…"

"Doctor, I think Senpai is alive!"

"Ehhhhh!? Nexus is alive!? How!? Wait the injuries…"

He slowly gets his balance back up groggily. He almost fell but quickly regains his balance as he clutches onto his bloody torso. "Gargh, those things hurt like hell, huh?" he groaned as they were witnessing that made them speechless. He was breathing heavily as the holes on his stomach starts to close in until all of the damages were completely healed.

"They're regenerating? All cells are green. What is going on here?" Dr. Roman said confused seeing the conditions coming back into its normal state.

Nexus exhaled and took a deep breath now that the bleeding stopped and the wounds are closed they couldn't believe what they just saw.

"You… can regenerate yourself?" Jeanne asked to Nexus.

He chuckled at this since one of his secret is out now. Well, he knew it would come to this eventually so he might just explain it to her. "I guess you figured that out, huh." Nexus said and sighed at this. "Well, what you just saw was me getting up and kicking. I didn't any healing magic in me at all. It's just the part of me that keeps me self-sufficient and regenerated no matter how many punishments I take, it'll grow back."

Jeanne hears his explanation unnervingly as she asks her next question. "Exactly how long have you had that?"

"Heh, well probably for a long time? Hard to tell now that I've lost count." Nexus said sheepishly acting like he couldn't remember at all. His Servants gave the look of concern. For someone to possess regenerative healing for a long time, who knows how painful it was for him to go through being traumatized. But it didn't look like Nexus had heaviness like that at all.

He brushed himself off after his recovery. "Well, lady. You just didn't happen to kill me after all. Hell, I don't think that you _can_ kill me with those. But you got me going Jeanne Alter. Since you attempt to kill me…" he blurs himself and instantly comes in front of her.

"I might as well repay the favor." everyone see Nexus to recover and then out of nowhere lunges a deadly kick to her. She barely blocked it with her banner pushing back from the impact. Jeanne Alter regains her balance and the black-haired magus engages her in a savage barrage of punches and kicks at her that leaves her in a defensive position. She needs to find a spot to counter as he kicks her, she dodges and lunges the spear of the banner to his face. But Nexus dodges sideways barely losing a bit of his hair.

'Tch, too slow. I need to improve my eyesight after this.' he thought to himself irritatingly as both of them hold their grounds clashing to their own attacks. Nexus uses ice to immobilize her movements but was instantly burned by her flames. He dodges her horizontal swing leaning back and spins a 180 degrees kick releasing a razor wind to her face. She dodges it giving some distance and pulls her sword summoning several shadow swords above Nexus. Jeanne Alter gave its commands and Nexus swerves himself dodging the raining swords as he gets close to the white-haired Ruler. However, the Ruler counters him when they both counters each other with the same kicks.

Nexus backs off from seeing this and makes caution to Jeanne Alter making a smirk. "Heh, surprised, Magus?" she said to Nexus confidently. "After seeing your movements. I had to make a change of myself to match so that I wouldn't have a hard time fighting you, thanks to the Grail."

"She could modify herself? Is that her skill?" Mash shocked.

"Self-modification. A skill that can remold their own body or merge others' body parts. For her, I believe it would be the first." Nexus said anticipating what her next move would be. Honestly, he could say that would the most versatile skill out of all the skills. Someone that could read one's movements and then modify itself to match them. It could have similarities of adoptive muscle memory or those that could copy movements from his eye. He went back to his combat with Jeanne Alter striking and blocking one to another continuously.

"There's something I want to ask. Why is it that you take the Saint's side. Surely, you don't like humans as much as I do." Jeanne Alter inquired to the young magus while kicking but he blocks the attack and counters.

"What makes you say that?" Nexus responded while the both of them are fighting when she was referring to the term "humans".

"It looks to me that you never intend to save those humans at all, back then. Or perhaps that you're not human at all and they scorned for who you are."

"True, it's not like I'm everybody's favorite. But what's the problem? At least they won't bother me." Nexus retorts casually.

"Then, why? Why is it that you take the Saint's side. Why do you stand against our vengeance to those people. Is it because you believe that she's the real Jeanne d'Arc. And I'm just a fake of someone that shouldn't exist!?" Jeanne Alter exclaimed delivering a heavy strike on Nexus but he blocks it with bangs shadowed over his eyes.

"Is that your reason killing Jeanne d'Arc?" he said in a hushed but piercing voice. "Real? Fake? Don't give me that crap. Real or fake are nothing more but subjective terms. It doesn't matter you're real. It doesn't matter that you're fake. Have reason to be your true self. Have reason to be in someone that are opposite to your own self. Those kinds of bullcrap doesn't matter to me at all. I don't give a damn whether you're real or fake. It doesn't matter to me at all." the ground was shaking with intensity and he grips on the banner tightly and pulls close towards her.

"BECAUSE THE ONLY THING THAT MATTERS IS YOUR EXISTENCE!" he shouts kicking her into the air.

"YOU HAVE MANIFESTED HERE! AND THEN YOU LEAVE YOUR MARK HERE!" Nexus pulls his arm in a flaring blaze and punches her and then phases to her.

"YOU FEEL THAT EVERY BONES AND BODIES ARE YOURS!" he does a barrage of punches and kicks in midair with lightning element as he increases his speed and strength. He then finishes rolling kick enhanced with lightning and kicks her down crashing to the floor. "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHETHER SHE'S THE REAL ONE! OR THAT YOU'RE THE FAKE ONE! IT DOESN'T MATTER AT ALL! he shouted angrily before fading out and fades back in to where she could see each other eye to eye. White-blue meets with golden eye as he raises his electrical fist making his final move.

"BECAUSE WHAT YOU'RE FEELING NOW! IT PROVES THAT YOU TRULY FELT THAT WHETHER IT'S IN THE INSIDE OR THE OUTSIDE! THIS PROVES THAT YOU'RE REAL AND THAT YOU EXIST!" Jeanne Alter looks at him in shock from his words and then Nexus finishes by smashing her down to her stomach and then creates a massive explosion of electricity blinding throughout the altar forcing the other Servants to cover their eyes. Once it dies down, they slowly look back as they see Nexus standing there with Jeanne Alter in front of him lying there motionlessly.

"I see…that's how it is, huh..." Jeanne Alter muttered as she didn't want to waste the energy to get up. "To..be defeated by the owner of the Holy Grail…and then to be lectured by an enemy. How pitiful..."

"Oh, what a pitiful sight you are, Jeanne!" a voice said coming towards the altar which happen to be Gilles.

"Gilles…" she uttered his name now that he is here and the other two Servants came running towards in the throne room joining Nexus.

"Okay what the hell just happened? Didn't you say you could handle him?" he looked towards the both.

"It wasn't our fault! He suddenly dashed back to the room where you barged in and made a break through it!" Elisabeth protested.

"It's like he noticed something troubling and had to get back quickly." Kiyohime said.

"Got back quickly? Did that mean…" he looked back to the woman that he kicked and Gilles went to her side.

"Do not worry, Jeanne. Now that I, Gilles de Rais has come, you can rest." he assured to Jeanne Alter. "I will take care of everything. You will never die. You're just a little…tired… Close your eyes, and rest. It will be done once you are awake."

She heard Gilles words and eased all of her muscles and lays down. "Yes…you're right. If you fight for me, I can rest. It's a shame really… that Master…for him to lecture me about existence rather than thinking about being real or not...I wonder...I wonder...would we see each other as the same if I were contracted by him..." she slowly closed her eyes dispersing into a golden light leaving the Grail on the floor.

Nexus looked behind at Caster in silence not saying anything as he picks up the Grail to finish what she started guessing what all of this exactly means. "It wasn't her that possessed the Grail… It was you, wasn't it? You simply wished for her as your ideal type of Saint."

"Exactly. She herself was my wish. The Holy Grail itself."

Everyone was surprised that Nexus could guess that from his intuition and Saber Alter wasn't surprised considering that his intuition isn't usually wrong from someone's aspect.

"You wished to the Jeanne that you wanted her to be, didn't you?" Nexus continued.

"Yes, my wish was to revive her from the bottom of my heart. But the Grail rejected me. From its omnipotent power, it said it couldn't do it."

"Well it wouldn't be considered as an omnipotent now, does it?"

"It was only for her! Instead I created the new you, Jeanne! The Saint I believed in! That I longed for! I created her! Jeanne d'Arc-the Dragon Witch. The Grail itself!" Gilles exclaimed all of his frustration wishing that he wants the Jeanne that he believes in as everyone else forsaken her but refuses to accept that.

"…I see. But she never learned that, did she?" Jeanne said feeling sympathy to the Caster to believe her unanimously. "But even if you revive me, I would never become your Dragon Witch. It's true that I was betrayed and mocked. It could only be described as a tragic end. But I could never hate it. It's where you and the others lived."

"…Your words are far too kind." Gilles thanked her at least taking her words for granted. "However it made you forget one thing. Even if you hated this country-I MYSELF HATED THIS! Because I swore I would destroy it for its betrayal!"

"Gilles…"

"You will forgive. But I will not! Not God! Not the King! Not even the nation! I'll destroy them all. Kill them all. That is the wish I made upon the Grail! DO NOT GET IN MY WAY, JEANNE D'ARC!" he screamed in angrily as he opens the book as Nexus was seeing magical energy overflowing from him as the floor begins to cover the purple fog once again. He sees the mana gathering around him and begins to chant of a ritual. They expected for the tentacle-monster minions to come but nothing comes except for the tentacles begins to swallow Gilles down.

"Everybody, heads up! We got a big one coming!" Nexus called knowing what's coming would be huge as an enormous giant sea creature sprouts out reaching to the roof. The Gigantic Horror is revealed from Caster's Noble Phantasm **Prelati's Spellbook:** _Textbook of the Sunken Spiral Castle_ and giant tentacles surrounding Nexus and the others with the giant.

" **LET US FINISH THIS JEANNE D'ARC, SAVIOR OF FRANCE! I'LL DEVOUR YOU AND EVERYTHING ELSE WITHIN IT!"** Gilles voice resounded as he is hidden within the Gigantic Horror and their tentacles starts to swing at them.

"Dodge!" he commanded as everyone avoided its strikes in different directions. Everyone dodges and swerves the movements of the mass of its tentacles. Nexus kicks through one of them with fire cutting it but regrew itself. "So, it regenerates, huh?" he wondered in thought looking towards the others trying to cut, crush, or burn them to get out of their way. But every time it damages, it regrows new limbs.

"It's no use Master. No matter how many times we try to kill it. It just grows back!" Mash said tiredly. "If this keeps going. We won't be able to defeat Caster not in this state that he's in."

"What's with all of these!? I know that those tentacle freaks are weird. But these are the worst! They just grow back every time I cut them that it's gross! I don't want them to ruin my skirt!" Elisabeth complained.

"This is indeed troubling." Artoria Alter admitted. "Consecutive strikes won't work against them. We need something that can obliterate them at once not to give them any time to regenerate."

"Can't you use your Noble Phantasm for that?" Mash requested.

The golden-eyed Saber shook her head. "It would be effective enough to kill it. But mine runs through dark magical energy. The energy that Caster is giving could be the same thing so it'd be pointless to work against it since it would only get stronger if I used it."

"I guess I have no choice…then…" Jeanne slowly grabs her cross sword that is the Sword of St. Catherine but was stopped by Nexus gripping her wrist to prevent her. She could tell what she's going to do from Nexus' eyes and didn't like it. "Please let go, Nexus. It's the only way to stop Gilles' rampage."

Nexus sternly looks into her blue eyes. "There is no need for you to sacrifice yourself to end this. I'm not letting you go over that same end. And besides, what makes you think that it's the "only way" to stop."

Jeanne widened her eyes but then goes back sighing. "I see…I suppose that I wouldn't be surprised for you to have a trump card."

"Exactly. And comes with a free charge." He returns to the Gigantic Horror in front of him and slowly opens his two hands inflames with orange-eyes. "Hey meat dildo! Feeling a bit cold under the waters?" he provoked the monster gaining its attention to him.

"I got something to warm you up from that dragon's breath." he said saving from that excessive fire absorption he was taking back from Fafnir. He generates enough flames as it starts to generate massive amounts of fire but contained within his two hands.

"Burn." he said sharply releasing a giant beam of fire at the giant creature covering the whole thing. All of its tentacles and the host was being burned in the process and shots through the entire castle wall bursting out through the structure into the distance.

* * *

Everybody outside stopped when they saw the blast coming out from the castle of its destructive power it displayed.

"What a tremendous power!" Georgios gasped. "Is that a Noble Phantasm?"

Siegfried looked at the burning beam convinced that it wasn't coming from a Servant. "No, that's our Master. He must have confront something big if he was using that." he smirked.

"The Master!? For a magus to have such power like that!? How incredible!" Georgios stunned convinced that Siegfried didn't lie and was stunned on how powerful that mage was capable of. He probably thinks that someone like him could combat against several Servants at once and they would have a hard time dealing with him.

"Honestly, I think to myself that he gets a bit too overboard on his actions." Amadeus commented with Marie giggling next to him.

"It's fine, isn't it. He's having fun after all."

"I don't know whether he could call it fun or outrageous at the same time." Wolfgang groaned seeing through all of Nexus' actions to be crazy outside of normal concepts. "Well, at least it was lively traveling with him and the others."

"You're right. The more the merrier. I enjoyed my time being as a Servant. It might be fun to get summoned with everyone contracted with him."

"Well I don't see any problems with that. Although, Sanson would be annoying but I'll manage somehow." Amadeus reluctantly agreed for everyone to be with Marie but would hold that off.

* * *

Back in the castle, or what's part of it, was desolated from the blast as there are no signs of tentacles anywhere completely annihilated from the flames except Gilles lying flat on the ground completely covered with soot and cinders. Also parts of his bodies were charred and clothes were burnt showing weak signs of magical energy.

"Impossible…" he muttered as Nexus gets close to him to make sure he's not making any signs of movement. "Even with the power of the Grail, I still…fell…I'm…still…" he tries to recover but all his body were numb and he couldn't feel any movement responding to him as his legs were incinerated along with his left arm.

"Gilles. Enough." Jeanne stopped Gilles coming towards him and kneels down next to him. She looked at Nexus hopefully and he nods saying that it's fine. She thanked him going back to Caster. "Get some rest. You did good. Believing a naïve little girl, you even liberated this town. No matter who you are now, I believe in who you were back then. Until the very end, I have no regrets. My death will light the way for someone else. That's all I ever wanted."

'Let death be a guidance for someone else, huh?' Nexus mused to it looking back. 'Every death I see are nothing. What makes it different to guide someone if they keep losing the ones they love?' he sighs heavily looking at the two.

Jeanne offers her hand to the person who believed in her. "Let's go back. Back to where we belong."

Gilles sighs slowly not accepting the offer and turns his head away. He doesn't deserve to take this kindness for granted from what he had done. It was his sin. He chose this and needs no forgiveness. "…Jeanne. The only place where I would belong…is Hell…" he said his words slowly disappearing into the golden light revealing the Holy Grail once more.

Nexus picks it up and Dr. Roman opens the comm. "Grail recovery is complete! The timeline restoration is about to start!" he announced as he starts making preparations for them to go back home. "Rayshift preparations are ready! It's time to go back."

"Understood, Doctor." Mash responds.

"Hmph."

Nexus didn't say anything and walks away with the Grail along with his two Servants.

"You're leaving? So soon?" Jeanne asked them and Nexus stops his tracks.

He chuckles. "Sorry, I'm not much of a festive for victory. We got work to do." he looks back to them smiling. "It's a pleasure working with you. It's been…a trip."

"Oh, you do?" Elisabeth said looking sadly. "Hmmph well, I've achieved my goal, so that's fine. You handled yourself fairly well, Puppy. Goodbye." she says her farewells and disappears now that the irregularity has been recovered, all of the allied Servants are no need and they have done their task.

"Oh, this is goodbye? Don't worry Master. No matter where you go, I'll follow. That's what love is, after all. Farewell." Kiyohime vowed to herself and disappears.

"I don't that's what love should be like. But have it your way then." Nexus said his words casually as he could see the other Servants from the outside disappearing one by one. "Guess their job is finished...for now."

"Jeanne!" someone calls out running towards the throne room that reveals to be the younger Gilles seeing Jeanne d'Arc.

"Gilles!"

"What happened? Wait, you're alive?" he questioned but didn't delve into it now that Jeanne is here. "France is in ruins but with you alive it's more than enough."

"No, that's not true."

"What?"

"This world is nothing but an ephemeral dream. I died, and you mourned. That is history, an unchangeable fate. But if fate intersects with you and I, we'll fight together… I can feel it. This is only temporary."

"Even in death, you still care for this country…forgive us, Jeanne! We…France betrayed you!" Gilles confessed his sins to her along with the other soldiers followed him.

"It's all right. let's at least leave this world with a smile." Jeanne told them.

"Master…" Mash said to her Master.

"I know, let's go home. Mash, Artoria Alter." he turns as the space starts to distort and forms a portal leading back to Chaldea.

"Mash, Master, and also Saber. I expect that my meeting with you, our battles, even the lives we lost… All of this will disappear, won't it? That makes me a little sad." Jeanne said.

"I guess so. They wouldn't remember what happened here. But at least it goes back to the way it is. That's more than enough." Nexus said.

"True, it's a joyous thing that they'll return to our time. But there's something that makes me even more sadder." she looks up to the mage's black eyes of calmness but she can tell that behind those eyes are filled with grief. "It's you."

Nexus didn't show any retort of anger into her since it's pointless to cover it up now that the Ruler's intuition was inarguable.

"For you to express something in your view of hatred. It's saddening that you must have experienced such things that made you hate someone and you carry this burden of grief more than yourself."

Nexus didn't say anything as her view of him was true to the extent and the Servants looked at him with concern. "Does it matter? This is how I live for and I intend to carry it. There's no need for you to be mindful of that."

"Senpai…"

Jeanne stood there silent for a moment but lifts her head up. "It's fine. When the time comes, I'll be there to help and save you."

Nexus scoffs doubtfully. "I don't need any saving. Also, if you're going to make an assumption like that, you're going have to get real lucky for me to summon you. So don't get your hopes up."

"No, I'll be sure to be here for you. I can't just leave someone to carry such grief and to live through it. My intuition can be pretty good."

"We'll just have to see about that."

"I'm praying to it, Master." Jeanne responded as the golden particles begins to disperse herself. "I'll be seeing you, and thank you. Even if everything disappears. I'll sure to remember that I'm not through with you." and she disperses and everybody enters to the wormhole and into the light.

* * *

"Welcome back Mash, Nexus, and Saber! Good work!" Dr. Roman greeted to the three. "Thanks to you, the first Grand Order was completed and we got the Grail. The Rayshift was still at an experimental stage, yet you both did a fine job. You are now full-grown mages and Chaldea is very proud of you!"

"Calm down, Doctor. We just finished the first one. We have to worry about the other six." Nexus tells the doctor celebrating too early for this.

"Fou! Fouu!" Fou squeaked coming out from Mash's shield.

"Fou made it back too. Are we sure it's not a lucky animal of some sort?"

"I think the more appropriate term for him that he has "exceptional" qualities." Nexus answered as he would expect the little creature to have some features that are beneficial to him.

"Oh, welcome back." Da Vinci said walking towards them holding a note pad. "Here's your latest observation records so take a look." she hands over the records to Roman and his eyes widened in shock seeing the results. The 15th century France has been restored to its normal timeline.

"Still no sign of that pine tree, though." Nexus mentions not seeing Lev Lynor anywhere from his sights. 'He may be somewhere else in the other Singularities.'

"Right, he has more than enough power. If we end up being in the same timeline as us, he'll act." Dr. Roman agreed.

"Well, we'll just have to see to it then." Nexus stretches his arms from the work he'd done.

"I bet you want a warm bed and shower, right?"

"Nope, not just yet."

"Eh?"

"I made a promise to have a little sparring match from someone's offer." he looked towards Artoria Alter and smirks.

"It seems you haven't forgotten, haven't you?"

"You asked for a fight with me, right? I might as well see to it. Roman, you have a training simulator, right?" Nexus asked Roman.

"Y-Yes, we do happen to have one. It'll take time to make preparations for it so you can wait until tomorrow."

"I see, well I guess I'll just get back to bed then." he exits the command room walking through the halls with Mash and Artoria Alter by his side.

"Good work, you two. The sparring is gonna hold for a while so bear with it, alright?" Nexus asked to Black Saber.

"Very well, I might as well recover my strength until the battle. Do not forget."

"Don't worry about it. I'll remember." he pats both of their heads from their hard work of aiding his battles and restoring the Singularity. Nexus noticed Mash being silent for a moment thinking of something.

"What is it?" he asked to Mash directly.

"Ah, no, I was just thinking about Gilles de Rais. I read about his history, or so I thought. His heart broken by Jeanne's death and ends up becoming a murderer for hundreds of children. He wanted to destroy France even then he still wish for Jeanne d'Arc to live. That was the source of his rage, his hatred. A pure rage that could destroy a country." Mash explained solemnly to witness a concept of hatred and has never understood.

"Raw feelings are powerful, aren't they? They can destroy the world."

"Not all feelings could destroy the world." he said to the lilac-haired girl.

"Eh?"

"Everyone has their own kind of hatred. The hatred of those that angers them and gets over it and the hatred that is uncontrollable driving themselves beyond insanity. It changes them to who they are when something scars into their minds and that they can't accept it. They just want to punish to those responsible from their own jurisdiction. That's just how they become. Sometimes you redeem them, sometimes you don't and you would know what to do. They're humans." Nexus explained to Mash on how people would change from the sources that makes themselves to have hatred that cannot be controlled and transforms that are contradictory to their own character.

"Humans, huh… I don't have much experience about it. I don't have deep feelings, or a heart that can handle them. But I'd like to learn them."

"What's the rush? If you wanted to learn about feelings, then why try so hard when you're actually doing it."

"Eh?" she was confused not understanding what Nexus meant.

"You displayed your opinion about someone and your point of view on the basis of hatred. You get flustered when I take the time to pat your head. And you displayed on something what you want to do. That's the part of being human if you feel like it."

"I see…" Mash whispered thinking around it if what Nexus. "Also, Senpai. Don't mention something so embarrassing." she pouts at him mentioning about headpats.

"See, you're doing it." he chuckles turning towards the door to his room. "Well, we did something that no one can but managed to pull through. Get some rest, cause we got work for tomorrow."

"…Senpai?" he stopped when Mash called out to him.

"What?"

Mash went quiet for a moment hesitant to ask him but wishes to hear his answer and asks away. "Did you ever had any hatred to someone?"

He pause for a moment hearing that question and decides to answer truthfully. "Yeah, there were a lot of things that I hate. Things that I hate. People that I hate. And things that are bounded to fates that I hate the most. I won't deny that the things I have done from my own hatred towards them. But that doesn't mean that I would ever use it to destroy everything. It's pointless. I live to it. I don't regret it at all. Good night." he said his words to her opening the door to his room and closes behind him.

He goes to his bed and sits on it. Nexus releases a deep sigh and lays down. "Finished the first one now we got to deal with the other six." he said talking to himself. "Things are going to get hectic around here soon." he slowly closes his eyes.

"How long has it been since I've had a bed to sleep one?" he slowly drifts away to his sleep and suddenly hear rasping noises coming from his ear. Images begins flashing to his eye. The destruction of the world, people dying, screaming. Chaos flashes before his eyes of explosions, buildings crumble, piles and piles of corpses forming, and then sees the battlefield where both armies laying on the ground motionlessly. Shards of weapons sprawling across the field. Everything was desolate, no signs of survivors anywhere as the scene moves down on the dead corpse revealing two bloody hands in front of the corpse.

Nexus gasps suddenly getting up as the scene has ended breathing heavily. He control his breathing and was sweating from all of those scenes. He exhales slowly and puts his hand on his face in a stressful manner.

He sighs tired from seeing visions. "This again. I really need to manage these if I'm ever going to get a decent sleep."

 **Okay, now that I have finished this singularity chapter, I'm going have to ask you this question now. Do you want Gudako in this story? I'll be setting up a poll for this just to make sure you get this note. After that, I want to know which Servants should Nexus summon. Let me have your opinions on the reviews and thank you for reading this and I'll be seeing you later.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Good morning. Did you sleep well, Senpai?" Mash comes in greeting to her Master. He groans and gets up groggily hearing the lilac-haired girl waking her up.

"Well enough." Nexus responds in a casual manner completely natural that he wasn't affected by his first attempt of sleeping.

"I'm glad to hear that you got plenty of rest." she feel relieved to hear that as Fou barked energetically. "Fou is pretty fired up. I'm sure he's had more than enough sleep and breakfast. There's no telling what it'll be beyond the Rayshift so please get enough sleep."

"Yeah yeah." Nexus starts getting up from his bed stretching.

"Also, I want to ask something, about that dream…" she asked to him.

"What about it?" Nexus looked at Mash. He has the basic knowledge of Servants having mental connections to each other and could see dreams.

"Well, Da Vinci says that Masters and Servants under contract could see each other's dreams. I'm not sure what that means but I didn't happen to see one."

"Well I get the gist of seeing Servants' dreams from their pasts. But if didn't see anything then there's no problem at all." he assured to the girl. "Before we get started. I would need to go somewhere first."

"Oh, right. You said that you'll be having a match with Saber Alter, right? Are you going to be alright? Should I come?"

"No worries. She's been asking for this to fight me one-on-one. I would be unfair if I had someone for support. So I can't disappoint her. I kept my words and I'm not going to ignore that." Nexus committed to his decisions since she would be looking forward to see the capabilities of how far her Master's strength has grown.

"I understand. I'll be here outside the simulation and cheering for you. Do your best, Senpai." Mash encourages her upperclassmen as Nexus nods in acknowledgement.

"Yeah." he responds exiting from his room making his way towards the battle simulation. Once he enters, he meets Dr. Roman and Da Vinci inside.

"Oh, good morning, Nexus." Dr. Roman greeted.

"Yo." he gave a casual salute to them and goes to Da Vinci. "Is everything ready?"

"Yup, all of the preparations for the battle simulation is up and ready. We adjust the simulation to make the place durable for anything destructive of what you could do and Alter over there." Da Vinci pointed over to the visual of the simulation field. "She's been waiting for you."

"How long?" Nexus asked to her.

"Ever since you woke up. She didn't want to miss you coming here early. So she insisted that she would greet you in combat." Da Vinci answered to him. "We also made some adjustments changing the field to your likings."

"I see." Nexus noted. "Well for starters, let's just leave it the way it is, for now. Sound good?"

"I don't mind. We'll be watching from the monitors. Let us now once you're done."

"Alright." he enters through the simulation. He walks onto the white floorboards spacious enough to be a landscape. Nexus finally meets the tyrant king in stationary position resting her palms on the pommel of her sword.

"So you come into my presence, my Master. It seems that you kept your promise after all." she said while her eyes were closed. "Hm, satisfactory. Then, let us begin…" she pulls her sword out and gets into combat stance and flashes her golden eye ready for battle. "From the beginning when you struck my Noble Phantasm out, I've always caught my interest in you, Nexus. I'm grateful to have a Master like you. But I would want to witness your strength of your powers once more with my full strength. And prove himself that I shall acknowledge you as my Master."

"Well I can't prove anything simply for some tattoo. Might as well get on with it." Nexus takes his stretches. He stretches his arms first and then stretches his legs for warm-ups.

"Alright, so, who's gonna start? Me or you?"

"As the saying goes. Strike first then give tongue." Artoria Alter said as she makes a dash to land a preemptive strike but Nexus fades out dodging her attack. He fades in behind her delivering a kick but she expected that and attempts to counter rotating her sword at him but expects this and fades out again. She attempts where his next place would and instinct tells that he's below him and uses an overhead slash at him. Nexus blocks the sword from his left forearm creating an impact throughout the field.

Nexus then shifts his arm to a knife hand pushing the sword sideways and roundhouse kicks her to the distance. Artoria Alter recovers landing her feet and makes another dash to him and stabs him and everyone were shocked to see him stabbed. "Disappointing, and here I have high expectations of you. But you landed the first strike at me, so that's commendable for you."

Nexus didn't feel any pain at all. He simply just smirked at her and was dispersed into flames. The Black Saber widens in shock to see this. "A clone?"

"Don't be so sure of that." She looks to see Nexus above her with inflamed fist. Artoria Alter avoids it just as his fist smashed the ground into exploding blaze. He suddenly dashes out from the flames and sidekicks to her. She blocks it with her sword only to be met when her sword was glowing orange from Nexus' kick and explodes on impact.

"To think that he forced me to dodge from those flames and suddenly force me to block on his kick and planned it to explode it in contact." Saber Alter thought to herself skidding to stop herself and smirks at this. "He's giving me no time for me to think what my next attempt would be. Or maybe those eyes of his predicts my movements and preemptively counters it. Could they be Mystic Eyes?" she wondered in thought as Nexus never explained about his eyes.

Suddenly she felt the ground shaking. The ground starts to shift itself as the floor she's standing at losing her balance and jumps out. While she's mid-air Nexus flashes to Alter using his left arm enhanced with lightning element. Saber Alter makes a counter and enlarges her sword swinging at him as they collide onto each other repulsing each other from the impact. She raised her hand firing a dark beam and then Nexus counters it firing an electrical beam from his hand and both beams collided on each other exploding. However, Saber Alter takes her opportunity to preemptively attack on him and uses her instincts landing on the shattered debris in midair using as a springboard and dashes to where Nexus is. She takes it only to be met with an x-block from him and then he delivers a stamp-up kick to her body. She rolls herself in midair and both fighters lands to the ground.

"You've put beyond my expectations, Nexus. You really are strong. But, this is far from over. Because this time…" she starts gathering her magical energy from her sword and sets her position to her back right. "…I shall hold nothing back. You might have overcome this once. But now that I'm at my full strength, we shall see if you can still keep up." her dark emits with dark energy violently beginning to deploy her Noble Phantasm.

 **Excalibur Morgan!**

She throws her sword in an upward slash releasing a giant mass of magical energy coming towards Nexus as he prepares himself.

'I'm not sure if I still got this for a while. But I would need to keep myself sharp if I don't. It needs to be now or else I find myself incapable.' he thought to himself closing his eyes.

'Fire in my right hand.' his right hand glows with orange hue of fire.

'And lightning in my left." then it crackles with electrical energy with the flames.

'Focus on the elements individually…' as both the elements generate focusing to his right closing to his fist. 'Merge…"

The beam comes close to him. His right arm grows both lightning and fire violently but composes into his fist into his fist to make an attack.

'And, release!' Nexus' eyes shot open revealing heterochromatic eyes. Orange on his right eye and electrical-blue on his left as he makes a dash towards the giant mass of beam. He then throws a punch to the Noble Phantasm in contact resounding a massive shockwave where dark meets the combined elements of fire and lightning. It makes a breakthrough piercing through its way to the target. Everything was over in a flashing light. Once it dies down there was nothing but debris around it and two figures close to each other. Where Nexus' stopped his fist making contact to Artoria Alter's armor ending the match.

She doesn't move and leaves a satisfied smile. "I lost." she admitted her loss to Nexus and stands in front of her. "I have now seen how strong you are. You must gone through great measures to prove yourself."

"I didn't train myself for anybody's cognizance. I only did it so that it's necessary to prevent anybody that harms to those I care about." Nexus said to his Servant thinking it for a while.

"I see, then…" she suddenly pulls the hem of his clothes down and kisses him and slowly parts. "I shall be your sword that destroys anything in your path. I accept you as my Master, as well as my lover."

Nexus slightly chuckles at this as he already saw this was coming but didn't complain about it. "Isn't a bit too soon for a confession?"

"I don't mind. I do like those that are strong both outside and the inside. However, you don't seem flustered from that kiss. Did you happen to have experience?"

Nexus thought it over into his head from hearing that. "Well, I do happen to have experiences with kisses and others."

"Others, huh…you assume that you have bedded with women before?" Artoria Alter asked curiously from Nexus' experience of relationship.

"Well, I don't want to spoil the secrets now, do I? Besides, I don't brag over it nor do I take pride in it. Whoever that intends to accept who I am wholeheartedly, then I'll return it to them."

"So you take others' feelings than yourself, I see…" Saber Alter muttered to herself and Nexus signals them raising his hand that they're finished. The whole simulation has now been reformed to its rightful place and the two exits the battle simulation.

"Welcome back, Nexus." Roman welcomed them. "Man, I have to say. That was crazy. I know that the both of you were strong but I never thought that you would go overboard almost destroying the simulator." he said tiring as he wouldn't be surprised from Nexus now that he knows his powers and could be considered as the strongest Master known to them only.

"Hey, that's just how I roll." Nexus answered as he turns to Mash but was already leaving from the simulation. He sighs aware of what she's feeling right now. "She saw it, didn't she?" he said to them which he meant about the kiss and they nodded.

"Yeah, ever since she saw that. Thoughts couldn't process through her mind. And then she just struts and leaves." Da Vinci said. "You know, you should really make up to her."

Nexus sighs dejectedly from this having no choice but to put up with it. "Guess I have no choice then, huh? Well, better set up something for breakfast."

Da Vinci lifted her eyebrows in wonder. "Set up for breakfast? I didn't expect someone like you to cook since you don't look the type to be one."

Nexus shrugs at this understandably since he had most assumptions from people that he could cook. "Meh, it's not like most of the staffs could handle the cafeteria. So, I might as well make something for breakfast. Oh right I forgot. First, I should get to summoning more Servants. Just want to make it more roomy."

"Roomy?" Da Vinci asked questionably. "I didn't know you wanted company."

"I just wanted to make sure we can have all the help we can get."

"Okay." she chuckled. "Then, let's get you to the summoning system." Da Vinci then directed Nexus to the FATE system and he was standing in the summoning circle.

The genius Servant then gave him 30 pieces of Saint Quartz on his hand. "Here's your quartz for the summoning. Three is one but 30 gives you to summon multiple Servants at once." she explains to the black-haired magus and looks at the quartz in his hands.

"I see." Nexus looks at the quartz in his hands and he walks forward to the summoning circle. "Let's see…uh…" he thinks scratching his head on what the summoning ritual is.

"Silver and iron to the origin. Blah, blah…fill, fill, blah, blah…" Da Vinci sweatdrop from his chanting thinking that he's just doing it purposely or that he doesn't care at all.

"Is he really intent on making a ritual for this?" she asked to herself.

"Here is my oath. Yadda, yadda, yadda…alright is this even necessary? Who does these kinds of rituals anyway? You know what, f*ck this. Come on out and get your ass to work!" Nexus declared as the circle was amplified from his prana channeling as a beam of light sprouts forth.

"In the end, I don't think that he would any incantation at all considering his mana is abundant." Da Vinci commented after she was observing his magical energy. 'Although, concerning from his mana. It's massive. Not just the quantity, but also the quality. It's unbelievable. Just what is he?' she pondered this to herself. "If he had such skills like that then he would be considered as a Heroic Spirit at that point. He also have the qualifications to be a Servant. But why is that? Does he have any history?'

As the pillar of light dies down. A figure immerses from the steam and steps forth revealing a young woman.

"Servant, Ruler. Jeanne d'Arc." a familiar voice calls out from the shadow that is now introduced as the Servant Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc. Her blue eyes opened and she saw a familiar pair of black eyes and smiled. "It seems that I finally get to meet you now, Nexus."

All that Nexus could respond was a defeated sigh. It's not like he hates to see her again. It's just the fact that summoning her was a bit too soon and that she just came up just after they finished on Orleans and that it would be troublesome of her declaration she put on there. He just didn't expect that Jeanne would come so soon. "Geez, even though I summoned a Servant. I never thought that it'd be you when we got through Orleans." he muttered to himself shaking his hand on his face.

"Now, now. There's no need for you to act like that, Nexus." Jeanne reassured to Nexus. "Now that I'm contracted to you. I will be helping along with your journey saving humanity. Also, I wouldn't forget what I said back then."

Nexus down casted in silence knowing what she meant. "There's no need for you to do that. You'd only be wasting your time over pointless stuff."

The blonde Servant shook her head in disregard. "No, it's not pointless at all. I'm doing this because I want to." Jeanne said. "I'm not sure how you lived in your past life. But I do know that you carry a great burden in you. And you've gone through so much to where you are now. That's why…" she took her Master's hands and held it together. "You don't need to do everything on your own now. As your Servant, I'll be by your side so that you won't feel lonely anymore."

Nexus looks at her for a moment. "Who said that I ever felt lonely?" he said to Jeanne giving a confused look but didn't argue about it. "Well, whatever. Do whatever you want. It's not like you'd give up so easily once you've made up your mind."

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it, Master." Jeanne said with a smile as Nexus senses another surge of prana on the circle with another pillar of light comes up.

Another Servant reveals to be a tall, slender, woman with long purple hair wielding chained daggers with the ring on the end. It reminds him of that shadow Servant back from Fuyuki. She was wearing black attires with purple trims knee socks all the way up to her thigh and a purple belt choker. The woman has a marking on her forehead and wears a blindfold.

"Servant, Rider. Medusa." the woman announced herself as Medusa. "If you require a sacrifice, do feel free to treat me as you wish."

Nexus eyes at her silently. "Treat you as I wish, huh?" he mumbled to himself. "Alright." He silently walk towards to Medusa going to her height and she was caught off guard for someone to be slightly taller than her. Without notice, he immediately removed her blindfold off revealing her pair of lavender eyes.

"Kyah!" she shrieked from his sudden action. "Y-You can't do that, Master!" she quickly covered her eyes. "If you caught sight of me, you'll be turned into stone." Nexus ignored her warning as he takes her wrist and looks into her from his black eyes to lavender for a brief moment. Surprisingly to her, he isn't effected by her Mystic Eye of Petrification that not even those with high magical power could be resisted.

"How? How are you not affected by my Petrification?" Medusa widens her eye speechlessly looking at his eye.

"My eyes are immune to every optical effects that are used from the outside. Basically, you can't petrify me from your eyes." Nexus explained to her. "It's a shame to live through that, since you have such beautiful eyes." he said bluntly making the others flinch from this as the purple-haired Servant blush and looks away in embarrassment.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you saying!? I don't have anything appealing to me due to my height." she stutters flustered from the black-haired magus's remark.

"Is your height the only thing you're self-conscious about?" he sighed as he casually puts his hand on her lavender hair gently stroking. "There, now you don't need to think about your height if someone's petting you, right?" Rider kept silent as she was embarrassed being petted on so suddenly.

"Hoh, after your summoning, you've now decided to make another woman smitten with you? You truly are a womanizer." Da Vinci teased making Rider blush even more hearing that.

"Just where did you get that assumption? Also, why are you calling me a womanizer? Do I look like someone that takes the initiative?" Nexus said.

Da Vinci tilted her head questionably. "You're not?"

"I'm not." he blatantly retorted.

"Geez, you're such a spoilsport." she pouted.

"I see, to think that you're bold to make another move at a woman. Surely, you don't value your life, Master." Saber Alter threatens with a dark aura emitting from her sword.

"It's not what you think, Alter. And I'm sure I wouldn't value much of my life since I can't die."

"There you go saying such things." Jeanne said. "Listen, you shouldn't think that your life is meaningless. Even though you can heal yourself, you should at least value your own self. Because there are also people that concerns your well-being."

Nexus looks at her for a moment supposedly knowing that the others like Mash, Roman, Jeanne, and perhaps his Servants that cares and intends on helping them. Thinking about it almost stresses him out as he sighs dismissively. "I don't need to hear such troublesome words." he walks past her leaving FATE. "Also summoning is over, isn't it? Then, I'll go whip up something."

"Eh? Senpai, can cook?" Mash shocked not knowing that Nexus have the skill to cook despite his looks.

"I do cook on my travels a lot. But I could at least make something decent for our guests here before our briefing."

"Eh? But, Master. Us Servants don't need to eat since we don't starve." Jeanne said.

"True. You wouldn't starve to death. But that doesn't mean that can't taste it." Nexus responded. "Besides, there's someone else who's been expecting for what I do." he peers at Artoria Alter as she nods in affirmation. He then sighs in exasperation. "Well, just wait in the cafeteria, alright?" and he walks out to the door.

"Here. It's not much, but it'll suffice." he places plates of eggs and bacon.

"I'm still surprised that you could cook, Senpai. You just look like the type that doesn't cook at all." Mash remark before rephrasing her words to be less harsh. "Uh no, I don't mean that in a bad way. It just surprised me."

"Is that so?" Nexus said not bothered from that. "Well I do get the impression from that. I didn't feel like doing labor work. But I had to do something back then. Also, I just feel like to fix something simple for the others."

"Something simple, is it?" Jeanne wondered. "If that was the case…" she looked at the pale-blonde woman with three burgers in front of her. "Why is it that Saber has burgers?"

Nexus scratches his head to think of a proper explanation. "Artoria Alter preferably wants to have something that contains high calorie since she had a lot of mana consumption from Orleans. Probably the fight with Lancelot putting her Mana Burst a whole lot and our fight. Couldn't blame her, since I saw her mana to be so low." he explains before he gives his statement.

"Although, it's not much but I hope the meal is decent enough for your take. If it's not, then give it to me. I'll take care of it myself."

Once everyone had their meal, everyone went to the command room. "I'm surprised, Senpai. I didn't know that you have experience in cooking. But I also didn't expect that the food you made to be so good." Mash commented.

"All I made were just a couple of eggs and bacon along with some burgers. But that's all there is. I just I made it decent enough. I wouldn't call my cooking to be _that_ good." Nexus said modestly.

"That's not true at all, Nexus. The eggs and bacon were delicious when I remembered back home. It has a nostalgic feeling." Jeanne acclaimed.

"Yes, it was a nice simplistic meal." Medusa nodded in agreement smiling.

"That's right. I was expected no less from my Master. The burgers were delightful from your commendable skills. I was right to make you as my cook." Saber Alter nodding approvingly.

"Who said that I'd agree to be your cook? Anyway, let's just get back to what we're doing." Nexus changed the subject once Dr. Roman comes in.

"Oh good morning, Nexus, Mash." Roman greets the two as he sees a few new people comes in. "I see that you summoned a couple of new Servants. Although it was surprising that you summoned a Servant class Ruler."

"Honestly, I find it unexpected for Jeanne to come here. I don't know it's probably because of popularity poll since they want Jeanne to come along with me. Don't know why, but that's how it is." Nexus shrugged.

"What are you talking about, Nexus?" Jeanne asked confusingly.

"Nothing. It'll be a pain to explain for you so don't think too much of it." Nexus naturally brushes it off. "Well, what do we got Doctor?"

"Right, well. We've already set the Rayshift so your next destination is to the 1st Century Europe. Specifically Ancient Rome, where the great empire grew from Italy to the Mediterranean Sea."

"Ooh Ancient Rome. That sounds like fun! I sort of want to go!" Da Vinci said enthusiastically wondering how much she can research of the Roman era from its history, technology, or tradition.

"I'm sure you have analyzing to do. So please partake your Roman pleasure for some other time." Roman scolded.

"Geez, I've always wanted to have a chat with the Roman Emperor. Especially Caligula or Nero. I bet we'd have a lot in common." Da Vinci pouted. "Well at least I'd enjoyed the food Nexus made. Even for a genius like me, he was quite generous to offer me a meal for a break of my work."

"Like I said. It wasn't anything special." the black-haired man said modestly before going back to Roman. "So, where to?"

"Imperial Capital Rome. It's also called Rome so it's geographically similar than last time. The location of the Holy Grail is unknown and there may be historical shifts."

"And you're sure we'd be at the accumulated point in Rome? Cause I honestly expect that there'd be a glitch where we could be at some random point." Nexus said.

"Well possibly. But we're not sure where the Grail is and observation precision seems unstable."

Nexus sighs exasperatedly but decides to stick with it. "Well, whatever. I'm sure we'll be able to find it eventually. So don't stress over it."

"Right, you really are reliable." Roman remarked going back to summarize the objective. "As how the First Singularity goes, reach and fix it. Retrieve the Grail or destroy it. I wish you the best of luck. And come back safe."

"Don't you worry about it, Doc." Nexus reassures him. "Besides, you got the comms to watch over, anyway. Is everyone ready?" he looks back to his Servants as everyone nodded with affirmation. "Alright." he turns back walking towards the Coffin.

[Unsummon Program start. Spiritron Conversion start]

[Rayshift starts in 3,]

[2]

[1]

[All procedures cleared. Commence Grand Order operation]

"Let's begin." The portal now shines a light opening a vortex pulling towards them into the blinding light to AD 0060, the Roman Age. When a time Roman Numerals were all trendy.

"Teleportation was a success, Senpai." Mash confirms the situation where everyone are located at the grassy hills savoring the moment of feeling the natural world.

'I guess she was never allowed at the outside world, huh?' Nexus thought watching Mash enjoying herself on the natural world for once. Well, not like he could complain about it since he's more than aware of the fact that Roman knows why she isn't allowed to be outside nor to interact with most people. Guess the only thing she could look at was through the screen of the outside world. Just thinking of it stresses the hell out of him.

"Is there something wrong, Nexus?" Jeanne asked curiously.

"No, nothing." he responded nonchalantly as Fou popped out from Mash's chest. "I guess you've also decide to come along, huh?" he wasn't going to ask why he would come out of there but decides to brush it off.

"It looks like we do have a ringed sky, after all. Guess we're in the right time." Nexus said looking up.

"So this is what it looks like when there's a Singularirty?" Jeanne said looking at the sky.

"Yeah. You could've mistaken it to be a giant halo to pray the gods for our safe journey."

"Really? Then…" Jeanne begins to kneel down praying to the sky.

"Wait, you took that seriously? That joke was supposed to be intentional." Nexus corrected.

"Eh? It was a joke!?" Jeanne said in shock not noticing that he was just teasing her.

"It's surprising that you're just going along with it." he remarked going back to his comm. "You getting this, Doctor?"

The beeping monitor comes in from Roman. "Yes. Although as usual, we can't get a good look at it. But we'll continue to investigate. You guys should just focus on what you're doing."

"Yeah, about that, Roman." Nexus starts off turning to Roman. "It doesn't seem to me that we've landed Rome or perhaps the entrance to Rome, at least. Care to explain?" he asked giving him the look as the doctor looked at their location again.

"Eh? I'm sure I fixed your teleport position. Probably a suburb area."

"Are we in the right era?" Mash asked.

"Yes. It's definitely the 1st Century where the Singularity is. During the reign of the fifth emperor, Nero Claudius, that's for certain. But I still don't get why we're so far from the capital."

"Maybe they're too busy having a battle of some unexpected outcome somewhere rather living in a prosperous world of Rome. We are at an irregularity timeline here. Look you can just see those groups over that hill fighting." Nexus pointing at the two forces fighting casually.

"Eh!? There's a battle going on over there!?" Roman said shockingly. "It can't be. There were no full-scale wars near the Roman capital in that era."

"It's a Singularity. Things like these happen when history rewrites itself. But for now, let's head over there fast. Mash, Alter, Jeanne, Medusa, let's go." Nexus said dashing out over the hills with his Servants following behind since they don't need to hold back their speed to wait for their Master.

Once they arrived at the scene two forces are clashing. However, the difference in numbers are overwhelmingly larger than the others. There isn't any terrain environments to overcome the number of forces since they're fighting at the capital nearby.

"Well, for one. It's going to be one-sided if this keeps up." Nexus remarked looking at the scene. It seems that the larger forces wears regalia of crimson and gold while the other wears the same color palette but a different design. "I'm guessing that the smaller ones are the Romans." he guessed clearly at a disadvantage in numbers.

Although if they were at a disadvantage, they would've been obliterated already and invading Rome from the start. The possibilities are mostly that they may have some strategy to scale the numbers in-between from a tactician or a certain vanguard that keeps conceivable number of kills. However, if they had some strategy, there would've been some shifting from the numbers and battles. Not that battles in war would change at an instant but there are some progression of forces moving from one side to the other. His only guess would be the vanguard, although a vanguard could also be considered as a tactician too but in any case Nexus decides to get a closer examination on the battle with his Universal Eye for farsight. Upon closer inspection, he could see a person very distinctive than the other forces.

The person he's seeing is a young woman with pale skin, blonde hair, and bright green eyes swinging a red sword with black designs whose height wouldn't be accepted on extreme roller coaster rides or water slides but she's at a decent height. She was clad with red and white dress with gold trims and transparent skirt. Although, from her design of dress, it seems that she isn't bothered much to show much of her exposed skin, especially from the rear.

'I suppose that the vanguard there doesn't mind fighting with such risqué clothing in the battlefield, huh?' thought Nexus. To what reason her taste of style is does not concern to him. He isn't the kind to judge on people's taste of style no matter how exotic it is. And there are some times that he appreciates their outfit and likes it. Nexus would remember that time in Dún Scáith when he points out her sense of style and that it shows her curves to which she interprets that if he is interested in her body. In the way that a question can never be avoided, he admits it and claims that he has no shame of it. After that…

"Wait why am I thinking about it at this time of day?" Nexus said to himself giving his Servants confused looks. He waves it off not to worry about it now back to the red woman. It seems that she's leading several smaller forces and that she's facing a horde of soldiers on her own. From what he could see that she has exceptional battle skills from a human. Yes she _is_ human and not a Servant. He couldn't see any magical energy from her just biological organs and her steady breathing.

"It's remarkable that Nero could hold out a battle for this long." Nexus said as he could guess that the short woman is no doubt the fifth emperor Nero Claudius. With battle skills like those, it's significant for a historical figure to make an impact of the battle. Even just a little.

"Eh!? Wait, Nexus! You're saying that's-" before Roman could start asking how the black-haired magus knows that woman was Nero he cuts off for his call.

"Let's go." he said in a calm matter dashing through to the horde of army and the others follow through. He takes one spot over the large army and makes an entrance from his punch creating a wide shockwave blowing the area around the soldiers. They were caught off guard on both sides especially the woman clad in red had to look over what was going on from the enemy forces going into unsteady form as several other spots are having the same problems. However this was no time to think for the Emperor. As long as they even the odds there's need for her to be concerned. Supposedly, they could be reinforcements she called from the capital but they sealed it off to prevent anybody coming in and out.

As the other Servants engages against the regalia forces, Nexus focuses on his own surrounding from his enemies. In a blurring speed, the black-haired man swerves left and right striking his enemies anywhere that comes nearby him. Utilizing his Universal Eye gives him an advantage to perceive the surroundings of his enemies' next moves and counters them with one-hit to two-hit combos. He could sense an arrow coming at his way dodging it and grabbing the shaft. His eyes shift into orange infusing the arrow into fire as he throws it back at the archer creating a wave of explosion dealing number of forces within the area. As the soldier delivers a swing at Nexus, he was thrown aside from his blazing back-spinning kick.

He was backing away trying to analyze how many are left and could sense a familiar presence back-to-back. He didn't need to look back because he knows that it's his Servant, Artoria Alter.

"How is it going against forces far from your country?" Nexus asked amusingly.

"They're the same as most of these useless grunts. However, fighting against a foreign force than mine did bring some stimulation, at least." Artoria Alter stated. "It is quite a pain using the flat of my sword, though. Your orders?"

Nexus could guess that she's not satisfied but was holding back a little ever since France. As for her Master, it wouldn't be bad if he could at least return the favor for her. "They're enemies. Go wild. Don't let anyone escape."

The black knight smirked in satisfaction. "Yes, my love." as both of them blurs out dashing into their side beating the enemies. Nexus goes in one delivering a punch creating the flames to combust in impact. The forces were ordered to take over Rome but didn't expect some monster that could wield fire in physical combat as he takes them down one by one. Then Nexus decides to wrap things up spinning both of his legs creating a large wave of flames at the soldiers around him. He wipes hand as he could see that all of the forces are defeated leaving them in cinders.

"Well guess that's everyone." Nexus declare as he doesn't sense any hostile presences before looking back to his Servants. "How is everyone?"

"Enemies have been subjugated. No problems, Senpai." Mash confirmed.

"I've taken care around here too, Nexus." Jeanne waved happily with the enemies she dealt with all grunting in pain.

'How can she give a smile with all of those guys beaten down?' Nexus thought but shakes off going to how Medusa's doing. So far, there were no problems as she already dealt her area.

"No problems." she answered.

"Good to know, now then…" he looks into the Roman soldiers cautious of their appearance unsure whether they're enemies or not. It is expectant for Nexus to see their reactions like that. However, the red swordswoman ordered her men to sheathe their swords and conclude that the battle is over for now as she brings her attention to them.

"You there! Are you reinforcements from the capital?" the woman in red demanded given from her short stature it's no doubt that she's definitely the fifth emperor as Nexus guessed. "I thought it was sealed off… No matter, I commend you! It doesn't matter if you were once my enemy. I am merciful, so I forgive you." she gives her regard of their assistance driving the enemy out from their capital, for now.

"More importantly, I praise the way you fought just now. A girl to brandish a weapon larger then herself. And not to forget a man formidable wield fire from his arms and legs. Umu, I must say I like you! You showed such aberrant beauty!" she nods her head in approval. "Very good, I shall allow you to fight my side along with such beauties. Revel in the ultimate honor! Still, you people dress in a strange fashion. Aren't you showing a little too much from a girl who is a foreigner?"

'Aren't you one to talk?' Nexus retort in his thoughts but kept it to himself since he doesn't to cause any troubles for her. He clears his throat as he should respond in a coherent manner not to expose on anything drastic. "It's nothing special. We're merely just travelers."

"What perfect timing!" the emperor exclaimed feeling relieved instead of anxious. "Do you serve Boudica? Her movements sure are shrewd."

He lifted his eyebrows mentioning that name. 'Boudica? Why would she mention of someone who just trampled her kingdom' from what he could tell. Boudica was the queen of Britannia holding a grudge from the Roman Emperor that conquered and defeated, especially to Nero. 'Could probably be a Servant if it was the case.' he thought considering that there were forces about to invade Rome so soon.

"At any rate, this victory belongs to us. I will reward you handsomely! Oh, do forgive me but I currently have nothing but my sword so it'll have to wait."

Nexus shook his head. "It's nothing special. We're simply just passing by. There's no need for you to give your gratitude."

"You have modesty. Umu, I like it! It will be taken care once we're back in Rome! Follow me!"

"Wait, didn't you hear what I just said? There's no need for you to do that!" Nexus exclaimed ignoring the fact that rewards were unnecessary. He sighed exasperatedly as he starts to follow her lead to where their next objective would be.

 **Sorry about the huge delay there. Graduated high school, now going into anxiousness, depression, well you get the idea. I just didn't get this done for a long time and start up a YouTube channel for a living…you know what you're not here to read about my blabbing. As long as you enjoy this chapter and hope that I could** **write on more chapters in the future. Probably…**


	12. Chapter 12

As everyone continues walking to the rocky valley, the woman in red starts up to her curiosity. "By the way. It's no doubt that you're foreigners, but where are you from? Surely not Britannia." given from her assumption that they're not with Boudica based on their clothing. "The Far East… doesn't seem likely, either."

It is expected that every people would ask that kind of question to foreigners. Nexus doesn't want to bring up too much info exactly where we from and nothing stupid like they're from the future. Seriously? How would that convince them just saying straight up they're from the future without any viable evidence? For now, it'd be better not to bring up any names but to just state something that are vital.

"We're just travelers. We practically travel through our whole life since we don't usually live in one place." Nexus answered. Although it is obscure, but not exactly a lie since they've been to Orleans.

"Travel your whole life…?" she wondered as the distant shouts were heard coming from their direction.

"Oh look, there's company." Nexus perked up as everyone ready themselves in battle.

"Damn those restless United Empire! How dare they interrupt my beautiful voice!" she shouts in irritation readying her sword up. "You! Very striking-looking girl, I order you to serve as my shield!" she pointed to Mash giving her the order.

"Eh, uh right!" Mash responded.

"And you, average-looking one!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just a heads up." Nexus said before he braces himself. "I give my respects to you. But I'm not taking orders to anyone. Jeanne! Come with me! Everyone! Follow Nero's lead!" he dashes in the wave that the red woman called them 'United Empire' as he calls out to Jeanne.

"Yes!" she goes along with him engaging the enemy. Nexus shift's his eyes into blue as his hand creating water coiling around his arm and he starts to throw his arm creating a wave of water throwing at the enemies. The force of water was thrown at the United Empire as Nero's forces advances against them.

"Jeanne you take the side that's on the right." Nexus advises Jeanne as both of them get into their stances. "I'll take the ones on the left."

"Yes. Leave it to me, Master." Jeanne readies her banner engaging at the enemy and Nexus generates water from his hands and fires high-pressured beams of water at the Roman soldiers (enemy). He constructs a water blade from his hand countering and slashing at the soldiers. One uses a spear to lunge at him but swerves around him forming his water blade entrapping his whole body into a bubble. Nexus then back kicks the bubble launching at the mobs exploding on impact.

He then senses another arrow coming at him as he quickly flicks his wrist moisturizing the air to construct a mini water blade using the momentum and speed increasing its sharpness throwing at the arrow splitting through cleanly and hits true at the precise rate at the archer.

Once the second wave was cleared, everyone regrouped now that the enemies are cleared and no hostiles incoming.

"Somehow we're out of danger. You ended up saving the day again." the emperor remarked. "It's not uncommon to be outnumbered in war, but being on the inferior side is no fun. So tiring!" she complained.

"Well it does give you more of a challenge, great emperor." Nexus conveyed. "Speaking of which…" he could sense a strong magical reading coming ahead. "There's one right, now."

"Eh!? There's a Servant heading your way!" Roman exclaimed when there were plumes of dust heading towards their direction and it stopped revealing to be a single man with blue rough hair, black eyes with red irises, and wears gold plating along adorned with a red cape. From appearance, he doesn't look more of an ordinary roman citizen but more like an emperor.

"My beloved niece." the man groaned.

"Uncle!" the red swordswoman was shocked to see one of her relatives but kept her composure. "No, let me rephrase that. The fool who lost his way aligning the United Empire! Caligula!"

"Wait, did she just say Uncle?" Roman asked.

"She definitely said uncle." Nexus answered. "It's kinda surprising that she knows what her uncle looks like. Probably from a pedestal."

"My actions are destiny. Give up your life, that body. ALL OF IT! GIVE IT UP!" the man roared charging forward.

"Boy, this guy got issues of his niece complex. Not to mention he's gone far enough to go for sexual harassment." Nexus remarked nonchalantly. "Let's end this quick!"

"Yes!" everyone one of his Servants respond charging towards the running man. From what he could tell, it's clearly that he's a Berserker running like a madman. Although, he does speak but lacks in vocabulary to converse. While running, he sees that the red woman was joining in the fray.

"Emperor!"

"No worries. Caligula is focused on me, is it not?" she replied. "Then, this shall give an opportunity to strike. Seize that moment while he is distracted!"

He nods in agreement turning to the running man. "Eyes up! He's a Berserker! Don't try to go head on! The only he's going after is her! Just try to stop to his tracks!" he said to the others. Although sad to say, he could think of it as an advantage but that'd be rude in front to the emperor and also for the fact using someone else as bait. Not the kind of plan he would make but it's happening right now so might as well make it easier.

Following their Master's orders, Alter Saber enlarges her sword sweeping horizontally at the madmen at his left and blocks it throwing it aside. Caligula builds up more momentum lunging at her to deliver a punch as she barely dodges it. Although in terms of strength, it wasn't much but it did pack a lot of force from its fierce power.

Rider decides to increase her speed blurring through going behind at Caligula. She was at a throwing as she launches her dagger for his right arm impaling it to restrain his movements. This made him enraged trying to pull the chain attached to it. She decides to let it go not to be thrown from his strength and makes another dagger as the Berserker was still running.

Caligula continues on rushing to destroy anything in his way, as a Berserker should be. Jeanne stood firmly in front of him.

"Caligula, you were once as a king that leads people and now you were driven by tyranny and madness from your downfall." she states to Caligula sympathetically as she spins her banner and prepares herself. "Let the Lord quell your anger and may you rest in peace." she jumps forward stopping his advancement. Jeanne keeps the Berserker on hold of his position blocking and countering his attacks. The strength was a bit overwhelming to her but she held her position firmly not to keep off balance.

As he doesn't want to keep this up he decides to jump over in mid-air aiming for the red emperor.

"GIVE IT UP!" he roared raising both of his arms attempting to smash.

"Mash!"

"Yes!" Mash got behind of the blonde emperor and raises her shield negating the impact from Caligula's smash. As he lands the solid ground, Nexus shifts his into terra shifting the ground entrapped both of his legs.

"Now!" he gave out the signal as Salter, Jeanne, and Medusa lunges at Caligula in three ways. Once they pulled out, he dropped onto his knees with blood flowing out slowly.

"Oh…my beloved…my beloved….niece…" he groaned. "Why…why won't you give it to me? Why can't you give it to me? My…my…." His body then starts to dissipate itself and left.

"H-He's gone?" she exclaimed surprised that he just disappeared.

"He's not dead yet. He turned into Spiritual form and flee." Nexus confirmed. "To think that he had some logic in him."

"My uncle must've been the general of that battalion." she said mentioning about that second wave they encountered. "I never thought I'd see him again."

"Well at least it's over for now, good work. It's hard to believe for a Berserker to flee…could it be that he has a Master?"

"It's possible…" Nexus replied. "I did see traces of lingering magic energy coming from him. But I couldn't get the full view since I can't see the other end of it unless I did."

"Hmm?" the red woman looked around confusingly wondering where that voice came from. "There's a man around that is heard but not seen. Is it a mage?"

"Oh him? Oh he's just a guy who helps out. Nothing special." Nexus answered.

"No can I at least introduce myself-" before Roman could continue the emperor decides to go along.

"That's all right."

"No don't just interrupt me…" he said solemnly.

"I'm not sure about the faceless one, but the all of you fought marvelously. Once again, I praise you!" she gave her thanks. "Before I ask about your lineage, I shall offer my own. I am the true protector of Rome. Truly, I am Rome itself. I swear to rebuild the empire. Yes, this I swear to the gods, my ancestors, myself, and to the people! For that I am the fifth Roman emperor, Nero Claudius!" she introduced herself in a grandiose manner.

'Of course it's her.' Nexus thought in a neutral face.

"Heh heh heh, are you surprised? You are surprised!" she puff her chest out proudly convinced that everyone was surprised. "Umu! Very good. Be as surprised and amazed as you like. I shall allow it."

"…Emperor Nero." Mash was quite speechless not because of Nero's glory but the fact that she's actually real.

"Yep. She's totally real." Nexus said now that Mash was convinced.

Upon entering Rome, they were introduced with thousands of clapping and cheering for their return of the great emperor walking down.

"Take a good look and be struck with awe! This is my city, a glorious regime even young girls extol!" Nero said proudly.

"They do seem very enthusiastic." Nexus remarked.

"Yes, yes, didn't I tell you? After all, this is the greatest city in the world!" Nero agreed to her city's happiness of her people and its glory. "First, it was Septem Montes but that's where it all started. Our glorious history began with our divine ancestors and those hills." She motioned her hands to the hills ahead.

"Hey shopkeeper. I'll take one of these apples." she takes one of the apples passing by.

"Welcome to… oh! Your majesty!" the shopkeeper was surprised to think that the emperor herself would personally buy her apples. "Please, take as you wish. Glory to the emperor and Rome!"

"You don't need to be stiff, shopkeeper." Nero reassures the shopkeeper. "This is a delicious apple. Why don't you take one too?" she offers the apple to Mash. "We're returning from war, no need to mind about bad manners. Sweet fruit does wonders for battle fatigue. Wounds won't heal, but my motivation will!"

"Oh, no thank you. But I appreciate the gesture…" Mash politely declined the generous offer.

"Then how about that man over there? They're delicious." she motions to Nexus.

"I'm fine." Nexus said but appreciates the generosity.

"Really? That's pretty modest of you." she was taken aback from their modesty and embarrassed herself. "Well, for me? I'm usually humble about things too, you know? But I want to show off a little-" she clears her throat for a moment. "A-Anyway."

"She's cute." Mash whispered along with the other Servants thinking the same and Nexus sighs.

"Umu. Once again, I like you. Honestly, I'm unclear about what you speak of… but I can tell that you are honest people."

"It might be best to think of us simply as a mage and his pupils." Dr. Roman said.

"Is that so? Then let us forget this talk about Masters and Servants." Nero said deciding to go along with Roman's way. "You are the mage's pupils, and the one speaks from a distant land. You also said your goal is to aid me?"

"Well, that's the basis of it." Nexus said. "We're just here to get something and to fix this up."

"Yeah that's easy for you to say." Roman remarked getting back to his point. "In this era, there should be no threat but the Grail's influence are causing an uprising. An empire that greatly influenced later generations. Stopping its destruction would fix the singularity."

Nero was trying to understand to what the nonexistent voice to what's going but can't grasp it very well. "S-Sorry, I don't quite understand. Please speak a bit more in my range of understanding."

"What he means is that those "United Empire" you mentioned, weren't supposed to exist. And that it's coming from the Grail making a mess out of your kingdom." Nexus explained in lay-men's terms.

"I see. This Holy Grail is damaging my Rome, is what you're saying?"

"Yes…it does seem very shocking to you." Mash said.

Nero shook her head. "No, neither strange nor weird. This Holy Grail. It strangely… worries me…" she mumbled anxiously mentioning the term thinking if she remembered or not. "Never mind, a needless concern of mine. It's just a nightmare I had once. Right. Come with me, let's talk freely in my home." she said guiding them to her palace.

"Now there are two things I must consider. One, is the true Roman Empire I rule over and the other are alliances that are led this by multiple "emperors" appeared out of nowhere and invaded my Rome. The United Roman Empire. That's what they called themselves after stealing half of my territory." Nero explains the situation to what is happening. "They're still a mystery to us. No matter how many scouts we send, they never come back."

"Multiple Emperors, you say?" Mash asked.

"You're saying that there's different leaders with different armies?" Nexus could imagine how difficult it'd be if one leader were facing against forces led by several other leaders with tactical experience on the battlefield. Let's just say, it was a pain for him to do.

"That's right. In my eyes, they're just a group of bandits and then…" Nero was about to say something but she seemed remorse to talk about. "…No, it's not worth mentioning. Just rebels spreading their vicious lies. They're merely just pretenders."

"Because there are other emperors than you, am I wrong?" Nexus thought aloud.

"Senpai."

"No, it is fine. You saw them before. Caligula, the traitor calling himself "emperor" who slaughtered my forces before you arrived. And also…my uncle…"

"Shouldn't he be dead already?" Roman said.

"Historically, yes. He would. But apparently he's here from the disturbance." Nexus answered.

"Yes. Even our Court Mage was killed by him. If he were still alive, he would've gotten along well with the formless mage. He boasted that he'd overcome death and shown me some impressive spells. But… he was killed by that "emperor's" sword."

'"Emperor's" sword, huh…' the black-haired magus thought.

"To easily beat a mage of this era… that's not ordinary. It's a Servant."

"We could assume that one of these "emperors" hold the Grail." Roman assumed.

"The United Empire is strong. Violent battles are occurring all over and the people suffer. I've dispatched all my viceroys and generals, thrown nearly every troop at them. Yet we could barely scratch the surface on them." Nero continues, "Recently, an expeditionary force of theirs pressed in on the capital and managed to get inside. I only had few troops of mine to defend. I hate to say it, but it showed me that this is beyond my ability to break on my own."

As the woman in red decides to cast her pride aside and admits that the situation is dire for her, she looks into Nexus' obsidian eyes in resolute. "Therefore. I order you, no, I implore you! Become my generals! Then Rome and I shall assist you in obtaining this Holy Grail!"

"Such a heaven-sent proposal. It seems we have a common cause." Roman said brightly.

"That's right. What do you think, Senpai?" Mash looked at Nexus for his response.

"I don't know about being your general. But I'll just assist you for whatever I can. We do have a common goal." Nexus accepted the offer from Nero.

"I see! I see! That's also fine!" she said satisfied from that answer. "I shall grant one of you the title of viceroy, as well as the reward for the work you've already done. Rest well tonight. I shall prepare quarters suitable for a viceroy like you. Does the invisible mage require them?"

"Don't worry, supplying a room for them are enough." Roman said, "By the way, have you ever heard the name Lev Lynor?"

"…Lev? Not that I remember, who is he?"

"You could say that he's more of a bastard that needs to be taken care of. A guy in our timeline." Nexus responded, "It's a possibility that he's around in this era. But we're not sure if he revealed himself or taken action."

"A mage from a foreign land? Hmm…" Nero thinks deeply about a mage that could be unusual to the event. "It's only a rumor I heard, but someone saw a mage on the front lines in the United Empire."

"Is he the one responsible who caused your world that ended?" Jeanne asked.

Nexus nodded. "Yeah, it's him."

"I see…is that your sole reason?"

The black-haired man looked at her if Lev Lynor was the sole purpose of stopping the eradication of humanity or was she asking about himself as the sole purpose personally.

"Well, he is someone who needs to be taken care of since he's the one bombing Chaldea. But Jeanne, it's not like I'm solely focused on killing him. I mean, I did expect that he would do something like this ever since I met him. Everyone was surprised, it's just the fact that humans can be manipulative in some ways for their ambition. But saying that he's my sole purpose is a bit too much. That's way before that."

"…Is that so…" Jeanne thought deeply.

"It's possible. Your Majesty, I have a request." Roman offered.

"Speak."

"I'd like Mash and Nexus along with his Servants to be deployed close to the front lines as possible."

"I don't mind, but… will you be alright?"

"…Yes. Lev Lynor is our enemy." Mash said.

"He needs to be held accountable for it. And be dealt with." Nexus said clenching his fist.

"Very well. Then Nero Claudius will honor your request. I shall pray to the gods and divine ancestors of Rome for your enemy to be defeated." Nero agreed. "But first, how about a feast before you rest! Not as grand as usual, but it will still be a feast where I spare no efforts. Do you drink?"

"Oh, uh, no drinking for me thanks…" Mash politely declines the offer.

"I do drink. But I don't think we got much time for that." Nexus said as the door was pushed open from a Roman soldier runs to Nero panting.

"Your Majesty! The eastern city gate is under attack by mid-size United Empire force!" he reported, "I think they're remnants of that expeditionary force! We can't hold them back!"

This made Nero anxious and frustrating at the same time for something dreadful to hear to give her gratitude from her allies. "Just as I was about to have a rare pleasant feast."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if there was a Servant leading. Everyone, ready?"

"Yes." they all responded.

"I'm counting on you Viceroy Nexus. Show those skills you demonstrated before! The feast can wait! We'll look forward to it!" Nero said as Nexus and his group head outside towards the eastern gate.

"Enemy forces sighted. They're in battle formation." Mash reports arriving to the eastern gate with the United Empire Forces nearly breaching to the gate where only a few of Nero's forces could hold themselves.

"Let's even the odds out, everyone!"

"Yeah!" as everyone dashed into the army.

With Nexus and his Servants, they're taking considerable amount of troops down evening the odds as the eastern gate fortification were easing down their burden with the overwhelming numbers on them but they're not giving in as they kept on fighting. Before they know it, the sky was dark and it was already nighttime but the enemies still aren't giving up but Nexus keeps on going dwindling their numbers.

He begins to shift his eye into earth. "Alter!" he signals on Saber Alter to come with him.

"Yes!" knowing what his next move would be. He stomps at his rear foot making the ground she was about to step rise up instantaneously using it as a springboard. She raises her sword gathering as much of her magical energy through her sword and crashing down making an impact clearing the wide area.

Nexus senses a group of troops charging towards him. He stomps at his side from the ground bringing up a boulder and shoots it from his back kick bulldozing those soldiers into brinks. He immediately stops the boulder preventing to go any further as he swings to another wave of forces swinging it like a hammer. He spins it around demolishing everyone in his path and finishes it off with a slam as he raises the floating boulder up high and swings it down with a giant crash on the ground making all the others near the source to be disorientated and thrown out.

So far, all he could see were just a bunch of Roman soldiers but no leaders that are considered as Servants. I mean, sure. There were sub-leaders leading the group focusing on offense and keeping the Servants on hold to breakthrough. But they don't seem to have any problem on Nexus side. He couldn't sense any magical energy abundant than them or perhaps someone that could be more than normal. But he just needs to focus on this battle for now continuing his fight.

As it goes on. One of the captains called out to retreat withdrawing their troops. "…Whew. Enemy is retreating." Mash reports, "No sign of any Servants, though."

"No mages that are Lev, huh?" Dr. Roman said, "Well anyways, good work. It's gotten dark now."

"Sure is. Let's go back. Supposing that there'd be a night raid, be ready for another battle. For now, get some sleep." Nexus said.

"That's great. I should go back to my room now. I might have to check Magi Mari's blog too. She should've updated her diary by now…"

Nexus just stared at him blankly. "So in the end, you just go to your own coping system of your delusions, huh? Those derived from _actual_ idols."

"What's the problem with that? Internet idols are the "ideal" idols. They're untainted by the hands of media, TV, or even morals!" Roman concurred.

"Tell that to the doujins. I've seen enough." Nexus mumbled to himself. "But instead of hearing your rambling about your magi idol, just do your job, okay? Or maybe I should delete your file that are called "secrets". Then maybe that'd convince you to do your job."

"Th-that was a joke! Come on, I'm always checking your surroundings and finding data!"

"Yeah finding data about the sky ring and where the Grail is at. I'm sure we'll be juuuuussstt fiiiinnneee." he said sarcastically returning to the palace.

"You don't have to mention that…" Roman muttered painfully from his words.

Morning comes by and everyone gathered in the throne room Dr. Roman greets Nero. "Good morning, your majesty. There's a favor I need to ask of you."

"Umu, ask me anything! I'm quite generous!" seeing that she's in a good mood today that there are no enemies approaching into her capital…for now.

"I'd like to go to Mt. Etna to stabilize our activities in this era."

"You found a leyline over there?" Nexus inquired.

"Yes. I found a magical beacon over there in that volcano. We'll be sure to mark our point for summoning."

"Etna, huh? Court Mage used to go Etna a lot too. I wonder why…" Nero wondered in thought.

"It's just for us to set up a terminal for more support." Nexus answered.

"I see. I'm not sure I understand, but I'll grant you permission." Nero granted their permission to cross Etna. "If you go to Etna, will it be for me and the sake of my Rome?"

"Yes. We'll do everything we can." Mash said.

"Very well, although I am pretty occupied with the United Roman Empire you may do as you wish. Be prepared for any enemy on your way."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Nexus notified going to their destination.

"Okay, we've reached Etna." Nexus said after dealing with the ghosts that were near the leyline. It wasn't difficult to handle them since they were at an upwelling phase. "Mash, can you set up the leyline?"

"Yes." Mash sets her shield down on the leyline creating a circle. "Summoning circle leyline secured. Now we can acquire combat personnel even in this era."

Once the summoning circle was set up, Dr. Roman comes up. "Hello. It seems that you've already set up the circle. For now, Da Vinci won't be here since he's busy with Shiva's maintenance." Roman said, "Now you can summon new Servants in your force. Is there somebody you have in mind?"

"If it were, it wouldn't be a gamble since this summons doesn't guarantee who you wanted most." Nexus retorts.

"I suppose you're right." Roman nervously laughed. "But at least you can have more people in your fighting force."

Nexus sighs exasperatedly getting to the circle as he bring out pieces of Saint Quartz where he saved up in Orleans. "Let's just see who's coming with us." as he drops some quartz from his magic energy and the circle activates shooting up the pillar.

"Well. Looks like this time I've been summoned as a Caster." came from a familiar voice walking out from the circle giving the lilac-haired girl a sense of happiness seeing the familiar robe, familiar face, and that familiar staff. It is without a doubt, Cu Chulainn (Caster ver.).

"Caster!" Mash shouted.

"Yo, miss. It's been a while." Cu Caster gave his greeting and turns to Nexus. "Especially for him. It's been a long time." he had a face of nostalgia of seeing someone and the black-haired magus smirked casually.

"You can spare me the details later, Cu. Besides, we got another one coming." Nexus said his retorts as another pillar comes up revealing to be a woman with blue eyes and long purple hair with white ribbons tied on both sides that holds a cross staff.

"I'm Martha." the lady introduced herself, "Saint Martha. It's a pleasure meeting you, Master Nexus. Also, I apologize for troubling you in our fight." she bowed to the black-haired.

"There's no need for you to apologize for that. You were summoned by her and you were contracted to hunt us. There was no other way you could change that." Nexus said waving his hand, "Now that you're contracted by me, there's no need for us to be enemies. I'll be looking forward to your assistance." he lends out a hand to the purple-haired saint.

She raised her head looking at him questionably. The purple-haired saint didn't see his eyes with hatred nor pity at all despite being as enemies. It was generous manner accepting assistance that holds no grudge at all and accepted his hand. "Yes. I'll be sure to assist you as best as I can."

As new Servants greet on each other, Nexus decides to speak up. "You guys can discuss what our next strategy would be before we leave. I want to talk to Caster about something. It won't take long. Just some strategic methods for his skills. You don't mind right?"

"Sure. I was going to ask the same thing." Caster comply.

"Y-Yes, understood. We'll be waiting for your orders until we depart." Mash agrees as Nexus comes with Caster to get some distance for a personal conversation.

Nexus exhales slowly, "How much do you remember?" he asked this question. Although he could say something along the lines of "It's good to see you and all" but he just didn't feel like saying to him. Much less that the blue haired man didn't seem to recall him at the time but he could understand why Nexus would ask that question.

"Well, about the time that you took down that Saber over there. And for the fact that you hadn't told me that you were actually aniki." Caster scratched his head embarrassingly.

"Why should I mention as your aniki to you? Do you take of me as a retard to just spout out that you don't remember who I am? And besides, you were the one that decide to call me that. It wasn't mine in the first place."

Cu went silent from hearing a sound argument since he was never the type of person to do something like that. And that he called him aniki since he remembers that he beaten him in a duel even with spears as his source of proficiency. "…No, you're not the kind of person to do that…"

"And for the fact that you would _attempt_ to kill me?"

He froze just from hearing the tone of his voice that sounded casual but was hidden with intimidation.

"You sure got some guts that you out of all people would _try_ to kill me." Nexus said gleefully for Caster to sweat beads terrified of his anger more than his mentor could. Sure, he admits that she's terrifying but Nexus alone brought to a whole new level and he could remember that time and would never want to repeat that.

"Th-th-th-that was a joke, aniki. I was just trying to get that young lady to rile up to give her a push. It's not like I _could_ kill you. That never crossed my mind." he stuttered putting his hands up.

"Oh, so you're saying that you _could_ kill me. But that never crossed your mind. How ironic, if you never thought of that, then maybe you would never have mention that you would kill me much less try to." his menacing aura was growing more intense that Caster made a mistake for saying that.

"No, no, no, no that's not like that! I never thought of that at all! That was a mistake! I shouldn't have said that! I'm sorry!" Caster apologized not wanting to know what's to come.

"I was joking." Nexus tone now shifted to normal.

"Eh?"

"I could understand that you're trying to motivate Mash just for that. And I don't blame for you for not remembering me at an instant." he assured him. Although, it was beneficial that he doesn't remember him out in the open shouting his name.

"Although, I want to ask. You haven't told them right?" Caster asked in a serious manner.

"…No, I haven't." Nexus answered flatly. He decided not to beat around the bush that the others don't know much about him other than being their Master. Also he prefers not to let anyone pry into his personal matters since that'd be troublesome for him.

"Not even your name?"

"No."

"I see." Caster said with affirmation. "Well, don't worry about it." he said understanding his situation that could be complicated not mentioning his name. The only ones that knows Nexus's name was him and her. "But are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure. If push comes to shove, I'll tell them. But not right now, not even after this." Nexus said stoically. He was never a person to talk about his personal life, after all. It's just that he thinks it's not necessary to talk about it since it may influence on his Servants including Mash. It's certainly not the case that they could just ask him out of curiosity. That'd be stupid. It's just the fact that he's unsure whether to the fact if they could still follow him or not. There will be time that to unravel that story, eventually.

"I see. Well, whatever. I'm sure you have your reasons for this. But it's still good to see you and I'm glad to be your Servant. If only mentor was here."

"Oh so you expect a double whopping for you, huh?"

"Wrong! I'm just saying that she'd be happy if she were here. Besides, you two were inseparable. And then…"

"I know." Nexus said deeply. "But I made a promise to her. Even if she's gone, I'm still going to uphold that promise. Because I'm sure that she's still out there." he tightened his fist remembering the promise he made. He wouldn't keep a promise of something he's not capable of but he's sure as hell won't break a promise even if it's seemingly impossible. He's still gonna go for it.

Caster chuckled at this. "I see you still haven't forgot about her, huh? You know, she was also thinking the same thing as you. Always waiting for you, you know. Even if it was the end of times, she said she would never forget about you since you're the reason to find worth in her life. I guess that's Master for you."

Nexus scoffs knowingly. "I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that. Well I guess it's not surprising that she didn't forget about me." he let out a small smile knowing that she still remembers him. "Well, in any case. We got work to do. Let's go back to the others."

"Roger that, Master." Caster comply as they both returned to the others and continue on their way back to the capital.

"Ah you're back, Nexus. And I see that you've brought some people to help us." Nero greeted them from their return on Mt. Etna. "I know you've just returned, but I think of launching an expedition to Gaul. I want to aid my fellow subordinates. If I don't there's no point. Will you come with me?"

"Gaul, huh…" Nexus wondered in thought.

"According to the emperor's details. Gaul seems to be the front line in the war with the United Empire." Dr. Roman said.

"It's a possibility that there'd be a Servant and a high chance for Lev to be there." Nexus said in affirmation.

"But if it's the front lines of the United Empire. That would mean we'll be facing their main forces. If the invaders from the capital have more numbers than our side. Then we'd be facing an even greater number than that." Jeanne said with concern.

"I see…I guess it wouldn't be so boring after all." Nexus said to himself interested in fighting large numbers for a long time. "Alright, we'll go with you."

"It's decided! Guard, prepare our expedition!" she called out to the soldier.

"Yes, your majesty!"

"Are you sure that you can walk without a horseback?" Mash asked Nexus with concern as everyone were riding on horseback except him.

"Don't worry about it. Even without a horse, I could handle walking on my own. Besides, it's way more flexible for me to scout out our surroundings." Nexus said taking the lead to scan on any enemies of their surroundings and he suddenly stops. "There's someone up ahead. Although, it's not a Servant but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious."

"Oh, that's impressive to detect an enemy. Your perception far exceeds than my scouts. I might as well consider you as my personal magistrate."

"We'll talk about that until we deal with these enemies. They're flanking at us from both sides."

"Umu, we'll get rid of them! Nexus, I'll leave the right side to you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone, prepare yourself!" Nexus called as everyone drawn their weapon ready for their attacks.

Nexus kicked the last of the soldier out cold brushing his hands out. "That's the last of them." he confirmed seeing that they are no enemies around the premises as he sees their left side done with them.

"You handled those veterans like they were nobodies. With such small numbers, too." Nero praised to them. Was it thanks to your Servants' skills or was it your leadership? Well either way, you're more intriguing than we first met." Nero praised from their efforts on handling the enemies. "Rather than a guest commander, would you like to serve me? You can savor all the glory of this world by my side after we defeated the United Empire."

"With all due respect, your honor. I do appreciate your praise about us. But I don't think we could always serve you." Nexus said to Nero.

"Eh? Why? Is it not such a bad deal?" Nero said shockingly.

"If it were someone who is devoted to Rome then they wouldn't think of it as a bad deal. But to me personally, I'm not suited to be a subordinate. Also, we got a job to do. And once we're done, we'll be on our way." Nexus answered honestly. Most people would be excited to have an emperor to serve them for honor and glory but that only views to the Romans.

"Is the offer of granting you Britannia for the United Empire's defeat not enough for you?"

"Like I said, we are only here to just finish the task. I have no interest in conquering land nor looking for glory. We're only here to finish the job. Please understand." Nexus never wanted to conquer anything nor seek for glory. He just doesn't find it fulfilling to him and never intends on doing it. He would rather just help them in the sidelines but he would never serve to anybody. Also for the fact he doesn't want to involve with the higher-ups any deeper than that but somehow ended up giving him more of a pain.

"I see…" Nero said downcasted. "That's a shame. Even though I'm taking a liking to you. But if that's your decision then I won't force you."

"I'm glad you understand." Nexus said as he senses several more life forms ahead. "It seems that there's a group of people up ahead. And also…" he senses a couple more energies that could be Servants. "A couple of Servants."

"Oh those are the expedition troops. It seems that we've entered the territory of Gaul. We can finally get a good long rest." Nero said gladly as everyone head towards the campsite to rendezvous.

"So this is how charismatic Emperor Nero was at her peak?" Mash asked still surprised of all the morale of these soldiers from Nero's unwavering speech.

"That's Rome for you. If you want to take pride in your kingdom you must also have pride in your soldiers." Nexus commented. "I suppose that's her prime stage making Rome remarkable." as he was talking, he could sense two magical energies coming to them at their side.

"Well, Emperor Nero Claudius came earlier than I thought." said the woman who gives off a mature aura with pale skin and eyes of turquoise wearing a white top with gold trims along with a red skirt and her red hair is tied into a short ponytail. From what Nexus could see is that she gives off the impression of an aura that is mature. Not too old, not too young. He could assume that she'd be the kind of person that gives a generous affection that would treat a young one as their own child. She could either fit the role of an older sister or a caring mother.

"You there. A man who looks average. Are you the guest commander I've heard so much about? I guess looks can be deceiving after all." the woman asked to the black-haired man noticing to be called average. Not that he could complain since he does have the looks for it. "Thank you for travelling this far. I'm Boudica, the general for this expedition."

"Boudica, huh…" Nexus muttered.

"Yes, "former" queen of Britannia, and this huge fellow here is…" the woman now known as Boudica directs to the giant burly man that towers in two meters. He has blonde hair and blue eyes that are covered in leather straps that tightens his muscles that were covered in scars making it look like he's some sort of masochistic warrior. Nexus wouldn't assume that he'd be a pervert despite appearance-wise but he gives off the impression of masochism to be viewed as some sort of a view to his resistance and is out of the ordinary than any other burly men he encountered.

"Another champion who was invited to the battlefield. You should be pleased. This garden of battle is full of oppressors. They are committing atrocities as they approach." the towering man said in a joyful voice. "It is time to rise up. Let us battle side by side. Those who dare defy this unparalleled tyranny."

"Hoh…is that so?" Nexus responded with interest as all the others couldn't understand what he was saying with a few exceptions.

"Whoa, that's rare. Spartacus hardly ever takes a liking to someone at first sight. I'm sorry, he hardly takes a liking to someone, without pouncing on them." Boudica said.

"I can't translate what he's saying." Mash whispered, "What does he mean by "You who defy tyranny?""

"My guess is that he's a Berserker. He must be…" Roman whispered back not understanding what the muscle man was saying.

"Give me your name, warrior of rebellion so we can go together against the inhumane empire and shout in triumph under the free sky." Spartacus said making the Shielder even more confused.

"The name's Nexus." he introduced himself to Spartacus, "Heh, looks you're energetic for a fight, aren't you?"

"Indeed. With this blade of rebellion, I will cut through the walls of the atrocities and destroy all oppressors!"

"Did he ask your name just now? Is that what it was?" Mash said surprisingly.

"I suppose that stray Servants do exist, after all. It seems that there are exceptions with their own mind to stand by their era and fight." Dr. Roman said.

"Wouldn't be surprising if we encountered more of them. Since this is the third time." Nexus comments.

"Are you perhaps the invisible mage?" Boudica asked hearing the voice in the air.

"Ah yes, I am Roman, the one who supports."

"I'm Mash Kyrielight, we're those who follows Nexus, the viceroy." Mash introduced herself along with the other Servants.

"I've heard your names before, news travel fast even out here."

Nexus sighed exasperatedly, "What the hell? Now people are starting to talk about us, huh? Well it kills for the introduction." he said looking at Nero giving a conflicted face. He lifted his eyebrows in wonder seeming like she's having complicated thoughts in her process of mind. Not surprising for a place of any ruler would have. But the air she's giving off are melancholy like something she had lost or that time when she was excited for an audition but someone more talented came up and took her place.

"Is there something wrong, Nero?" Nexus asked getting the red woman in attention. It seems that her mind was occupied that she didn't bother what was going around her.

"D-Did you say something? It seems that I'm a little tired." Nero said dryly. Nexus could tell that it was more than that. People wouldn't simply say that they're tired just like that unless it was fatigue. He didn't see anything wrong with her stamina considering that it's fine but it'd probably be her mentality if that were the case. "Boudica, take care of our guests. Tell them the situation here. I'm going have to lie down for a bit." she told the red-haired woman. She slowly begins to walk away to a nearby tent hopefully to get some rest. It's best to leave her be. She may have something that was troubling hoping that she'd get better. For now, Nexus should do whatever he can and what he always do.

Evening comes in and Nexus told Boudica that they come from a foreign world and the reason why they're here.

"From a foreign world, huh? I guess such things really do exist." Boudica said with interest hearing their story.

"That's how it is. Considering that you _are_ a Servant in this era. But I'm going have to ask you. Do you still hold a grudge?" Nexus asked seriously to the former queen knowing what that she's on the Roman side that took her home.

"That's right." she answered truthfully. "I do hold a grudge on Emperor Nero and Rome. I swore it to the Celtic gods. And then I was materialized to this era out of everything else. I thought I could take revenge but now they're being overrun by those so-called United Empire…my body moved on its own not for Nero's sake but the people who lives there. Or it was probably that I pity them whom I brutally murdered for vengeance. I don't really know myself. But it's always been like that. I think fighting to protect something is just my personality. It seems most natural to me."

"So she instinctively helped, no, to fight the United Empire that were fighting the Romans. She didn't know why but she did it anyways." Nexus whispered in thought about her. Either way, it didn't seem like she has so much hatred to them since her words were considerate. There is no argument that she does hate Rome but rethinks about the people living there that were never involved. "I guess that's part of her that being the good alignment."

"So my apologies to Nero seeing me as a "worthy living opponent," but…"

"You're keeping your Servant status as a secret, right?" Nexus inquired.

"Yes." she admitted truthfully, "Somehow she's more dangerous than before. If she becomes concerned of me, who knows what she'd do." her lips were turned down with uncertainty since normal or perhaps historical people couldn't fathom of wandering spirits going around and magic nowadays. But it's more likely that Nexus hides Boudica's secret not because of concern for her but perhaps that she doesn't want to be pitied on.

"Understood. You're a proper Heroic Spirit. A hero whom others aspire to be. The symbol of strength to suppress villainy and save others." Mash said gleefully having to witness what an ideal Heroic Spirit would be.

She chuckled in embarrassment, "I just do it on a whim but if that's how I look to you, who am I to judge?"

"There aren't many Heroic Spirits who could put it like that. Queen Boudica, your pride is dazzling." Roman complimented.

"Senpai, are you keeping up with the conversation?"

"What? Her being on the side that conquered her home?" Nexus said making shock looks on Mash and Roman's faces, "I'm sure that she has her reasons to do that. Since it beats on fighting the United Empire rather than the Romans, at least."

"Yes. I do hate the United Empire more than Nero and I'm sure you feel the same way, don't you Spartacus?" her gaze directed towards the gray man.

"Hahaha, the walls of the colosseum have fallen. Soon, all shall become my colosseum." he laughed.

"You see?"

"I don't." Mash whispered admittedly.

"I wonder if she possesses some sort of Madness Comprehension or something…" Dr. Roman whispered back.

"Behold, this muscular body is proof of uprising. All oppressors shall know any injuries inflicted are my strength."

"…Senpai, did you understand what he said?"

"I got the gist of it."

"H-huh? How?" Mash asked surprisingly.

"It's not hard. What he's saying is that he is the symbol of rebellion. And that he would prove himself that the harder they hit him, the stronger he gets. Am I wrong?" Nexus asked for confirmation giving the muscle man a hearty laughter.

"Indeed! You're exactly right!" Spartacus roared in admiration, "You must have share the same language of the rebellion over the oppressors!"

Nexus chuckled from that compliment, "I suppose so…" as Spartacus isn't lying about him as a rebel that would go against tyranny. He takes no harm in that leaving the two baffled at what they were seeing.

Night breaks in setting up campfires eating their food made from Boudica and she was feeding the lilac-haired girl. Ever since then, Boudica asked Mash for a spar and she was cautious for them to be called Nero's ally but she became more open to Mash. Perhaps, too open for the fact that she was smothering her in her bosom and doting her like a little sister.

"That turned 180 real quick." Nexus commented standing with the other Servants along with Saber Alter chowing down on a whole a lot of food that the other Roman soldiers were taken aback from a woman to eat this much.

"First thing she'd be a serious woman and now she turns into some mother doting on her child. Not sure if I'd be up for that treatment." Caster shuddered looking at it.

"W-Well, at least we don't need to think she's hostile…" Jeanne sweat dropped.

"Yes, as a fellow saint she does have a maternal instinct of caressing someone younger. Although it is quite unusual for her to have a sudden mood doing that." Martha comments as everyone even Nexus give them the look.

"I don't think we would need to know if those kinds of people would be considered as "unusual", don't you think guys?" Nexus commented giving his Servants a nod of affirmation with Martha looking at them strangely.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confusingly.

"Mmmhmm, mmmhmm…. Not unusual at all…" Nexus said dryly for someone who could possibly have a personality that could turn 180 real fast.

"Again, what are you people talking about?" she asked with a tone of annoyance furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nothing… nothing at all…" Nexus said dismissively looking at the scene of Mash being fed from Boudica. "An older sister, huh…" he quickly snorts at this, "Well, whatever. It's pointless to think about things you never have. You guys get some sleep, I'm gonna have a shut eye." Nexus walks to the tent looking at the other one where Nero is sleeping.

'Let's hope this doesn't slow you down, Nero. It'll be more troublesome to show your weakness. If you don't know to solve this on your own. Then you'll easily be crushed by them.' with those thoughts into his head going to the tent.

 **I'm sure I haven't done this once in a while since I'm so preoccupied but thank you for the 200 followers out there and the fact that there's over 30k views for this story. I just wanted to write this story to feel like it and just want this story to be etched here. And I'm hoping for more to come. Wish I could make living like this but I think I'm gonna have to start slow. But thank you guys for liking this and putting reviews on but I'm gonna have to put an effort now.**


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of clashing weapons were resounded all over from the battlefield of Gaul. Nexus and the expeditions made their way through towards the United Empire's front lines. Everyone, was sweeping, bashing, exploding, swerving, and bulldozing from a giant mount (just to let you know who they are in detail) the enemies through.

"Spartacus and I will take lead! Go with Nero to take the enemy's main camp." Boudica advised taking out the enemy forces and Spartacus slashing relentlessly at the soldiers laughing maniacally.

"Hahahaha. Wonderful. Everything is here. Hundreds and thousands of oppressor's evil agents. Now is the time to sing our victory. My warcry shall signify the beginning of our triumph."

"You can say that after we defeated the United Empire, Spartacus! And don't just chase at the enemies just stick to the position!" Nexus shouted afar trying to get him into formation.

"Umu, I'm counting, Boudica. In a lot of ways." Nero said going back to Nexus' teams, "The time has come to defeat one of the "emperors." Let us take back Gaul from the false emperor! Come, Mash, Nexus!"

"Right. Master!"

"Advance! We're going at the main forces!" Nexus gave his orders with everyone advances with him charging through the front lines to the main where their objective is to take one of the "emperors" down for Rome to liberate Gaul.

Nexus advances through the United Empire soldiers with him, Mash, Saber Alter, and Jeanne to the front lines along with Nero. Martha, Caster, and Medusa on the rears for covering fire and the long lavender-haired woman to kill any stray units or counter arrows within the premises. As they continue to advance, Nexus could detect a new type of enemy that is a massive creature with an embodiment of rocks with red hollow eyes.

"Well, it's not every day you get to witness a rock monster in the Roman era." Nexus said dryly.

"What kind of enemy is that?" Mash asked noticing the rock creature.

"Well for one, it ain't human. And two, it was probably materialized into some form of magical creature."

"Could it be a work of a Servant, a mage, or was it Lev Lynor?" Roman asked wondering how that golem was created from.

"Stop daydreaming! We're charging into the enemy's main camp!" Nero shouts not to hesitate in mid-battle for questioning as they advance towards forces of golems and soldiers ahead.

"Let's see if they could have a taste of their own medicine." as the black-haired shifts into earth forming his arm into stone speeding through the first golem he sees and pulverizes through its chest flying to the other soldiers behind it. He back kicks another one and then stomps the ground creating a ripple from the surface in a tremor launching the golems and soldiers up in the air. Nexus then shifts his eyes into cyan as he spins his body with a tornado kick projecting a transparent razor wind at them returning to his neutral stance as all of them were cut into two parts. All stones and body parts were scattered and blood were spilled within it as Nexus sees the others smashing through more golems on the way and he advances.

Once they made it through, they were greeted by someone who was patiently standing there.

"I suppose that you'd be one of these "emperors", perhaps?" the black-haired man asked to the man with a plump round body with a chubby face and green eyes wearing a red attire and golden armor covering around his round stomach that holds a cross-shaped golden sword. From the expedition, they were informed that an emperor named "Caesar" was leading Gaul.

"To think there'd be an armor fit for that size, huh…" Nexus commented.

"So you came." the fat man said, "I've grown tired of waiting. How long do you intend to keep me waiting?"

"I don't know. Maybe if you were bored of waiting then you could've at least move if you wanted to fight." Nexus responded dryly.

"True, I would like to move for a bit but it seems a pain to me. Well whatever, it was worth my time after all. But I should say…" Caesar peers into the future emperor after him that he will be facing and was admired by her beauty fit to Rome. "Heir to our beloved Rome. What say your name was?" he asked to Nero falling gazing downwards.

"Do not fall silent, you should be eloquent even in battle. Or do you intend to fight without knowing your name? Is that the Roman way of the current emperor?"

"Nero. I am the fifth Emperor of the Roman Empire." Nero introduces herself keeping her composure before declaring on facing the past emperors before her, "And I will take you on pretender!"

"Wonderful announcement. It would've been so dull if otherwise." as Caesar directs towards Nexus's group, "You, guest commander far from the distant land. Tell me your names as well."

"I would. But you do realize that you got some plumpness in you, right?" he inquired to the fat emperor.

"Of course, Rome is the pinnacle of civilization and gourmet food. Plumpness is power!" Caesar admits proud with his appearance of his body. "Look at the fifth emperor, she's plump in all the right places. Although inferior to my woman, Cleopatra, but that's fine."

"…Mmm, you sure soften a woman's heart naturally for a mystery man." Nero blushed, "But I am no woman. I am an emperor and a young maiden! Your words fail to strike a chord in my heart, rotund man!"

"It's probably didn't struck a chord cause that's more like sexual harassment." Nexus retorts but there is no denial that Nero is well endowed despite her shortness.

"Um can we go back to business?" Roman said giving their attention.

"There's something I want to ask you. About the United Empire and the Holy Grail." Mash speaks up to round emperor giving his attention.

"Oh? Then, um, what's your name over there…"

"Nexus."

"I see so you're the "Master", huh? So this is Master and Servant. You seem very different from the one I know. Or are you the proper one?"

"That depends on whose Master you're serving to. Mind telling us a name?" Nexus requests although he doubts that he would _actually_ give them the name.

"Unfortunately, I've been contracted to keep his name hidden. But perhaps I will reward you for this along to witness the power of my golden sword, Crocea Mors." Caesar lifts up his golden crossed sword pointing towards them.

"Don't say that!" Nero shouted abruptly, "Gold is my color! The one who built the Golden Theater!"

"That's what you're angry about?" Nexus asked exasperatedly fretting over some color. I guess kings can be selfish in such trivial things.

"Very well. Come forth. The die has been cast!" the fat man charges forth.

 **(I'll just skip into this cause it's a pain to come up with this battle scenery.)**

"How could a fine general like me be on the front lines in the first place as the "best man for the job."?" the enemy emperor said with deject defeated by them.

"How can you even say that wielding such a devastating sword…" Mash said in disbelief.

"Probably because it wasn't meant to be written for that matter." Nexus mumbled to himself.

"Such a monster… and I thought he was just a fake emperor…" Nero joins in.

"Are you sure? So far from what I saw using that sword was a lot of slashing. Not sure if you could call that a monster but whatever." the black-haired shook his head.

"No, you're wrong, Nero Claudius. I'm still an emperor, though no such title existed." he responds admitting not to be deserved by such praise, "In response to your beauty and courage, I shall tell you my name for I am Caesar. Gaius Julius Caesar."

"Wh-What? How? You were supposed to be dead…" Nero said in disbelief.

"I presume that you've met Caligula, then you should be aware of it. We are both "genuine". For that I admire your courage, strength, and beauty. Therefore, I shall tell you one thing. The Holy Grail you're looking for in is in the castle of the United Empire. More precisely, in the hands of our Court Mage." Caesar gave out the location but still didn't gave the mage's name. "Emperor Nero, I never wished to weigh on your burdens. But I do have my reason for getting that Grail. Therefore…" he grips the sword upright to his face, "I would need to get more serious."

""Serious?"" Nero shocked as Nexus could see Caesar's magical energy increasing altering his Saint Graph. Now he has a giant stone around his left arm as they all prepare themselves.

 **(Skipping again…)**

"Did we…get him?" Nero said this to make sure he is in no condition to fight anymore.

"Yeah, it's getting weaker. He won't be able to put a muscle into it any more." Nexus answered seeing the energy getting a weak reading, "Or maybe the chance to roll himself."

"Well I didn't want to act like a soldier anyway. I was helpless against his weirdness."

""His"" Nero asked wondering what or who Caesar is referring to.

"Yes, the true emperor of this era. He's surely awaiting your arrival in the capital. I'm no emperor to be exact, but the others couldn't stand up to him. I wonder how you'll react…" he said his part as his disperses into golden dusts.

"He's gone…what's this…is this some sort of magecraft or…" Nero was confused about witnessing a person disappearing into light. Not the kind of death a historical person would witness something that is plausible to them.

"This is what happens when Servants die." Nexus told the red emperor, "As they're in no condition to fight or live. Their body dissipates and goes back to the Throne as their afterlife.

"I see… I made you personally kill the once great ruler Caesar." Nero looked down in a dejected look to kill someone that was an emperor.

"There's no need for you to take the guilt yourself. He was an enemy. It'd be pointless to convince him. Besides, you didn't made the order to kill me. That was my own choice." Nexus assured her not regretting of what he did. If there was anyone who stand in his way whether they're relevant to him or not. It is irrelevant and unavoidable that needs to be done.

"Is that so…Well, if you say so then I must commend you for defeating the "emperor."" Nero said regaining her composure that her forces have now liberated Gaul under the United Empire, "Now that Gaul is under my command. We have shown the United Empire what we can do! I will bring back Rome into my hands! I cannot stop now!"

"…So Caesar was defeated." the voice said of a shadowy figure speaking to a rather familiar green-suited man that looks like a pine tree none other than Lev himself.

"Yes it seems that way." Lev gave his response to the voice, "He only had a wish for the Grail from his existence. So it wasn't a problem. I can summon plenty of Servants."

"Even if that is true. Will it be enough to contaminate _him_?"

"Berserker? Hardly. Ever since he disobeyed my orders. I only gave him obedience that he would solely kill on his niece. It's ironic that legendary heroes could turn out to be familiars. Talk about irony." Lev then suddenly cleared his throat regaining his composure, "Oh sorry. I forgot that you're also a Servant."

"Yes. But I must ask, I didn't meant about Berserker. I'm referring to the other one. The last Master that you spoke of?"

"Oh him? There's no need for you to be concerned about him. Persistent as he is, nothing would matter as long as you're here. You're reason to exist is the annihilation of this era and all of humanity. That is my duty bestowed upon me by our king."

The figure slowly nods its head in confirmation, "Yes, it will be done…"

"Well then time to replenish our lost personnel. The summoning is almost finished cause I can now summon them at will." Lev gave his magical energy into the circle with a light of pillar coming out revealing to be a muscular man wearing a Spartan helmet that carries a lance and shield.

"Servant, Lancer. True Name, Leonidas. I will serve you from here on."

"That traveler we passed yesterday said the same thing." Nero said with concern as they were on their way back to Rome, "That "an ancient god has appeared." Could it be true?"

"This is the fourth time we heard about it and no one seems to be lying." Mash said, "It's very specific for a rumor that an ancient god appeared on an island in the Mediterranean."

"If he said "ancient god" it sounds quite interesting. Supposedly, Divine Spirits returned to the land once more!" Roman said excitedly.

"Divine Spirit? You mean entities that possess god-like powers?" Nexus asked.

"Yes, they're mentioned in many legends or symbols of authority. They're what you call gods but we refer to them as Divine Spirits. Unlike Medusa and Caster there, they have divinity in them so you could call them as "Divine Spirits"." Roman explained.

"So as they have divinity in them they could still be Divine Spirits, huh…" Nexus mused looking at Medusa and Caster.

"Although, Divine Spirits can't materialize as a Servant. Even if technology advanced through True Magic, it's disadvantageous. But not entirely impossible, theoretically."

"So what you're is this "god" they're talking about isn't a god at all?" Nexus asked to the doctor.

"It's probably not a god from somewhere. The probability to materialize a Divine Spirit is quite low. It'd probably be a one in a million chance if it fell from its throne which is unlikely."

"This is pointless. If it's on our minds so much, then fine!" Nero retorts, "We're facing the Mediterranean Sea so it would be a good idea to verify." she decides.

"Don't you need to go back to Rome?" the black-haired magus asked to the red emperor that peaks her curiosity to find some "god" of sorts.

"It is more concerning if the United Empire's "emperors" take possession of that god then we'd have more troubling matters that I cannot allow. Also it'd be amusing to witness an ancient god."

"I see, your majesty's words are reasonable. As guest commanders, we'd be happy to accompany you."

"You're enjoying this aren't you, Roman?" Nexus chuckled in amusement.

"Th-That's because I can't hide my overflowing curiosity as a researcher." Roman protest not to reveal on his true intentions.

As the others were looking at him doubtfully Nexus notices Nero going quiet for a moment with that same face. He sighed under his breath that there wasn't any change from her after liberating Gaul to which she'd be grateful for. But that face he's seeing explains otherwise.

"Is there something wrong, Nero?" he asked to the emperor getting her attention. Although he doubt that she would just give up a straight answer to what's bothering her.

"Hmm? Oh, no, I've decided. A triumphant return from the might not be so bad!" she said bringing back to her prideful self, "Then, we'll continue our journey back through the sea. I'm rather tired traveling on land!"

She tried to make herself look tough but it's obvious that the young black-haired man could see through her. 'Guess this explains why Boudica would be concerned of her…'

 _Nexus and Mash were conversing with Boudica. He told the other Servants that they could get some rest and spare some of their time for themselves. Part of it was true that he did want his Servants to rest but also not to bring up too much attention nor suspicion from a group conversation that could be noticeable to the people's eyes._

" _I wanted to have a talk with you. It's about Nero." Boudica said._

" _Is it about that time when she spaces out?" Nexus guessed._

" _So you noticed too, huh? Then that makes it simpler to talk about." Boudica continued, "She was always like this ever since the United Empire came. I could be imagining, but when it happens, I feel a slight trace of magical energy. She is a human from this era, not a mage. But I could still feel it."_

' _Magical energy?' he thought recalling from the past battle with Caesar, 'Come to think of it, I could sense a small trace of magical energy coming from her. Could it be the reason how she could take on a Servant despite being human? If that was the case she wouldn't have problems. Wait, it'd probably be some side effects to a human in this era. Could it be fluctuation?' he was thinking over how the mana is running through her. She said that it'd happen when the United Empire appeared. The possibility he could think of was either the Singularity that could shift on the people and environment or the Holy Grail triggering._

" _I asked her about it, but she doesn't feel it at all."_

" _If she wasn't, she would have never been spaced out in the first place." he said._

" _Yes, that's why I want to ask you to keep an eye on her. Spartacus and I need to protect this place as governors of Gaul. I'd like to rely on you all."_

" _You sure that you'd promote Spartacus as a governor?" Nexus asked in concern, "I mean, he is a Berserker after all. But it's also surprising for you to be concerned about her."_

" _It's not something I'd do personally. But it'd be a problem if this goes on. She's the symbol of this, if something happens to her, then the war would be lost. I just don't to lose another war, that's all."_

 _Nexus nods knowingly, "Fair enough, we'll be sure to keep watch over her."_

" _Thank you. In that case, do you still have time, Mash?" she asked making Mash getting into an awkward situation._

" _Before you leave, I will teach you the best of Britannia cuisine!_

" _N-No, that's-" Mash was trying to make an excuse but was too overwhelmed by her generous love doting on her._

" _You're so cute. You should should start training to be a bride. Come here! Come here!" as Boudica pulls Mash's head into her cleavage hugging and patting her head. "There, there. Good girl, good girl." she cooed happy that Mash was grown to a fine lady and such._

" _Senpai" Mash muffled for help but he gave her a salute._

' _Well good luck.' Nexus gestured dryly not even going to help her from the red-haired woman's suffocation until she finally releases the lilac-haired girl to catch her breath._

" _Now it's your turn." Boudica looks at Nexus spreading her arms out, "Now, embrace your older sister's arms so I can hold you."_

 _He stood there silent looking at her gentle smile that there was no hostility to her, only sentimental love for the woman wanting to treat someone as their own child. Nexus lowered his head letting a small smile before answering._

" _No, I don't need it." he declined politely._

" _Don't be shy, just come into your sister's arms."_

" _No, it's unnecessary. You don't need to trouble yourself." he answered turned and walks away._

" _You don't want a hug?" she said with a somber tone that looked at him with sad eyes concerned by his straightforward dismissal of hugging._

" _I don't even_ need _a hug. It's a hassle. Bye now." he casually waved his hands with his farewell leaving the camp with his Servants._

" _Don't…push yourself too hard." Boudica said to those words making him stop his tracks for a moment._

" _Honestly, I don't know anything about you. I don't know why you're like this. Nor do I know what you've gone through. However, I do know one thing…" she looks up at Nexus as he wasn't even turning his head to look at her as her clenching her hands together, "You're carrying a lot of sadness inside of you. I don't know how you could carry that much in you. Just remember, please don't push yourself. You shouldn't worry someone that are precious to you.."_

 _He stood silent for a moment processing those words for a while and closed his eyes but didn't look back at her._

" _Did Mash say all of that to you?"_

" _No, not at all. Call it a sister's intuition."_

 _He chuckled from that retort, "Sister's intuition? How should I know that such a thing if I never had one." she stood silent not knowing if he was joking or not. But she wouldn't take it as a joke like that,_

" _Take care of yourself." those were the only words he brought out to the caring woman continues to walks away.._

It could be cruel for someone to reject something that is out of goodwill but he decides not to accept any of it whether it was out of pity or just because they want to. If it was first, he would strongly reject that. He doesn't want someone like her to get too involved in his situation to treat him like family. It'll just make things even more complicated for him.

"Senpai…" Mash looked at him with concern.

"Anyway, she's still human. It could be some enhancements. But I wouldn't say so. If you get enhancements, you would need someone from the outside force to support you with that kind of ability or they could be self-sufficient that those kinds of skills. For the latter, it would be doubting to Nero since she's human in this era. "All in all, there's not much evidence to support this."

"That's true…she does have a potential for a mage but there's not enough to support it." Roman said.

"All right, it's settled! We must first hurry and procure a ship!" Nero decides making their way toward the Mediterranean Sea and securing a ship.

"Umu, that was some nice wind! It was the most aggressive voyage ever!" Nero exclaimed proudly spreading her arms out feeling the sea breeze they have arrived hitting at her face while all the others with a few exceptions walking on sand groggily.

"Thank goodness my semicircular canals were enhanced." Mash groaned still feeling the motion of that ride, "If I weren't a Demi-Servant…I'm not going to go there." as she is too sick to put too much detail into it.

"Ugh, I don't feel good, I think I'm gonna-urgh" Caster groaned looking away vomiting all of those ingestions from the constant waves of motion of the boat.

"It seems that we somehow managed to survive…" Jeanne mumbled that she is seemingly alright but still shows signs of exhaustion clenching the banner to keep her steady, "It seems that this emperor knows how to sail but her method was a bit… overwhelming…"

"You guys seem to have gone through an ordeal. I could tell by your vitals." the doctor said worryingly checking their vitals, "But Nexus and the Riders are all green. How are you people stabilized from such an ordain trip back there."

"Oh, I'm used to riding on rowdy waves on my travels. I had to adapt eventually." Nexus answered casually saying like it's no problem at all.

"Please, if we were sick from those ships before, we would've never been considered as Riders. Tarasque wasn't much of a handle than this." Martha huffed flipping her hair out.

"I've been accustomed into these situations and I don't think there seems to be a problem at all." Medusa answered flatly like riding the constant swaying motion of the ship was no problem at all.

"I don't get why the three of you think that it's natural for you but I guess that's how Riders are and I didn't expect that Nexus was tolerant enough." Roman said with exasperation, "Since the emperor took the wheel herself, I thought she had impeccable skills. Wait maybe it is. The ship's still standing after such a rocky journey. It leapt through waves and drifted some turns. It's amazing when you think about it. Just what you'd expect of the emperor…"

"You're exaggerating, Roman." Nexus retorts with a deadpanned face.

"Hahaha, well at least you landed safely on the rumored island." Roman laughed, "You should start looking for this ancient god-" before he could finish his sentence, Nexus caught a presence from a distance.

"Someone's coming." as everyone prep themselves for battle.

"Another enemy attack? Is this island also under the United Empire?"

"I can tell that it's a Servant but much more different. Probably similar to Medusa and Caster." Nexus answered knowingly.

"Wait, what? If that's the case, then could it-" Roman was about to say something until a young female voice comes in.

"Yes, that's right. I'm not a "normal" Servant." the voice said making Medusa chilled down to her spine hearing a young, mature like voice that could entrap on someone that is not in a good way.

Nexus notice that the long lavender-haired girl was shaking and her face growing pale. "Is there something wrong? You look like you were traumatized of something. Do you know who it is?"

"Y-Yes, i-i-i-it seems th-th-that I happen to know that voice very much." she stammered as her body starts shivering as she witnessed the person coming towards them revealing to be a young pale-skinned girl with lavender hair tied into twin-tails wearing a long open shouldered dress with long frills exposed to her left leg and a headdress with two black ribbons on each end.

"Good day heroes, welcome to my humble, temporary home for this era, the "Shaped" Isle." she greeted to the group opening her pale lavender eyes.

"Oh my, it seems that there are Servants in your group. Although, I was waiting for human heroes. But to think that you'd be here out of all places, Medusa." she looked at the lavender-haired Rider who was standing quiet.

"…Elder sister" she said quietly.

"Sister?" Mash said confusingly.

"Sister? Wait does that mean that she's-" Roman starts.

"Yes, I am one of the three Gorgon Sisters. The eldest one, Stheno." the girl Stheno introduces herself, "And I see that you have contracted my younger sister there."

She giggles from saying that, "I wonder…since you happened to show up, I wonder what kind entertainment I should give you for our reunion."

Medusa stiffens herself hearing that word "entertainment" with her lips pursed thinking what kind of things her sister would do. Nexus notices the expression on her face and that she isn't pleasant to experience what her "entertainment" would be. As for a person, he needs to consider her well-beings as an individual.

"Stheno, is it?" he asked to the goddess, "I am aware that you two are related. But as her Master, I may have to refer that there is no time for you to indulge in your personal antics with Medusa. For this matter, I cannot let you if it concerns the well-being of my Servants and I would not take matters into your own hands without my consent." he extends his arm as to not let anything bad happen to her staring at him in shock.

"Master…"

"Hoh… for someone like you, you're an interesting man. Don't tell me that you've been smitten by this man, Medusa."

Medusa blushed hearing her older sister's remark, "Y-You're wrong, Elder sister! It's not like that!" she protested for Stheno giggle in amusement seeing her dear sister's face flushed is more than enough as with a few other female Servants stared at Nexus silently.

Nexus sighed exasperatedly, "Anyway, we're off topic. You said that this is your temporary home. Why is that?"

"I was summoned here to prepare for a certain treasure. A trial, if you may ask. For you to come this far I might as well give you a reward. All the way in the back you will find a cave. It's a special one so it doesn't exist in nature."

"It could be the Holy Grail." Roman guessed.

"If it were then the United Empire would've take full priority on securing this island in the first place. For a goddess to be here, it's highly unlikely and not a Servant that have combat efficiency." Nexus explained.

"That's true…"

"But might as well find out what this "treasure" this goddess refers to."

"I don't care what kind of treasure it is. I try to love everything." Nero said convinced to go into the cave.

"Alright, might as well go or it." Nexus walks to the direction where Stheno told the entrance to the cave is at.

They were walking into the cave where it's all dark and damp as you would expect what every cave would be.

"Ugh…it's so dark and clammy…" Nero complains trotting through the cave watching where she steps at to avoid any stray spikes that could tear her dress.

"It's not exactly comfortable in here, is it? It's hard to see ahead." Mash said.

"I see." Nexus said knowingly having no problems seeing in the dark but could at least give them a helping hand. "Then…" he shifts his eyes into golden casting into a glowing light out of his hand to give some illumination for everyone.

"Whoa. You can also cast a light to illuminate the way! How convenient!" Nero said.

"It's not like I'm the only one illuminating it." Nexus directed to Caster, "Hey Cu, do you think you can use your runes to light up the rear end. We don't anybody in the back to get lost."

"Sure thing, Master." Caster Cu acknowledged drawing a rune on his staff to illuminate at the rear end.

"I'm glad. Now that we have light we could explore the cave much easier." Mash said.

"Can't believe you jinxed that." Nexus retorted flatly, "Because once we set up our lights these guys showed up." which the light was shown to be multiple skeletons surrounding them.

"I've detected multiple magical energy around you." Roman said.

"A bit too late for that doctor."

"Geh, well in any case if there are skeletons here does this mean that goddess set us up?"

"On behalf of my sister, I'm sorry." Medusa apologized, "She has the tendency

"We can talk about that later once we settle this!"

Some times were passed on as everyone destroy every skeletons as much as they can but the numbers don't seem to dwindle at all and it keeps on going. And there were a whole lot of them. Once they were all gone and no enemies were in the cave.

"Phew, I'm a little exhausted… I want to go back and rest…" Nero said from exhaustion taking a toll on her stamina from crushing every wave of skeletons.

"Wait, I'm getting a signal there. At the end of the cave!" Roman calls out abruptly from speaker, "This amount of energy is unbelievable!" hearing this made Nexus flinch in alert sensing a strong energy.

"What is it, doctor? Is it the Holy Grail?" Mash asked.

"No, it's no Holy Grail at all!" Roman exclaimed his voice was shaking like he seen something horrified or the fact that his idol has officially gone offline and leaves everyone. If it was the latter, Nexus wouldn't be surprise him considering how wasteful his pointless devotion was worth.

"It's a Phantasmal, not a dragon, but a powerful mythical beast!" everyone heard the creature roar as it revealed to be a four-legged beast. But it wasn't any four-legged beast it had a body of a loin, the rear of a goat, and a tail of a snake. It stood 5 feet tall and nearly 10 feet long. Each had their own heads, loin as the front body, the goat on its butt and legs, and a snake for its tail.

"It's so huge! But that lion has a cute face!" Nero exclaimed.

"So you just depict that out of everything else?" Nexus retorts.

"It's a chimera, the legendary beast of ancient Greece. This is not a product of magecraft, but a true mystical beast!"

"So we found ourselves an authentic mythical beast, huh…" Nexus looks into the beasts having its own energy flowing, "Looks like the real thing." he mused. If it was magecraft, he could trace the mana trail to whoever summons or controls it.

"Everyone, get ready. If this doctor says that it's a phantasmal beast, then it should be tougher than the others. Watch yourself." Nexus said preparing themselves as the chimera roared and charged at them. Everyone scattered to avoid the beast's claws and the goat's head turned firing a magic bullet at Nexus as he swings his arm deflecting it.

"Caster! Think you can create a diversion for this thing!" Nexus called out to Caster.

"Not sure, but I'll give it a shot!" he said landing on the ground to draw some runes to create scatter shots on the beast to focus on him as the snake starts to breath some dark-purple fumes on him to dodge it and it keeps firing at him from the goat several times. Then suddenly, the chimera charges at the group as they barely avoided its claws. The impact from its charge was creating a tremor throughout the cave.

"Tch, persistent one, ain't cha?" he clicked his tongue. "Master, I'll be planning on charging a spell to bring this beast down. I need five minutes, if that's too much to ask."

"No problem. Mash, be sure to protect Cu from any stray attacks. Medusa, Martha, Jeanne! Do whatever you can to hold that beast steady." Nexus gave his commands, "Nero, are you still up for the task to take this beast?"

"Yes!"

"Of course! Even if I'm exhausted, I will not run away! I am the Fifth Roman Emperor! It would be an insult to my people if I give in!" Nero grips her red sword, "But what are you going to do, Nexus?"

"I'll be setting up a combination attack with Cu here. It'll take some time, so I want you to get it steady." Nexus shifts into ice as frosted air starts to form around him and both of his hands starts to form icicle energies around it.

"I see. Then let's make that you can get a clear shot from the both of you!" Nero charges in joining the other Servants to restrain the chimera as close as it can to its focal target from Nexus and Caster.

The three Servants Nexus called starts their advance on containing the beast as it fires at them dodging and swerving getting its attention. The beast starts charging forward but the saint stops its advance holding her banner from its maw and claws using her strength to keep it steady. Martha decides to counter by firing several projectiles at the chimera. The snake begins to open its mouth but was pinned by Medusa's dagger stabbing it down its head. She then casts another dagger dashing around the beast to get around constricting its legs from her chains. The three-headed beast losing its mobility from her chains.

"Done!" they both shouted as both of their attacks are charged up.

"Ready!?" Nexus asks Caster giving a knowing nod and both of them begins to project their attacks with Cu's fiery magic and Nexus' explosive ice.

"All right everyone, now get back!" he called his Servants out retreating from the chimera as it caught in their blast radius. A large magic rune has formed with smoldering outlines beginning to heat up along with a cold mist creeping around it.

"BURN!"

"FREEZE!" they both come together in sync with Caster swinging his staff directing to the beast and Nexus slamming his palm down on the ground as the giant rune on the floor burns bright red creating an explosive fire and a blast of ice combining together at the creature freezing it so cold that it starts to burn into flames. **(A/N: I honestly don't know how ice-fire element would work that way.)** The chimera was now destroyed into millions of ice shards and melts into thin air.

Roman confirmed the phantasmal beast destroyed and Nexus checked that all monsters were cleared in the cave concluding the battle.

"Good work, everyone. Now that we're done, let's get out of this cave." Nexus decides walking out of the cave.

"Welcome back, did you enjoy your special reward to the fullest?" Stheno welcomed them at the end of the cave as most of them were exhausted killing the beast that unexpected and that it was level phantasmal.

"I'm not sure having a beast there could be considered as a reward." Nexus muttered tiringly pressing the bridge of his eyes as he is aware that everyone was exhausted from waves of skeletons and ending with a mini-boss creature.

"Yes, I'm sure… consecutive battles in a closed space will wear you out beyond belief…" Mash muttered knowingly.

Nexus lets out a sigh of relief, "Well, at least you guys made it out. It's not bad that you could handle such a beast like that. You can be thankful for your skills."

"That's not true at all, Nexus. With your commands, we were able to defeat it." Jeanne protest, "After all…you are our Master."

"Can't argue with that, can I?" he chuckled a bit.

"That's right, we combined both of our powers to get that big guy so that everyone could pin it down. I call that a win." Caster applaud with a grin of victory on his face. Naturally, he would've punched that son of a gun not to be so arrogant that overconfidence would be his downfall but he manage to defeat a creature that he couldn't have done on his own since his rune skills were not that bright. So instead he lets the dog savor his enjoyment for once until he sensed two more presences of mana.

"Really? I could've taken like that big cat without a sweat!" the cheery voice said that apparently happens to be Elisabeth Báthory.

"Ahahahaha!" the other one next to her laughed ecstatically as her fashion was….uncanny…. She was a young woman with golden eyes and canine teeth, a sakura colored hair tied to a ponytail with a red ribbon and white-frilled headdress. She has an appearance of a fox with ears with two fluffs, a bushy tail wearing wolf paws, boots, maid apron and a red collar around her neck with a giant golden bell. It was an….unusual… kind of style that would define as erratic that fits her personality as she's only laughing hysterically.

"Senpai! There's two weird people that arrived in front of us!" Mash warned getting her shield up.

"I'm sure that both of them are hysteric but what reason are they here for?" Nexus asked casually for the Shielder shocked to see Nexus to take this naturally.

"I brought them here when I materialized this world." Stheno answers, "I didn't think I'd be able to complete the Heroes' Cave on my own."

"So you wanted them to help you set up this "trial"?" he asked to the eldest sister.

"Yes, I had these two serve as my testers for the cave, that's all I think?"

"The underground cave was so boring." Elisabeth complained, "Wouldn't a live show be a new concept for this?"

"That could work as long as you're far away from us." Nexus retorts bluntly.

"Why!? If you're far away, you can't hear my voice, puppy!" she yelled angrily.

"Ahahaha!" the fox maid continues to laugh.

"So you know Elisabeth. What about her?" Stheno direct towards to the pink-haired beast.

"Um… honestly we don't know." Mash answered, "We do know that she's a Servant but this is our first time meeting her."

"All right, all right we should introduce ourselves, woof!" the fox lady finally spoke in human language, "I am Tamamo Cat, one of the Tamamo Nine! I tag "woof" at the end of my sentences. I like managing café. My favorite food are carrots. Hmm, I think that's pretty inconsistent even for me, woof."

"She talked!" Nero exclaimed in shock.

"She did that on purpose too, woof." Mash said not realizing that she'd put a verbal tick from her.

"What were you laughing for?" Nexus asked to the fox maid. Although based on her name it looks completely contradictory to what she's personalizing as. She calls herself as Tamamo Cat but the feature didn't fit into the category of a cat at all. Either way, it'd be pointless to correct it since so he'll just go with it.

"I was laughing because it was fun. I'm a laughing drunk." she answered cheerfully, "Can you speak cats? No? How about dog language?" everyone couldn't understand what she was saying from her odd way of speaking. As for the black-haired magus he just doesn't seem to care about it.

"Hehe! Your reaction was better than I thought." Stheno giggled, "Thank you, Tamamo Cat. But why weren't you in the treasure chest? You should've come out once they dealt with the chimera."

"I already had my carrots!" Tamamo Cat answered.

"You ate the chest already….Oh my…I understand." she said as she already foreseen this would happen.

"What's the point of having carrots as a treasure?" Nexus mumbled.

"H-Hmm. Their conversation seems to be working out…" Nero said glumly, "She's a goddess after all. She doesn't even flinch at that oddball."

"Well, the island has been somewhat fun, I guess we came here for nothing." Roman said.

"You're just making it sound like it's not your problem." Nexus retorts giving him an annoyed look.

"Ahahaha! It happens! So don't look at me like that. Why don't we return to Rome for now? But it looks like we can't! There's a Servant over there!"

"Huh?" Elisabeth looked at Tamamo to the left.

"Indeed." Cat now looks at Stheno.

"Oh?" she now looks at her sister.

"Eh?" Medusa looks at Jeanne, then Artoria, Martha, then at Cu.

"Where?" and then looks at the Shielder.

"Doc?"

"What?" The black-haired man muttered exasperatedly looking at the sea when he saw something odd at the ocean. It seemed there is like a geyser slowly moving closer. He takes a closer look at the source via telescopic vision zooming in that there's a figure there and then the blue hair, the golden armor, and then the red eyes.

"Huh…" was the word that came out from his mouth as it was surprising for someone like him to run on water. "Hey, it seems that your uncle is running through the sea to what I'm seeing."

"Uncle!?" Nero shocked.

"RUNNING THROUGH THE SEA!?" everyone exclaimed from a person running across the ocean. It wasn't a surprise for Nexus since he's a Berserker that shows no boundaries.

"MY ACTIONS ARE FAAAAAAAAATTTEEE!" he roared reaching to the shore.

"Wait, that's her uncle!?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"He seems to be "tangled up." I suppose that's how one should deal with Servants." Stheno assumes having someone like him have bad taste.

"Beautiful…you're beautiful…"

"W-What are you saying popping out of nowhere hitting on girls?" Elisabeth stammers embarrassingly, "I know I'm an attractive idol but acting like a lowly beast is the worst! What kind of royalty are you?"

"I don't think that was directed towards you, though…" Nexus murmurs deadpanned.

"You're beautiful. I want to take it, lust over it, tear it apart. Your purity, divine beauty, everything!"

"Oooookkkaaaaayyyy, that's a bit too much obsessing of your niece, don't you think?" Nexus commented with an unnerving tone that could probably be enough for people to be weirded out spouting out their desires that could be over obsessive.

"I want to trample all over you with my body! I love you, my beloved sister's child! NERO!"

"Okay now that's just too much." he finally admitted that it's not the obsessed man that admires their beauty and cuteness as their own child but now it became a completely different messed up obsession now.

"That's right, my uncle is dead. Although it is regrettable, but if you appear before me after being lost in death then I shall sing a requiem for you. It's my duty as your niece and an emperor!" Nero declares readying her sword to confront her dead emperor and uncle.

"Time to put out of this guy's misery. Everyone, it's time to take this over obsessive niece down!" Nexus gives his orders preparing himself to fight the Berserker as he charges forth at them. First, he shifts into earth using the sands to solidify itself by merging the little particles together creating a wall in front of him as Nexus didn't expect anything to slow him down or run around it. But just as he predicted, Caligula smashed through and then Mash, Jeanne, and Artoria Alter pursues the former emperor.

Nero then rushes forth to Caligula to deliver a strike at him blocking it with his forearm pushing her out. She regains her balance as Caligula was coming in hot at her as Nexus made his command.

"Mash!"

"Yes!" Mash then dashed to Nero blocking the Berserker's punch. The blow was taking over her but she strains her legs and her balance holding the shield firmly. Once he was stopped, Nexus took the opportunity putting his hands on the sand sinking the madman's foot he was standing to his knee. He tries to get out but Nexus comes at him and kicks his chin up to the air.

"GRAAAHGGGHHH!"

"Medusa!" he calls to Medusa throwing her chain dagger to get around his ankle. She pulls him down directing to the nearest rock at the shore crashing to it.

"Did we get him?" Mash asked with concern.

The black-haired magus looks into the status with the dust covering over, "…No, it's over yet…" he furrows his eyebrows together and the Servants being cautious to the enemy Berserker.

"RAAAAAHHHHH!" the roar blows the dust out as everyone covers themselves from his force of rage. His eyes were glowing in bright red with anger.

"The goddess…" he murmured, "Ahhh, I can see the goddess….."

Nexus widens his eyes seeing the rising of his magical energy starts to increase.

"Be careful, everyone! I can sense the readings of his magical energy output! He's going to use a Noble Phantasm!" Roman exclaimed.

"Yeah I can see that!" he responds as the sky suddenly turns dark with a giant moon behind Caligula in lunar eclipse as the shade begins to shrink and shrink showing a full moon in a luminous light.

" **Flucticulus Diana:** _Moonlight, Devour my Soul_!" the moon then shines a bright light as they were blinded by it covering their eyes. Nexus didn't blink at the shine since he is immune to blindness as he merely moves his head sideways.

"Is everyone alright?!" he called out to everyone checking if there are no problems at all.

"Yes, it seems that we don't suffer anything that is fatal." Mash responds, "But.." she trails off her voice like she's been nauseated by some drug not giving her any focus on her visions. "Somehow, I'm feeling dizzy…"

"Dizzy?" Nexus wondered as he sees his Servants having the same problems. He checks on their mana has shrunk being suppressed by some force.

"It feels that I can't extend my sword any further." Saber Alter briefly recovers herself, "It feels like my magical power is being suppressed by something. I can't seem to get it out, using my Noble Phantasm could be impossible in this state."

Suddenly, Caster dropped dead like a fly, "Sorry….Master….I'm kinda mana-reliant on my skills so I don't think I could cast on any more spells…." he groaned using his staff as a leverage struggling to get up.

"Don't push yourself, Cu. I'll figure something out…" Nexus assures him, "Still, a Noble Phantasm that could seal Noble Phantasms, huh?" Nexus mused looking at Caligula in his glowing eyes of rage. "It seems that not only he could seal Noble Phantasms but also spreads out his madness whenever there's a moon up there. What a pain…"

"Gh!" Nero suddenly drops to her knees.

"Nero!"

"What…it's weird…" Nero mutters weakly as she that her movements were feeling numb, "It seems like I'm getting exhausted all of a sudden from that moonlight. I feel like my strength is seeping out…"

'Could it be from that magical energy Boudica mentioned?' he thought interrupted by a roar.

"OOOOOWWWWWOOOOOOOO!" Caligula lets out a roar and then charges forth. "My sister's child…..my dear sister's child…..GIVE IT TO ME!" he's now focused on the red emperor as Nexus intercepts him grappling both hands together stopping his tracks.

"Give it to me…." the Berserker growled, "Her beauty, her everything…..GIVE IT TO MEEEE!" he pushes further but the black-haired magus stood his ground withstanding his pressure and anger he's overflowing.

"Master!" Mash calls out to him.

"Sorry, old man…" Nexus said to him, "An uncle doesn't need any more doting to her….a child would eventually grow out from their love and would need to walk on their two feet. However, you're way too off! You're way too obsessed that would find every people creeped out by you just from that! It has boundaries! BOUNDARIES! With that said…" he grips his hand tightly pressing him down and throws him upward sky high. He then shifts into lightning building up speed to jump flashing out and flashing in front of him electrical blue to deep red eye.

"YOU CAN GO TRAMPLE ALL OVER IN THE ATLANTIC FOR ALL I CARE!" Nexus throws his body inwards charging his right as his heels connect to his head releasing a thunderous impact of electrical current spreading out sending the mad men in a blinding speed crashing onto the sand with a large dust blowing out.

The night sky was cleared leaving only the sunset and the orange ocean shore and the rest of the Servants have now recovered themselves feeling none of their mana being suppressed. Nexus lands himself and walks towards with everyone gathered around to the defeated Berserker seeing as his magical energy has now been depleted now that his Noble Phantasm is gone.

"Nero…You are so…very…beautiful…" he mutters fervently, "More than the goddess…of the moon… More than….the radiance…of the Holy Grail…" were the last words he said dispersing into golden light.

"Uncle…" Nero mutters heavily but shakes her head off. She has her role as an emperor to get sentimental of her dead uncle. "Caligula has been defeated. Yet another pretender of the throne has been slaughtered!" she now looks over to the group, "I thank you Mash, Nexus. Now I need to think up of another reward."

"No, like I said. We don't need any more of your rewards." Nexus said modestly not wanting the emperor to put up an effort that would be meaningless since they'll leave anyway and they won't remember anything.

"NO. This is my decision and I will not let your efforts be wasted from a grand victory like this." she refused sternly, "Because, you've saved me many times. I can assure you that the reward for the defeat of the United Empire's shall be grand. I'm not the sort of person that would send a monster and say, "Here's you reward.""

"Are you referring to me? A human, and not a Servant?" Stheno implied amusingly, "The queen of this era is pretty brave to be a proper hero."

"I am not a queen nor a hero." she answered strongly to introduce herself, "Listen well, I am the Fifth Emperor of the Roman Empire!"

"Yes, of course that's what I shall call you. This time I'll give you a special gift. It won't be a monster but a real goddess' blessing. It's my thanks taking out a Servant who wasn't a hero." Stheno admitted knowingly, "Your enemy, this so-called United Empire, and the gathering of their "emperors". I will tell you its exact location." Nero stood shock from hearing this along with everyone.

"Isn't this a bit too convenient for a Divine Servant to know their location stranded on an island with two gullible Servants? Not that they don't have any reason for being here." Nexus retorts truthfully for a goddess to have such vital info or where she got it from.

"Who are you calling gullible, Puppy? I'm not someone that could be swayed by words so easily, you know!" Elisabeth retort.

"Ahahahahaha!" Tamamo Cat laughed it off since she isn't the brightest of the bunch to think.

"Well, looks like we got what we needed. Most of it at least…" Nexus said as everyone boards on the ship seeing Medusa kneeling down to match her eye level with Stheno talking.

"Well I guess she could say her goodbyes to her sister, at least. You should have a proper farewell to some of your family." Nexus muttered looking at the two.

"It's a shame that we had to say our farewells, Medusa." Stheno said to her,

Rider shook her head, "That's not true, elder sister. I'm grateful that I get to meet you."

"And here I thought so much ways to tease you…"

"Please do refrain from going overboard. I do not wish to experience the second time…" Medusa muttered nervously.

"I would never do that. How could a sister not care for their younger one?" Stheno giggles, "But…it seems that you've changed a bit, haven't you."

"Elder sister?" she looked up questionably at her.

"Nexus was it? Despite his looks, he's a fine man. It's odd for a Master to destroy a Servant like that. Is that why you've fallen for him?"

"Y-You're wrong, elder sister. I do respect my Master and that he didn't mistreat me and not someone who'd be cruel." Medusa sputtered with her face flushed red in embarrassment, "But…it's just that I don't know much about him. I'm grateful that he never treat any of his Servants as disposable beings and treats us as an individual. And also…he said that my eyes were beautiful despite not being petrified."

"Not petrified, is it?" Stheno asked in wonder for someone to have resistance to Medusa's Mystic Eyes of Petrification, "Strange…well don't worry about it. I don't think it's concerning for you. Do your best, Medusa. I'm sure that you have many competitors out there."

"No, it's not like that!" Medusa protested.

"You don't hate him, do you?" Stheno said making the Rider go silent with embarrassment.

"It's true…I don't hate him…" she whispered softly as she was brought into Stheno's arms.

"Take care of yourself, my dear sister." Stheno whispered caringly patting her head.

"Yes, elder sister." Stheno then let's go of her embrace and stands up, "Then, I will be off, elder sister." she bows going back to the ship with Nexus.

"Nexus." Stheno calls out to Nexus giving her attention, "Take care of my sister. She can be cold and quite dull at times but she is still a nice girl. Treat her well."

"Elder sister!" she shouts in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it, Stheno. I'll be sure to take good care of her." Nexus nods knowingly as they aboard the ship and make their departure to their next location of the United Empire leaving the goddess and the two Servants that were completely irrelevant and did nothing….(Seriously what _was_ their purpose of being here other than putting a bravado like: "Hey we just defeated the beast! No sweat for you guys!"

 **End Chapter. Thank you guys for reading this far. I just hope that I could end this Singularity fast enough and get into the third. I'm racking up my brains for what I'm going to put on there. Especially, the Fourth Singularity. I'm hoping on getting there. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, give your reviews, and I'll be sure to talk to you later.**


End file.
